


The Secret

by PhoenixStar73



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Shadow World History, Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Avenge and seek ones rightful place, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forbidden Love, I hope everyone is enjoying that little detail, I took some liberties regarding Seelie behavior nuances and history, M/M, Malec figures into this story a bit later, Memory Alteration, Obviously the author is very pro-Magnus as I'm sure you can tell, Other tags will be added as the story progresses, Seelie characteristics may shift depending on mood or premonitions, Sorry but I took liberties with that too, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stricken from the history/records, The author has a very creative mind, Time runs very different in the Seelie Realm versus our time, Tragic Romance, a love story for the ages, a mark placed to protect inadvertently bonds two individuals, bloodlines, growing up different, is mentioned, many characters OOC in this fic, protection spell, someone seeks to seduce and destroy that threat, something emerges seen as either a saviour or a threat, the wild hunt, this is my story and im sticking with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 120,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Seventeen years old Shadowhunter Maryse Trueblood ends up in the Seelie Realm after a botched mission -- wounded and in need of help. A handsome  Seelie saves her and they fall in love.Maryse eventually returns to her own world, sick and acting unlike herself. Robert Lightwood inadvertently becomes involved with this, as he is infatuated with Maryse, and the two seek out Magnus Bane for help in searching for a warlock healer to treat her.  Eventually this bonds the group, forming a alliance btwn Nephilim & Warlocks...with a secret so incredible yet potentially a threat to the existing order -- that it was voluntarily struck out from Shadow World history by an extensive memory wipe -- everyone forgets, including the warlock enacting the wipe himself.With the alliance and all related events erased from memory, friends become foes, the Last Stand of the NY Institute still occurs, and events carry on as everyone knows them today.18 years later, to the very date that the memory wipe was enacted, Alexander Gideon Lightwood hears music in the winds swirling about him...along with a sweet yet sinister lilting voice beckoning him to come home...Updated Chapter 43 - BEGINNING OF PART 3
Relationships: Amara/Original Character, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood, Maryse Trueblood & Original Character, Maryse Trueblood & Robert Lightwood, Maryse Trueblood & Robert Lightwood & Magnus Bane, Maryse Trueblood/Original Character, Seelie Queen/Original Character, Valentine Morgenstern & Maryse Lightwood & Robert Lightwood
Comments: 445
Kudos: 646





	1. Wading Through the Fog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabby1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabby1/gifts), [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/gifts), [Pri_Chan1410](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pri_Chan1410/gifts).



>   
> Artwork created by the lovely [BrightAssStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars) who is also an amazing author in her own right!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventeen year old Maryse Trueblood, on a mission, is separated from her team of Shadowhunters and finds herself attacked, wounded, and then lost in an unfamiliar part of the woods with a really strange vibe to things...

_It was like wading through fog in a dreamy landscape._

Seventeen year old Shadowhunter Maryse Trueblood had no idea how long she had been wandering in these woods, with ichor dripping from her wounded right arm. It was hot, painful, and she knew that she couldn't last much longer with the toxin slowly seeping into her system.

The team of 4 that she had been assigned to on this mission had suddenly dispersed as the one demon they had been fighting had not only turned and _charged_ at them, but had _split_ into four – all of whom had grown exponentially to _FOUR FULL SIZED DEMONS_.

Those four new demons had then fixated their fiery orange eyes on each of them, and started their descent at terrifying speeds.

They had all freaked, scattering in all directions. 

In hindsight, it was probably not the smartest thing to do, to run. Shadowhunters just didn’t do that – they were supposed to run headfirst into battle – it was what they were bred for. However, having one demon becoming _four_ , and those four immediately growing to full-size in a matter of seconds right in front of your eyes was not exactly something you saw every day…or were prepared to handle.

And, despite being Shadowhunters, they were only seventeen years old. So they had acted on the instincts of typical seventeen year olds – they _ran._ _Ran like the devil was nipping at their heels_ – which was actually not that far from what was happening.

And somehow she had ended up on her own.

She thought she had gotten a good distance away from the demon too – as she would look back periodically, and see it still somewhat far away. 

But one moment the demon was behind her, in clear view, the next minute, it had disappeared. 

Where had it gone? Maryse thought, trying to quell the rising wave of panic that was threatening to engulf her.

A large shadow had appeared on the ground, overtaking her – she could feel its sickening presence, the chill that set deep, deep, deep in her bones before hearing its triumphant, ear piercing scream. And then her own scream as the demon pierced her in the damn upper arm with its pincer. 

She heard the demon shrieking, _manically._

_Shrieking. Hysterically._

_Getting ready to pierce her again, maybe this time it would be in her chest –_

Already feeling dizzy, with spots in front of her eyes, she whispered an Angelic name as she whipped out her seraph blade in a last minute, desperate moment of self-preservation – and flung the sharp blade upwards with all her might, shutting her eyes for the final blow if she were to miss ---

The gasp from the demon, and then the consequent scattering of red and black residue falling around her like rain, brought immense relief in her heart as she collapsed on the ground – still disoriented, but so very glad to still be alive. Her strike had been solid.

But, _OH, THE PAIN…_

She was acutely aware that she was no longer in the main area in Central Park, as the air seemed to have shifted, and there were now flower petals and leaves, along with various insects and butterflies swirling around her as she stumbled about. She was actually feeling a bit loopy -- most likely from the toxin of the ichor. 

Her legs collapsed from under her, and she felt herself falling onto the ground. She was now staring at the sky – it was cloudless and very blue today – _had anything ever appeared so pure and simply beautiful, ever?_

Soft, lilting music, so faint that she thought she imagined it at first, was playing in her ears, like a slight buzzing that wouldn’t go away.

The ichor was definitely doing a number on her. She was growing dizzy, dizzier still –

A shadow suddenly appeared above her, blocking the view of the sky.

“You’re hurt,” a soft-spoken voice said.

Blinking, she managed enough strength to lift her head, which was now incredibly heavy, focusing her eyes on whoever was speaking to her.

Strong features, with a sharp nose, and multicolored hair (rainbow colors? she had never seen such a thing) that was swept back from his forehead, the handsome young man was peering at her with a curious expression on his face. On the right side of his face, there were intricate markings of a flowery vine, akin to what Mundanes might call a tattoo. But she knew better, from the tutoring sessions from the New York Institute. 

She was mesmerized by that gaze and multicolored eyes, whose color kept shifting with each movement of his pupils. They were beautiful, beyond anything that she’d ever witnessed in her world…

“You’re a Seelie, aren’t you?” Maryse managed, licking her dry lips. She could barely recognize her own voice, it was so raspy.

She was out of breath, feeling the ichor creep further into her bloodstream…

She had never encountered a Seelie before. In her lessons at the New York Institute, she had been made aware of their existence. They were part of the Downworld, which consisted of Warlocks, Vampires, Werewolf, and Fae. It was this last category to which the Seelies belonged. 

The Seelies were an enigma upon themselves – no one knew of their exact origins. There were rumors that the Seelies came about due to Angel/Demon blood in their history. That was an extensive history, as the Fae were known to be among one of the oldest civilization in existence, and most likely possessing secrets of the Earth that those around them couldn’t even dream to uncover. Their magic – and the potential of it – was still a mystery, yet one of the most powerful. They appeared to be able to harness Nature and its very energies as part of their Magic, and the potential seemed limitless.

Historically, Nephilim had always regarded Seelies with some level of distrust, as any arrangements always seemed to demand some sort of price or favors. The upside with dealing with Seelies, however, was that they could not lie – well as far as everyone knew. However, getting the straight truth from one was another story entirely, as they were the masters of twisting and stretching the truth, or sometimes not revealing the entirety of such truth, especially when certain situations demanded it.

All this floated through her hazy mind as she stared up at this unfamiliar face, who was looking down at her.

She was half-terrified, yet something within her was the opposite of scared. 

Instead she felt drawn, _so very drawn_ to this man…

“And you’re Nephilim,” the young man observed, still in a soft spoken voice.

His gaze flitted to her upper arm.

“You need help. You won’t last very long with that,” the man observed. 

The ichor had seeped into the veins of her forearm, which were rapidly turning black. He placed his hand right upon the wound, and Maryse yelped, wincing at the pain.

He got onto his knees and bent down until he was close to her ear. “C’mon, let’s get you all better,” he whispered, his voice and breath tickling her cheek like the softest evening breeze. 

He seemed to murmur something else, and Maryse’s eyes suddenly grew heavy, her vision blurring in front of her.

The last thing she saw was the reassuring smile which had appeared on the young man’s face before it swam in front of her…

 _Beautiful,_ she thought idly, as darkness overtook her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 to come shortly...


	2. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse awakens... In a strange beautiful realm... With an even more amazing individual by her side...

The strange lilting music, now sounding like something coming from a music box, permeated Maryse’s senses. It was causing images of soft pink, red, and white to appear in her head. She hummed in tune with the melody – something about it lightened her heart and mood, which was actually not something she was used to feeling. Shadowhunters just did not have the time to stop and relax to dwell on regular things…

Something wet dripped onto her brow. 

Her eyes fluttered open at the sensation of it.

That dazzling smile that she had last seen before blacking out, was right in front of her again, on that handsome face.

“Ah fair Nephilim, you are awake,” he said softly.

He was wiping her brow with a cool, wet cloth that seemed to be glimmering. “I thought you might have awakened, as you started humming that melody. My Guard, Cillian, loves to play his harp at his leisure.”

He gestured briefly to the figure gently playing his instrument in the distance.

Around them was a field of red, white, and pink flowered trees, with their petals falling, getting tossed by the wind, and then littering the ground – all in some odd yet soothing slow spiraling motion.

The whole field seemed to be softly blanketed with red, white, pink flowers. It seemed _ethereal_.

“I’m glad you find this region pleasurable to your senses. Also, I hope you don’t mind that I took water from the nearby fresh water lake to cool your brow and to heal your wound. The water has Seelie magical properties that help to cool down an infected wound.” 

He pointed to a body of water in the distance.

Even from here, she could see the color of the water – it was nearly a bright aqua blue, so pure and crystal-like.

His liquid multicolored eyes started to shift color again, reminding Maryse of a thousand sunsets all at once. Then they turned aqua blue, as bright as that lake in the distance. 

She was transfixed, unable to turn away. 

“W-Where am I?” she asked, but somehow knowing the answer already. She tried to sit up, but winced. 

The man put a hand on her shoulder, right near the wounded area on her arm. Maryse noticed that it immediately relieved the pain.

“You’re in my district of the Seelie Realm,” the man said, confirming her suspicions. “You were hurt, and I found you by the West Entrance of our Realm. I decided to bring you in to cure you of the ichor. Unfortunately the toxin had already done its damage, so it will be a few days before you feel better.”

Maryse started to sit up again, thinking about the New York Institute and how there would be search parties for her.

“But people will be looking for me,” she faltered, “I completely appreciate what you have done for me, but –”

“Oh, that,” the young man said, dismissing her concerns with a wave.

“Time is relative. Time in this realm runs very differently than the outside. For instance, barely any time has gone by on the outside, but you have actually been here almost 4 days already. We needed that time for the fresh water from the lake to draw the toxin out.”

“Ah,” Maryse said dumbly, lying down again. 

Her mind was racing. This was a lot to take in.

She noticed the young man looking at her with a serene look on his face. Her heart leapt. And then she realized she forgot to ask for his name.

“If I may,” she asked softly, “I would like to know the name of my savior, with the beautiful multicolored and aqua eyes." 

That brought a huge smile on the face of the young man, and he leaned in until his face was close to hers.

“I am known as Kaedin, a Prince in our Realm, the Protector of the Green –", gesturing to the flowery vine on his right cheek, “And also, my family has been the keeper of the Secrets of the Lake for eons,” he said, pointing to the amazing aqua blue lake in the distance.

Maryse shivered as the words floated through the air like music.

“And who might you be, milady? Surely a maiden with beauty such as yours has a lovely name to match,” he whispered.

“Maryse,” she said. “Maryse Trueblood.”

“Ah, Maryse. So lovely to meet you,” he said. 

Taking her hand, he brought it to his lips for a kiss.

Then his gaze went to her arm, where the wound was, and his face brightened.

“Hmm, I think the toxin has been completely removed,” he said happily. “We can bandage the wound now. Anyway, you should rest. You must be exhausted after what you experienced yesterday."

“Hm, you’re right,” Maryse murmured, “I am a bit tired.” She was starting to feel woozy again.

“Yes, the healing process after toxin removal can be quite exhausting,” Kaedin said gently, ”Your body has been through a lot. The Seelie Realm promotes healing body and soul – I’m hoping that you will find it rejuvenating during your stay here.”

Maryse had been anxious about being far away from the New York Institute, and about her fellow Shadowhunters possibly looking for her. 

However, now she was lying here in a field of fallen flowers, with Kaedin, this impossibly beautiful Seelie, with the kind eyes and even kinder persona taking care of her.

She felt so at ease, and safe. She couldn’t care less whatever else was happening on the outside. 

All that mattered was where she was now and that Kaedin was here.

“It feels wonderful being here. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” she confessed softly, her eyes lingering on Kaedin’s intense multicolored ones.

Kaedin's eyes flashed to that gorgeous aqua blue as they dilated, and she was immediately transfixed by the intensity of his gaze.

Kaedin slowly leaned his head toward her, as their lips met. As soft as butterfly wings…

Maryse didn’t have the power or will within her to resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 to come soon.


	3. Flowers abloom, carried by the gentle breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a kiss, feelings start to blossom between Maryse and Kaedin...

_The kiss seemed to last for eons…_

Maryse’s heart fluttered, and it felt so full, as if it was ready to burst. 

The music around them crescendoed as she drew Kaedin closer, the passion between them floating into the air. Their two souls seemed to dance and meld with one another.

Gently, her soul floated back to Earth as they parted. It took Maryse another moment to come back to reality. 

Looking up softly at the face of her handsome savior, she hummed. 

“Wow, that was some kiss, Kaedin. Is this for real? Am I dreaming? You must have put a spell on me,” she said, wrinkling her nose.

“This is all _very_ real,” Kaedin said softly.

“And, no, fair Nephilim -- it is _you_ who has put a spell on me. And what you are doing with your nose right now is so incredibly adorable,” he said softly, tracing her jawline with his elegant finger, before kissing her on her forehead, then trailing small kisses down the edge of her cheek and jawline. 

Maryse sighed as she placed her fingers under his chin, turning his face to hers so she could kiss him on the lips again. He started laughing softly, this wonderful sounding, lilting laughter. 

“Ooh, so forward. I like that. A lot,” he murmured, kissing her even more deeply.

He was just…wonderful. 

The sensuality accompanied with his kiss just sent shivers down her spine, bursting into unexplained happiness and joy.

She had never been kissed quite like that before…

Across the clearing, Kaedin’s guard, Cillian, stopped playing the harp for one moment -- visibly flinching in surprise upon witnessing this new development. 

His brows furrowed as if in great thought. As a Seelie bound by duty, this was a complication.

Silently, he continued to assess them.

But then his face relaxed, a soft look coming into his eyes. 

He had become acquainted with Kaedin since they were very young; they considered each other as brothers. One didn’t always need blood to define closeness or kinship.

He would do almost anything for Kaedin. He also wanted Kaedin to be happy.

Well, Kaedin seemed happier than he’d ever been before, with this Nephilim female.

Cilian could see their auras in the air. It was true. It was precious. And it would be devastating, once it was over. As a pairing like this – was almost always inevitably impossible.

But, as a brother, his heart swelled upon seeing Kaedin’s happiness.

And so he said nothing, just continued to play his harp with a small smile on his face, and a heart suffused with quiet joy.

….

Around them, time stood still as they walked hand in hand through the Glade, heads bent toward one another.

They would walk around the lake, which always seemed to illuminate with brilliance whenever Kaedin was near. 

Other times, they would sit among the flowers in the field with an impressive display of food and drink. 

There, Kaedin would tell her stories from the days of old in his lilting voice that always brought Maryse such calm from deep within her soul–

About growing up in the Glade, about his parents teaching him to always trust his instincts and to follow his heart –

In turn, she would share stories about her growing up, and how single-minded Nephilim traditions were -- with marriages specifically picked to produce the ideal soldiers, how duty came first above all else. 

And in fact, that was all Maryse had pretty much known…

But in this current utopia – where time, instead of just passing by, seemed to waver along gently, not unlike a stray flower riding atop a calm breeze – she was certainly getting a crash course in how it felt to just _stop_ and _feel_ what was all around her.

The fact that this handsome being in front of her was such a pivotal part of all of this was no accident. He’d shown her something that made its way deep inside to a part of her that had always seemed missing from her young life thus far.

These get-togethers, and these talks, would often include Cillian playing the harp by their side, as he was always invited to talk and eat with them. Maryse really liked Cillian. He was so honorable and so devoted to Kaedin. 

Kaedin was worth every ounce of devotion, as he was as _selfless_ and kind as he was physically beautiful.

And he was genuine. Everything he said, everything she felt, even as he put his hand on her shoulder or touched her face as they talked, she could feel the truth, the realness in what he was saying, come forth from his very essence in waves, which washed over her like some calming force…

_It really wasn’t unexpected how things evolved…_

…..

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into a month, and then some -- to which one had lost count – and Maryse grew a little stronger each day, in mind, heart, and spirit. 

Daresay she would be even more formidable of a Shadowhunter once she returned to the Institute.

And that became the root of the problem Maryse was now facing. 

She was _falling_ for Kaedin – _falling fast and hard._ And it seemed to be mutual. 

With every whisper, every stroll together, every kiss and stolen moment shared between them – it was like being in a dream. The world they created for themselves was idyllic and untouchable.

_Magical._

It was _so magical_ that in time Maryse had nearly forgotten the constraint she had been bound with upon growing up. Right in the here and now, she let emotions rule her.

So, one fine sunny day, with the aqua lake shining brilliantly luminescent and the sky being cloudless and so impossibly blue, Maryse playfully tackled Kaedin onto the bed of fallen flowers on the ground, nipping at his neck and ears.

Kaedin seemed a bit shocked but happy all the same. 

“What has gotten into you?” he whispered ardently, a slow smile creeping onto his face. “Not that I’m complaining or anything…”

“Shh,” Maryse admonished, putting a finger to his smiling lips, “I’m just having a little fun here.”

And with that came the crushing of her lips against his…leading to eventual passionate and frantic kisses, touches, and caresses everywhere. Clothing was shed, inhibitions were shed -- and they seamlessly crossed over into a new plane in their relationship. 

“That was…incredible,” Kaedin said breathlessly once he had regained his senses. He looked at Maryse in wonder. “You’ve been holding out on me, fair Nephilim.”

Maryse smirked at him. “You can’t say that yet. Maybe after another go,” she teased. And Kaedin’s eyes dilated so much the bright aqua was nearly blinding. 

Maryse’s giggles as Kaedin grabbed her affectionately could be heard way across the clearing.

……

_...and a month, turned into months, many, many months ---_

Day turned into dusk, dusk into peaceful night, back into day. Time was really a non-issue right about now. Especially here. Maryse found that she did not care one whit about it.

Maryse would just find herself gazing into the eyes of this handsome being whom she had come to care for, so very much, night after night after night. They would fall asleep together, and then wake up to watch the sun rise once again - the start of another amazing day.

As they lay next to one another talking, sharing throughout the days and evenings-- souls and bodies bared -- she couldn’t imagine wanting to be anywhere else. She couldn’t imagine anything more wonderful – the music in the air, the flowers and leaves falling around them as they strolled, the soft sighs that emerged from her lips and from his as they connected, time and time again, to the heights of ecstasy.

His touch was alluring and it made her heart sing.

She was the happiest she had ever been. 

Never in her life as a Nephilim had she even begun to experience such freedom or love within her very soul…


	4. And, Eventually A Little Rain Must Fall...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ultimate sacrifice is made...

One evening, as Kaedin and Maryse were settling in for the evening, laying amongst the pillows and snuggling, there was a soft voice by the curtains. 

Kaedin looked up. It was Cillan, who motioned for Kaedin to come outside. 

"Kaedin, sorry to disturb you two, but I need a word with you," Cillan said politely.

"Why, of course," Kaedin said. He nodded to Maryse, who had turned to look dreamily at him with half-lidded eyes.

He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

“I’ll be right back, my love,” he whispered. She nodded, as she slowly settled back onto her pillows. 

Kaedin stepped outside, where Cillian stood. "What is it, Cillan?" he asked. 

Cillian appeared concerned. “I see you are quite taken with the Nephilim maiden,” he said.

Kaedin nodded. “Is it that obvious?” he said, suddenly smiling like the sun. 

Cillian failed to suppress a smile. “I’ve actually never seen you so happy before, my Prince,” he said. Then his expression grew somber. “But you know, your father the King, he is set to retire soon. And if I'm not mistaken, the girl is already eighteen…”

Kaedin’s face reflected the somberness of Cillian.

“I know,” he sighed. “But I’m in love. I do not feel anything for the prospect _._ ” 

He reflected upon the fae girl, Amara, to whom he was betrothed. She was about 18 now, and of marriageable age now. She was of a prominent line of Seelies. It was an arrangement between the families, to promote an alliance so resources could be pooled, along with contacts. Amara's family had good contacts within the Shadow World that could greatly help a King and Queen with their relations with the outerworld. 

JKaedin had only met Amara a few times. She was very pretty, especially with her rich dark red hair, which fell to her bosom in waves. 

However, they had nothing in common, and she barely spoken when around him. Her eyes were always sharp, and somewhat cold, never a warm expression in them -- making her attractiveness level dip significantly, in his view. 

He felt nothing when he looked at her, only with an ever-growing sickening sensation that they were not supposed to end up together. It was such a deep contrast from Maryse, who was not only intelligent, but warm and compassionate...

Cillian smiled sadly. “Alas, it is your duty to your family and your bloodline. You are in line to be King, and she your Queen.”

“What if I abdicate?” the Prince wondered. 

Cillian’s eyes widened. Wow, Kaedin was serious, he thought.

“Would you do that?” he wondered aloud. “Is this one worth that much to you?”

“Maryse means everything to me,” Kaedin breathed.

“Well, then,” Cillian mused. “That is a different story, altogether. Let’s go for a walk.”

Little did they know, Maryse had gotten up and slipped into her robe, wondering where her Prince had gone. She had wandered sleepily by the drapes and inadvertently started listening in on the conversation.

But now, listening to them talk, a sense of sadness had overcome her as she heard about the Prince and his prospect, and how he wanted to give up the throne to be with her.

As a woman, her heart overflowed with love for the Prince.

But her sense of duty as a Shadowhunter pulled her back, back into reality. 

The reality was that she understood the importance of duty as it pertained to the Clave and her family.

Just like she was bound by duty to serve the Clave over personal interests, it was the duty of the Prince to marry whomever he was promised to.

A tear rolled down her cheek as her heart slowly broke for what could never be. 

Deep down, she knew what she had to do, even if it would break both their hearts.

Sighing, she slowly walked back to the bed, disrobed, and pulled the covers around her. She lay on her side, deep in contemplation.

In due time, the Prince returned and noted that she was awake. “Couldn’t sleep, my love?” he asked softly, kissing her on the cheek. “I missed you.”

“As did I,” she replied, trying to keep her voice light. But her heart was heavy. 

Looking at her Prince, she willed away the heaviness, leaving only the love in her heart. Her heart swelled as she took in his gaze and his presence.

“You have my heart forever, my love,” she whispered. “Let me show you how much I love you.”

She motioned for him to get back into bed. He did so, and she got on top of him, straddling him, as she leaned forward, dragging her fingers down his muscular chest and abs.

“Ooh, this I like, fair maiden,” he murmured. “My heart is yours, as well. Forever.”

Tears sprang into Maryse’s eyes at those words, but she blinked them away quickly. _A love that could never be…_

Taking a deep breath, she smiled the brightest smile at her lover. “Kiss me, my love,” she whispered, as she leaned forward, capturing his mouth with hers, both hearts quickening, the flames within their souls igniting with the passion for one another as it soared higher and higher with every kiss, every caress, and movement electrified by their bodies connecting, over and over again. 

With every sigh and every breath, Maryse was determined to make this a night to remember for the rest of her life…

…

A few hours later, once the Prince had drifted into a deep sleep, Maryse quietly rose from the bed. Wrapping her robe around her, she made her way to the drapes and peeked outside. Cillian was in his usual post, looking out. 

She managed to get his attention, and he motioned for her to come out. 

“Yes, fair maiden?” Cillian said.

“Sir,” she said. “I need your help.” Cillian looked at her inquisitively.

Maryse took a deep breath. When she spoke, her voice shook. “I overheard your discussion with the Prince,” she said quietly.

Cillian’s face fell. “Then you must know what he must do,” he said sadly.

Maryse nodded. “Yes, I do,” she said. “I understand the importance of duty. I know he loves me, but he has a duty to the Realm.”

Cillian nodded. “I’m so very sorry,” he said quietly, taking her hand in his.

Maryse blinked back tears. “I know you are sincere in your gesture,” she said. “Thank you for everything. Now I need your help, as I need to make my way out of the Realm.”

Cillian nodded. “Get dressed, and then meet me right outside,” he said. “If you would like to leave a note, there is a quill and a leaf. I’ll give you a few moments.”

Maryse nodded, and Cillian left.

She quickly located her Shadowhunter gear and outfitted herself. With every article of clothing she put on, she felt as if her heart was slowly closing up. As she picked up her Seraph blades to put into her holster, she felt the last piece of the wall around her heart lock securely in place. There was no turning back now. 

She wrote a note to Kaedin, tears now rolling down her face, allowing herself to mourn for a love that could never be. When she had finished, she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, folded up the note, and put it in her pocket.

Looking down at him sleeping and unassuming, she blinked back her tears. She loved him so much. But they both had to do what they had to do. Leaning down, she kissed him one last time on the forehead.

“You will remain forever in my heart, my love,” she whispered, echoing the last line of the note she had written to him. She gazed at him one last time to commit him to memory. 

Then she pivoted in her black combat boots and strode out to Cillian, who was waiting for her.

Cillian wore an empathetic look on his face.

“I’m sorry,” he said again. “If it is any consolation, if you had been Seelie, you would have made an excellent Queen.”

She smiled slightly at that and brought out the note.

“Please give this to the Prince when he wakes up,” she whispered. “Please tell him I understand the importance of duty. And for him not to come searching for me. Please.”

She tried to keep her voice steady, but it had started cracking at the end. The Cillian folded her in his arms in a comforting embrace. Maryse allowed him to do so, as she cried her heart out.

“Sometimes,” Cillian said in a soft voice, “We need to do what we need to do.”

Sniffling, she nodded. Emotions were a distraction; duty mattered above all else.

“I know,” she said, sighing heavily. “I know.”

Cillan continued to hold her.

"Take all the comfort you need," he said. "You are special to Kaedin, and he is like a brother to me. So that makes you special to me. You are one of a kind, Fair Maryse. I have never known Nephilim such as yourself. You hold no arrogance or pretense. I am sincerely sorry this has to end this way."

He pulled away from her slightly to look at her. 

Her face was streaked with tears, and she had never looked as lost or lovely as she did then. 

Bringing his hand to her face, he thumbed away a tear. "Brave, brave Maryse," he said softly. "Your heart is genuine, and you will go on to do great things. Never lose that part of yourself. You will go on and have a great love and life --- once you learn to focus on the important things."

Despite her tears, she smiled at him.

"You make it sound so easy, Cillan," she said softly, still sniffling. "I wish I could believe that to be true."

"It is easy," Cillan said honestly. "And you'll see. You will mourn this, but in time, it will dissipate into a wonderful memory, and then you live and love once more."

Maryse sighed. "I hope you are right," she said, shaking her head. 

_As of right now, she wasn't sure how true that would be..._

_********_

_A short time later, in the main part of the Glade..._

Fireflies danced lightly around a petite fae in the main part of the Glade. The sun was just rising, and the colors shone brilliantly over the region. 

17 year old Amara twirled and danced, a smile on her face. 

She kept dancing, her long dark red hair swirling about her perfectly curvy and petite body, covered modestly in leaves and flowers. The fireflies followed her exact motion. With the rays of the sunrise about her, she was certainly a vision.

This was something she discovered early on, that she could control bugs and other creatures with her emotions.

With the rays of the sunrise about her, she was certainly a vision..

Right now, she was just glad to have company when she danced. She loved waking up early in the morning to have such moments by herself. It was so peaceful... 

_She was so happy..._

Suddenly she saw movement along the far side of the Glade. Quickly she ducked into the brush, crouching down as she peeked thorugh.

A tall figure, looking to be female -- and decidedly not fae -- was quickly walking on the path leading out of the Realm. She was dressed in black leather, and wearing combat boots. Her projected aura appeared deflated and upset.

All Seelies could see auras, and Amara was no exception. 

Her eyes narrowed as she realized the female had come out from Kaedin's part of the Realm. _Kaedin?_

Well, she thought wryly, they were technically betrothed after all. Actaully, why did she care? It's not as if she cared about Kaedin, even. But she didn't have a say in the matter, this matter was settled by their parents long ago. But until then, whatever he did with his life was his own, and hence with hers. She didn't even care enough to be envious or jealous. 

There was only one goal she was focused upon. 

But until that day came, all she wanted to do was to dance, and do things that made her happy.

After another moment, Amara started to get bored with the whole situation.

Oh well, so a female came running out of Kaedin's region, and now she's gone from the Glade. It didn't really affect Amara directly, so she didn't really care about whoever that was or what caused it to happen. No big whoop. 

Ugh, nothing exciting ever really happened here, she thought randomly, wrinkling her nose. 

Sighing, she started to dance again, the fireflies lighting up to join her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, any guesses on who Amara is? (That's her given name btw..)
> 
> Chapter 5 to come!


	5. Amara, Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, in another part of the Seelie Realm...
> 
> Amara, a fae coming into her own at age 18, is part of a well-to-do family. She is betrothed to a Prince who she doesnt love, and who doesnt love her. 
> 
> As beautiful as she is shrewd and cunning, she has plans for her future, and she's going to see them through...

_Meanwhile, in the North part of the Seelie Realm:_

“Come, sit with me,” her father said to his daughter, gesturing to the seat across from him. 

The austere looking elder Seelie -- obviously of good stature, as evidenced by the two guards flanking him on both sides, as well as the way he carried himself --was sitting by a table in their region of the Glade, the spread of food and drink generously laid out. Perfect for an afternoon brunch with his eldest daughter Amara, who had just turned eighteen. Like him, she carried herself well, as of someone with proper breeding would do. 

Amara nodded, as she made her way to the table. Walking around to her father’s side, she planted a small kiss on his cheek, before taking her place across from him on the goosefeather cushion. 

“What a lovely day for brunch, isn’t it, my love?” he said, as he raised a goblet to her, before sipping at it.

Amara just looked at him. Niceties she could feign and flattery she could wield in order to get her way. 

But the most effective way was just to be blunt. 

“I know this really isn’t a social call, father,” she said pointedly. “So why don’t we just get on with it. This is about the Prince, isn’t it?”

Her father visibly stiffened, as Amara’s piercing eyes met his own. 

Of course, he should have known better than to try to pull one over his eldest. 

Having inherited her mother’s stunning beauty, with the multicolored/green eyes and lustrous dark red hair which fell in waves beneath her shoulders, and a cunning that most fae, both male and female, never could even hope to achieve, she was one of a kind. 

_Her father’s daughter._

That being said, she was the apt choice for Queen of the Glade.

However, due to archaic customs still in place, and due to one family having the power of certain resources in the Glade, a woman still couldn’t rule. They had to marry into the Royal family first, and then they became the Queen by marriage. 

That being said, she was at least lucky to be in a family that was second only to the royal family.

And that’s how she became betrothed to Prince Kaedin when she was a young fae. 

She had met him a handful of times when she was young, and then they hadn’t seen each other until they were a little older.

By then their looks and bodies had filled in nicely, and yet she still didn’t feel anything when they met at dinners or gatherings. 

She suspected that the Prince had the same sentiment. There was just no chemistry. 

But they were both bred to achieve their duty, which was to marry and produce heirs to oversee the Glade, along with handling relations in the Shadow World. 

Right now, there was a whole group of arrogant Nephilim who thought that they were the supreme race. They sought to control Downworlders, such as herself. 

She recalled her father would take her by the hand to go out on walks when she was younger. As they walked, he would tell her to always stand her ground. That no one had a right to coerce influence upon her. 

Always think a few steps ahead of an adversary, and you will come out on top most of the time.

But anyway, her thoughts went back to the Prince, as her father looked her straight in the eye.

“You know it’s about that time, don’t you, Amara?” he asked softly. “The Glade needs a King and Queen. Prince Kaedin and you will be married in due course.”

“I don’t even really find him interesting,” she said airily, her fingers idly teasing some gnats which had come over to investigate. 

She loved teasing them by lightly waving her hand around them. They would often follow her hand movements and it was entertaining for her to see how long they would follow them.

Unfortunately, this was also viewed as very disruptive by the Elders. 

Her father was no exception. “I am being serious, Amara,” he said.

She rolled her eyes. “Yea, I know,” she huffed, “Duty and all that – I can only be Queen by marrying the one to be King. Got it...” 

Too bad Kaedin wasn’t really her type. But then again, most of the fae that she had dallied with as she came into her own beauty were merely to pass the time.

Sure, she had to overlook the disapproving looks of her parents – after all, she was betrothed and should not be playing around -- but she wasn't exactly dead, was she? _So why should she act like it?_

And she needed to practice her feminine wiles somewhere…

Apparently, she was very good at it when she put her mind to it. Males just seemed really susceptible to doing her bidding when aptly convinced through certain means, and quite easily too. 

She recalled from when she was in the age prior to adolescence – that was when she had begun to recognize the power she had over males. 

One flutter of her eyelashes or the wearing of her new outfits – usually an arrangement of green leaves and flowers – if she walked just so and tossed her hair about, the movement would draw stares and slackjawed expressions from the ones who were instantly smitten.

It was from those things that she discovered she could get her way with them. In fact, she thought that if she had asked them to get her the moon, they would probably do so. 

Once she was Queen, she could see the potential with which that boost in power could give her control of the entire Realm and her subjects. 

She imagined having a circle of tall handsome knights in her Court, someone to play music by her side all day long, while she sat on her throne and watched over the fae and the creatures of nature within the Realm and beyond.

But she had to get to this step by marrying the king first – and then getting him to do her bidding.. Which she didn't see as much of an obstacle. 

All men bent to her will. And this one would, too.

...

"Anyway," Amara's father said, breaking into her thoughts, "We have spoken with Prince Kaedin's family, and they would like to organize another gathering in a few days, where you two will meet and start discussing details for the wedding/union. I expect you to be on your best behavior. After all Prince Kaedin exemplifies honor and respect to us whenever we meet..." 

His voice left no room for argument.

Honor, respect -- _to her?_

Flashes of what she witnessed early yesterday morning when she was out for a walk -- of that tall female walking out from Kaedin's part of the Realm --came back to her.

Well, when they were married, there will be no more of that, she thought. 

But, regardless of feelings, duty came first, along with presenting an _united_ front to the Seelie Realm. 

At least, she knew she could count on Kaedin to fulfill that part of his responsibility. 


	6. L O S T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse finally makes her way back to the Institute, and attempts to resume her normal routine, and her normal life. 
> 
> But it's clear _something_ is wrong...

The distance between Central Park and the New York Institute was not far, by any means.

But for Maryse, it seemed to take hours before she finally found her way back to the familiar grounds of the New York Institute. 

She was so very dazed. From what she had just experienced. 

Passing from the idyllic utopia of the Seelie Realm, back to this reality was certainly a rude awakening...

She was there for months after all...

When the familiar imposing structure of the Old Church loomed before her as she trudged ever closer to her destination, she felt alternating waves of relief, along with dread.

And then there she was, standing in front of the only home she had ever known. A place that now seemed much more stifling than ever before.

The places with walls, structures, physical barriers...

And limitations. 

_Limiting what one learned, shaped according to their ideals._

_Limiting one's growth and understanding of the world._

_Limiting one's individualism to discover things for oneself._

_But...alas..._

_This was where she had to be._

_Where she needed to be._

Sighing, she walked up the large steps up to the front door of the Institute, each step resounding with a heavy echo, accompanied with a heavy heart.

Every step she took, she felt her heart breaking just a little more, until it was bleeding within her. 

Yet she just bit her lip --enduring it all -- walking blindly through hallways, until she somehow made it to her room, shut the door, and leaned against it, taking deep breaths to calm her ever rapidly beating heartbeat.

Then, the tears started falling as she started to sob, uncontrollably, putting her head in her hands.

******

_Weeks later_

Maryse felt like she was immersed in an ocean of slowly moving water. She felt dizzy all the time, as much as she tried to pay attention in classes, she would always seem to become distracted by small noises and sounds. 

More distinctively, these soft tinkling sounds, not unlike wind chimes which would float through the air, but then have the power to reduce her to tears at any given moment. Often she would find herself walking outside of the New York Institute in the evenings, when the winds would gently roll in and whistle through the trees. Then she would close her eyes, something within her focusing on the whistle, itself sounding like someone wailing. 

And she would feel something within her slowly break, as memories swirled within her mind…

_She just wished there was some way to overcome this maddening heartbreak…_

_…_

“In the name of Raziel, what’s up with Maryse? And where is she right now? She should be here, with us,” someone whispered in passing to someone else. “Ever since she’s returned, she’s been in a daze. How long was she gone exactly?"

“Not sure, I think it was only for four hours that day?” the other person responded. “Then again, wasn’t that crazy, what happened to the four of them – imagine one demon turning into four?! Even for the bravest of Shadowhunters, it’s sure to be traumatic – ooh here comes Valentine, we can’t talk about this right now –”

Everyone was suddenly silent, as their fierce, stoic group leader stood in front of them. Valentine, who had impressed the Head of the Institute with his desire to be the ideal Nephilim with regard to taking their rightful place in the Shadow World, had recently earned his rank to lead his peers on missions. On his right stood his parabatai Lucian Graymark, loyal and true. And, as usual, letting Valentine have the floor. 

Behind them, the Head of the Institute, Marian Whitelaw, stood by, watching them closely as he had everyone stand in formation. 

There was something quite spellbinding about the way Valentine spoke when addressing the group in strategic meetings at Ops – Marian Whitelaw noticed that his peers often gravitated to him for advice and encouragement. The Clave had made the right decision to give him this type of authority over their peers. Prior to Valentine’s appointment, some of the Shadowhunters had been a bit too wayward for the likes of the Clave. But now everything seemed to be falling into place.

There was just something about this young man – he could very well be the future of the Institute. Or even the Clave…

“Maryse Trueblood?” Valentine’s voice called out, to the sound of silence.

Everyone looked at one another, clueless. The vein on the side of Valentine’s temple appeared to throb as his eyes narrowed.

“I think I saw her earlier this morning, she did not look well,” a deep voice broke the silence. “She may be in her room. May I go see how she is?”

All the heads turned to look at Robert Lightwood, the Lieutenant under Valentine, with his neatly chopped dark hair, intense dark eyes, and firmly set jaw.

Valentine nodded. “Yes, Robert. You may go. If she is indeed not well this morning, she may be excused. However, she should have sought me out to let me know,” he said.

Robert nodded. 

“I will be sure to remind her of our protocol, sir,” he said.

“Very well, carry on,” Valentine said waving him off.

Robert made his way out of the classroom. He could feel Valentine's stare searing through his back as he left. 

Valentine was intense, not one to be trifled with. 

Robert was not sure what he thought about his commanding officer. Valentine could be hotheaded at times, even manic when it came to missions. Lucian seemed much more calm and collected, but he would always defer to Valentine. 

But Valentine had chosen him to be Lieutenant, and thus he reported to him. So Robert decided it would be easier to play the game than to be undecided, or worse, to invite Valentine’s possible suspicion and ire. 

Valentine was just in too high of a position at the Institute, and his opinion of someone could decide the difference between whether one was recommended for a post or not, or even worse, demoted. 

Thus, Robert had proven himself to be trustworthy enough to work with Valentine. _However Valentine wanted him to be, he was._ Ruthless, a good officer in command, and fearless in battle.

Maryse Trueblood, however, tended to bring out the protective side of him.

Of course, he couldn't deny that he had been infatuated with her ever since he had spotted her in the field shortly after their first few missions at thirteen years old. 

She had only grown much more beautiful since then. Add to that a fierceness as a soldier and also being strategically intelligent, she was everything one could want in the perfect Nephilim girl.

Except right now, the perfect Nephilim girl was _nowhere_ to be found...

He had walked through the wing where her team of Shadowhunters had taken residence. All the rooms were empty. Including Maryse's.

Some Shadowhunters passed by and he asked if they had seen Maryse. No, they hadn't seen Maryse either.

Walking aimlessly down a long hallway to the far side of the Institute, he stopped suddenly as his sharp Nephilim hearing picked up something. Suddenly he heard a quiet gasp, so quiet he almost didn’t hear it. However, upon listening more intently, it was clear it was coming from one of the rooms at the end of the hall.

He strode down the hall, and the sounds had not stopped, but now was accompanied by moans, as if someone was ill. As he reached the door, he noticed it was ajar. Now he heard someone coughing and moaning. He quietly let himself in, and looked around.

At first he only saw the large bed and bedside furniture and dresser in the room. The coughing and moaning, however, was coming from the corner partially obscured by the heavy curtain by the window and the bedside table. 

Robert crept closer. "Hello? Hello?" he asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

" _N-No_ ," a soft, familiar voice said weakly.

_Wait..._

"Maryse??" Robert asked in a incredulous tone of voice, as he quietly made his way toward the hidden corner.

It _was_ Maryse.

Puffy red eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks, sitting on the floor, holding an ice bucket under her face.

She gagged, and Robert found himself this close to heaving. He hated admitting this to himself, but he couldn't deal with people throwing up. But he had to be strong for Maryse.

Swallowing hard, he forced himself to look at her. 

She was still beautiful, but her face had an ashen, greenish tint. She looked sick. And afraid. 

Suddenly, she threw up again in the ice bucket. 

She looked up weakly, her eyes imploring.

" _Help me. Please_ ," Maryse whispered, the expression on her face one of desperation. 


	7. To Protect, And to Seek A Healer...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tries his best to help Maryse.

Robert was walking quickly down the hall, trying to make sense of his jumbled thoughts. 

Firstly, he had to think of a good excuse to tell the Institute Head, as well as Valentine, so that they would get off Maryse’s case.

He would do anything to help her. The first thing that came into his mind, upon seeing her so desperate and sick, was that he wanted to protect her, to shield her from anything that might bring her harm. 

As for her undiagnosed illness, he had pleaded with her to go to the Infirmary, but she had cringed and said “NO!” with such finality that he had just dropped the subject entirely.

She had cowered in the corner in fear. He hadn’t understood why she hadn’t wanted to go; but just seeing the girl that he was secretly in love with, normally so fierce and confident, now reduced to tears…it just _broke_ him. 

_PROTECT_ , something within him said.

That was the credo with which he had grown up – it was fiercely instilled in the Lightwood gene, or at least he liked to think so. 

He wore it with pride. 

And right now, his instincts were firmly telling him to protect Maryse Lightwood.

It didn’t have _anything_ to do with the fact that he harbored the biggest secret crush on her.

_Not one bit…_

…

As it was, he didn’t even need to think that much when it came to Valentine and the Institute.

When he arrived at the classroom, Valentine was authoritative, demanding answers right away. 

And yet, when Robert mentioned that Maryse had been sick and in hysterical tears, Valentine muttered, “By the Angel, don’t tell me…it’s that female problem, isn’t it – my mother used to get it for a whole month. Anyway no need to elaborate, just make sure Maryse is well-rested during this time. Going forward, please tell her she should have passed along a message with a fellow classmate prior to the start of class – no one should need to waste time from class, going to find her. Anyway, I am going to assign you to watch over her. Despite being female, she _IS_ one of the best we have – let’s make sure she’s back to 100% when she is ready to come back.”

Valentine paused then and looked at Robert with a piercing stare. 

“I am entrusting her care to you. I can depend on you for that, right?” he asked.

Robert blinked. 

“Yes, of course, sir. You have my word,” he said as solemnly as he could.

Valentine nodded. “Very well, then. At ease,” he said. 

Robert returned to his seat, and Valentine and the Head resumed their talk of missions and other items on the agenda. 

His mind, however, started wandering -- particularly to the scared and sick Maryse he had come across earlier. 

He wanted this session to go by quickly, so he could see her again. 

He had promised her he would return.

And he was still concerned about her health.

If she wouldn’t go to the Infirmary, then where would she go? 

He had heard in passing about a Warlock healer who worked in the Mundane hospitals as a nurse, and that there were times when the Institute would call on her services as well. 

But he had never met her personally. 

Now he wished that he had personally made the warlock's acquaintance when she had been here on her visits. 

Since Maryse was too reluctant and scared of going to the Infirmary, having that warlock as a contact would have been ideal in this situation. Robert started racking his brain for any possible connections he might have, which might lead him to said warlock…

Well, whatever solution they might come up with, it had to be _soon_. Maryse seemed really, really sick -- and true, they had a month leeway, but not much more than that. 

The Head of the Institute would be seeking its best Shadowhunters before long, and nothing would stop Valentine from investigating if something appeared suspicious. And his parabatai would be right behind him, hot on his heels.

A plan needed to be in place.

_SOON._

*****

In time, Robert had made his way back to where he had found Maryse. 

She was where he had left her, still huddled in that corner, beautiful, yet looking miserable. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he said, flashing her a smile. 

He walked toward her and placed the bag and tumbler on the side table where she was currently sitting.

Maryse sighed. "I’m feeling okay. Maybe a little better than earlier but not by much," she lamented.

She looked at the items that Robert had placed on the table. 

"What is this?" she asked curiously.

“I got these for you,” he said gently. He took the bag and placed it in her hands. Robert gestured to her to open it.

She did, and looked inside. There were teabags of chamomile and peppermint tea, some plain saltines, biscuits, some butter and jelly, an apple, and a bottle of water.

Her stomach growled. Prior to this, she hadn’t realized how hungry she actually was.

"Oh, just some things I managed to take from the commissary," he said offhandedly. " I wasn't really sure what you could stomach, since you’re sick. So I opted for the plainest type of food. Sorry it isn't much. It’s the best I could do on such short notice. But don’t worry, I can do food runs later on, and get you anything you might need, so this is the last pitiful breakfast you will need to endure.”

He laughed awkwardly as he ran his hand through his hair self-consciously. 

He didn’t know why he was feeling so nervous all of a sudden.

He then pointed to the tumbler.

"I filled this with hot water, so you could have some tea. I figured it might soothe your stomach," Robert continued, now feeling a flush creep up on the back of his neck.

"This is so sweet of you, Robert, thank you," she replied.

Maryse was so touched by the gesture.

Not only had Robert managed to get her out of attending meetings, but he had brought her breakfast.

_Thoughtful indeed._

Prior to this, she had only known Robert Lightwood as the Lieutenant to both Valentine and Lucian. However Robert had never taken the podium -- even when Valentine had finally decided that he would help to head the meetings and to lead the strategy sessions -- only choosing to sit among regular Shadowhunters instead. 

Modesty was a big win in her book, as were thoughtfulness and generosity.

Not to mention that he was clean-cut, at the top of the class academically, and one of the best strategists, in fact second only to Valentine. 

He was definitely going to go far in his Shadowhunter career...

"Oh, by the way, you don't need to worry about showing up for strategic meetings – I got you out of those for about a month,” Robert said airily. 

He gave a lopsided grin and a wink at the surprised look on Maryse’s face.

“Well, actually it was Valentine of all people who supplied me with the excuse, don’t ask. I’m just thankful it was accepted that quickly. You shouldn’t be doing anything until we get you checked out.”

“You are just full of surprises, aren’t you?” Maryse replied softly, biting into a biscuit with jelly. “Oh my god, this tastes so good on an empty stomach.” She sighed.

There was a silence as she ate some more and then made some Chamomile tea to soothe her nerves.

She found Robert gazing at her. 

She looked down, suddenly feeling shy, and not very becoming, especially since she was still feeling sick from before.

Robert cleared his throat.

“I think you should still be seen by someone,” Robert said, “And –”

“I’m not going to the Infirmary,” Maryse stated firmly, repeating what she had said before.

Robert raised a finger to indicate he had something else to add. “But I do recall there is a Warlock working as a nurse who sometimes is called upon to make rounds here. So I was thinking that if we can get a hold of someone who knows how to get in touch with her, then perhaps she could give you a checkup.”

Maryse looked skeptical, as the Institute had taught them never to trust Downworlders -- but Warlocks were a different story. For the right price, and as long as it didn’t put them in the line of danger, they were occasionally willing to offer their services.

“Well,” she said slowly, still a bit uncertain, “I guess that might work. But how would we even find such a liaison? Also, how do we have the money –”

“Let me take care of that,” Robert assured her. “And if anything the warlocks are known to accept certain favors in lieu of cash. Anyway your health is what’s most important. You are important to the cause, and you want to be back on your feet in a month’s time right?”

Maryse nodded. She was so not used to this, not being able to go into battle.

It was what she was raised for…

Robert smiled. “So we’re set. Let’s find this warlock,” he said. 

Maryse gave him a wan smile. It was nice that Robert was good at projecting confidence, even though the whole situation was futile at best.

As for her, she already had suspicions on why she was sick, but she hadn’t admitted it to herself yet. 

She just didn’t want to fall apart emotionally…just yet.


	8. *M*A*G*N*U*S*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The High Warlock of Brooklyn is a busy, busy man. 
> 
> Much too busy to be trifled with the superficality or tangles associated with annoying Nephilim. He rather just keep them at arms length, or not deal with them at all.
> 
> But curiosity regarding an impromptu fire message is much too compelling -- for even *this* Warlock...

_Magnus Bane. The High Warlock of Brooklyn._

Robert had spied him briefly while in passing around the Institute from time to time.

He was actually hard to miss, as his flashy clothing, trendy hair, and even flashier, sardonic personality preceded him.

Magnus Bane was a subject of gossip among certain people in Robert’s class -- mainly for his partying ways and love for excess, in all of the 400 years in which he had been in existence.

Robert had never met the High Warlock personally. However, Marian Whitelaw, the Head of the Institute, conferred with him from time to time. 

Also, he had a reputation of being popular, known in certain circles, and also known to be somewhat of a lothario. Robert’s lips twisted into a smirk upon thinking of that last trait of the warlock.

However, if there was someone who would know of the warlock healer – or had access to any other warlock around – it would be him.

Robert had been deep in thought for the past hour, wrestling with his inner conscience and sense of duty to Valentine. 

To attempt to get in contact with the High Warlock was not something that a Shadowhunter other than the Head or highly ranking officers would normally do.

In fact it would be extremely frowned upon.

But at this moment, it seemed to be his only hope – as well as Maryse’s only hope --- if she was to keep this business under wraps.

He made a decision right then and there. Quickly scribbling a fire message, he sent it off.

Hopefully the High Warlock would respond.

….

Looking out from his enormous balcony overlooking the East River, Magnus Bane seemed contemplative as he nursed his glass of scotch, holding it with three ringed fingers. 

He didn’t like what he was hearing – about rogue Shadowhunters --- within the New York Institute. 

That these rogue Shadowhunters, powered by some arrogant young soldier, thought that the world would be better without Downworlders in existence.

Yea, he – as a Downworlder – would not stand for that one bit. The fact that a minority group could seek to control the majority…

_Right, not if he could help it._

Up until now, he had not experienced much trouble with the Shadowhunters. He wasn’t exactly best friends with the Whitelaws either – but at least they had some sort of working relationship and they knew how to play fair, and pay well. 

But then again, the Whitelaws had been Heads of the Institute for generations, so they knew the rules and boundaries and they respected them.

Younger, more volatile factions which opposed rules like the Accords or the Law posed a potential threat. 

He noted to himself that he would inquire into Intel – maybe his boy, Vampire Raphael Santiago at Hotel DuMort, second in command of the New York Clan, and Prince Kaedin in the Seelie Realm, along with other warlocks – to see if they had any specifics on who was part of this group, and who was its ringleader. 

He’d imagined that the leader was crafty enough to have done this under Marian Whitelaw’s very nose – Marian was known to be very shrewd and had shredded many a dissenter in the years that she had been Head.

He suddenly heard a _Whoosh!_ – the indication of a fire message about to come his way in seconds.

He caught it in midair and scanned it quickly.

Hm...Robert Lightwood? Wait, part of the green-eyed Lightwoods? Damn the last Lightwood he had encountered had been years ago, in the form of Gideon Lightwood. Again, nothing close, but he had been very helpful, and paid well for services.

..and Robert Lightwood was looking for a Healer? His mind flitted to Catarina Loss, one of his best friends who was working in an AIDS clinic today. 

Not the safest of neighborhoods to be working in – but Catarina was that type, selfless and wanting to help out in every community.

Hmm, Magnus mused. There must be a situation where Robert Lightwood needed Catarina to check up on someone, where they didn’t want the Institute to know about. 

He knew that whoever was seen by the Infirmary was required to report back to Marion Whitelaw. Or they needed to report to the team leader. 

Hmm, Magnus thought, what type of precarious situation was Robert Lightwood involved in, exactly?

Magnus really should stay out of things like this, as he had gone through centuries of strife and he would rather keep the peace/stay out of things right now. Especially where Shadowhunters were concerned. 

In the end, they always sought to protect their own, leaving everyone else in the lurch.

However, his interest had already been piqued. Le sigh. He already knew he was going to give in.

Well they better pay handsomely for him to hear them out! he thought, already annoyed by the situation.

Okay, Robert Lightwood, I’ll agree to talk to you, but you need to come to me, he thought, scribbling a message and sending it off with a huff.

Then he walked to his favorite armchair, sat back, and tried to imagine what the potentially precarious situation could be…

*****

“He’s agreed to see us,” Robert said. 

Maryse’s eyes grew wide. “What? The High Warlock of Brooklyn is going to see us?” she asked in wonder. Wow, well this was certainly a development. 

She had never expected for this to get this far.

He nodded. “He wants us to go outside by the courtyard, send him another fire message, and then he will send us a portal..” he said.

“Isn’t this against the rules of the Institute?” she asked. “Right now only the New York Head of the Institute and the assigned youth leaders are able to summon the High Warlock…”

Robert shrugged. “Well, I think we stepped over the line already by sending that fire message, didn’t we? I guess we are fugitives now, huh. Partners in crime,” he said, grinning as he winked at Maryse.

_Egad, did I just wink at her? At the beautiful Maryse Trueblood?_

Shit, Robert thought, flushing. 

He wasn’t sure he wanted to see her reaction at that, in case she was not receptive. He was so embarrassed.

Finally he couldn’t’ take it anymore, and turned to her. She was looking at him with a slightly surprised expression on her face, but her eyes were kind, and crinkled, and sweet.

“You should smile more,” Maryse said softly. “It becomes you.”

His heart skipped a beat. They gazed at one another for a moment.

Then Robert cleared his throat nervously. 

“Any objections to going out an alterative way? I don’t want to run into Valentine on the way out the front,” he said.

“This window opens,” Maryse responded immediately. She turned to the window and opened it easily.

Robert just gawked at her. “How did you know that?” he asked.

“I’m not giving away all my secrets,” she quipped. 

Robert laughed genuinely. 

“Damn you are something else, Ms. Trueblood,” he said admiringly.

“In more ways than one,” she replied cheekily. 

She moved to sit on the ledge of the window. It was only about 5 feet down from the ground floor. 

“So, shall we?” she asked, before sliding off the ledge. Robert quickly made his way to the window and looked out. 

Maryse had already made it to the ground, and was gesturing at him to hurry up.

Robert took a deep breath, and jumped out the window, landing on the ground in a crouched position.

“See? That wasn’t so hard, was it,” Maryse said, smiling .

Together they ran to the courtyard. Robert sent forth another fire message. 

Within 5 minutes, the air in front of them seemed to shift. Maryse and Robert were both spellbound as the dynamics of the air changed, and a vortex formed in front of them.

As the portal took shape, both Shadowhunters were still staring at it, mouths agape.

“Damn,” Maryse muttered. “I don’t think I will ever get used to that. It just appeared from out of nowhere!” 

“I think we should step in right away, before anyone notices,” Robert admonished. 

Hesitating only the slightest bit, he stuck out his hand to Maryse. After all, they should hold on to one another while portalling right? He had heard it could be a bumpy ride…

Maryse took his hand without hesitation. “Have you ever used one of these things?” she asked softly.

Robert shook his head. “Nope, but I guess we are going to do so, now,” he said. “Just hold tight.”

“Yea,” Maryse muttered, “You didn’t need to tell me twice.” 

They looked at one another, and stepped into the portal. The portal disappeared a second later, as if it had never appeared in the first place.


	9. The Meeting with the High Warlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse and Robert finally meet Magnus in person at his loft. 
> 
> Assumptions are refuted, while certain observations are made, right off the bat...

The next minute, they practically fell out of the portal into an expansive golden room. 

They stumbled out, both holding their stomachs and looking green.

“By the Angel,” Maryse gasped, holding her stomach. “Whoever said nothing beats portal travel has got a screw loose. I think I’m going to be sick.”

Robert didn’t answer. She looked over, and Robert was already bent over, with half of his breakfast on his shoes, and mostly on the glittery gold rug, and he was groaning.

“Oh dear,” Maryse said, wrinkling her nose. “Well that doesn’t look good…”

“WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK?” a booming voice suddenly filled the air.

Maryse’s head snapped up immediately. _Holy shit –_

Meanwhile, Robert didn’t even care, he was too sick to even react.

No one else was in the room. Maryse looked around, frantically. That had been quite the voice –

Suddenly she heard quiet chuckling -- _such a beautiful sound, actually_ \-- coming from the far end of the room. 

And then there he was. 

_Magnus Bane._

He seemed just as tall as she was – with dark hair styled into a quiff, highlighted with teal green lights. His eyeshadow was in the same color, with silver eyeliner on his lower lashline. He was draped in a teal green tunic with silver sparkles, wearing regular jeans, and he was barefoot.

The air seemed to shimmer as he walked slowly toward her, with his sharp brown eyes focused on her -- and her alone. 

He was definitely a being of great power. She stood her ground, holding his gaze, even as she felt her legs shaking slightly at his approach. 

She was unnerved, to say the least...

And damn, why were these Downworlders so _freaking_ attractive? First Kaedin...and now Magnus Bane -- _now this one was on another level entirely!_

_And he definitely knew how to coordinate -- the teal green lights in his hair were emphasized by the tunic he wore, and the silver sparkles illuminated the silver liner he wore even more - making his eyes absolutely MAGNETIC._

_ETHEREAL..._

Teachings from Hodge flitted through her mind --Downworlders were shifty, and most were beautiful, a lot of it being glamour, to try to draw susceptible ones in so they could take advantage of them...

Well, she already knew that Kaedin wasn't like that, at all...so now she didn't know _what_ to believe...

When the ethereal man was within a foot of her, he looked her up and down. She stilled, just staring at him. 

His mouth twisted into a slight smile.

“I’m going to take a _very_ educated guess. You must be the lovely Maryse Trueblood, as stated in the fire message that Robert Lightwood sent me,” the man drawled in a melodious voice. “Magnus Bane. And you must excuse me for that voice prank I just did. But it was worth it to see that expression on your face. “

He threw her a wink just then, and against her will, she giggled helplessly. She blushed fiercely.

_What the hell was going on?_

“Did you just cast your warlock magic on me?” she asked, trying to sound indignant, putting her hands on her hips. 

Warlocks were _not_ supposed to be friendly! They were supposed to be aloof, greedy, and manipulative! Nor were Shadowhunters supposed to engage in friendly conversation with them! It was just purely business after all. 

Magnus tittered. "Do you use that line on _all_ the guys, _darling?_ " he purred.

For some reason, this sent Maryse into another fit of giggles. 

Magnus started laughing as well. Maryse was just amazed. She was here, cracking up while chatting up this _ridiculously hot_ High Warlock? 

_Wow, these were strange times indeed!_

“Besides, I thought you guys came here because you _needed_ me. I’d say that puts you at a slight disadvantage, wouldn't you?” he said, smirking.

He peered past her to see Robert, still bent over, gasping, and looking slightly green. 

“OH, right," he said, suddenly serious again. "Although I’d have to say, _he_ is currently at a disadvantage right now, since he’s sick." 

He walked over to Robert, and bent down, peering at him closely. "Not used to portal travel, Shadowhunter?” he said lightly. “I thought with your ranking, that you would be used to it.”

Robert took a few deep breaths before attempting to rise up to speak. 

No,” he said, still gasping slightly, closing his eyes briefly. “I never accompanied the Head or the youth leaders out. Ugh there goes my breakfast. So sorry about that.” 

He flushed, feeling really embarrassed.

The warlock smiled slightly. “Not a problem,” he said, flicking his wrist. Suddenly the mess on the carpet was gone, along with Robert’s queasiness. Robert rose up fully, a look of surprise on his face.

“Wait, did you –”

“Feeling better now?” Magnus asked in a dulcet tone of voice. “I do prefer to hold meetings when all parties are conscious and able to participate equally, especially since you are the one who requested a visit with me. So, shall we?” 

He gestured to the living room, where there was a comfortable looking brown leather couch with two chairs flanked by three glass coffee tables. They all sat down, Robert and Maryse sitting together, Magnus lounging in one of the armchairs. 

“Drink?” he asked.

The two Shadowhunters shook their heads.

“Suit yourself,” he said lightly. 

He went over to the bar cart, poured some Scotch from the decanter into a glass and then carried it back to his seat. 

Sitting down, he took a sip. “Ah, nothing beats Vintage,” he sighed, stretching his legs out in front of him.

Robert sat up, and started to speak. “So, as we mentioned on the fire message –”

“You seek the Warlock Healer, Catarina Loss,” Magnus stated matter-of-factly.

“OH,” Robert uttered. He hadn’t expected the High Warlock to just offer up the name right away. “You aren’t going to ask for payment up front?” he asked curiously.

Magnus looked at his drink idly for a moment before responding.

“Well, I can’t quite determine the payment yet, just because I don’t know the reasoning behind your request,” he said.

Robert moved to speak, but a raised finger from Magnus rendered him quiet. 

Robert traded a look with Maryse. 

This was far different than they had expected of the High Warlock. There were rumors that he charged the highest fees, or asked for valuable jewels up front, and sometimes even more rare and/or items of immeasurable or sentimental value…

“Now,” Magnus said, leaning forward slightly, as if conferring some news in confidence, “I trust that the reason you asked for a Healer instead of going to the infirmary was because this is a rather sensitive matter – one in which it would not be in one’s best interest to be checked out by the Institute infirmary? And keep in mind, even though I can’t discern whether something is a lie or not – it is in your best interest for things to be as factual and as truthful as possible. Catarina may be a warlock but her trade of profession in both the Mundane and Shadow World – is as a Nurse Practitioner, with her specialty in Homeopathic and Holistic Healing, with a concentration in Eastern Treatment Practices. Basically anything and every that he younger Western Civilization tends to ignore – and even call dangerous – just because they aren’t familiar with it. Sound familiar? But to those who are more informed, or even open to consider the existence of alternatives that may be equal or even surpass expectations – well then, the world is at your feet to explore and gain from.”

The warlock took a deep breath. “The reason why I am telling you all of this, is because I require the both of you to be of the latter type – to invite you both into our confidence and care requires a level of trust that is non-negotiable, that you won’t question – just that you trust that Catarina has the patients’ best interests at heart and her decisions are sound and just. Oh, and just so you know, we work in conjunction with one another. She treats certain things alone, but in this case I believe I may need to be involved.”

“Oh?” Robert asked. “Why is that?” 

He looked puzzled.

Magnus directed his gaze toward Maryse at that very moment. 

His gaze was piercing, yet nonthreatening – empathetic even. 

She held the gaze for a moment, then her eyes dropped. She felt a bit flustered – as if the warlock could see right through her, _but that was impossible, isn’t it?_

“Maryse,” Magnus said in a gentle voice. 

The voice is commanding enough for Maryse to look up and to meet the warlock’s gaze. 

“I sense the familiar vibe around you. How did you come to meet Kaedin?” he asked carefully, not in an unkind tone of voice.

Maryse froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 to come
> 
> Note to readers: I'm hoping to keep up with the same update schedule but there's a crazy work week up ahead. I am going to do my best. Thanks in advance <3 be safe and be well.


	10. Embracing the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse, intially resistant, is somehow encouraged by Magnus's surprisingly empathetic presence. She reveals all.
> 
> Robert is beside himself, to say the least.
> 
> Maryse starts to feel and exhibit strange sensations and actions...

_“Kaedin,”_ Maryse echoed. Magnus’s gaze did not waver. Rather, it remained steadily on hers. 

She was unable to look away. Oddly enough, Maryse did not feel any judgment coming from the warlock, only empathy. She wasn’t sure how she knew this, but she somehow did. 

“Kaedin?” Robert echoed. 

Magnus nodded. “He’s a Prince in the Seelie Realm. I sense his signature on her.”’

Robert’s eyes widened. He tried to catch Maryse’s eye, but she was not looking at him, or anyone. 

Meanwhile, Maryse was feeling lost once again. Just by speaking his name, after keeping quiet about it for so long, her heart started crying silently. The words were repeating in her head so fast she could have sworn she heard them screaming with the very wind rushing past her ears --

_kaedinkaedin kaedinkaedinkaedinkaedinkaedin --_

She trembled violently. 

Next thing she knew, she felt sick to her stomach. She really _needed_ to throw up.

“Excuse me, excuse me,” she said hastily, jumping up, her eyes focused on the bathroom, which was located across the living room, “So, so sorry, Magnus –” She nearly stumbled in her effort as she started in that direction --

But then, as soon as the sensation had come, it was gone again. She stilled. Instead she felt a warm, caressing type of sensation around her belly. She looked down. Blue wisps surrounded her midsection, coming from no other than Magnus’s ringed fingers.

She took a deep breath, and slowly walked back to her seat. She looked down at her shoes. “Thank you,” she said quietly, folding her hands in her lap.

“You two were close, weren’t you?” she heard Magnus’s soft, compassionate voice say.

Biting her lip, she nodded jerkily. 

She couldn’t bear to look at Magnus right now -- or Robert, for that matter. She hadn’t even told Robert the entire story.

“What?” Robert was astounded. 

True, when he had found Maryse, she had not disclosed what was wrong with her. He had just taken it on blind faith. But now, to hear that she had some involvement in the Seelie Realm – and that’s why she had been missing in action for _four hours_ the day of the failed mission – it just blewhis mind.

“What did they do to you?” Robert asked, his eyes widening, the volume of his voice rising as it took on a tinge of urgency. “What did –”

Magnus raised two fingers up, silencing Robert. “I think Maryse was about to say something,” he said. 

He nodded at Maryse. “Please, dear,” he said gently. He spoke calmly as he addressed her. “Keep your eyes on me, if it calms you.”

Maryse looked at Magnus gratefully, and then started speaking.

“That demon we were fighting,” she said softly. “We managed to get it, and then we thought we were victorious. But that only made it split into four, quickly growing into four full-sized demons. We ran in all directions. The demon chasing me sliced through my arm, and I could feel the toxin of the ichor hitting my bloodstream quickly. I was losing consciousness. I managed to stumble into the woods – and that’s where he found me. _Kaedin_. He healed me. I was there -- for _months_ it seemed --"

Robert's eyes grew wide. _Months?_ But she had only been there for four hours! 

Magnus caught the incredulous look on Robert's face.

"Seelie times runs very differently than our time," Magnus stated. "With short visits, it's barely noticeable. But once you are there for awhile, our sense of time acclimatizes to theirs. It varies, but for the most part, one day in our time could be months, even years in their time."

He turned back to Maryse. "You said you were there for months? It must have been jarring coming back over," Magnus said empathetically.

"Yea, it was. I was confused for days, and hearing things," Maryse admitted, looking down for a moment. Then she raised her eyes to Magnus's face again. 

The empathetic look in his eyes caused her to slowly fall apart, to break inside -- 

Pressure built up behind her eyes. . "I ended up falling in love with him. Kaedin.” She stumbled over her words, unable to stifle a sob which arose from her throat.. 

Tears filled her eyes and spilled over her cheeks.

Magnus’s gaze toward her continued to be empathetic and knowing. She suddenly _knew_ that he knew – Magnus had known all along…

His next words did not surprise her in the least. “My dear Maryse…you know why you are ill, right?” he asked in a soft tone of voice.

Maryse closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly she nodded. “I was hoping it not to be the case,” she whispered. “But now I’m almost certain…” She trailed off. 

She put a hand on her lower belly. As she did that, warm sensations seemed to travel toward the part of her belly where the palm of her hand was. It was an oddly soothing sensation. 

_PROTECT. NUTURE. LOVE…_ The three words started circling within her head as if in a never-ending loop.

 _I SHALL_ , she found herself silently responding – to what, exactly _,_ she was not absolutely certain.

Robert’s gaze honed in on where she had placed her hand. He froze.

“You’re carrying Kaedin’s child,” Magnus stated, not unkindly. “I could sense the magic.”

Maryse raised her tear-filled eyes to look at Magnus. For some reason, she didn’t feel like lying to him or to be evasive.

“Yea, I guess I am,” she said, sighing.

Suddenly Robert couldn’t take it anymore. 

“What? A Seelie and a Shadowhunter? I didn’t’ even think that was possible!” he blurted out. 

He looked at Maryse. “Are you even sure of what you are saying? And how do you know what he’s saying is true? How do you even know we can trust him—I mean he is a warlock! And –”

“Wow,” Magnus interrupted, suddenly looking askance at Robert with an annoyed expression on his face. “So, this is the thanks I get for graciously inviting the both of you into my home.”

“Magnus,” Maryse said. Using her free hand, she placed it over his, her voice strangely calm.

Robert blinked at that. Huh? 

Magnus also blinked as he looked at Maryse’s hand on his. 

“Please forgive us. Of course, it was gracious you invited us to your home. And I am grateful for all the information you have given to us,” she said simply.

Magnus just stared at her. “You are telling the truth,” he said in wonder. He mused, “I wonder how much of that is affected by Kaedin’s influence on you. Seelies can’t lie…”

Maryse smiled as she shrugged.

“I’m not sure,” she said. “Yea, it’s funny. You know, I wasn’t sure what to expect from you, Magnus. I mean we learned about you, and it was all these superficial things, many of them so outrageous and often useless. And then right now, having met you…I don't know why, but I feel I can trust you."

Magnus was quiet for a moment. Then he looked at her, his eyes full of emotions.

"Hmm, interesting. I never thought I would hear a Nephilim tell me that,” he said quietly. 

He took her hand and squeezed it gently. Maryse smiled serenely at him.

Robert was looking at Maryse incredulously.

"Uh, are you sure Maryse?" he asked hesitantly. “I mean, I don’t disagree with you, Magnus has been very different than what I expected. But there’s still so much more that we don’t know about him…”

Maryse smiled, suddenly looking down the hand that was on her belly. 

"I'm not 100 percent sure. But I feel like there's something else that's telling me we can trust him,” she said, still looking down at her belly. 

The warm sensations spreading through the insides of her lower belly had increased exponentially since they had started talking. Now it felt like a warm embrace full of security and love. Was that even possible? she thought. Then again, she hadn’t realized that Seelie and Shadowhunter could conceive a child together. Now, she was apt to believe that anything could happen…

_MOTHER. PROTECT. NUTURE. LOVE…._

_LOVE._

_…MOTHER._

Maryse suddenly felt like she was in a daze. A tune started playing in her heart and in her mind. She closed her eyes and started humming to herself.

Magnus’s ears picked up on it.

He did a double take.

She was humming the tune he had often heard by the lake whenever he was visiting Kaedin and the realm. Her shoulders sagged, and she seemed to be at complete peace. She was oblivious to everything and everyone around him – including the two of them.

Interesting, Magnus thought, assessing her silently. He did not sense any impending danger or anything threatening about her current condition. So that brought peace of mind.

Still, the whole situation was beyond anything he had expected. 

Looking back at Robert, Magnus exchanged looks with him. 

_I don't know exactly what going on_ , both their gazes seemed to say. 

The humming and the meditation seemed to calm and comfort her at the same time.

Magnus, still looking at Robert, gestured toward Maryse. They both turned to look at her, who seemed lost in her own world, but still humming that melody. 

"I'd say we follow her example for now, at least until Catarina gets here to check on Maryse and the baby’s development. I sent her a fire message a while ago – she must be working a double shift, if she hasn’t replied by now. Anyway, let’s not get too worked up over something we don't quite understand. Not just yet, anyway...What do you say?” Magnus volunteered.

Robert took a deep breath, and nodded. “That sounds reasonable,” he said. 

He had a sheepish look on his face. “Uh, sorry about before,” he said awkwardly. “I freaked out. I’m not exactly used to all of this.”

Magnus waved his concern away. “Already forgotten,” he said graciously. “Anyway, she’s a fine girl. I can see why you are in love with her.”

Robert’s eyes grew wide. Magnus chuckled. “It’s as plain as day, Robert,” he said. “it’s okay. I think she certainly regards you highly at this point, since you have been here for her in her time of need.”

“You think so?” Robert asked. His heart suddenly leapt with a sense of longing and hope.

Magnus smiled. “Yea, it would seem so,” he said quietly. He smiled at Robert, who slowly smiled back.

They stayed in that moment for a short while. Then Magnus stood up. “I don’t know about you but I could use another scotch. Can I offer you one?” he asked.

“Most definitely, I think that’s about the minimum that I need, after all of this thus far. That sounds great,” Robert said gratefully. 

Magnus smiled. “Sure thing,” he said. “One scotch coming up.” He sauntered over to the bar cart on the edge of the couch to get their drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did we manage to figure out what the BINGO topic for this fic was sposed to be about? If not, I will mention it in the notes of CH 12.  
> ___________________________________________________________________
> 
> Chapter 11 to come
> 
> Note to readers: I have a crazy work week in the next few weeks. I am going to do my best to keep up with the updates but maybe it will be twice a week instead of 3x a week. Anyway Thanks in advance <3 be safe and be well.


	11. Meanwhile, A Wedding Occurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fated day arrives in the Seelie Realm, whether agreeable or not to those involved with it.
> 
> Which seals one's fate... And sets things in motion for the other.

_Nearly a year later (in Seelie time): a month in regular time_

Cillian stood on the side, his posture erect as he snuck a look at Kaedin while they both stood at the edge of the lake. 

Almost a year had passed since Maryse's departure, and the formerly happy smile on the Prince's face had dulled, then replaced by an unreadable expression. 

Only his eyes, now a staid blue, betrayed his emotions. The lake in his region of the Glade, had also dimmed to a shade similar to Kaedin’s eyes, as if to sympathize with the Prince’s plight. 

Cillian had seen the lake change color and intensity throughout Kaedin’s life. He never understood how it worked, but there always seemed to be a direct connection between Kaedin and how _healthy_ the lake looked at any given time.

Being Kaedin’s confidant, he was probably one of the few that understood the magic of the lake. It could heal at its best, but it was also supposed to do other things. 

Now, Cillian had never lay witness to any of the other things, just because Kaedin was calm-mannered, altruistic, and patient with almost everyone – thus he only saw this one side. 

Not that he minded. 

This was how everyone should be, ideally. The power of the lake should only be used for good. 

_Peace._

And he had never met anyone as honorable – or as worthy of love – as Kaedin.

_One whom should not be forced into a situation he didn’t want to be in._

It was really so unfortunate about his situation with the lovely Maryse Trueblood – it had been _inevitable_ that it would end up in heartbreak. 

Not only because he was already betrothed and slated to become the next King, but also because getting involved with other beings were not looked well upon in the Seelie Realm. 

Especially for those of royal lineage. 

Sure, other Seelies did it all the time, as their tastes and boundaries were fluid. However, the royal line needed to be pure, with the best stock.

Hence, why Amara had been chosen for Kaedin. 

She was the prettiest – not to mention – shrewdest of the daughters in a fine family. She actually had every attribute befitting for the position to be Queen of the Seelies. Every King needed a strong Queen at their side.

But to know that the Prince had actually fallen in love this time...

Oh my Prince, Cillian thought, resigned. His heart ached for Kaedin.

He apologized profusely that morning, when Kaedin awakened and found Maryse and all her things gone. His heart dropping, Cillian pointed out the note that Maryse had left. Kaedin took it in hand, reading it silently. He became so quiet, Cillian had not been sure of his reaction –until he had spied tears dropping onto the note itself. 

He felt terrible. 

Dropping to his knees, he pleaded for the Prince’s forgiveness.

“I am sorry I didn’t stop her from leaving,” he whispered, his head bowed.

“There was nothing you could have done. Maryse was strong, willful, yet bound by a sense of duty. As am I.”

Kaedin’s voice, soft yet firm, resonated in Cillian’s ears. He didn’t know what to say. Both he and the Prince stood side by side, silently.

“Although,” Kaedin’s soft voice suddenly said, “I could have sworn that I had sensed something –” He trailed off.

Cillian turned to him inquisitively. “What is it, my Prince?” he asked.

Kaedin shook his head. “Ah, it’s nothing.” He smiled ruefully. “It would have been impossible anyway. I'm sure…” 

"Hmm," Cillian said, furrowing his brows at Kaedin's very cryptic statement, "What do you mean by that?"

"It's...nothing. Nothing to concern yourself with, my brother," Kaedin said softly. 

Closing his eyes briefly, Kaedin allowed himself one more deep sigh, blinking the tears away. 

And in the next minute, he looked up again, this time with a smile on his face.

“I’m going to check in with the King and see what he expects of me today. I won’t be long,” he said. 

Strengthening his resolve, his smile disappeared, and he walked away, his posture erect and unyielding.

Cillian stared at his retreating back. _What had the Prince meant by that?_

In the time that followed, the Prince had never mentioned it again, even as Cillian would find him sitting by the lake, his eyes looking thoughtful, as if his mind was currently faraway -- perhaps in another time, another place. 

He probably hadn’t meant anything by those words.

So Cillian didn't think to bring it up again.

……

Yes, Cillian knew how bound by duty Kaedin was. He knew what was expected of him.

But that didn’t mean Cillian stopped kicking himself every time he saw Amara and Kaedin’s families meet up in the months that followed. It was becoming more and more frequent.

The wedding was being planned, as expected. Amara ahd turned eighteen recently, the proper age for a Queen. The time was upon them. 

Before they knew it, the wedding was a week away.

Kaedin was being fitted with the traditional crown of flowers that a Seelie King would wear at his coronation, along with the cape fashioned with flowers and various plants, which rested gently upon his shoulders. There were a few helpers adjusting things here and there.

His aura shimmered with power, drawing various insects and butterflies toward him. It was everything that a potential King could want. Yet his eyes were still that staid blue, and steely.

“Your Majesty?” one of the helpers asked. “Will there be anything else?”

“That will be all, thank you,” he replied formally. The helpers all stepped away, bowed, and then walked away.

Cillian had been standing to the side, but then ventured forward. “You Majesty –”

Kaedin raised two fingers in his direction, effectively cutting him off. Cillian blinked.

“Seriously, Cillian,” he said, a hint of his usual amused tone of voice reappearing, “Don’t you get bogged down with all the formalities. You are like a brother to me. Never get that formal with me, again.”

A smile tugged at the corner of Cillian’s lips. “Of course, brother,” he said, nodding his head slightly at him.

“So…the wedding,” Cillian stated.

“Yes. Next week,” Kaedin said, his voice suddenly emotionless. “We do this for duty. For sovereignty.”

A silence passed between them. Cillian glanced at Kaedin’s stoic face. He was staring at the lake with a faraway look in his eyes. Cillian would have done anything to see that bright aqua sparkle again in his eyes. But alas, it was gone for the interim. 

Cillian became immersed in his thoughts, as he silently prayed for Kaedin to at least find some peace of mind.

Then he heard Kaedin speak. “At least you are here with me, my brother,” Kaedin whispered. “If you weren’t here with me, I’m not sure I could get through this at all.”

“I will always be here for you,” Cillian said. 

Turning to his King-to-be, he put his hand on his shoulder, an unspoken vow passing between the looks given to one another.

…………………..

All too soon, the day of the wedding arrived. The main area of the Glade was abuzz – with fireflies, all types of butterflies, and dragonflies. Kaedin’s family – his father, the retired King, his younger brother and sister, sat on the left of the altar.

The altar was rather lovely – an overhanging of lavender morning glories and red rose vines entwined around one another to form a gorgeous arch. Then stargazer lilies – Amara’s favorite flowers were woven in and out of the arrangement. 

Cillian was Kaedin’s representative, or best man – he stood solemnly to the left of the altar, looking across at Amara’s younger sister Dahlia, very pretty in her dress of lilac plumerias with a modest bodice that lightly clung to her curves. Her blonde hair was done in an uptwist, woven up and held in place with pink dragonflies, which hovered right by her ear.

To her right, Amara’s family sat, patient and waiting. Amara's father had a proud smile on his face.

The lilting music started, and from the far end, Kaedin and Amara marched in unison.

Kaedin in his attire with flowered crown, with Amara at his side, her dark red wavy hair also done in an up twist with tendrils around her face, with baby’s breath flowers weaved throughout her hair. 

Her dress was a network of hybrid plumerias – a really bright plumeria-- the color of the sunset – which draped over her shoulder asymmetrically, and then in layers diagonally as it hugged her curves, and trailed behind her on the floor as she walked delicately in her bare feet. And it indeed did shine like the sun as she shimmied in it as she walked with Kaedin. 

As they reached the altar, Cillian stepped forward to take his place as the officiant. 

He initially did not want to do it, as now he felt like he was a willing accomplice to his brother’s unhappiness. But Kaedin had talked him down, saying that he would rather have Cillian do it, as they were bonded and this would in effect make him be able to get through the wedding.

So here Cillian was, for better or for worse. 

He glanced at Kaedin, who was looking straight ahead, his eyes a staid blue, as if he wanted to be somewhere else. Then Kaedin turned to face him, and their eyes met. A look of a lifetime of loyalty, kinship, and brotherhood passed between them.

Then his eyes fell upon Amara, who was radiant in her glowing sunset plumeria dress and baby’s breath woven in her dark red hair – but her eyes were really, really cold. Her chin was lifted, and she looked like the cat who had eaten the canary. She looked self-assured, almost arrogant with her half-smile. He felt like she was staring right into his soul, and it was not a good thing by any means. 

He shuddered inwardly. 

“Shall we get on with it, then?” he heard her say in her sharp sounding tone. He winced. _Hmm, someone’s in a rush to become the Queen-to-be..._

Right then and there, he decided he didn’t like her. _At all._

“For duty and sovereignty,” he whispered, echoing Kaedin’s words from the other day. He glanced at Kaedin. Oh, brother, he thought sadly. 

_But I will do my best to be there for you. To guard you, to keep you safe, he swore silently. Especially if this one is going to be by your side. We will protect you and your family and the Secret of the Lake, that belongs to you and your family alone._

He made sure to catch Kaedin's gaze. He nodded at him as he silently made this vow to him. Kaedin nodded in return, as if he had heard and acknowledged it. Their bond was solid, and it was for _life._ And beyond that...

Cillian took another deep breath and looked up, his gaze traveling first to Kaedin's family, and then over to Amara's family. He opened his mouth and began to speak.

The music played on, and the ritual commenced.


	12. The Healer :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catarina finally comes, and is mindblown by the situation. However she finds a very cooperative Maryse and they bond. Catarina also checks on the baby...

There was a sudden pull at the wards. 

“Hmm,” Magnus said, turning away from Robert to glance at the doors of the loft. “That might be Catarina.” He lifted his hand and flicked his wrist.

“Enter,” he said.

 _Catarina, the warlock healer?_ Maryse’s eyes flew open. 

Whoa, she thought, feeling a slight sense of vertigo upon coming back to her senses. But it passed the next second.

For some reason she felt so oddly relaxed and refreshed. But if that was the case, why was it that she could not recall what she was doing for the last 30 minutes? 

Still a bit dazed, she focused her eyes on the two individuals sitting across from her on the couch. 

Magnus and Robert, who were sitting in armchairs across from her, were both holding nearly empty glasses by the edges. Robert was looking a bit flushed with a slight smile on his face. Magnus had the same serene smile that he had had before. As usual, his aura was shimmering about him….

“Hey,” Robert said softly, upon noticing that Maryse was watching them.

Angel, he looks adorable, Maryse thought, not for the first time.

“You look a bit peaked. Do you need to lie down?” Robert asked, noticing the slight paleness in Maryse's face. He suddenly stood up and was crouching in front of Maryse, who was still sitting down. 

He put his hand on her forehead. “How are you feeling?”

His eyes met hers.

“I’m good, just a bit lightheaded. I'll be okay though. Thank you,” Maryse whispered, her eyes never leaving Robert’s face. 

Robert appeared to freeze right at that moment. She was radiant, strangely even more so than earlier today. Why was that? he wondered, even as his brain started to get a bit loopy.

All he could do right now was to stare at Maryse.

The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped both of them back to reality. “Well, I heard someone was looking for a healer,” an assertive sounding female voice stated.

Both Maryse and Robert turned to face a petite woman with dark skin and kind eyes. Her dark hair was tied up in a bun, and she was dressed in pink scrubs. ‘

Magnus’s face brightened upon seeing his friend. “Catarina, darling,” he said happily. He rose from his seat, stepping forward to embrace her.

Robert and Maryse exchanged a look. _This…was the warlock healer?_

“Sorry I’m late. I did get the fire message from Magnus, but I was working a double shift. I work at a hospital healing Mundanes,” she explained. She looked down at her scrubs and laughed. “Yes, and this is what they require us to wear.” She smiled disarmingly.

Maryse found herself respond to that warm smile. Oh, she liked her already.

“I’m Maryse Trueblood,” she volunteered, stepping forward and offering her hand.

“Catarina Loss,” the woman replied with a smile. “Ah, so you are the patient here, eh?” she asked. Maryse nodded.

Catarina turned to Robert. “And this is your boyfriend who sent for me?” she asked, curiously.

“N-No,” Robert said quickly, flushing. “J-Just a friend who cares.”

Catarina eyed him appraisingly. “He’s cute,” she said, looking at Maryse.

Maryse flushed.

“Magnus,” Catarina said, “So, were you able to determine why I was called? Just wondering if you knew.”

Magnus fixed her with a direct look. “I do,” he said.

“I’m pregnant,” Maryse blurted out. “And…and --”

_Oh god, why couldn’t she just respond straight out?_

Catarina turned to face Maryse. “Oh?” she asked. “Well, okay. So you are pregnant. That doesn’t explain why you didn’t go to the Infirmary –”

“The father isn’t a Shadowhunter,” Magnus cut in. Maryse gave him a grateful look.

Catarina blinked. “Wow,” she said finally. “It’s been awhile since that has occurred,” she mused. “And who—”

“It’s Kaedin,” Magnus said. Catarina’s eyes grew wide.

“Kaedin,” she breathed. “Now, that was an exemplary Seelie if I ever met one. Always so courteous, always so helpful, like a guardian.”

She turned back toward Maryse, and saw her eyes glistening. 

“Yes,” Maryse whispered. “He was so wonderful.” 

She sighed as her hand crept toward her belly again. Suddenly she felt a slight movement along the bottom part of her belly. 

Eh? What was that? she thought. An image started to appear in her head.

“Maryse,” Catarina stated, looking at Maryse carefully. “Are you okay? You made a face just now…”

“I felt movement along the bottom part of my belly,” she said, her voice full of wonder. Along with a faint image in her head – _but could she trust it_?

Now Catarina, Magnus, and Robert all blinked.

“What?” Robert blurted out. “That’s impossible. You can't be that far along where that would already be happening-- You were only gone for four hours!”

But, then again, her belly did look significant larger today than she had first returned. The place where she normally rested her hand was a bit fuller today than yesterday...

“Well, I was actually down in the Seelie Realm for months on end -- even I wasn't aware of how long I had been gone,” Maryse reminded him.

Robert then recalled what Magnus had said about Seelie time. Still, it was hard to wrap his head around the concept. 

He turned to Magnus. “Uh, I'm going to need that second drink,” he muttered. 

To which Magnus nodded, and whirled around toward the bar cart.

Catarina, however, leaned in to take Maryse by the hand. 

“Well, let’s see how the baby is doing, shall we? Since it is half Seelie, it could affect the term of the pregnancy –”

“He,” Maryse said automatically. 

“What?” Catarina asked. She thought she had heard Maryse say –

“He,” Maryse said. “I don’t know how I know, but an image popped into my head before. I think it is a boy.”

Both Magnus and Robert had turned toward Maryse as she made that declaration. Then they looked at one another, looking flabbergasted.

Catarina still looked a bit startled, but then she quickly regained composure. “Right, he,” she agreed. “Well, why don’t you come over and lie on the couch, and I can scan your belly.” She gestured for Maryse to do so. 

Maryse got up from her seat and laid down on the couch.

“Is it ok if I lift your shirt?” she asked. Maryse nodded.

Catarina took the hem of Maryse’s shirt and lifted it over her belly. 

“Now I’m going to place my hands, one on each side of your belly, okay?” she asked gently.

Maryse nodded, closing her eyes as Catarina did so. She breathed in and out deeply.

Catarina moved her hands slightly, lightly palpating Maryse’s belly. Yellow magic flared out from her fingertips, and soon it had surrounded Maryse’s entire belly.

On the side of them, both Magnus and Robert were inching their heads forward to get a better look while still maintaining respectable distance. 

“I know it’s rude to stare,” Magnus said, chuckling to Robert. “I’m curious though…”

A laugh escaped from Robert as he regarded Magnus. What a… regular thing to say, for such a shiny warlock. “Yea,” he admitted. “Me too.”

“She’s right,” Catarina said suddenly, surprise evident in her voice. “It’s a boy.”

Wow, Robert thought. Her visions were right…

“And…” Catarina said, still surprised, ‘He’s definitely beyond twelve weeks but not quite twenty yet, give or take, size-wise.”

Both Robert and Magnus stared at her, _hard_.

“What?” Robert whispered.

Catarina looked back at them.

“Well, Seelie pregnancies are known to gestate somewhat faster than Mundanes, or Nephilim, who usually gestate just a bit ahead of Mundanes,” she said. “But the fact that the baby is part Seelie and part Nephilim– well I actually cannot predict how this is going to go.”

“Well, my belly did seem to get larger, almost overnight. That's not normally supposed to happen, is it? Maryse asked curiously.

Catarina shook her head. "No, it isn't," she said. "But the baby seems healthy, so I'm not concerned about that in the least."

Maryse breathed a sigh of relief. Then she had another question.

"Is it normal for the baby to move already?” Maryse asked curiously.

Catarina looked thoughtful.

“Hmm, that I couldn’t tell you,” she said. “I’ve heard of mundane babies moving around 13 weeks, but it is rare. Perhaps he is a precocious one,” she said, smiling.

Maryse smiled as she looked down at her hand on her belly.

“He’s definitely special, alright,” she murmured lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...if it was not already obvious, the BINGO FIC topic was "Seelie!Alec". You might notice that I have no tags for this at all anywhere because I didnt want to give anything away. ahha well wasn't that fun...  
> _________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Chapter 13 to come


	13. Duty Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end, or at least having the plan altered slightly...
> 
> Robert and Maryse have been staying at the loft, under Magnus and Catarina's care for a few weeks now. But reality sets in. To avoid issues with returning to the Institute and with Valentine, they will have to come up with a good plan...

Robert walked into the living room of the loft. He needed to talk to Maryse immediately.

Maryse was sitting quietly, reading a book. Robert smiled as he saw that the bottom edge of the book was resting just at the part of the belly where it had begun to swell.

A warm feeling settled into his bones, and, as he reached her, he nearly leaned in to kiss her on the forehead but then jerked back just as quickly. He flushed. Well, at least she hadn’t noticed that blunder.

“Are you okay? You just stumbled,” Maryse stated. 

Robert flinched. 

She was looking straight at him, her face perplexed.

Oh.

Robert’s cheeks flushed. “Uh…” he began, at a loss for words. Then he sighed. He was terrible at coming up with spontaneous white lies anyway. “Uh, I nearly leaned in to kiss you on the forehead, but then I realized that was probably inappropriate –”

“Magnus does that to me all the time,” Maryse cut in. She smiled. “There’s nothing wrong with it.” She looked at him, suddenly feeling her cheeks warm up. “You can if you want. I don’t mind…”

Robert stared at her. “Oh,” he said, as he moved closer to her, leaned down, and placed a small kiss on her forehead. 

Maryse smiled at him warmly as she shivered slightly. Wow, that was actually really nice, she thought. She nearly giggled as Robert’s face turned bright red after doing so.

“So,” she said, closing up her book. “You looked like you were a man on a mission just now, coming in here.”

At Robert’s look of surprise, she tittered. 

“I somehow sensed that in your walk, despite only seeing it from out of the corner of my eye,” she said. “You have always had that type of presence about you. No wonder why Valentine chose you as his Lieutenant for the Youth group. People listen to you when you speak, or pay attention when you walk into the room. It’s a good thing, as far as being a Shadowhunter goes --”

“Actually, that is what I needed to speak to you about,” Robert stated. Maryse looked at him. Now he looked nervous, his dark eyes darting around. The vein by his temple was throbbing slightly.

“Yes?” she asked curiously.

“It’s been a few weeks already. Valentine was generous enough to give us this time for you to recuperate. But I think we have to return to the Institute soon,” Robert said, his words coming out all in a rush.

Inside, he felt great trepidation as he was not exactly sure what their next steps would be. But Valentine was a stickler for rules, and the Head trusted him. Robert knew Valentine would start getting suspicious, leading to an eventual all out investigation, led by his parabatai Lucian -- if they stayed away too long.

Maryse stilled. “Oh?” she asked. 

Of course they had to return, she realized, with a sickening feeling in her gut.

It had been wonderful, this time away from the Institute and away from prying eyes. She couldn’t thank Magnus enough for allowing them to stay in the loft, and then bringing Catarina in to check in on her. This had been more than she could ever dream of…

But this wasn’t reality. Being a Shadowhunter and adhering to duty was reality…

But now this was reality too, she thought, glancing down at her belly. 

She exchanged looks with Robert, noticing that he too was looking at her belly.

What were they to do?

“Hey you two,” the now very familiar, empathetic musical voice floated through the air at them. Both Maryse and Robert looked up.

_Magnus._

Dressed in a simple purple long sleeve tunic today with blank pants, no shoes on his feet, he walked toward them. Even in this simplicity, with his hair just with gold highlights and a small amount of gold glitter eyeliner under his eyes, he looked fabulous. Yet approachable.

Maryse inhaled sharply. “Hi, Magnus,” she said softly. She sighed.

Immediately, Magnus was hovering over the two of them, looking at each of them with concern.

“There’s something troubling the both of you,” he said with consternation. “What is it? Can I help?”

Robert shook his head. 

Wordlessly, Magnus took a seat across from the both of them. “Care to tell me about it?” he asked quietly. He flicked his wrist, and three coffees with cream and sugar appeared in front of them, along with some shortbread tea biscuits. He turned to Maryse. “I thought you might need it. By the way, the coffees are decaf for the baby’s sake.”

Maryse looked at Magnus, feeling incredibly grateful that this man was so involved with their situation. “Thank you,” she whispered, patting his hand in thanks. Magnus’s eyes brightened at that.

“So?” Magnus said, trying to prompt either one of them to speak.

Robert looked at Magnus, then at Maryse. Maryse nodded. 

Robert leaned forward in his seat and started talking.

………….

Magnus sat back in his armchair. “Valentine, eh? My sources have heard things about him. He’s trained exceptionally well. As is his parabatai Lucian Graymark. The both have the trust of Marian Whitelaw, as well as all the top Clave officials,” he said, as he clasped his hands together in his lap.

“Yes,” Robert said. “I had to get the okay from him in order to give Maryse this leave. Well, we managed to do it…and here we are. But we have to go back. No one is going to believe that we needed more than a few weeks leave without an ulterior motive. It is going to raise suspicion –”

He turned to Magnus. “And I can’t thank you enough, Magnus, for your hospitality and allowing Maryse and I to stay here. I will never forget that –”

Magnus immediately put up his hand. “Wait, why are you going on like that?” he asked incredulously. “You make it sound like you are going to leave for good…”

At that, Robert and Maryse both looked at Magnus, not saying anything. Their eyes displayed confusion and apprehension.

At that, Magnus firmed up his resolve. “No, you two will continue to come over, stay over, whatever arrangement you decide. Even if you two have to go back every day. With that baby on the way, it is best if you come back so Catarina and I can monitor you. Robert, she needs you by her side. Can I trust that you will return as well?” he asked, looking them both in the eye.

Both Maryse and Robert appeared to jump slightly at that. “Oh, yea sure,” Robert said uncertainly.

They were all silent for a few moments. Magnus had unclasped his hands, and now he was drumming his fingers on the table on the armrest of his chair.

“Of course, the best course of action would be not to cross Valentine. I’m assuming that’s the thoughts in your head as well, right?” he asked.

“Yes, most definitely,” Maryse said.

Magnus pursed his lips. “Well, then,” he said. “I think you guys need to go to him for help. So that he believes that you two are trusting his counsel and leadership. To minimize any reason for him to go snooping.”

Those words resonated in Maryse’s head. “He’s right,” she said, turning to Robert. 

Robert looked at her.

“So..” he said. “If that’s the case, what are we proposing to do?”

Maryse looked at Robert. “We are going to get this pregnancy out in the open. Entrust Valentine to confidence, and ask him what we should do. Once we gain favor with Valentine, his parabatai Lucian won't question him, and the rest will follow,” she said confidently. 

Magnus nodded in approval.

Robert nodded slowly. “But…” He trailed off. There was something he was missing. “Wait, what _we_ should do?” he asked tentatively.

“Yes,” Magnus said. “As the _father_ of the chilld, you need to know what to do. That’s what you will ask him. Valentine.”

He exchanged a quick look with Maryse. Somehow, she did not seem surprised at this interjection. She only nodded in kind.

Robert’s eyes widened. “What?” he whispered.

“Listen, Robert,” Maryse said, suddenly feeling awkward. “I hate to put you in this position. But Magnus is right, this may be the only way to keep Valentine from getting suspicious. I mean look how long we have both been away, not just me, but especially you, his Lieutenant. I think anyone would be wondering. And we know how paranoid Valentine gets. I don’t think we want to be under his scrutiny…”

Robert’s grimace indicated he was in agreement with that.

Then his face changed. He looked at Maryse. “So you’re ok with this, us posing as a couple?” he asked slowly. “I mean, yes, I want to protect us from the potential wrath of Valentine. It’s just that –”

He faltered all of a sudden, looking down.

“Look at me, Robert,” Maryse said.

Slowly, he turned back to face Maryse. 

Maryse inhaled sharply. The look of conflict, of confusion yet strong emotions, was in Robert’s eyes. It was suddenly all too clear. How had she missed all the signs before?

“You like me,” she said quietly. “I could tell even from the first day we met. Is that true?”

Robert stared at her and bit his lip. His cheeks grew pink. Slowly he nodded, sighing as he closed his eyes.

“It’s more than that,” he whispered. “I’m in love with you, Maryse Trueblood.” 

The words tumbled out in one breath, and his whole body seemed to shudder as Robert sunk into his seat. There appeared to be a light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Magnus’s eyes widened. Wow, he thought, the boy’s got guts. 

He smiled serenely.

As for Robert, he kept his eyes closed, as his breath came out in ragged spurts. Angel, his heart was beating at a zillion per minute. He was this close to having some sort of heart attack…

Then he felt something soft brush his cheek…lips? Accompanied with a sweet scent. His eyes flew open. It was Maryse, with her face close to his. God, her eyes were so gorgeous…

Robert shivered, putting his hand on his cheek where Maryse had kissed him.

“I do like you,” Maryse said softly, holding his gaze. “You have done so much for me in these past weeks, and you barely even knew me. You did them without question. You’re loyal, and you stood by my side. How could I not like you?”

Robert continued to gaze at her silently. Then he cleared his throat and straightened out his posture – ever the Nephilim soldier that he was.

“Don’t get me wrong. I know the reason why we are doing this. Also, you may have some feelings for me, but it’s nowhere like what I feel for you. I know that,” he stated matter-of-factly.

Maryse opened her mouth to say something, but Robert put his fingers up, indicating he was not finished yet.

“But regardless, I will help you with this, because I do care for you. I know this is the right thing to do for you and the baby. There’s no way of knowing what the Clave would do if they found out the nature of the child you were carrying,” he said, his words all coming out in a rush. 

Maryse considered his words, and then leaned in to kiss him on the cheek again. “See, that’s what I mean,” she said softly. “You’re a man of honor. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

She sat back in her chair, gazing at Robert. Robert gave her a nod with understanding.

A short silence followed. Then Maryse thought of an idea. 

Leaning forward, she said, “Give me your hand, Robert.”

Wordlessly, he put his hand in hers. What was she doing? he wondered.

Robert’s eyes widened as she guided it to her belly. 

“Here,” she said. “As the father, you have the right to do this. To feel the baby move.”

And Robert did – feel the baby move, that is. Suddenly there was a faint thump against the underside of his palm. He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.

“Say hello to your daddy, little one,” Maryse whispered, still looking at Robert. 

Warmth emanated from the lower region of her belly, ever rising to the surface. Suddenly Robert’s brows knitted together. “Oh my god, I felt that,” he whispered, sounding excited. “It was almost like some kind of shimmer of warmth on my outstretched palm.”

“See, the baby doesn’t mind,” she whispered. 

Magnus grinned as he watched the two young Shadowhunters bond. 

Perhaps they would all be okay, as long as they were able to pull this off while still maintaining their duty to Valentine and the Institute. 

Then slowly, they could begin to try figure out their next steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 to come


	14. Keep Your Friends Close, Keep Your Enemies Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Maryse return to the Institute and purposely seek out counsel from Valentine. Unexpectedly Valentine comes out with a solution to their problems -- but will they follow through on it?
> 
> Meanwhile, almost a year following since the wedding, as Queen, Amara is becoming more unpredictable and unstable, and Kaedin doesn't like it. He's starting to feel powerless...

The air shimmered inside the cemetery in the back of the New York Institute. Within seconds, a liquid silver vortex had emerged with two individuals gingerly stepping out both dressed in black utilitarian Shadowhunter attire.

"Definitely better than the first time, eh?" Robert stated glibly, as he helped Maryse step out. She had been feeling a bit ill this morning prior to portal travel.

"Much better," she said as she firmed up her footing. She noticed that Robert had not let go of her hand even after she had gotten out of the portal.

Leaning in, she gave Robert a kiss on the cheek. 

Robert turned to look at her questioningly. 

"That was a thank you for helping me out of the portal, especially since I was a bit unsteady," Maryse said softly. "And, also as practice for keeping up appearances. I mean, we need to convince Valentine about us, right?"

"Right," Robert said. He smiled at her, squeezing her hand. They had to be convincing.

They both started walking toward the Institute.

.....

"Number 1," Robert said, walking hand in hand with Maryse as they approached the stoic Youth Leader in the hallway leading toward the Ops Center. Valentine turned in surprise upon hearing the familiar deep baritone.

"Lieutenant!" Valentine said, clearly glad to see his top man back in action. He grabbed Robert, pulling him in for a big hug, clapping him on the back. His eyes flitted toward one of his top Shadowhunters, who had been missing in action for nearly a month. 

"And Maryse Trueblood," he said in surprise. He stepped away from Robert to take a look at her, holding her by her forearms. She returned the gesture in kind. 

Maryse saw Valentine's face turn inquisitive for a moment as he scrutinized her. 

His eyes went to her belly. She had taken care to dress in layers, and had her bulky jacket on. Besides it being ideal for the weather, it did well to cover her. Still, she knew she probably did appear different to him in terms of appearance.

After looking at Maryse intently for a little while longer, Valentine shook his head slightly. Then he lifted his eyes back to her face, and spoke, a big smile lighting up his eyes and face.

"My dear, your are looking well. Your cheeks are rosy, and there's some sort of vitality surrounding you. The time away seems to have done wonders for you. Welcome back," he said genuinely.

"Thank you, sir," she said. "Glad to be back."

"Great," Valentine said. "There's definitely a few missions that would completely benefit from having the both of you back --"

Maryse and Robert looked at one another. Finally, Robert spoke. "Actually, if you have a moment, we need to speak to you. If you don't mind..."

Valentine looked at Robert. "Why of course," he said. "I don't have anything until my meeting with Marian at 14:00 hours, so I'm all yours. Let's head to my office."

Both Maryse and Robert nodded as they followed Valentine down the hallway.

....

Valentine surveyed the two Shadowhunters sitting in front of him, across from his desk, his face bright, and his mind filled with great intrigue after listening to Robert's plea for counsel.

"Well," he said, grinning happily as he settled back in his leather chair. "I knew there was something going on! Maryse looked different. But not only that, she is positively radiant. No need for worry, Robert. As you can see, I am actually ecstatic to hear your news–”

“Wait,” Robert said, shocked. “You are? I thought you would remind me of the rules of protocol and what is prohibited by the Clave –"

“No, Robert,” Valentine said firmly, the huge smile still on his face. “I am beyond thrilled, more than you know!” He got up from his chair and started walking out from behind his desk. He stopped right behind Robert. 

Robert looked up at him, still surprised. He stole a furtive glance at Maryse, who was similarly bewildered.

“I had a vision of having the brightest and fiercest Shadowhunters under my command and at my side, and then to grow a new generation of even more invincible Shadowhunters – and now the both of you have made me achieve that, even earlier than I had expected!” he declared. “You two are having a baby together, and I could not imagine any two more perfect in order to do that!”

“By the Angel,” Maryse exclaimed, her eyes filling with tears. “I am so happy to hear you say that! I thought I would be a disappointment to you, and all I wanted was to bring you pride, as the leader of my team –”

“Oh my dear, you are even more invaluable to me now,” Valentine said. He walked over to Maryse and put his hand on her shoulder. “I am so very, very pleased, for the both of you, and also for the future of our team. I cannot wait to update Lucian on the news. He will be so thrilled to be bringing this news to the team.”

Valentine was beaming. Robert stole a look with Maryse, and then they both smiled widely.

“It is an honor to be an integral part of that dream, to create strength through this union, and to assist you in achieving your goal, sir,” Robert declared, grabbing Maryse’s hand in solidarity. 

"I am just so happy for the two of you," Valentine exclaimed. "My best man and my best woman!” 

Maryse and Robert both looked at one another. They were so relieved. Valentine had bought their story. 

"So, when's the wedding?” Valentine inquired innocently.

"Uh..." The two looked at one another blankly for one second. No one had thought that far yet.

"Well," Valentine said, leaning forward while clasping his hands together, now speaking conspiratorially as if sharing a closely guarded secret, "Obviously, this falls within situations and behaviors which are prohibited by the Clave. However, it certainly isn't by any means forbidden. Now, if you two were engaged to be married, then many things could be overlooked. Including a baby conceived out of wedlock."

Marriage. Both Maryse and Robert looked at one another, wide-eyed.

Wow.

Actually, they hadn't thought this far yet. But given everything else they had been talking about back at the loft, this should have been the ultimate conclusion. But for some reason, it had not registered in their mind at the time.

But now, here was Valentine, giving them the very suggestion! The solution to all their problems.

And yet…

Maryse's cheeks grew pink as she shyly looked at Robert. Robert's face remained perfectly stoic as he seemed to straighten out his posture even more regally. 

His calm demeanor belied the frantic thoughts going through his head.

Marriage. Of course that had always been the next logical step as part of this ruse, right? He did agree to play his part to keep her and the baby safe. But for some reason, back at the loft when this was first being discussed, this had never come up -- only that he was to take on the role of being father of Maryse's child…

Robert assessed Valentine’s demeanor. He seemed expectant, as if waiting on an answer from the both of them. Better not give him any reason to suspect anything, he thought, coming to a decision.

“We…actually haven’t told our parents yet,” he admitted, running his hands through his hair, accompanied with an awkward chuckle. “We thought to come to you first, since we value your judgment as our commanding officer.”

Valentine beamed at that, and Robert knew he had made the right decision.

“Well, then,” he said, his eyes bright, “Looks like you and your future bride have a lot to discuss. Robert, you will need a suggenes, of course, and a date will need to be set. Now, that you need to discuss with both your parents…”

Just then there was a _Whoosh!_ Valentine’s hand shot up to catch a fire message. He quickly brought it down and read it. “I’m being summoned,” he said. 

His eyes flitted from one to the other. “You two will keep me updated?”

Both nodded. They all stood up from their seats.

“Okay, then,” Valentine said amicably, reaching forward to first shake Robert’s hand, then Maryse’s.

“Ah, you two will produce amazing Shadowhunters. Couldn’t have worked out better,” he said, grinning. Shaking his head with a smile, he gestured for the both of them to walk ahead of him out of the office. 

They parted ways at the end of the hall. Once Maryse and Robert were out of earshot of Valentine, they looked at one another. “Wow, that was…interesting,” Maryse breathed.

“You’re telling me,” Robert stated. Robert seemed deep in contemplation.

“What do we do now?” Maryse asked curiously. “What are you thinking?”

“Not completely sure,” Robert admitted. “But I…think it would be prudent for you to go see your teammates and catch up on things. I’ll do the same, and then meet you later in the training room sometime in the mid-afternoon?”

"Sure," Maryse said. She leaned in and brushed her lips against Robert's cheek again. Robert again looked at her, still slightly bewildered, but there was a soft look in his eyes. 

"I haven't forgotten what you are doing for me. For us, I know this puts you in a bind," Maryse said, lowering her voice. "I--"

Robert drew her into a comforting embrace.

“I know,” he whispered. “I agreed to this. Don’t worry about me, okay? We are going all the way with this. Just meet me later.” He returned the kiss on the cheek before releasing her.

“Okay,” she said weakly, as the part of her face tingled where his lips had touched her cheek. She nodded, flashing a smile, before she waved and turned to walk down the hall.

Robert watched her go. He sighed deeply. Then he quickly scribbled a fire message.   
  
_Mother, Father, I need to speak with you at your earliest convenience – if we could meet for lunch, this would be great. Let me know_ , the message read.

…..

In the training room later that afternoon, Maryse heard the Whoosh! of a fire message before she reached up and caught it deftly in her hand. 

It was from Robert.

 _I got tied up with something. Why don’t you go back to Magnus and Catarina, first_? it read.

She frowned. They had promised to meet in the training room, to rehash how each other’s days went, and then they were going to return to the loft later. But she knew Robert was a sensible sort, and he wouldn’t have sent this if it wasn’t for good reason.

She scribbled back, _Just let Magnus know later when you need a portal. I had a good day today. I hope you did too. Be careful. See you later. Love, Maryse._

She read it over twice, then sent it off. The second fire message she wrote was to Magnus, asking for a portal.

Within minutes a fire message returned. _Same place as dropoff, send another fire message when you arrive and I will send one_ , it read.

 _Okay then._ She straightened her shoulders, and walked out of the training room and eventually out the doors of the New York Institute, heading toward the cemetery in back.

……………..

_Back at the loft, early evening_

Having made it back to the loft after being at the Institute, Maryse was now seated on the couch, propped up with feather pillows all around her. She had felt a bit silly when Magnus had first approached her with them, but now she was glad for the warlock’s initiative. Her back had started to hurt slightly as the pregnancy advanced, and she was now glad for the extra support. 

Not to mention the pampering.

In the past few days, Magnus and Catarina had been hovering about almost like mother hens, giving her tea, snacks, food and whatever she had requested, along with flicks of magic to alleviate any discomforts she might be experiencing.

The baby didn’t mind either. 

She felt the warmth radiating throughout her belly, and lots of thumps, all of which she assumed meant happy thumps. These increased when she hummed the familiar tune from Cillian’s harp that was burned into the back of her mind and soul – she would always remember that as “ _Kaedin’s lullaby_ ” – the baby reacted to it so much when she hummed it. And so she did, quite frequently.

Magnus and Catarina both came over to sit next to her, and Magnus snapped tea and finger sandwiches onto the coffee table. 

Catarina scanned Maryse quickly to make sure things were fine, and then she sat down, bringing a cup of tea to her lips, taking a measured sip.

“Hmm, Robert is sure taking awhile to return,” Catarina observed. “We haven’t gotten anything from him as of yet. And it’s already evening.”

“Oh, really?” Maryse asked, surprised. “I hope he’s okay –”

Whoosh! A fire message was headed right at Magnus. He caught it in mid-air. 

“Ah, as if he read our minds,” Magnus stated. 

He scanned it quickly, then wrote one back and sent it. “Robert said he’s in the cemetery. I’m going to send a portal to him.” Magnus flicked his wrist, and blue magic flashed around his fingers.

He smiled. Then he turned to Maryse. “So, my darling. Do you prefer cucumber or ham sandwiches this time?” he asked in a dulcet voice as he handed the plate over to her. She gratefully took a cucumber sandwich with a smile, Catarina then took a ham sandwich, and they all settled in.

“So,” Magnus asked, looking at Maryse, “how was the meeting with Valentine?”

Maryse’s eyes brightened. “It went much better than expected,” she said. She started to tell both Magnus and Catarina about their talk and what Valentine had suggested.

Five minutes later, the air shimmered in the living room, and Robert stepped out of a portal in front of them.

“Sorry I took so long,” Robert said, brushing off his clothing. Magnus nodded at him, smiling.

“You’re not too late, we just started the party,” Magnus joked, gesturing at the mini-spread.

“Thanks,” Robert said, “But I was already subject to a huge sit-down meal in Idris. Valentine had given me permission to go there when I said I wanted to see my parents. Turns out they are there for the week.”

“Oh? Your parents?” Maryse asked. “Why did you go to see your parents?”

Robert took a deep breath. “I was telling them – about us,” he said.

All three on the couch stilled, staring at Robert. “Uh, wow. Now that’s a development,” Magnus mused.

Robert laughed, shaking his head. “Yea, you’re telling me. They actually didn’t take it as badly as I feared. Well, firstly, they asked why the lovely Maryse had not accompanied me to Idris, and I said you had to do something for Valentine,” he said, nodding at Maryse.

“Then, they went on and on about how the Truebloods were fine Shadowhunters, and, even though the circumstances aren’t ideal, that this would be a boon to the Lightwood family,” he said. He reached into his jacket and drew out a box. 

He stepped forward and got down on one knee in front of Maryse. Maryse’s eyes widened.

“Open it,” he said simply.

Maryse accepted the box from Robert and slowly opened it.

Inside was a pendant of platinum with a tear drop amethyst jewel at the end. 

“Wow,” she whispered. “This is beautiful…” 

Robert started to speak. “This was handed down from generation to generation and my mother was the last one to own it. Now it is yours, Maryse Trueblood, if you accept my hand in marriage. Not only because of the promise I made to you and the baby, but because I feel we can be an excellent and formidable pair together, bonded by mutual respect and honor for one another. I swear to protect you and our family for the rest of our lives,” he said. 

All sorts of emotions started to swell within Maryse, and she blinked back tears. She raised her eyes to meet Robert’s, which were overflowing with emotion. 

“Put it on me?” she asked.

Nodding, he stood up, taking the necklace out of the box. Stepping closer to Maryse, he unclasped the pendant and placed it around her neck. The amethyst tear drop rested right below the hollow of her throat.

“Yes, I do accept your proposal, Robert Lightwood. I entrust the safety of not only myself but of my child in your care. And I will respect and honor you from this day forth,” she said softly. Their gazes locked and held, as they held each others hands.

It was like they were the only two people in the room.

Well, until a burst of glitter started raining down upon them, right in the loft. Surprised, they both looked up at a grinning Magnus and a teary Catarina.

“Oh my god, that was amazing,” Catarina gasped, wiping tears from her eyes. “Congratulations, you two.”

Magnus grinned. “Never thought I’d be hosting a proposal of two Shadowhunters in my loft, ever. But I am so blessed to have had done so. This certainly calls for more than just finger sandwiches and tea.” He snapped his fingers, and soon the coffee table was replaced with a large fancy table with champagne, a chocolate fountain, strawberries and other fondue eats, and assorted hors d’eouvres. 

“So I can get a little bit over the top,” Magnus cracked. “Enjoy it.”

He took a glass of champagne and raised it up to them.

Maryse just laughed as she looked at Robert, feeling lighthearted. The look in his eyes suggested that he felt exactly the same.

For this brief moment, at least they could revel in this and just be – happy.

………………..

_Meanwhile, in the Royal Courtyard of the Seelie Realm_

“There are rumors of a faction of Nephilim who are seeking to kill Downworlders and/or conduct experiments on them. They are guided by a madman. Even though there have been no reports of things happening, we need to take heed, and protect ourselves at any cost,” Amara declared.

Reaching up to adjust the tiara on her head, she rose from her throne to pace around, back and forth. 

"Maybe we need to consider talking to Lilith at some point. After all, it couldn't hurt --"

Kaedin, who up until now had not really been listening, suddenly turned to her.

"No," he said firmly. "No alliance with the Queen of Demons," he said firmly. "She can't be trusted. How did you even come up with such a notion? And as for this "Circle", how have you heard about this?’ 

He frowned. 

He had heard similarly, but he was the one with friends in strategic places. Such as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, whom he had known for about a century…

Where had she heard this from _?_

“I have my sources,” Amara said, smiling mysteriously. 

The smile was anything but warm, and Kaedin shivered upon witnessing it.

It had been nearly a year now, since he and Amara had taken the throne...

She is not a good Queen, he thought. His parents could not have been more wrong.

This conflict within him --- as he had been taught to always trust in his parents – threatened to unnerve him. 

All his life he had followed tradition – traditions that his parents had sought to uphold within themselves and in their children.

For him to question those now – it made his heart hurt. 

His heart hurt even more with thoughts of what he had been forced to give up for himself in order to adhere to these ideals.

For this?

For…her?

 _Amara._

Oh god…what had he done? _To himself. To his life._

He couldn’t be here right now. 

“Uh, I’ll be back a little later,” he said hastily. “I thought I would take a ride around the lake and then the Realm…”

Amara shrugged indifferently. “Do what you want,” she said.

Kaedin turned and walked toward his horse, suddenly feeling the need to leave as quickly as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 15 to come


	15. The Call of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wild Hunt's procession, rumbling hoovers, battle cries, and hunting horn currently rumbles across the sky.
> 
> And for one soul, with nothing left to lose, its calling provides the peace that a heart needs...

“Good morning, my King!” Amara said breathlessly, running into the Royal Courtyard of the Seelie Realm from the West Exit of the Glade. 

Kaedin, already seated by the table, looked up with a slight frown, brows furrowed.

“Perfect, right in time for breakfast,” she said, eyeing the whole spread across the table hungrily. She sauntered over to the table and sat down across from Kaedin, flashing him a smile.

“You weren’t around this morning, Amara,” Kaedin said in a patient tone of voice.

Amara hummed. “Oh, I couldn’t sleep, so I went strolling toward the mountain areas. It was quite invigorating!” she exclaimed. “I’m famished!” 

And with that, she took some fruit on a plate, and started eating it.

Kaedin continued to look at her with an unreadable expression on his face, suggesting that he did not quite believe her story. 

But Amara did not volunteer anything further. 

Kaedin took a deep breath, trying to quell the conflicting thoughts in his head, and started to fill up his plate.

…………………

_Later that day_

Kaedin trotted his horse around the Lake, before starting on his sixth run. 

He loved feeling the wind in his hair as the horse ran the course. It helped greatly to calm the unsettling feelings in his guts. 

His uneasiness in his position had never subsided, even after nearly two years as the King. 

As King, he should feel he was in control of his Realm and his people. So why didn’t he feel that way?

Instead it was the Queen, Amara, who always seemed so self-assured, yet aloof when dealing with the subjects, and visitors – some of whom Kaedin hadn’t even met. Nor had them even acknowledged his presence upon entering the Realm. 

But of course they should have done so! He was the King after all, and anyone entering the Glade should be introduced to him above everyone else.

Well, if that was the case, why was the Queen giving sidelong glances to these guests that he knew nothing about?

Before he knew it, he had gotten off his horse, and was now just sitting on the ground next to the Lake, staring into its depths.

Ah, this lake, which had provided such serenity, such peace, since he was just a child. He would always come here, and it would quell any anxiety or dread he might be experiencing in his life.

But now, the color was a staid blue. No longer the bright aqua that it should have been.

His mind was filled with conflicting thoughts. He no longer wanted this. What he had right now. 

But it was his duty.

A faint sound of hooves and shouts suddenly filled his ears. 

Ah, the Wild Hunt, his brain registered. 

The Wild Hunt was a faction of faeries affiliated with neither the Seelie nor the Unseelie Court, made up of a group of huntsmen comprised of both faeries and the dead.

Known by many names, including Gatherers of the Dead, the Raging Host, the Wild Host, and Gabriel's Hounds, they would ride at night across the skies or along the ground in mad pursuit of an eternal hunt.

Hmm – there was room for a new rider. As fae he could sense this. 

Faeries of the Wild Hunt were not ordinary faeries; for some reason, they found themselves immune to typical faerie weaknesses, such as salt, grave dirt, and cold iron. Unlike the Court faeries, they were not simply identified as immortal.

The rules of time also did not apply to them, as in the Faerie; time runs differently for them, sometimes either faster or slower than the mortal world.

He didn’t know how long he just stood there, idly listening to the rhythmic hooves and shouts, until it almost seemed to settle in his ears and his soul, like some soothing rumbling sound in the background. 

For some reason, it brought him peace, so idyllic. A feeling he had not experienced in a long, long time.

Suddenly an urge rose within him, so quickly that it shocked him.

The craziest of notions started filling his head. Could he? Could he do this?

But what would he be giving up – his home, the Realm…?

To his shock, he realized he actually did not care too much for these. Being in the presence of Amara had significantly diminished that.

But…Cillian. He couldn’t leave him, could he?

His heart remained conflicted…

……

“Brother.” 

Kaedin turned. Cillian was on his horse, slowly trotting toward him.

“Somehow I knew you would find me here,” Kaedin said. He shifted in place where he was sitting on the ground, and sighed deeply.

“I see something troubles you,” Cillian said. “It saddens me deeply to see you so unhappy. It's been a long time coming, hasnt it.. "

“I no longer feel I have purpose here,” Kaedin said, his eyes staring straight ahead, at nothing in particular. “Yes, I am King, and have been for almost two years, fulfilling my duty. But at what cost? I have a Queen who doesn’t tell me everything, who has allies whom she has established behind my back, and seems like she would do anything and everything to grab power –“

“I’ve noticed that too.” Cillian’s words hung in the air. 

Cillian dismounted from his horse and sat down next to Kaedin. 

Kaedin turned to look at him in surprise.

“You know,” Kaedin said, surprise still on his face, “I think this is the first time I’ve seen you at ease. Even when around me. But you know you always could, right? There was never any need to be formal around me, I’ve told you that from the first day we met…”

A small smile played around Cillian’s lips.

“Yes, I know that,” he said. “But it was all out of respect from the very beginning. I never minded that at all. It was and is my privileged duty to serve you. To counsel you in times of distress and need, and to support you with decisions that you make, even if they are those that I won’t agree with.” 

Cillian quietly folded his hands in his lap.

“You don’t want to be here, I know,” Cillian stated. “And I have this feeling you are about to make a decision that I won’t exactly agree with.”

They both sat in silence for a moment.

“The Hunt,” Kaedin stated quietly, staring out in front of him. “You’ve heard of them, haven’t you?”

“Yes, I think everyone has,” Cillian responded automatically.

Then he stilled.

He slowly looked at Kaedin, who was still staring straight ahead out at the Lake. 

Oh. And then he knew. Kaedin’s heart was hearing the call of the Wild Hunt.

And his heart ached. Badly. 

His brother despised his current situation so much -- he was willing to leave everything behind.

There was nary a situation sadder than this.

Cillian couldn’t say that he wholly agreed with his brother’s decision to call out to the Hunt.

And yet…if this was what he wanted to do, Cillian couldn’t stand in his way. It had almost been two years. And Cillian knew Kaedin, maybe even better than Kaedin knew himself at times. He wanted to be at ease -- a situation he was certainly not experiencing now.

And no matter what Kaedin decided, he needed someone in his corner, even if it was the last thing Cillian wanted to do. 

But for his brother, he would. And with that, he took a deep breath and spoke.

“The edge of the Forgotten Forest,” Cillian said quietly. “The Hunt has been there before, remember? I’m sure you could summon them there. I’ve heard the rumblings of the hooves as well.” 

Kaedin turned to him, wide-eyed. “Cillian, I didn’t say anything –”

“You didn’t need to. We’re brothers, remember?” Cillian said quietly. 

They shared a meaningful look.

Cillian sighed. “I just wish there was another way,” he said sadly. “But I can tell you’ve already made up your mind. And despite the fact it would completely break my heart to see you go, I would rather that you are happy and fulfilled. If this be the road you take, then I support you, as much as I would miss you.”

Kaedin’s eyes were shining as Cillian completed his speech. 

“We will always be brothers, in this life and the next,” Kaedin proclaimed.

Cillian smiled sadly. “There have been those who were able to leave the Hunt…right?” he said, as a futile attempt at grasping for straws, for any possibility. “You will come back to me someday, right?”

Kaedin stared at him, tears filling his eyes, as he started to shake his head no. But in the next minute, he smiled through his tears and said,” Well, how about this – I will just see you later. Whether in this life, the afterlife, or whenever. As we are connected in a way that transcends this world,” he said softly. “With me going into the Hunt, I carry the memory of my family, my loved ones, and you to keep me strong and faithful to the cause. And then, you’re right, one day, who knows…”

They both knew differently. Those who joined the Hunt, few were allowed to return. And then over time, most forgot the person they had been before. Those truths hung over their heads, and permeated the atmosphere around them, giving a somber feel to things.

Yet, they both said nothing else about it.

Cillian smiled, even as a tear rolled down his face. “Yes,” he said, wiping it away quickly. “I can get on board with that. Until we meet again, dear brother.”

The brothers looked at one another just then, with a look filled with the years of friendship and loyalty established within them, as they both placed a hand on each other’s shoulder.

Neither said a word after that. They did not need to.

………………………………

_A few days later_

Kaedin lost track of how long he had been riding – over flatlands and fields, through brush and trees…

Finally, he stood at the edge of the Forgotten Forest, staring at the Lake of Souls in front of him. He knew the Hunt had stopped here previously. 

All he needed to do was to form the sigil and they would come. 

But still, he hesitated -- just for a moment, as his whole life flashed before him. His mother and father, his siblings. 

_Maryse. The love of his life, but an impossible love at that._

His life was wonderful, up until him accepting his familial duty and marrying Amara. 

Yea, this was far better. At least, this would give him some renewed purpose. 

He would rather commit himself to a cause without bias or able to be corrupted – unlike what he was involved in right now.

He could see the potential for the Realm to become corrupted, even despite his best efforts, because of Amara’s undisguised blind ambition and greed for power.

Prior to the starting out toward the Forgotten Forest and the Lake of Souls, he had stopped by his parents and siblings’ homes for a last look and silent farewell. He knew his parents and siblings would find the notes that he had left for each of them -- personal, with last words of advice and wisdom on how to handle Amara. 

He hoped they would forgive him, in time. 

And he hoped that they would do something about Amara. There was no decree stating that she would become the ruler by default if the King died or became MIA. 

Since they were his family, they would be able to help influence how things turned out. 

As for him, the Hunt was calling. This was the right decision for him. He felt this from within his soul.

Having Cillian's support and understanding, despite his tears at losing his brother, was the clincher. He knew that would keep him strong, even as he was taking steps to sever whatever bound him to his home and these traditions. 

And then maybe…one day, well, who knows?

He’d heard of a few that have left the Hunt, but only with permission.

He couldn’t dwell on those thoughts now. As long as he could escape this accursed fate that he allowed to overtake him. 

He felt for Cillian – as he would never forget the one who had stood by him through thick and thin. The only one who knew his deepest secrets within the recesses of his heart.

He was glad Cillian would remain here – to help keep the Realm in check. Amara was beyond anyone or everyone now. In her lust for power, she had simply gone completely cold – as well as mad. No compassion or empathy left for anyone. Well, her desire to keep her people safe was her one saving grace…but it paled in comparison to everything else that she had given up with regard to herself.

Again he shook his head – it was sad what had happened to her.

He could hear the echoes of the hoofs and the call of those who had joined before him, holding the promise for him to be free of all that shackled him right now.

This was where he belonged now. A future that he could control – not the one where he was doomed to just sit back and have things decided for him.

Of a fate he could not escape due to his sense to duty and family.

Then he thought of Maryse, a love that was as innocent as it was forbidden -- as lovely as the days in which he had allowed himself to forget his duty, she would always remain in his heart – _uninhibited, happy, sweet, pure, and accepting_ – indeed an Angel of the making. 

He hoped that wherever she was, she was at least happy. His heart would always be hers.

He allowed himself one more sigh before he closed off that part of himself.

Slowly, he shut his eyes and held out his hand. Willing all his concentration, he summoned the small gold flame that suddenly appeared in his hand. After a few seconds, the sigil appeared within the flames-- a symbol, half black, half white. 

Kaedin inhaled sharply at the amazing looking sigil -- this measure of last resort. 

_This was it, no turning back..._

He sat down, cross-legged, as he stared out at the Lake, idly thinking it beautiful and serene -- yet looking at nothing in particular as he silently called out to the Hunt. 

He held his hand out, the Sigil glowing amidst gold flames. Eventually the sigil in flames rose up from his hand and settled in the air in front of him.

He closed his eyes, meditating. He was patient. He had all the time in the world to wait. He didn’t mind. For the first time in a long time, his heart, as sad as it was, had found peace.

His mind was at peace.

And so he waited there. For hours.

The sound of stomping hooves and battle remained faint for awhile in his ears. But then the cries gradually became louder and louder, as they seemed to surround him --

Until that was all he heard...

They’re here, his brain registered, as he felt himself rise. 

_Rise, as you are now a Hunter. That is your purpose now. Join us in this Cause, as we will persevere,_ a voice boomed inside his head.

Yes, his mind answered back.

The Wild Hunt had accepted him, body and soul…

……….

Magnus suddenly sat up in bed, wide awake, feeling a chill down his spine. His eyes widened.

What was that? he thought, as his brain fought against the fogginess of slumber…

Then he heard it. The faint sound of hooves and shouts that always rang as the fight started across the sky. 

_The Wild Hunt._

And the celebration of a new member.

His heart constricted as the eerie feeling ran through his veins, squeezing painfully as he realized who it was. 

_Kaedin._

He was shocked.

 _Oh god._ What had possessed him to do that? Of all the beings – he had just become King. Well actually in Seelie time, it had indeed already been at least 6 months now if Magnus was not mistaken…

His position had been incredibly important; his personality for the role even more so. To have a level-headed ruler was optimal. 

And he had chosen to abdicate – this way?

But, what would become of the Seelie Realm now? It was not always the rule that the bride of the King would automatically become Queen. Not if there were surviving siblings of the King…

Come to think of it, he hadn’t even met the new bride yet. What was her name, Amara?

He’d heard rumors…she was efficient, yet her eyes were cold. And while her goal was to save her people, she did not always play nice, or fair, to those she ended up having alliances with. 

And these alliances she had come about without even informing the King if his sources were accurate.

It was never a good sign when one half of the throne acted on their own. In fact, it had been unheard of.

Perhaps he needed to go meet this Amara, and as soon as possible, so he knew what he was dealing with when representing his own people when making future negotiations with her.

Especially in the light of Kaedin’s fate.

He knew it was probably impossible, but he hoped he and Kaedin would somehow meet again.

…………….

Simultaneously, in another room of the loft, Maryse had woken up suddenly as well with a gasp.

What happened? she thought. 

She too had heard the faint hooves and rumbling shouts.

Her mind was blank as she stared straight ahead at nothing. 

Then something – a feeling, a horrible gnawing feeling – rose within her until it was too strong to ignore, and she bit her lip to keep from _screaming_.

Instinctively, her hand flew to her growing belly, and she closed her eyes and sighed.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

Suddenly her belly grew warm, the stirrings growing more intense by the minute.

She looked down.

“It’s alright, little one,” she whispered. “Mama is here. Mama is okay. We will be okay.”

The stirrings ceased – and then there seemed to be a pleasing warmth that suddenly spread throughout her veins. Her eyes started drooping.

She was suddenly too woozy to fight it. Gingerly, she laid back down in bed -- it had started to become harder to do, as her belly had grown in these last few months. She awkwardly laid on her side, and sighed. That would have to do....

And soon, she was fast asleep again.

***

_The following morning_

Maryse shuffled slowly into the living room, the morning light illuminating the loft, making the living room look even more ethereal. Robert was already sitting by the breakfast table, eating a plate of eggs and bacon, while Catarina could be heard humming in the kitchen.

Robert looked up, his gaze drawn to Maryse.

Maryse looked very pale, her eyes slightly puffy, and she looked lost.

“Maryse,” he asked, concerned. “What’s wrong?”

Maryse said nothing.

Just then, Magnus walked in from the hallway into the living room. Immediately, Maryse turned at the sound of him approaching.

They both stilled, looking at one another. Then a wounded noise arose from Maryse's throat. 

Then she couldn't stop it -- she just started shaking. Her lips trembled, as tears slipped out of her eyes.

“Magnus,” she uttered, her voice choking.

A brief silence followed, as he stared at all of this happening, for all but one second.

Then his heart stuttered. _Oh_ , he realized. _She knew._

Magnus suddenly felt so badly for her. It wasn’t anything he would ever wish on anyone. To lose the one they loved – even if it was to that. From which they might never return… 

A look of empathy passed between them. He immediately crossed the room to her, until they were just a foot apart.

His shoulders sagged. “Oh, Maryse -- my darling,” Magnus said in a dulcet tone full of sorrow. He held out his arms to her.

They stepped into each other's embrace, Maryse burying her face into Magnus’s chest. 

Magnus just held her as she sobbed, clutching at the front of his silk tunic for dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 to Come


	16. True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kaedin gone, Amara starts strategizing.
> 
> Robert and Maryse return to the Institute.
> 
> Meanwhile, Magnus worries, and decides to be strategic of his own accord.

“Milady,” a figure in a black hooded cloak knelt by Amara, bowing deeply.

Amara was staring off into the distance while standing by the thrones in the Royal Courtyard, her thoughts seemingly elsewhere.

“Rise, warlock. Thank you for coming,” she stated. 

The warlock arose. “Of course, my Queen. Just as I have been since you sought my advice about the rumored Shadowhunter faction called the Circle. There haven’t been any developments on that,“ he stated.

Amara didn’t turn to look at him, just continued to look straight ahead at nothing in particular.

“No, that’s not why I sent for you,” she replied, seemingly preoccupied.

The warlock suddenly noticed something odd.

“The king, he’s not here,” the warlock noted with some surprise, as if making an observation.

Amara nodded. “No, he isn’t. I fear it is permanent. I felt it as soon as it happened. Hence why I am currently in solitude,” she said in a somber tone of voice.

“So, you are currently in mourning?” the warlock asked. “If so, I will take my leave –”

Amara suddenly turned to him. “I’m strategizing,” she said finally. “I called you here because I need your expertise,” she said.

“Oh?” the warlock asked.

Amara started slowly pacing back and forth around the warlock, her expression pensive. 

“There is no law stating that once the Seelie King dies or is deemed to have disappeared, that the queen assumes the throne as his replacement. Rather it is only after every last option has been exhausted, that the queen can sit on the throne as absolute ruler,” she stated.

The warlock seemed to be deep in thought for a moment. Then he nodded as if in understanding. 

“So, that would mean that immediate and close family on the King’s side, such as his brothers or cousins, or his offspring would be included in that group,” the warlock observed.

Amara nodded. “I may not have long on the throne, at this rate,” she said. 

The warlock looked at the queen. Her eyes were flinty, cold, and emotionless.

"Well, I'm guessing that you aren't going to allow anyone to make you step down," the warlock surmised.

Amara smiled slightly. "You are correct in your assumption," she said. "This is my Realm. No one is taking it away from me. I was promised this, practically from birth."

The warlock looked at the queen for a moment, and then a slow smile crept across his face. 

“Well, in that case, what would you have me do, milady?” the warlock asked, smirking.

Amara’s answer was swift.

“I want them dealt with. Swiftly. All family, all relatives, anyone who may have blood ties which could eventually challenge my throne. Permanently. And without a trail leading back to me.”

“When you say dealt with --”

“Dead, dead, dead.” 

The words hung in the air between them. 

The warlock's smile widened.

“I believe I can help you,” he said in a sinister tone of voice.

"Good," Amara said, nodding. "Tell me more."

…………………..

As the sun dipped a bit lower in the sky, two heads bent together still remained by the Royal Court. The warlock and Queen Amara had just finished their discussion.

“Okay, I will start on it tonight,” he replied. “But I want half of the payment up front.”

Amara nodded. “My knights will see to that when you come by tomorrow. You have my word,” she stated.

The warlock nodded. “This is what you want to do, right?” he asked in confirmation as he got up from his seat.

Amara had turned, and was looking back out into the distance. 

“Yes,” she said, her voice flat and as cold as ice. “Search them out and kill them all.”

…………………………………………………

Meanwhile Robert and Maryse had both gone back to the Institute.

Magnus had been initially against this move so early on, since he felt that they should still remain under his protection. But ultimately they didn’t want Valentine to get suspicious, so in the end, Magnus had conceded. 

“Just check in with us once in a while, okay? In fact, weekly would be a good idea,” Magnus suggested. Then he chuckled. “I kinda got used to seeing you two all the time. I'm going to miss that. Just be careful.”

Both Maryse and Robert laughed in kind. “Will do,” Robert said. “Thank you so much for everything.”

Maryse stepped forward to give Magnus a hug. It was a bit harder to do right now, given that Maryse’s belly had grown just a bit more.

As they hugged, suddenly Maryse giggled. "The baby just moved," Maryse said. "He says, See you later, Magnus."

Magnus grinned. "Well, see you later, as well, little one," he whispered.

He looked up at Maryse. "Good luck with resuming duties this week," he said warmly.

“Most definitely. We will see you soon, Magnus,” she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before she stepped back. Magnus blushed.

They all looked at one another, sharing smiles. Then Robert and Maryse departed.

Robert resumed his duties over at the Institute, and living in his regular quarters there. 

After all, he was an active Shadowhunter, and he was Valentine’s Lieutenant. 

Meanwhile, Maryse was placed on modified desk duty at the Institute. She was indeed thankful that, by now, Valentine was aware of the pregnancy. From what Robert had told her, Valentine was the first to suggest that Maryse stay off field duty and instead take on desk duty at the Institute. Valentine asked both Robert and Lucian to delegate duties accordingly. 

Both did this, without question.

She was ordered to take it easy and to remain on bedrest back in her room the rest of the time, under observation by Robert and rotating medics from the infirmary. 

Catarina was even allowed to go check in with Maryse once in a while. 

And, at the end of each week, Magnus would send a portal over for Maryse and Robert to come visit, so that he could check in with them. Catarina would be there as well.

And the four friends continued to meet weekly -- for dinner, tea, and conversation.

Things seemed to be going very smoothly.

……………………..

Twilight had descended upon Brooklyn.

Magnus looked out pensively at the East River and the New York City skyline as he stood out on his balcony. The twilight colors in the sky were beautiful, and the skies were clear. 

He tipped his Chocolate Martini glass to his lips and sipped it, swallowing slowly and savoring it.

The evening was quiet. No rumbling hooves, no hunting horns. No Wild Hunt. Finally the skies were quiet.

He thought back to the day they had lost Kaedin from this world as they knew it.

Magnus’s mind was troubled. Again, he thought of Kaedin’s queen – Amara – and the Seelie Realm, who was now without a king. 

Technically, he should be incredibly worried – as a situation as unstable as this should not be left for long. 

As the High Warlock, he had his people to worry about. 

Not to mention he had knowledge of the woman who was pregnant with the defunct king’s child – who could potentially usurp the queen’s position right now. 

He was sure Amara would be less than pleased to discover this in her midst.

Magnus decided that he really should pay the queen a visit at some point soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...if anyone still doesn't know who Amara is with regard to Canon, it will definitely be clear by next chapter. 
> 
> Chapter 17 To Come


	17. Where the Real Threat Lies...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Seelie Realm, an announcement of a gruesome discovery within the Realm has Cillian reeling. 
> 
> Meanwhile, the Queen now has a new group of Knights serving the Court, with Seelie Meliorn leading them. Cillian needs to figure out if Meliorn is trustworthy or not.
> 
> Magnus finally visits with the Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: I took several liberties with regard to Seelie Laws, Rules, and Magic. These apply within this fic. Just wanted everyone to be aware of this. 
> 
> This was also not beta read, so I'm really sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Thanks!

_Royal Courtyard, Seelie Realm, a week later_

Amara was seated on her throne in the Glade, with her new Knights of the Glade surrounding her. 

Cillian, who served as her Adviser stood to her left. And to her Right, was the new appointed leader of the Knights, Meliorn. And the warlock, whom was often seen with her in the last few months, was also at her side, clad in a hooded black cloak. 

Cillian nodded formally to Amara, and she nodded at him in return.

Cillian didn’t think much of Amara. And especially after everything that happened with Kaedin, of which he had sworn never to speak of, with anyone -- he thought even less of her after that. 

But he had to maintain this façade, as he had promised Kaedin to watch his family and Amara’s action, especially since there was formally no new King in the Realm. 

Somehow Amara had ended up retaining him as the Realm’s Trusted Advisor, for reasons that were still unknown.

Perhaps she really did trust him. Perhaps she thought it was wiser to keep one’s friends close, keep one’s enemies _closer_. Personally he was surprised that things hadn’t gone another way, especially due to his closeness to Kaedin. 

But if anything, he did respect Honor and Duty, and knew how to present himself as such – so perhaps he had succeeded in that respect. As much as he didn’t think much of Amara, he would never verbally disrespect her. Or go against her decrees, as along as she was the interim ruler until a more formal decision was made by Kaedin’s family, who had the power to decide who would succeed Kaedin, according to Seelie law. 

Kaedin’s family had not come to any sort of decision, at least not that he was aware of. 

Kaedin had a younger sister and brother, along with cousins that would qualify under that law. It was assumed that the younger brother would eventually take his place, but it wouldn’t be an immediate ascension to the throne due to the fact that he was underage.

Cillian said a silent prayer to Kaedin just then -- lost to their current world as he knew it, anyway – and again prayed they would meet again in the future. He sighed heavily.

His eyes wandered to the circle of Seelie Knights surrounding the Court. This was certainly something new, as Kaedin had not commissioned a group of protectors in the past. But Amara had gone on and on about how such a group should be formed, as there were unspeakable forces currently plotting against everyone – a rogue group of Shadowhunters. And that it wouldn’t hurt to be prepared, just in case. 

Cillian was still undecided on how much to faith to place in that assumption. 

Cillian himself had his own suspicions that the mysterious warlock in the dark hooded attire, with whom Amara was often seen walking around with – had influenced her to think as such, but he currently had no proof.

Thus he said nothing – just stepped back into the shadows, and observed all, with nary a negative word, and helping to maintain order.

There were ten Seelie Knights in all whom served the Court.

The leader, Meliorn – a handsome Seelie, was young but had come highly recommended by a few elders, including that of Kaedin's family. However, Cillian had known next to nothing about him. He stood, back straight, with slicked back, dark hair that fell just below his shoulders. Around his right eye and cheek, there was a leaf pattern. 

Amara seemed pleased with Meliorn's service. When Cillian was initially informed that there would be a group of Knights formed, she was quick to wax poetic about Meliorn. He was resourceful, respectful, and not quick to anger. He was also very strategic-minded, which she saw as invaluable in the event she needed some insider information quickly.

Cillian nodded, accepting her word as just. Those were indeed great qualities..

Now that he stood next to Amara, he glanced at Meliorn, who had an indifferent look in his eyes, and an aloof expression in general. Cillian winced at the aloof way Meliorn carried himself. So opposite of Kaedin. 

He missed the way Kaedin put his heart into everything he said and did. Even as King, while disliking Amara, he still put the Realm first – at least until he was no longer able to justify all the sacrifices he was making at the cost to himself…

He wondered how Meliorn was with regard to morals and standards. Was he just like Amara? Was he more like Kaedin? He wished he knew more about him. 

But of course Amara had gone right ahead, doing things right under the King’s very nose. And now , she was just taking it upon herself to declare new rules and institutions...

…………

Suddenly one of the Knights stepped forward, bringing Cillian’s attention back to the present.

He stood with his posture straight, but his eyes betrayed his calm façade. They were flitting back and forth. Nervously.

Cillian frowned. Usually they would wait for Amara to address them every morning, and then they would speak.

The Knight turned to Amara, who looked upon him with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance, “This isn’t like you,” she said, slightly annoyed. “Well, okay, spit it out. What is it?"

"My Queen,” the Knight stated, his voice stoic, yet trembling slightly. “This morning, I was doing my rounds with the Warlock. We came across something horrific. Everyone in the former King’s region – family, friends – all dead where they stood, some still in their beds. No apparent struggle or injury. It was almost like they died in their sleep, or they just collapsed --'

Cillian just stared blankly at the Knight, who was still talking. However, he no longer heard any sounds, as the wind started rushing through his ears --

What? Kaedin's family? he thought faintly.

_Was he dreaming this? No, this couldn't be true! It couldn’t!_

His heart pounded relentlessly against his chest, as he started to feel light-headed. He struggled to retain composure. From out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the Amara glancing askance at him, with a curious expression, as the news was delivered.

Even more reason to remain calm and collected, he thought, willing down the wild emotions within him. He swallowed hard. He needed to say something, now.

"I have no words. This is beyond tragic," he spoke, choking up at the end. “Do we know what happened?”

The warlock then stepped up. “We haven’t been able to discern anything that suggests the cause,” he said emotionlessly. “It is indeed a tragedy…”

"My thoughts exactly," said Amara. Her eyes had a look of pity as she surveyed Cillian He hated that. And did he sense something else behind that gaze? 

Ugh, he had not despised her more than he did, right at that moment.

His second thought -- _Did she have something to do with this? Also, might that warlock have been involved with this?_

His heart stopped. Things didn’t _just_ happen. She would have that type of motivation, especially since she wanted to rule. But to have _that_ type of personality…

He just couldn’t fathom someone being that c _ruel_ \---

He knew he shouldn’t be having these type of thoughts, but he couldn’t help it.

Cillian suddenly felt a huge lump in his throat. He needed to see this for himself…

"May I be the one to investigate this, my Queen? _Please_. I was close with them" Cillian blurted out.

It wasn’t as professional of a request as he had intended. But if it was true, then he would be beyond devastated….

_He needed to know._

He realized his voice came out pleading. His eyes were starting to fill up rapidly with tears. _I’m so, so, sorry, Kaedin. I’ve failed you, brother. I failed you so badly,_ he thought despondently.

Amara cocked her head as he looked at him, seemingly contemplative. A small smile played around her lips.

"You are the perfect one to entrust that with,” Amara said. You may do so. I trust you above all else. Also I know you were close with them so go and pay your respects and gain some closure as well. But if you think you might want someone with you, maybe my new Knight Meliorn can be of service. In fact, I _insist_ he goes with you."

The smile had widened on Amara’s face. Cillian glanced at Meliorn. 

Trust him, or not, it was probably the only way he would be allowed to do this…

“Yes, my Queen,” Cillian replied.

Meliorn turned to acknowledge Cillian with a nod. "Pleasure to be of service. Should we go now?" he asked in a mild mannered tone of voice.

Cillian nodded. “Yes the sooner the better," he stated, as he mounted his horse.

Meliorn quickly saddled up and followed him.

........

Cillian nearly heaved up his breakfast upon seeing the scene before him. 

It was his worst nightmare imaginable.

They were in Kaedin’s family’s home. Kaedin’s parents, brother, and sister were all lying on the floor, not moving. Around them, everything was in place. No evidence of foul play, or injury.

 _Oh, Kaedin._ His eyes filled with fresh tears yet again.

Beside him, Meliorn blanched. “This…is so unbelievable tragic,” he managed to say. “My condolences for your loss, Cillian. I understand you and the former King were like brothers.”

He appeared to be deep in thought for a moment. “Do you wish to inspect this on your own, I can certainly go inspect the rest of the home?” Meliorn asked.

Cillian looked up at Meliorn, who had an empathetic look in his eyes. Cillian suddenly felt extremely grateful to him.

“Actually, that sounds like a great idea . that way I can say goodbye to them in private. Thank you, Meliorn,” he said.

Meliorn nodded, bowed, and took his leave.

Cillian watched him go. A slight smile crept onto his face. Which quickly disappeared as he surveyed the scene once again.

Okay, he thought. Time to find something, anything which might have caused this…

He scoured the whole room and adjoining room. There was nothing. He was getting more sad and frustrated with every passing moment.

Then, just when he decided that he might give up, he spotted something from the corner of his eye. Next to one of the cousins, who had been visiting, there looked to be some black residue next to her on the floor.

Was it even anything worthy picking up? Cillian wondered. 

He shrugged. He had absolutely nothing right now. He might as well pick it up.

Cillian approached the area. Taking out a leaf from his pouch, he carefully scooped some onto the leaf. He rolled up the leaf, then blew slightly upon it. The leaf turned into a delicately looking clear container resembling a vial. He then placed it carefully into the pouch.

His jaw set firm, he walked out of the room to find Meliorn. 

...

_Central Park, an hour later_

The fall foliage had already started to descend upon the West Side of Central Park, as hints of red, orange, and golds tinged the edge of the lush green trees in the woods by the lake.

Suddenly the air shimmered, and a portal opened. 

Magnus smiled as he stepped out of the portal, wrapping his burgundy military styled jacket more snugly around him. Tucked in his other arm was a basket full of personalized magical gifts for the Queen and the realm. 

He loved this time of year, as it appeared that nature would work its own magic, with the dramatic change of the landscape. Also it would also be time for warm spicy teas and coffees, which was a favorite of Magnus’s as well.

He could make out the signature for the entrance to the Seelie Realm by the lake. It wasn’t too far away from where he had Portales. He started to walk. 

Soon he had stepped into the woods, and suddenly two tall Seelies appeared, dressed elegantly.

Ah, Seelie Knights, Magnus thought, recognizing them by their style of uniform. He bowed deeply. “I ask for an appointment to meet the Queen,” he said formally. “I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane.”

Both Seelie Knights glanced at one another, and then they both bowed in return. 

“Give us a moment, for a being with your stature of power and leadership, we need to summon Cillian, the Amara’s trusted advisor.”

Magnus nodded. “Please do,” he said. The two Knights nodded, and seemed to disappear into the woods ahead.

Within minutes, another Seelie, also dressed very elegantly, came out. “Hello, welcome to our Realm,” the Seelie said in a cordial tone of voice. “We are very pleased to receive the existing High Warlock of Brooklyn –”

“Magnus Bane, you may call me Magnus,” Magnus stated. He wasn’t big on formalities, especially among Downworlders.

A smile crept across the Seelie’s face.

“Ah,” the Seelie said. “Kaedin often spoke of you. He said you were as wild and charming as you were kind. He was like a brother to me. My name is Cillian.”

Ah, Cillian. Although they had never met, Kaedin had mentioned a confidante whom he had grown up with, and of which he was extremely fond of.

“Kaedin had mentioned you from time to time. So glad to finally meet,” Magnus said warmly.

“The Queen will be glad to meet you, finally,” he said.

“Yes, it is good to maintain diplomatic relations, especially with the powerful and influential Seelie Realm,” Magnus agreed. “Especially now with Kaedin gone, I figured it would be expedient to get to know the Queen –”

“Good call,” Cillian stated. “Anyway, we will have a word before you depart.” Magnus caught his eyes. He looked pensive.

Magnus nodded. 

Together they walked to the Royal Courtyard of the Seelie Realm, where the Queen sat on her throne. As they approached, the Queen’s eyes flitted toward Magnus, taking in his outfit and the basket in his hand.

“Your majesty,” Cillian stated, “You have a visitor.” He then stepped away, leaving Magnus standing in front of the Queen.

"Hello your majesty, I am Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn,” he said formally, bowing deeply. I am here as an ambassador for my people. I look forward to working with you.”

He handed the basket he had brought with him. Inside was a whole collection of potions, scents, and spells that would benefit Seelies that he had come up with.

Amara smiled. “How thoughtful, Magnus,” she said in a dulcet tone of voice. “This effort is duly noted. I am sure we will have a good partnership going forward.”

Magnus nodded. Okay, she seemed pleasant enough, he thought. 

He continued to speak.

“Allow me to express my deepest condolences for the loss of the King. I’m sure that was a terrible shock to you –”

“Yes, it was. It is never easy when a Realm faces the loss of the King,” she stated. “But we have taken measure so the Kingdom isn’t without a ruler.”

Magnus was puzzled. “But the King’s relatives –”

“Actually, “Amara said, “There’s no living family or relatives that can assume the throne. Thus I stepped up and declared myself the absolute ruler of the Realm.”

Oh, Magnus thought, trying not show any emotion or shock at her declaration. A Queen that took the throne just like _that_? There were words for that type of leadership, and it wasn’t a nice word, by any means…

“Incidentally,” Magnus stated, “I don’t believe you told me your name..”

"I'm the Queen of the Seelies," Amara answered emotionlessly. "You may address me as such."

Magnus nodded, even as the wheels were turning in the back of his head. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Yes, your majesty,” he said, somewhat stiffly, doing his best to maintain appearances.

The Queen smiled rather self-indulgently at that.

Oh wow, okayyyyy, he thought wryly. So they weren’t going to be on a first name basis? Wow, well that was rather… _pretentious_. She was certainly a _cold_ bitch, alright,

He felt himself bristle at the Queen’s attitude, stinging every single receptor in his body geared toward annoyance and sarcasm. 

That regular flippant, yet stinging retort that he was so famous for -- was just _dying_ to come out, right about now. 

But, alas she was the Seelie Queen… _and like her or not_ , she commanded unspoken respect, especially if he was going to be the leader of his people.

_No matter how much he didn’t like her._

Magnus bit his lip so hard he winced, as he pulled back his natural tendencies at retort toward her -- instead meeting her gaze with a smile.

Again he thought how cold she was, and most likely wouldn't be participating in regular Downworlder social events the way others would...

 _Guess movie night or drinks at the Hunter’s Moon won’t ever be on the agenda anytime soon...or ever_ –

The very thought of this made Magnus choke back an insane giggle bubbling in his chest. 

Yea, as if he would want to hang out with her in his spare time…

_Rightttt...._

….

After bidding the Queen goodbye, Magnus took his leave and started walking out on the path toward the edge of the Glade. 

He shook his head ruefully. Meetings with the Queen were sure going to be real interesting. And probably a major pain in the butt going forward. She seemed like the type to get very difficult when negotiating. He knew the type.

“Magnus.”

Suddenly Cillian was next to him. Magnus looked at him questioningly.

“It is protocol that we escort our guests out of the Realm,” Cillian said formally.

“Ah,” Magnus nodded. They both walked together in silence.

Suddenly Magnus felt something being placed in his jacket pocket. 

“Don’t look down,” Cillian said in a whisper. “I need your help with something. There’s something going on. The King’s family and relatives were all found dead a few days ago, that’s how Amara was able to officially become the Queen and absolute ruler of the Realm –”

“What? How?” Magnus was shocked. 

“We don’t know. Anyway, I found this residue around the home. That’s what I placed in the vial that’s in your pocket right now,” Cillian stated.

“How did you know to look for that type of residue?” Magnus whispered in astonishment, making sure not to look at Cillian as they spoke.

“Kaedin,” Cillian whispered back. “He was friends with a few colleagues of yours, and we were clued in about certain magic leaving some sort of residue or signature.”

“Ah,” Magnus said. They kept walking.

“If you could help shed some light on this, I would be eternally in your debt,” Cillian whispered. “Those were Kaedin’s family. They were all I had left.” His voice sounded sad and broken. 

Magnus sighed. “Of course, dear Cillian. Again, I’m so sorry about Kaedin and his family,” he whispered. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Cillian nodded.

They had reached the edge of the Glade. Cillian bowed to Magnus, which Magnus acknowledged with a nod. A look passed between them. 

Magnus then stepped out of the woods and back into the heart of Central Park proper.

He just started walking forward on the path he was currently on, itching to get as far away from the woods as possible, given that there was something burning a hole in his pocket. He had to get back to his apothecary right away, so that he could take it apart and figure out the components of the spell. 

Also, he needed to get as far physically away from that Queen, who just left a horrible taste in his mouth.

His curiosity, however, soon got the better of him. When he was far enough away from the entrance to the woods, he stopped. He just wanted to take a look at what Cillian had given him. Sometimes one could discern the type of spell just by examining the residue, even on sight. Magnus, who had lived for over 400 years, probably had seen every type of spell imaginable, along with inventing many as well.

Looking furtively to his left and right, he then put his hand in his pocket and took out the vial in his pocket. 

He peered at it closely. Yes, it was black, upon first glance, if not examined with a critical eye. But it wasn’t all black, it was actually a mixture of black infused with microscopic color crystal like structures. Then there was also some magical liquid mixed with it, from what he could tell.

Those crystals… He recognized them _immediately_. His eyes widened.

He had seen these before.

Now he wasn’t sure about the liquid mixed with it, but this was powerful dark magic -- made by a warlock. It was a type of tracking concoction, where the spell could track those with a specific characteristic or signature and then silently kill them. Even worse this could vaporize in the air, and it would travel for miles, as it searched and disposed of whatever targets were around. 

As far as he knew, there was normally a statute of limitations that was imprinted into the spell, but only the warlock who created this would know how long that was set for – and it could be anywhere from a month or a number of years. _Up to a decade even…_

But, wait…if so far, all of Kaedin’s family and relatives had been killed by this – this meant it was meant to track _anyone related to Kaedin_ – either by blood, or by something else.

The fluid – something clicked in Magnus’s brain. – could it possibly be the water from the Lake (?!) --strictly overseen by Kaedin and his family? He recalled Kaedin saying something like that.

He pondered this for a minute. And then his eyes widened even further.

Maryse. 

...

_The baby._

_...._

_His heart stuttered, then stopped as his eyes widened._

_...._

_Shit._


	18. Reality Closes In (Pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus's discovery of the very viable threat of the Seelie Queen haunts him, gnaws at him. HIs mind is all over the place. Finally he calms down, and decides the best thing to do is to take it one step at a time.
> 
> He needs to reach Maryse, Robert, and Catarina about this latest development.  
> Then he...no, _they_ can all figure out the next step(s)...

_Magnus’s loft, early morning_

The twilight sky slowly broke into dawn, as the sun slowly undulated, its brilliant orange and yellow flares streaking across town, warming and brightening up the whole city.

Out on his balcony, Magnus sat there, fingering the vial that Cillian had sent him. He couldn’t stop looking at it, or thinking about the implications of the whole thing.

He blinked twice, his glamour down, his gold cat eyes pensive. He had not been able to sleep a wink at all last night -- _knowing what he knew._

After coming back to the loft last night, he went straight to his apothecary, and proceeded to try to break down the very nature of the spell that was cast.

Not many warlocks could do this, but he was not of any ordinary breed. His father’s magic was one of the most powerful and feared; hence he had that at his disposal to draw from. 

He normally preferred not to, since he never wanted to awaken the potential of magic at his core – something he kept hidden from everyone around him, even Catarina, as it had gotten away from him as a child under the tutelage of his father –

He shuddered at the memories. Those were not times he wanted to live through again.

Magnus found himself spacing out as that darkness threatened to overtake his thoughts. He shook his head to rid himself of a past that he kept trying to evade and run away from, for a lifetime…

Anyway, the properties of the spell were not looking good. 

It was everything he had feared it would be. Whichever warlock had enacted the spell had used the elements with the water of the lake as a means for tracking. Once it had locked onto them, the victim would automatically be killed. Pretty lethal too, as it directly attacked their central nervous system. 

So stealthily and instantaneously, one would most likely just feel faint before they would pass out, never to awaken ever again.

It was so perfect, Magnus felt a cold shiver in his bones. 

_What was he to do?_

Magnus needed to alert everyone about what he had discovered in the Seelie Realm.

He needed to tell Maryse. He needed to tell Robert.

He didn’t know what this would mean for _her. For him._

_For them._

For _all_ of them actually.

The whole situation seemed grim, indeed.

But all he knew was that they all needed to be told, immediately. 

But it was the start of the day, and most likely no one would be available until the evening.

_Well he didn't want to wait that long..._

He sat on that thought for awhile, and then he had the perfect solution. 

He would pay a visit to Marian Whitelaw and the Institute.

Catarina would probably be there as well, as the NY Institute had called her on assignment this week. 

Magnus needed to see everyone at once, schedules be damned. 

He would tell Marian Whitelaw that he wanted to come and check up on the wards, even strengthen them if necessary.

_Yes, that was a good plan…_

Scribbling down a fire message, he sent it off. 

Okay, one thing down. Now for the next…

Walking to his closet, he leafed through several jackets before settling on a burgundy brocade jacket with gold and silver details on the shoulders and cuffs. Hmm that should be nicely for a visit to the Institute. After all, despite his relationship with Maryse and Robert, warlocks and other Downworlders were still not looked upon favorably by Shadowhunters. Thus, he always took extra care to present himself at his best... 

But, of course, if someone was going to treat him horribly -- then he had no qualms about returning the favor, period. _No one was ever going to take advantage of him, ever_.

He took a deep breath to regain his composure. No need for errant thoughts. He had to focus on the matter at hand...

Right, the outfit...

He was already imagining the makeup combination ideal to pull his outfit together as he sauntered into his bathroom.

……

_Meanwhile…At Ops, New York Institute_

“Ah,” Marian Whitelaw said, shortly after grabbing the fire message from midair and scanning it quickly. “The High Warlock of Brooklyn will be coming by to check on our wards today,” she said.

“Magnus?” Maryse blurted out, before she realized what she’d said.

Everyone in Ops suddenly turned to look at her. She shut her mouth quickly, feeling self-conscious. Someone at her level would not normally be on a first name basis with a warlock, and especially not within the Institute. 

She glanced quickly at Robert, who was next to Valentine and Lucian. They were deep in conversation, discussing today's agenda -- thus they had not turned in reaction to what Maryse had said. 

Robert’s eyes, however, had widened, and briefly flitted to her belly, before darting back and forth nervously.

“Oh, I mean, that’s his name, Magnus Bane, right?” she added casually. “I came across his file while doing some organizing in the Office…”

Marion directed her attention to Maryse. 

“Why, yes,” she said. “That’s his name, Magnus Bane. Your memory serves you well. And no need to feel awkward. He is here to help. He does charge a pretty penny, but he’s trustworthy and his integrity is sound. If any of you ever run into him, he does tend to be very helpful and willing to offer his help, so just clear it with me before anything, and you should be good to go.”

“Yea, right, like we would need help from that warlock,” someone rudely coughed from the back. 

Maryse whirled around. Who said that? she wondered. She pursed her lips into a thin line. That was incredibly rude! 

But no one said anything else, and Marian hadn't appeared to have heard the offender either. She just turned to the other senior youth leaders and started talking.

Maryse sighed. 

Of course she couldn’t say anything, lest people started to get suspicious. She really needed to be more careful...

_Uttering Magnus’s name like he was a familiar...._

Which he was, actually. 

But no one else here knew that. Besides Robert _,_ of course. 

And her baby _knew_ Magnus – as he would react every time Magnus used his blue magic to help her feel and sleep better.

Her belly was as huge as ever. Her hand rested at the top of her bump, which was now firm and bulging out right below her chest. It had become much harder to walk around, so she would spend most of the hours in the office. 

When she did need to walk around, she would then be holding the small of her back whenever she did, because her belly was heavy.

Man pregnancy was a bitch, she decided. 

She was about 6 months now, as far as her own estimations went. But Catarina said that her belly looked like she was nearly at the 9 month mark as far as Mundane measurements go. 

And that was both as exhilarating as it was scary -- since the tetrm of a normal Mundane pregnancy was 9 months. So that means she could be close...

And she also was feeling a lot of the sickness and having a lot of trouble sleeping, which was consistent with the last trimester of pregnancy. 

Not knowing exactly when this child was going to be born was driving her nuts.

And without his real father around, her brain thought. 

She teared up slightly at the thought of Kaedin. 

Day by day, she was handling the reality a bit better. So he was not technically dead…but his soul was lost to the Wild Hunt. Who knew if he would ever return…

As Magnus attempted to reassure her, some rare individuals had made it back, according to stories. But that’s all they were, stories. Who knew if those were even true?

Thank goodness for duty, as it distracted her from matters at hand.

Suddenly she felt a slight twinge in her gut. Hmm she didn't know what that was, but suddenly she felt the need to get out of the current room.

Maryse raised her hand slightly toward Marion's direction, indicating she wanted to head back into the office. 

Marion caught her eye, and nodded an affirmative. 

Maryse gave her a grateful smile Turning on her heel, she walked out of Ops, entering the hallway leading back toward the office.

Unfortunately, her belly was so big, it was hard for her to see the floor. Her foot happened to step into one of the deeper grooves on the hallway floor.

She felt the moment that her foot had gotten caught in this crack, wrenching her whole body off balance, causing her to trip.

Her eyes widened.

She was _falling_. 

Her arms immediately shot in front of her on instinct, to break her fall. Frantic thoughts flitted through head.

By the Angel _the baby_ \---!

_"Maryse!"_

Simultaneously, she was surrounded by familiar warmth. Warmth that she’d become accustomed to feeling these past few months. Then a set of strong, safe, and familiar arms were surrounding her, cradling and embracing her. 

_SAFE –_

She looked up, only to meet blazing gold cat eyes gazing directly into hers with worry and concern _so intense_ \-- on an even more familiar looking face...

_... So otherworldly and beautiful it took her breath away..._

Her heart fluttered slightly. _Was she supposed to feel like this?_

And...had she seen _these_ before? At this moment, she wasn't completely sure. Normally Magnus was very careful around them, never revealing his warlock mark.

_But these...these were magnificient._

She was _mesmerized_. There were no words.

She couldn't look away.

" _M-Magnus_ ," she whispered.

They appeared to share a moment.

He appeared dazed, as he continued to hold her in his arms, having just prevented her from completely faceplanting and falling onto her belly. 

He was staring intently at her, looking into her eyes. It seemed like they were both _spellbound._

" _Magnus_ ," she whispered again.

This time, though, it seemed to click. Suddenly he shook his head slightly, and his gold eyes seemed to click away, the soft brown eyes back in place. 

He blinked.

"Oh my," he said, abashedly."I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean --."

He faltered. "So sorry. Here..." he murmured. He helped her to stand up again. 

She felt her cheeks redden. "Thanks," she said, suddenly feeling shy.

"I saw you trip, and I knew I couldn't let you fall like that. It wouldn't have been great for you. O-Or t-the baby," Magnus said hastily, as he straightened up, smoothing down his garments. He turned away

They just both stood there, slightly awkwardly, as a silence enveloped them...

"Cat eyes, eh?" Maryse couldn't help blurting out.

In front of her, Magnus's face froze, as an unreadable expression came upon his face.

"Uh, yea," he said gruffly. "Sorry you had to see that, they come out whenever I use my magic or if I'm vastly affected by my emotions --"

"They're enchanting. Beautiful." Magnus's eyes widened at Maryse's admission. He looked at her searchingly, almost with a look as if he wanted to believe her. 

Her heart almost broke up seeing this. 

Suddenly she hated how reality was, where the world could make such a beautiful being be so insecure about such uniqueness ---

"You're special, Magnus. Don't ever forget that," she whispered. "You're even more special because of all you have done to help me. And the baby." 

Something within her couldn't help but say those words.

They just gazed at one another. Magnus continued to look like he was completely dazed by this whole encounter. 

And then, Magnus seemed to snap back to attention. His brown eyes widened, as if in fear. 

"Hush, darling. Don't say such things so loudly in the hall," he admonished as he gently yet firmly took her arm and swung them into the nearest nook. 

Suddenly something occurred to Maryse. 

"Wait," she said slowly. "What are you doing here?" Wasn't it routine that she and Robert would come by after Institute duties were done for the day?

"Yea, well, I wish it was under better pretenses. Officially I am here to check and strengthen the wards," he said. "Unofficially, I need to speak with you, Robert, and Catarina."

A chill passed through her upon hearing those words. She stared hard at Magnus.

He nodded.

"Whatever you are feeling right now, and I see that in your eyes, yea, you're right. Does Robert have a break soon?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, it should be soon," she said.

"Is there a place we can meet privately?" he asked. "It won't take long..."

She nodded. "The office that I'm currently working in. It's three doors down on the right. Let me go get him..."

"Please watch where you step, Maryse. I'm serious," Magnus said imploringly. "That could have been a really really bad fall."

Maryse shuddered as she thought what might have been. "I will. I'm going to walk a bit slower this time. Promise. And thank you again," she said.

A look passed between them. Maryse could only feel waves of gratitude for the one standing in front of her...

Then Magnus cleared his throat, and the moment was done.

Magnus nodded. "Alright, then. I'll see you in the room," he said in a dulcet tone of voice. 

They nodded at one another, then turned to go in opposite directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the ending! In the middle of writing the update as we speak!~
> 
> Chapter 19 to come soon


	19. Reality Closes In (Pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gathers the four of them together and spells out the threat that they are currently facing...
> 
> Meanwhile, other plans are confirmed, getting closer to completion...

_New York Institute, Ops Center_

It had been a looong day for Robert in the Institute today. 

As part of the youth group, and especially being Lieutenant to Valentine, was a hapless job. True, he understood that being a Shadowhunter meant duty came _first_. 

But he could barely concentrate on whatever Valentine, then Lucian were talking about up there, as they was pacing back and forth. Or Hodge Startkweather, for that matter, who was currently telling Valentine something very important. 

But no matter what, duty would be priority above all else.

Last night, his parents had asked him when he had planned to wed Maryse. He had told them, soon, since they didn’t want the baby to be born out of wedlock. His parents were fine with it – as most Shadowhunters would be. Since Shadowhunters tended to die young, these rites of passage were expected to happen while young, so that there was ample time to bring children up properly.

Anyway, this was hardly the place to be entertaining such thoughts. He would need to speak with Maryse later once this meeting was over…

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Marion nod toward Maryse, and then Maryse turned to walk out of the Ops Center. But not before Robert saw Maryse winced, her hand going briefly to her belly.

Eh? he thought. Already heading back into the office? Was she feeling okay? 

Excusing himself, of which he received nods from Valentine and Hodge – they understood his need to attend to Maryse, he quickly walked in the direction in which she had walked off to.

Right, through that hallway.

Then he had watched – helplessly – as her foot had caught in a crack, and she went tumbling.

He nearly pitched forward, a cold scream about to tear from his own lips --

When the blue magic suddenly rushed up all around her –

_Magnus._

His blood ran alternately hot – and cold – upon this realization, as he saw what was happening --

_Right in front of his eyes._

Magnus had saved her from tripping. 

It wasn’t even just his magic that had caught her. 

Because there he was, in all his glory, having caught her before she had fallen, and somehow they were now staring at one another as he cradled her in his strong and capable arms.

He was gazing down at her with an impossibly gentle gaze -- as gentle as eyes glimmering with gold could be, anyway. 

So _that_ was Magnus’s warlock mark. 

Magnus wasn’t being very careful right now.

 _Or maybe that was on purpose?_ Warlocks probably did allow those close to them to see their warlock mark, if they so chose to do so. Like if one was a close friend.

Or a beloved.

_A lover…_

Robert had never seen him look at Maryse like that ever – well, at least whenever they were at the loft together. 

But usually it was the four of them – him, Maryse, Magnus, and Catarina, so the opportunity had never come up? In the current moment, he was not sure anymore…

He wasn’t sure what to think of what he just witnessed. Or whatever he was witnessing – NOW…

Had these been happening, right under the same roof? Under their very noses? 

Robert took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Was he… _jealous_? 

Tendrils of uncertainty, insecurity, and the knowledge of the reality of this whole situation started creeping up, up, up like ugly vines – toward his heart, where they started to wrap around it like _some protective shield_ \---

Well, _protective_ being the operative word. 

It wasn’t a productive type of protecting, by any means. It was more like the beginning of a _wall,_ a _fortress,_ to keep him from getting hurt.

He blinked once, twice. Whatever was in his eyes right now…wouldn’t go away. 

His head started throbbing. He stared once again. 

They weren’t even moving from that spot, or from the position they were both in. And Maryse was whispering something to Magnus – he could see her lips moving. 

Magnus said nothing, his gaze was transfixed upon Maryse, his glamour still down.

_They seemed so fixated upon one another…_

Ugh, he couldn’t stay there one more minute! Blinking yet again, he steeled himself, pivoting on his foot, intent upon walking away.

……

“Robert! Is that you? Robert!”

Maryse started walking faster, as she spied what she thought was Robert’s retreating back as she walked down the hallway. 

“Robert, if that’s you. Please stop, I need to talk to you!” she said. She had to stop, and was panting a bit. Ugh, being pregnant really was making her extremely useless…

Suddenly, Robert stopped. But didn’t turn around.

“I saw you,” she heard him say. “You were with Magnus. Just now. In the hallway.”

“Hrm, yes. I was,” she replied, puzzled at his stoic tone of voice. “I had tripped, and he was coming down the hall, and he caught me –”

“I think Magnus has feelings for you,” she heard Robert say. “And the way you were looking back at him --”

Robert had appeared to choke upon the last part of his sentence. He trailed off.

 _What?_ she thought, now staring dumbly at Robert’s back.

He still hadn’t turned to face her.

She felt a twinge in her heart.

 _He was probably not completely wrong about that, on both ends_ , she admitted to herself. 

Was it wrong to care so deeply? she wondered.

Sometimes she could feel the lines blurring – with the current situation she found herself in.

She knew there were different types of love. 

She knew how _deeply_ she cared for Magnus – in such a short time. And she knew that Magnus cared deeply as well.

In that moment, when Magnus had caught her, held her -- she had _felt_ it. 

_It was mutual._

The caring. The respect. 

There was that _potential_ too, as any strong bond might have…She did recognize that. It was _simmering_ \-- just _beneath_ the surface.

But, realistically – _as she had known it between her and Kaedin during that idyllic time where nothing else seemed to matter when they were in the Seelie Realm_ \-- it couldn’t be anything beyond that, at least with the world currently the way it was now. 

As the High Warlock, Magnus would know better than anyone how difficult and impossible this could be.

What she knew, deep in her heart, was that she knew she could depend on him, trust him with her baby and her life. And she in turn would do whatever it took to protect him. 

That could certainly be considered as _love._

_Well as far as she knew, anyway._

But other than that, her future – her foreseeable, realistic future was with Robert. She knew what was at stake, and what she had promised. She had promised herself – and her baby -- _to him._

_She knew what was attainable, and what was real._

_She had to focus on what was real, to nurture it. She knew she could obtain the happiness for herself and her baby –_ with Robert…

“No, no, no, you’ve got it all wrong,” Maryse protested. “Robert, stop. _Please_ …”. 

She slowly walked toward him until she was about a foot away. 

In a quieter tone of voice, she said gently. “Magnus came because he has news. He needs to talk to all of us. We need to get Catarina too –”

“My parents asked when we were going to set the date for the wedding,” she heard Robert say, rather stiffly.

 _Oh?_

A wave of relief washed over Maryse. She had been hoping to hear something like this from him – since the baby was maturing more quickly than she had expected. 

“Did you think about a date?” she asked softly. “I was going to talk to you about this. I’m ready anytime you are, Robert. I want to start our lives together –”

Those words seemed to make Robert turn around, and look at her. “Really?” he asked. His eyes were slightly wet. 

Had he been tearing or crying? _Oh my,_ Maryse thought. 

She swallowed hard, her hand going to her throat – where the beautiful pendant he had given her, nestled gently in the hollow of her throat. 

“I made a promise to you, Robert,” she said, walking closer to him. “You, me, and our _son_ , for always. I will forever be in your debt, and you have my gratitude, and caring, and…love. Yes, I can definitely see myself loving you. You are an honorable and wonderful man, Robert Lightwood.”

Robert just gazed at her. Could he believe her words? Could he? He blinked again.

Alas, his heart wanted to _. It did_. 

Slowly he felt those constricting vines of doubt unfurl themselves from his heart, and slowly creep out of his system.

And…once they were completely gone, he was able to gaze at her with nothing but adoration and love. 

“Come here,” he whispered, holding out his arms. 

She then smiled, radiantly ---before she rushed into his arms. 

And he enveloped her in his strong arms right there in the hallway. They stayed there for awhile, the two of them – caught up in the moment.

Then they released one another. 

"Right,” Robert said, back to business. “Let’s find Catarina. I think she’s at the Infirmary right now.”

Maryse nodded. “Right. So we are to meet Magnus in my office after we find her,” she stated.

“Okay,” Robert nodded in affirmation. Taking her by the hand, they both headed toward the Infirmary.

…………………………..

Magnus had a weakness for well-made leather chairs. 

Maryse had a very nice one in her office, right here. He stared at it from where he was standing by the wall. The wooden base was sturdy and carved with great care. The leather was good quality. 

He walked around her desk, looked it over carefully, and promptly sat in it. 

Ah, he loved how it just leaned back oh so perfectly. He kicked up his feet, and spun himself in it. _Weeee!_

He grinned. As the High Warlock, he couldn't go around doing such things... But right now, with no one around, what ppl didn't know, didn't matter...

That thought was soon interrupted with a knock.

He quickly hopped off the chair, serious face back on. He came around the desk, and snapped himself invisible, in case it was Shadowhunters other than Maryse.

“It’s us,” Maryse’s quiet voice came through the door.

Magnus snapped himself visible, and flicked his wrist. The door opened, revealing Maryse, Robert, and Catarina.

“Quickly,” Magnus said, gesturing for them to come in. He flicked the door closed, and muttered something else. “Ok, now that door is soundproof.”

Catarina looked at Magnus. “Uh, Robert and Maryse said you had something to tell us,” she said.

Magnus closed his eyes briefly. “Yes, I do,” he breathed. Flicking his wrist again, a set of comfortable chairs appeared. “Please sit.”

They all sat down. Maryse exchanged looks with Catarina and Robert, and then back at Magnus, who looked pensive. He was crouched slightly forward, his brows knitted together. Maryse could see the gold flickering behind his brown glamoured eyes. 

He was troubled.

“Magnus,” Catarina said softly, reaching over to take her friend’s hand. “What’s wrong?”

Magnus turned to look at Catarina, and he suddenly felt tears coming into his eyes. He sighed. “It’s not good,” he whispered. He then turned to look at all of them. “It’s not good news.”

Sighing again, he sat upright, leaning his back against his chair. “Remember when I paid a visit to the Seelie Realm to introduce myself to the Queen? I thought that the Realm must be experiencing some slight chaos since the King was no longer there, and that they needed to figure out who their new King was going to be. So I thought I would go over there and lend some support. And to introduce myself to the current Queen, who I was sure was less than confident, due to the nature of the succession.” 

Maryse noticed that Magnus’s eyes had gotten a bit more gold, as his voice started to get lower, more tense. “Well, I’m not sure if any of you are familiar with the way it works. Now, even if someone is married to the King, that does not guarantee that they succeed the throne. It is a very family -oriented structure, where if the King dies or is MIA, it is up to the family to appoint a successor. Now the family could choose the Queen to succeed. But it is more than likely that they will look within the own family first for a son or daughter, cousins, relatives – all of these individuals hold precedence over the Queen for consideration. Anyway, I expressed my condolences to her about her current situation. That’s when she got a bit testy, and she said that Kaedin didn’t have any living relatives – so she had appointed herself as the authoritative ruler of the Realm. Not to mention that I was my usual charming self, and I asked her to call me Magnus, and wouldn’t’ you know it, she would not even give me her first name – she just asked me to address her as the Seelie Queen. It’s like, uh okay, power trip, anyone?”

Magnus rolled his eyes dramatically.

“But yea,” Magnus continued. “So anyway, I was about to leave the Realm, and then the Advisor came to lead me out. When suddenly he dropped a vial –” Magnus took out the vial from his pocket just then, displaying it in his palm, “ – into my pocket. Then he told me that somehow Kaedin’s entire family – parents, siblings, cousins, relatives, were all mysteriously found dead that morning. Every last one of them. And that he found this black residue by one of the bodies. He thought it resembled the residue of some warlock’s spell, and that made him really suspicious. So he carefully picked some up and gave it to me in this vial. He wanted me to check it out. I’ll admit that I almost refused since it really isn’t the greatest idea to meddle in affairs that aren’t your own. But then again, murders in general are against the Accords, whether it be within your own kind , or against one’s kind. Thus, at some point, perhaps my help or counsel would be requested, and then it would fall within my jurisdiction. The Advisor seemed really devastated when he spoke with me about it. His words, “They were all the family that I had…”

As Magnus had been speaking, Maryse had felt the blood slowly drain from her face. 

She felt lightheaded all of a sudden.

So, wait…Kaedin’s whole family was dead? Possibly murdered? 

And this Advisor who was devastated --

“Uh…this Advisor, Magnus,” Maryse stated. “This wouldn’t be Cillian, was it?”

Magnus looked at her, surprised. “Yes, actually it was,” he said.

Maryse shut her eyes, as she sighed. 

“Poor Cillian,” she whispered, almost inaudibly. “He was so sweet to me when I was down there. Kaedin was like a brother to him. And for Cillian to lose Kaedin’s entire family too…”

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group.

Maryse was fidgeting. Suddenly she felt a warm hand cover hers. She looked up. . It was Robert, who was giving her a comforting smile. She smiled back, and shifted her hand so her fingers were entwined with his.

“Maryse,” Magnus suddenly said. 

That brought Maryse back to attention. She looked at Magnus.

Magnus’s tone was serious, and his eyes were intensely focused upon hers.

“I took the vial back to my apothecary and I broke down the residue of the spell,” Magnus stated. “It was no accident. Kaedin’s family was murdered. This spell goes way back, and I don’t even know how anyone got a hold of it. Basically, it’s very powerful – it combines not only a search and kill type of function, but the element of time is also infused into it –”

“What does that mean?” Maryse asked. Her heart stopped. Suddenly she felt afraid…

“What I’m thinking is that the spell was concocted to trace all of Kaedin’s family member by one specific characteristic that binds everyone together, and then once the spell tracked down the individual, then instantaneous death would occur. According to Cillian, some family member were found collapsed in the kitchen, while they were eating breakfast – it just seemed like no matter where they were, that they just died on the spot, or else they died while sleeping.”

Maryse stared at Magnus, horrified. “Angel, that is…terrible,” she whispered.

Magnus continued tersely, “Next two things are incredibly important – I think this was activated by the Water in that Lake that Kaedin was guarding. Now, I may be mistaken, but any one of Kaedin’s family and extended family are responsible for guarding the Magic of the Lake – so whoever planned this with the warlock was very astute. They knew that by just using blood, it might not catch everyone. But they knew that every family member was tied to that Lake so they found the absolute common denominator that tied them together. And the fact that it can be released into the air, so that it is free to track down and take down whoever is targeted. Now, the thing with “time” is that the creator of this spell can make this linger over the region for years, maybe even up to a decade, depending on what the purpose of the spell was for. And that’s what’s worrying me….”  
  


Magnus trailed off, looking away.

“What is it, Magnus?” Robert asked. He squeezed Maryse’s hand, and Maryse turned to smile at Robert.

When Magnus turned to everyone again, his eyes looked troubled.

“I am worried about what this means for your baby, Maryse,” he stated bluntly.

Maryse stilled, her eyes growing wide. Instinctively, her hand flew to her belly. “W-What do you mean?” she asked.

“The issue of "time", of which we are not certain, means that we may need to assume that this was spelled for the maximum length of time. I don’t’ know much about this, but I know that babies are not usually trackable until about age 1 or 2. But after that, if this spell was still around, and if the baby was of trackable age, then …”

Magnus did not need to say anymore. 

Now Maryse appeared deathly pale, the knuckles of her hands white as she gripped the sides of her chair, and her eyes were brimming with tears. Her hand then flew to her belly, protectively.

“By the Angel, oh no,” she gasped. Besides her, both Robert and Catarina both stared at Magnus, wide-eyed. 

“The baby is in potential danger,” Catarina whispered. 

Next to her, Robert was trying to comfort a distressed Maryse. He put his arm around the trembling girl and kissed her hair. Maryse sighed and leaned into him.

Still holding Maryse, Robert looked up at Magnus. “You know,” he said softly, “My parents were asking me when we were going to be wed. I thought it should be soon because the baby was going to be born fairly soon. Well maybe not by our countdown, but by how advanced the pregnancy seems –”

Magnus suddenly looked resolute. “I think that’s an excellent idea, Robert. In light of this unfortunate news, that may be the one positive thing right now to help us through,” he said.

Just then, Maryse looked up at Magnus, tears in her eyes.

“Magnus, there must be something you can do,” she pleaded. “Please, please. You need to help save my baby."

“Our baby…” she whispered, her eyes falling on Robert as she said the last two words. Robert squeezed her hand. She smiled weakly.

“Yes, our baby,” Robert repeated.

Magnus stared at Maryse, and at her belly. Then at Robert. Then his eyes flitted over to Catarina, who was giving him a very sympathetic type of look. Inwardly, he could feel his emotions bubbling near the surface, as it was set to explode if he wasn’t restraining it with his magic. God his hate for the Seelie Queen had never been stronger as it was now. 

Seeing all his friends here in distress...

He clenched his fists tightly, angrily at his side. He bit his lip to prevent from screaming. 

_What were they to do?_

Regardless, Maryse looked one step away from having a breakdown. He noted her paleness, and her composure was completely gone now. She looked nearly broken. 

And that tore at Magnus’s heart. He had nearly wept when she had started to cry. Magnus didn’t want to see her like that. 

In fact, he never wanted to see that look in her eyes ever again -- _of utter despair and grief._

And that baby –

He had _touched_ them all on some level.

That baby, even though it had not been born yet, had affected each of them in its own way. They all had a responsibility to it, even though they were not the ones bearing it.

And with that, Magnus had an epiphany. 

They had to _protect_ that child. Protect it, with their own lives. 

Well, for some reason anyway, he suddenly felt like he had to use whatever he had, to protect the baby. 

This baby was important. 

Firstly, he was important to Maryse. 

Second, and most important, his lineage was both an asset and a threat. Asset to the future Seelie Realm. But a clear potential threat to the damn Queen.

As a member of the Downworld, and an influential member at that, it was his duty to _PROTECT_ those that couldn’t protect themselves.

Right now, there was no proof that the Queen was even involved. But as Cillian had said, there was no way she was completely innocent of this. She was the one who wanted the throne that badly for herself. 

She hadn’t even seemed sad or remorseful about the King’s disappearance. She just seemed emotionless.

That troubled Magnus. 

The Seelie Realm needed a just ruler – not this one who seemed to be hellbent on power, and bordering on what Mundanes might describe as insane or psychotic – devoid of any compassion or empathy.

Anyway, protecting this potential heir to the throne could result in an ideal ruler to challenge the Queen when he got older. 

But only if he survived--- _THIS._

He didn’t know how to do this, or what would it comprise of. 

All he knew is that he was going to do everything in his power to protect that child.

And with that resolve, he turned to Maryse, with an intense look in his eyes. His glamour had dropped, yet again. Stepping forward, he reached out and took her hand.

Maryse looked up at him, with red-rimmed eyes.

“Maryse, darling,” he stated. “I swear to you, I’m going to do whatever it takes to protect your baby,” he stated with conviction. “I’m not sure – _how_ \-- at this point in time, but we have a little time to figure that out. Right now, I think that it’s of utmost importance that you and Robert marry, so that the child can be born into a stable situation – I know that is extremely important in Nephilim society if I’m not mistaken. And as we discussed, it provides the ideal cover as well,” he said. “In the meantime, Catarina and I are going to pore over resources and try to figure out our options…”

Magnus looked at Catarina as he said this. Catarina smiled, reaching over and taking his hand with a firm nod. 

He smiled. He could always depend on his oldest friend…

Magnus turned back to Maryse. 

His gold cat eyes continued to blaze with ferocity and truth as he looked directly at her. He laid himself bare, with every word coming straight from his heart.

She shivered upon seeing it.

 _This truth._

She _believed_ him, Magnus. 

She believed that he would indeed do whatever it took to protect the baby. 

_By the Angel, was she glad that they had Magnus Bane by their side right now._

_She was glad that her baby had a guardian in Magnus Bane to look after him._

_......_

The four just sat in their seats, facing one another. 

Stunned at what Magnus had told them, yet firmed with resolve at what was to come.

They believed what Magnus told them. They would figure something out. 

_At least they hoped that they would._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 to come.


	20. The Crack In The Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months have passed in the Realm. 
> 
> The Queen has been enjoying peaceful rule without any issues. No one is the wiser about how she ended up ruling the Realm.
> 
> Then the warlock shows up again, with less than pleasant news...
> 
> This can't be good.

_Months later, one fine afternoon in the Glade_

The Queen was enjoying a casual stroll through the Royal Glade at her leisure on her own. She had sent all her Knights home except for one, her most trusted Meliorn. There was nothing on the agenda today, , and she just wanted her alone time. 

Her parents and family had visited earlier, and now she was free to dance and roam about.

She had not done this for awhile – as Queenly duties had kept her busy.

It was a beautiful day, and all the inhabitants were chirping and buzzing about her.

The gnats that so cheerfully danced around her, the bees and butterflies that flitted back and forth between hibiscus and plumeria bushes surrounding her throne before settling for a rest in her crown of flowers atop of her head, soothed her. 

The faint lilting music in the air lingered -- which seemed to be omnipresent no matter what of time of day it was there. 

The green leaves of trees, hanging vines, and weeping willows with fresh lavender blossoms seemed to sway with just the hint of breezes.

She loved it. 

And she loved being the absolute ruler of the Realm.

Everyone was at her command, at her will.

She loved being their Protector. 

No outside forces would ever defeat her people and her world, as long as she was their Ruler.

She closed her eyes as she relished the feeling of fresh green grass beneath her bare feet as she walked back and forth, her dress of sunset plumeria blossoms trailing behind her. 

She felt a sense of serenity and being at peace. 

Even though there was the distant threat regarding the rumored Circle within the New York Institute still hanging in the midst, the warlock had assured her that no moves had been made as of yet. 

She smiled to herself. 

The warlock had been quite trustworthy and dependable – not only with keeping her updated about any news regarding the Circle in the New York faction, but also in making sure that the situation with Kaedin’s family had been dealt with, without it ever coming back around to her. 

Truthfully she really didn’t even have an inkling of what was actually done. 

Nor did she care.

Her involvement was exactly how she had envisioned – she recognized a threat, she sought someone to assist with a strategy and a solution, she told them it needed to be done, and then it was carried out. 

Plain and simple.

And as long as it had been successful, she didn’t dwell upon it anymore.

After all, if one kept dwelling on things from the past, or kept harping on the old stuff, or decisions which were less than favorable – or even moral – well, how would anyone ever move forward or sleep at night? 

At some point one would need to let it go, and just realize that certain decision were made for the greater good in the long run.

Such as having her be the absolute Ruler of the Realm. 

The Realm would not have fared well at least in a state of chaos. They needed clarity, and as soon as they were able to obtain it. 

Kaedin abandoning his throne threw the Realm into chaos. 

Even though at the time she was not bound to the throne in any way, in her mind and heart, it was _still_ her duty to look after the people right? 

This is why – after all else, she was the best person to take the throne. 

So what if she needed a _little_ spell to rule out the rest? 

_Mere technicalities._

She wasn’t concerned in the least. 

Besides, no one had questioned her when she stepped up and taken the crown and title for herself. 

Ultimately no one _challenged_ her – and right now, _more importantly_ , there was no living relative of Kaedin to challenge her.

Her position was secure .

She was living quite the charmed life indeed.

Lifting her face in the direction of the setting sun, she closed her eyes and breathed in the twilight air. So refreshing, so cool, it made her feel brand new…

.....

_“Milady.”_

The sudden approach of the warlock startled her. He bowed deeply, his hood covering half his face like usual.

She turned to him. “Yes? What is it?” she asked curiously.

“I have something urgent I need to discuss with you. I would have discussed it with you before, but I was not certain about things, and I needed time to gather more information. But now, I am fit to discuss this with you,” he said.

The Queen furrowed her brows thoughtfully 

“Hmm. Come with me, let’s talk in there,” she said, as she walked toward an enclosed area of the Royal Courtyard.

The warlock dutifully followed her into the area.

“Sit,” the Queen stated, after leading them both to a table with cushions made of soft ferns. 

“Thank you milady,” the warlock said.

A short silence passed between them.

The warlock cleared his throat, and then spoke. “For the past few months, I have been receiving some faint signals from outside of the Realm –“

 _Signals?_ The Queen stilled. Her heart, however, had started to beat rather erratically. 

_Do not let down your guard!_ her brain stated. Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths. 

Okay, she felt better. 

Slowly she turned to the warlock.

“Do you mean, signals related to the spell?” she asked calmly, in a dulcet tone of voice. She was proud of the way she was able to present a calm demeanor toward the warlock. Inwardly, however it was anything but. She nearly felt like screaming. 

_S_ _he knew this was related to that spell!_

_What went wrong?_

Wasn’t it supposed to track and kill every being _dead, dead, dead?_

“Yes, milady, this is regarding the spell,” the warlock said. “For some reason, on the day I enacted this spell, I had not sensed this weaker frequency for some reason. But then I started feeling it around 2-3 months ago. I didn’t pay much attention to it, because it was not within our Realm. So I just let it go, because as long as it was not related to a Seelie, then it didn’t threaten your throne or position. So I just thought, well why bother looking into things?”

The Queen just smiled at the warlock politely. 

But she was enraged inside. 

_What did he mean, why bother looking into things? If there was a lead, ANY lead, he was there to look into things._

_ALL THE THINGS!_

But…she forced herself to keep smiling, even as her heart pounded fiercely on. 

“So, this signal,” she forced herself to continue, even as she gritted her teeth, “This has to do with whatever you used as the tracking medium?”

“The Lake water,” the warlock divulged. “Well, yes. It turned out to be very successful in tracking any of the King’s immediate family and relatives and everyone who held a responsibility toward guarding the lake, and it disposed of them all."

The warlock frowned then. “But I did not realize this would also track those treated with the water and had benefited from the magic," he said.

“And you think this must have happened?” the Queen prodded. “Well, have you figured out where the signal is coming from?”

The warlock looked at her solemnly. “It’s in the direction of the New York Institute. It has been quite steady too. ”

Upon hearing that, the Seelie Queen’s brows knitted together in further confusion. The Institute? How was that possible? she wondered. It wasn’t as if any Seelies were actively there right now. Here and there, some Seelies would correspond with Shadowhunters like on active business and all but those were temporary, not to the point where some faint signals would be emanating from a stationary place. 

Suddenly, from the recesses of her mind, of a memory from long ago – the image of a dark haired Shadowhunter girl scurrying away quickly from the region of Kaedin’s part of the Glade toward the West Exit flashed in the mind. 

She had not thought much about it, as even back then, she had not cared much for Kaedin’s affairs.

However, now in hindsight, she wished she had paid closer attention.

..........................

She found the warlock staring at her. 

“You don't look all that surprised. May I inquire as of why?” the warlock asked.

The Queen cleared her throat. 

“I’m not 100% sure about this,” she admitted “But I believe that a Shadowhunter girl was visiting with Kaedin shortly before we wed. Maybe a few days before. I didn’t not give it any thought. But now, in light of what you mentioned…it does give me pause.”

A silence developed from the two.

“What are you thinking with regard to that?” the warlock asked.

The Queen pondered this for a moment. “Well, I’m not exactly sure. It is quite odd. I am going to surmise that she was most likely treated with the Lake Water – and that’s why the spell tracked her down. What I am not certain about is the amount of time she actually spent with Kaedin. Was it just for that day? Was it longer than that? Did they get to know one another, and perhaps even –”

Suddenly her eyes widened. Was it possible, if at all, that Kaedin had had some sort of relationship with that Shadowhunter girl? 

If so, this would not have been the first time that a cross-species relationship would have occurred.

The situation with Nerissa and Andrew Blackthorn was well-known in the Realm. 

Nerissa was a Princess of the Fae in another part of the Realm -- she rarely ran into her since she had her own business in that part of the Realm to attend to. What she did hear, well more through her parents' penchant for gossip -- was that she was currently dallying with a Shadowhunter named Andrew Blackthorn.

They had met while she was at the Shadowhunter Academy visiting, and he had been studying there. 

Rumor was, it wasn't just a dalliance. They were actually in _LOVE..._

Nerissa was sure foolish! the Queen thought. 

What was she doing, falling in love with a mortal, lest a Shadowhunter?! It was fine as a casual dalliance, or to _play_ with them.

But not to outright fall in love with them! _Hmph_.

But back to the present situation…

That dark haired Shadowhunter girl had seemed a bit distraught upon leaving. 

And, if they had some sort of relationship, might that also _mean_ \---

The Queen shook her head vehemently. NO, that would be impossible. _Wouldn't it be?_

“What’s wrong, my Queen?” the warlock asked. “Is everything okay?”

She looked at him. 

“I want you to keep tracking the signals. Is that clear? I will let you know if I require further assistance from you,” she stated.

The warlock looked at her. “You have a lead?” he asked inquisitively.

The Queen had an unreadable expression on her face. 

“I’m not sure how strong of a lead it is, yet,” she admitted. “It all _depends_.”

It wasn’t much of an answer. But it was the truth.

The warlock nodded, as if she had spoken the whole truth.

Perhaps it was all he needed to know, for now. 

After all, all he needed to do was to keep track of that signal. Which was coming from the direction of the New York Institute.

“Very well, milady,” he said .”Call upon me when you have more information. Until then, I bid you adieu.” He bowed again, and then disappeared.

The Queen just stood there, with a pensive look on her face.

She turned to the right, where her Knight Meliorn had been standing on Guard a few feet away.

She smiled. She could always depend on him.

“Meliorn,” she called out. Immediately, Meliorn pivoted on his foot, facing her. “Yes my Queen,” he said formally.

“Get Cillian for me, I need a word with him,” she said resolutely.

Meliorn bowed deeply.

“Yes, my Queen,” he responded, as he walked off.

If anyone would know for sure, it would be Cillian.

She knew she would get the truth out of him. _After all, true Seelies could not lie._

_She could, and would, get the truth from him._

A small smile came upon her face. Either way, if Cillian ended up saying that there was no involvement, then that would be that.

If there was involvement, then she always knew what she would do.

_The Vines._

Her smile grew even wider . It’s been _quite_ awhile that those came out to play.

Especially when it came to certain judgments and truth testimonies.

_It was high time she got to play – again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH 21 to come


	21. Thou Shalt Not Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen summons Cillian to the Royal Courtyard for questioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is not beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes

“Sir, The Queen requests your presence in the Court.” 

Cillian looked up. Meliorn, the Seelie Knight, stood in front of him, with posture erect.

“Meliorn,” he acknowledged, his voice even and calm.

Cillian was not that surprised at the sudden intrusion, or even by the request itself. He knew that this day was coming. Ever since those tragedies befell Kaedin’s family and relatives, he had been on edge. Since he was the closest to Kaedin, he knew it was only a matter of time before she called for him. 

But months have gone by since then. And actually he had been surprised that she hadn’t yet, up until now. 

He would have preferred to be questioned up front, so he could put it all behind him. But no, instead he was always partially on edge because of it.

Relief flooded his veins as he looked directly at Meliorn.

Meliorn looked very unsure of himself, which was vastly different than how confident he would normally be -- even as he stood at attention in front of Cillian – ever the regal Seelie Knight that he was.

“Does she?” Cillian asked. “Did she specify any reason?”

Meliorn shook his head. “I wish I had more news,” he said softly. 

Cillian felt a small smile tug at his lips. Not that the occasion warranted much smiling. 

If the Queen was summoning him, it was for something serious. And most likely for something very unexpected.

“Thank you, Meliorn,” he said, bowing to him. Cillian was still deep in thought.

In light of what had happened in the last year, as well as the unexplained deaths in Kaedin’s family, it was about time that she had gotten to him. 

Truthfully he had wondered how it had taken her this long to figure out to speak with him about things.

Anyway, he really didn’t have much to be concerned about. Of course, his being a Seelie, he couldn’t lie. Unless she asked him about something regarding Magnus. And his latest communication with him.

That was the only thing that would have negative consequences if she were to know about that.

But even so, he couldn’t regret his actions regarding that. As Kaedin’s closest confidante and ally to the family, he had to know. And Magnus was the only individual whom had the knowledge of that type of magic in order to decipher anything.

And in fact, he was due to meet with him today. 

This request by the Queen was certainly unexpected – in light of that. It seemed like too much of a coincidence. And, with his luck, watch it be just that – a coincidence.

HIs heart stuttered slightly as he thought about what she wanted to see him for.

_As long as she didn’t’ ask him anything about Magnus, it would be okay._

Anyway, why would she? She was not aware that they had corresponded, other than that one time when he had come over to introduce himself and to congratulate her on being the new ruler of the Seelies…

“Sir?” Cillian had not realized that Meliorn had not left, but was instead staring at him intensely. “Are you going to be okay? I realize that the Queen does have a tendency to put those under interrogation through the wringer…”

Cillian smiled at Meliorn’s obvious concern. “That is very kind of you to inquire,” he said. “But I will be okay. I’ve been around a long time. I can handle her interrogation. Thank you though.”

Meliorn nodded. “Let me know if you will require my services later. I am at your disposal,” he said, before bowing. Then he turned and walked away.

Cillian just sat there for a few minutes. Then, taking a deep breath, he got up from his seat. 

Might as well get this over with, he thought. 

He started walking in the direction of the Royal Courtyard.

…………….

“Cillian,” the Queen said. 

Cillian bowed deeply. “My Queen. Meliorn stated that you requested my presence,” he said formally.

“Ah, that I did,” the Queen said. She rose from the throne, and started pacing around in her bare feet in the Courtyard. She looked slightly troubled, and seemed like there was something weighing on her mind.

“What is it, my Queen?” he persisted, even as he swallowed hard. With one question, she could completely have him undone…

The Queen stopped in front of him. 

He wished he didn’t feel so nervous. Willing that down, he attempted to lift his chin and met her gaze with a confident one of his own.

“Tell me something,” she asked in a neutral sounding tone. All of the nerves in the back of Cillians neck were suddenly on edge – this was not good for the Queen to be speaking this way. He had a sneaking suspicion this was exactly about what he thought this would be about –

He gritted his teeth, preparing for the onslaught…

 _Just don’t ask about Magnus. Please…_ he thought.

“A long time ago,” the Queen continued. “Kaedin... Was he seeing anyone, even for a little bit?”

Cillian’s breath caught. “Hmm, in what manner are you inquiring about?” he hedged. Oh God, he hadn’t expected her to ask about this….

“Well,” the Queen said slowly, “ A long time ago, right before we had started planning the wedding, I was walking around the Realm by where the Lake, was, and I could have sworn seeing a dark haired Shadowhunter girl leave, if not run, out of the Realm…” 

She fixed her stare on Cillian, who was doing his best not to cower under her piercing stare.

“So, might you know anything about that?” the Queen asked, in a tone that to outsiders, might just sounded neutral. But Cillian knew the Queen, and could detect the venom underneath. 

Besides, he knew full well, he was going to tell the truth.

“Ah, yes, the Shadowhunter girl with the dark hair. I think her name was Mary? Maryse? Eh, who knows about these silly Shadowhunter names. Right, the one that was injured by the demon,” Cillian said thoughtfully. 

He got up and started walking around slowly. Then he looked directly at the Queen and spoke.

“Yea, she was such a young thing – and it was very odd for Kaedin to have placed his focus on this girl. I mean, she was injured – he should have just left her there,” he said. “But he didn’t,. and he brought her in, even as I was telling him the risks of doing so” 

He shook his head. “But he wouldn’t listen. So I left them in his quarters, and he healed her with some of the Water from the Lake. But the demon ichor was extremely powerful and it took a long time before she was 100%. I was often away when they were together, so I don’t really know the nature of whatever happened between them.” 

“I know that Kaedin was infatuated. I did my best to deter her from this, of course, my Queen. I knew that his duty was to you, and I told him as such.” Cillian delivered these words with such a straight face, and with such conviction that the Queen smiled.

“Why thank you, Cillian,” she said. “I know that we did not really start off on the right foot together, especially since we did not know one another back then. But it is good to know that no matter what, duty was of utmost importance to you.”

“Why, of course, my Queen,” Cillian stated. “You two were betrothed from birth. There was no way that any outside dalliances were going to be hold in light of that. Having the both of you be married in order to rule the Realm was the main goal for both families…”

Then she paused, and bit her lip as she looked at Cillian. “Kaedin…he was in love with her, was he?” she stated softly.

“I’m not really sure,” Cillian said. “But I would say that there was certainly an infatuation, that’s for sure. As for a relationship, I guess there might have been something? But whether it was reciprocated or not, that is news to all of us, I’d say. After all, Nephilim often look after their own, right?”

Cillian held his breath as he watched the Queen digest his words. He had not completely lied, but he twisted the truth a bit. Just like he had witnessed her doing many, many times.

“And besides,” Cillian said, “What would she have to offer him anyway? When compared to you, with your grace, your mind for strategy, your beauty, and not to mention you and he were both Royalty and Fae. Anything else should have paled in comparison.”

“Anyway, shortly after she was healed, finally, I think Kaedin made some overtures, and she didn’t’ accept it and just ran out,” Cillian concluded.

The Queen stood there for a long time, silently assessing Cillian. Then her lips turned up in a small smile.

“Cillian, I greatly appreciate how open and honest you were with me. Of course you knew that as Fae you couldn’t lie. But I could tell how truthful you were, call it a vibe,” she said, sounding grateful.

Cillian maintained his erect posture, as he bowed. 

“Anyway, you get a reward for doing your duty and answering to me,” the Queen said. “How about a few days off from duty, you can see your family or do anything you need. No need to report until 72hours later…”

“I actually could use the break,” Cillian said gratefully, as he felt weight lifted from him. He was relieved. He needed this time away.

“Very well, carry on, then,” she said, motioning for him to leave.

“Thank you, my Queen,” he said in a dulcet tone of voice. Inwardly he was glad that she had not picked upon on the twisting of the truth. He turned to leave.

“Hm, might you know of anyone who might correspond with the Shadowhunters?”

The sound of her voice stopped him in his tracks.

Ugh…

Cillian closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and turned around. His heart was suddenly beating rapidly in his chest.

The Queen was looking at him, with a curious expression on her face.

Ok, nice and slow, he thought, willing his heart rate to stay even.

Cillian spoke in a even tone of voice, “I am not familiar with him, but I think the High Warlock of Brooklyn may correspond with them from time to time?” he said. “But who knows if he is around, I’m sure he is busy or otherwise detained…”

Ideas were starting to emerge in his head. If he could get the Queen to trust him…perhaps this trip to see Magnus didn’t _need_ to be so covert after all…

He turned to face the Queen once more.

“My Queen,” he said with more confidence in his tone of voice, “I would be happy to try to track down the High Warlock of Brooklyn and ask if he has come across this Shadowhunter before.”

The Queen’s eyes brightened. 

“That is a grand idea,” she said. “I appreciate your initiative, Cillian. I knew I could count on you, above all else.”

Cillian stood at attention. 

“I will report back to you before day’s end to let you know if I was able to locate him or not,” he said. “I just need time…”

The Queen nodded. “You may go. Good luck with your quest,” she said. 

Cillian nodded, turned, and slowly walked out of the Royal Courtyard. His mind was racing.

He needed to reach Magnus. _NOW._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH 22 to come.


	22. Something Borrowed, Something Blue... Really Bad News... And Then There's...You?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an otherwise perfect day for a blessed event the New York Institute - the wedding of Maryse Trueblood to Robert Lightwood.
> 
> But two very unexpected events occur, turning the day _upside-down_ for the foursome...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not beta'd, sorry for any errors.

It was a bit empty in the main halls of the New York Institute today, at this very hour.

That was due to the wedding that was taking place in the Chapel, which had the Head of the Institute and their Youth officers in attendance.

The doors were closed, as the last of the procession had passed through. 

Once these were securely shut, Magnus and Catarina ventured into the open from an adjacent room, and just loitered by the doors.

They could both hear the lilting sounds of the last of wedding procession march, then the Silent Brother asking everyone to please rise. 

It was Robert Lightwood and Maryse Trueblood’s (very rushed) wedding – which, ironically, both Magnus and Catarina were in on the original planning, as a way to help Maryse out, and to cover their tracks with Valentine –

But now they were completely cast out of – because this was a Shadowhunter wedding, so no one other than Nephilim were invited.

Catarina’s eyes were blazing. “This is so not fair,” she muttered.

Magnus sighed. “Cat, I know, I know, my dear,” he said. “But we really shouldn’t be all that surprised, right? I mean, we’re used to being treated this way ---"

Catarina shook her head in disapproval. “Yea, I know. But still….” she muttered in a way very uncharacteristic of her. “Here we are – _outside_ – while the two inside, whom we actually considered friends, are getting _married._ How do you call this, _fair_?’ 

Magnus glanced at Catarina. Her brows were knitted together, and her mouth set in a frown.

Magnus took a deep breath.

He knew exactly how she felt. 

Ever since they had all gotten together, in light of Maryse and Robert’s situation -- they were a _foursome_. 

_Friends._

And it was so unfortunate, that because of antiquated customs and prejudices – a large part due to the Nephilim – that no matter how much the Institute and its people welcomed their services and worked with them, that certain lines were never to be crossed. 

It was clear, even as they worked together side by side, from observing behaviors and looks that they would get – that the Shadowhunters would never truly consider Downworlders such as themselves truly _equal_ and _worthy_ …

She was right. If any two individuals were more deserving to be by Robert and Maryse’s side during their wedding, it should have been them in there -- Magnus and Catarina. 

They had cared for both of them in these past few months.

But no, instead, it was a chapel full of the Clave’s top officials, along with Valentine Morgenstern – _of all people_! -- as Robert’s suggenes. 

The very idea made Magnus want to spit, or hurl, or both ---

He couldn’t stand that particular Senior Youth leader. 

It wasn’t because of the way he would act condescending toward him every time he went to meet with Marian Whitelaw during wards check detail. Although, shit, with Magnus as his elder, Valentine could certainly be taken down a peg or two… _or thousand…_

_But there was something else._

Magnus couldn’t quite put his finger upon it. 

Magnus considered himself a great judge of character, and he relied on intuition many a time – one of the few things he recalled his mother teaching him when he was younger. 

_To always trust his gut._

Something in his gut did NOT like Valentine one bit. Lucian Graymark was a tad more tolerable, but he still held that Shadowhunter air of superiority that they all did, especially when talking to Downworlders.

But Marian seemed to trust him, and of course she was the Head of the Institute, so who was Magnus to say anything, right? He would just stand by, and give respect, the way a proper individual should.

And of course Magnus certainly did see the wisdom of Robert choosing Valentine as his suggenes. 

They had needed Valentine completely on board with this – the bonus being that it was part of his general scheme of things -- Robert and Maryse getting married and producing the perfect Shadowhunter under Valentine’s youth army

Valentine had insisted that both Robert and Maryse get the best treatment wherever they went.

And that had led to Maryse getting her desk job, just as her pregnancy had started to become more advanced, and difficult. And Robert sliding right back into his position as Lieutenant, going with Valentine and Lucian on all their missions, being lauded by Whitelaw, getting the recognition due to him. 

Which would lead to a much easier life going forward with regard to his Shadowhunter career – everyone would look up to him and trust him word and judgment, no questions asked –

It was a good idea – for Maryse and Robert’s careers – and for the baby, going forward.

However, Magnus couldn’t help but to think that all these things were just causing more distance between them. And he couldn’t help but to feel a twinge in his heart about that.

He knew that it couldn’t last – the four of them as a _foursome_ \--

But, then, the more time they spent together, having some of Magnus’s specially brewed tea, or eating dinner at his loft, and exchanging stories and warm laughs around the table – it would be way too easy to pretend that the world outside was indeed different, more accepting, and that there was nothing wrong with two warlocks and two Nephilim spending time together.

Not just as business associates and tolerated company, but as _friends._

Magnus became immersed in thought, a bit saddened and overwhelmed at the thought of losing this _absolute_ bubble of happiness and contentment.

…………………….

Someone was waving a hand in front of his face.

“Magnus, Magnus,” Catarina was saying.

Magnus came back to reality just then, looking at Catarina, and feeling a bit dazed.

“Yes, dear. What is it? Is the wedding over?” Magnus asked distractedly.

Catarina said nothing, but gestured to her right. 

“He asked for you,” she said, a bit guardedly.

It was the Advisor of the Seelie Realm, Cillian. Somehow he had appeared from out of nowhere. 

He had a somber look on his face.

“Cillian,” Magnus said, surprised. “Ah yes, we were supposed to meet today.” He then furrowed his brows in confusion. “Weren’t we supposed to meet at my loft later today–”

“I had to find you,” Cillian said quietly. “I have some news. Actually, can we go over to the loft, now? It would be better if we spoke there.”

Magnus looked at Cillian’s face. He looked a bit wan, and pale. Somehow Magnus knew that Cillian was not here with good news.

He turned to Catarina.

“Catarina, this is Cillian, Advisor of the Seelie Realm. He was Kaedin’s closest trusted confidant. Cillian, this is one of my oldest best friends, Catarina the Healer,” he said.

Catarina and Cillian both nodded at one another in turn. “

“Nice to meet you. Any friend of Magnus’s is a friend of mine,” Catarina said, smiling.

A small smile appeared on Cillian’s face. 

“As cordial as she is lovely, Magnus,” he said. “It’s an honor to meet your acquaintance.” He took Catarina’s hand and kissed it.

Catarina giggled, nearly blushing.

Magnus smiled as he watched the exchange between Cillian and Catarina. Then he turned to Catarina.

“I’m going to bring Cillian to the loft,” Magnus said. “You stay here and wait for this to let out, okay?” He pointed to the doors, indicating the wedding itself with a wide flourish of a perfect manicured hand.

Catarina smiled, “No problem, Magnus,” she said cordially.

Magnus stepped in to give Catarina a peck on the cheek. After he stepped away, he turned to Cillian.

“Come, we need to step out into the Courtyard,” he said. “I can only activate a portal outside of the Institute.”

Cillian nodded, and nodding to Catarina, turned to follow Magnus out in the hallway toward the double doors. 

………………

_Magnus’s loft_

Upon stepping out of the portal into the loft, Magnus gestured for Cillian to sit down in the armchairs in the living room.

“Would you like some tea?” Magnus inquired. “I have a really good herbal kind that’s infused with plumeria and hibiscus…”

“Ah, that sounds lovely,” Cillian stated.

With a flourish of his hand, a tray with a teapot, teacups, and small bites appeared on the coffee table. 

“Please help yourself,” Magnus said gallantly.

Cillian nodded a thanks as he leaned in to pour himself some tea. Bringing the cup to him, he took a sip. 

He seemed deep in thought.

Magnus decided to speak. 

“I have to admit, I was surprised to see you by the Chapel doors. I thought you had to figure out a way to leave the Realm without arousing suspicion by the Queen,” he said honestly.

Cillian pursed his lips, and looked at Magnus. He cradled the tea cup in his hands. “Actually,” he said slowly, “The Queen knows I am out trying to look for you.”

“Oh? Why?” Magnus asked.

"Ill tell you in a minute," Cillian stated. "But firstly, did we ever find out what comprised the contents of the magical residue?” 

_Right, that had been the original reason for this visit_ , Magnus thought.

“It’s an ancient spell, designed for tracking and then killing whoever or whatever the creator designates as its target,” Magnus said.

He looked at Cillian. “Unfortunately, I was able to determine that item used for tracking was the water from the Lake – the one that Kaedin’s family and relatives have magical ties to,” he said. “Thus –”

A look of realization, then _horror_ crossed Cillian’s face just then. 

“So, that’s how they were able to track Maryse down,” he breathed. 

Cillian turned to Magnus, appearing hesitant as he spoke. “Might you know of a Maryse? I don’t’ believe I caught her last name, but she’s definitely a Shadowhunter from the New York Institute ---"

Magnus’s heart stilled. 

_Did Cillian just mention Maryse by name? Did he say what he thought he said?_

Cillian looked at Magnus intensely. 

Magnus did his best to keep his expression stoic and unreadable. However, his heart started pounding in his chest. 

_The baby!_ his brain and heart screamed.

When Magnus spoke, his voice didn't sound like his own. "Well, no, I don't believe I've run into a female Shadowhunter named Maryse," Magnus fibbed, hoping that Cillian couldn't see through his facade. "But that's besides the point. Cilllian, what do you mean she was _tracked?_ I thought the spell only pertained to Kaedin's family..."

Magnus tried his best to remain calm, but he noticed his voice had risen slightly toward the end of the sentence.

"Looks like the tracking wasn't solely due to Seelie/blood ties. Turns out those treated with the Lake water could be tracked as well. It was reported that the Shadowhunter girl was brought in the Realm after Kaedin found her following a failed mission where she was seirously injured. He brought her into the Realm and healed her wound with the waters from the Lake. The spell was able to track her because it ended up mixing with her blood. When the Queen called upon me to ask about these things, it already seemed like she was aware of this Maryse having something with Kaedin…”

Magnus breathed a huge sigh of relief, as his muscles relaxed. 

_It wasn’t because they figured out she was pregnant._

And then Magnus tensed up – _yet again_. 

The fact that this spell was able to track her down – right to the Institute – this was too close of a call, in any event… 

And, now, the Queen was _suspicious._

Which was yet another potential blow to their cover…

“When I visit the New York Institute, I mostly only deal with Marion Whitelaw, the Head of the Institute, as I make my rounds to check upon the wards. But I’m sure I’ve passed her by at some point,” Magnus continued in an even tone of voice.

Ugh, Magnus hated fibbing. 

And especially to Cillian, whom -- despite having only met him that one time when he had gone to pay his respects to the Queen – he felt he could trust. 

However, this situation was precarious as it currently stood. The fewer people who knew about the situation, the better. Besides, Cillian was Advisor to the Realm, so he was much too close to the Queen for comfort, even if Cillian himself had good intentions. 

The way in which Queen presented herself, Magnus had no doubt that the Queen would utilize any means in which to forward her agenda, or to force someone to spill out their deepest secrets.

And of course he knew that Seelies couldn’t lie. 

He was not about to subject Cillian to that – along with the potential trouble and anguish.

Cillian was looking at the space in front of him.

“Cillian, what is it?” Magnus asked, concerned.

Cillian looked up at him. 

“I’m afraid that I’ve put you in a bad position knowingly, my friend. And I am so sorry,” he said forlornly.

“What do you mean, Cillian?” Magnus asked, feeling confused.

Cillian continued, “I was going to attempt to come see you clandestinely to find out about the breakdown of the residue, but then I was still apprehensive about the Queen finding out or discovering it through a third party. So, when she unexpectedly asked me if I knew anyone who might know about Shadowhunters in the Institute, I mentioned you. She then allowed me to come out with the sole purpose to trying to locate you to ask about this Maryse…”

“Oh?,” Magnus stated, surprised. 

But then again, that wasn’t really a surprise though – since the New York Institute contracted him to do their wards, it was a given he would be frequenting the Institute. 

“Well, that’s nothing new,” Magnus continued, “You don’t have to be concerned about that –”

“But,” Cillian continued, obviously not finished yet. “How this puts you in a bad position, is that now the Queen knows that you have an IN with the Shadowhunters. She knows that I came here to see if I could talk to you – of which I told her that I had no guarantees since you are a busy individual. However, the Queen will most likely think that you actually do know who Maryse is, or know others that do. So now you are high on her radar as a result.”

Cillian stopped talking, all flustered, and put his head in his hands. He was obviously upset.

OH.

Magnus’s eyes widened, and he wedged himself back against the armchair as he digested that news. 

“I am so, so, so, very sorry, Magnus,” Cillian said, sounding utterly broken. “You have been nothing but cordial and generous. Kaedin was so right about you. I can’t believe I just went ahead and did this to you –”

Magnus didn’t need to hear any more. _In no way was Cillian at fault._

“Cillian,” he said in a gentle tone of voice. 

Cillian looked up at him, looking desperate and sad. 

“You were put in a bind,” Magnus said gently. “True, I’m not happy that I’m on the Queens radar now, but the way I see it, either way, it was going to happen eventually. If it wasn’t through you, well my position as the High Warlock of Brooklyn isn’t exactly one where I’m hiding in the shadows so to speak, right? I mean, either I know everyone, or everyone knows me – or has the potential to run into me…”

He shifted his position in his seat and put his hand on Cillian’s shoulder. 

“Whether it was you, voluntarily informing the Queen about this, or someone else later on, because it is just common knowledge, either way, she was going to become aware of me and the potential connections I have. With her knowledge of this Maryse girl – whoever she is – it was a matter of time before she would summon for me. I’m sure of it,” Magnus stated.

Cillian looked at him with a strange look on his face.

“You know what she does, right?” he nearly whispered. “Individuals are subjected to the vines for judgment.”

Magnus looked at him. “What does that mean?” he asked. “What are the vines?”

“The vines,” Cillian said, “Individuals are wrapped from neck to toe with them as the Queen is interrogating them. They can detect whether someone is lying, or telling the truth. If the person is telling the truth, the vines will do nothing. If the person is lying – well, they will squeeze and squeeze until the person tells the truth…OR until they are bleeding and dead.”

“WHAT?” Magnus exclaimed. “How are those methods even sanctioned?”

He was horrified. 

Cillian shook his head.

“They’re not,” he said. “But she’s the Queen. She can do whatever she wants. Sad to say.”

At this point, all Magnus’s brain could think about the Queen eventually coming to grab him, subjecting him to the vines, and slowly torturing him. 

Or even worse, torturing Maryse until she told the truth! 

Or even Robert for that matter.

_This was dire news, indeed._

“Cillian, despite everything, I am still glad you came to inform me about the Queen,” Magnus said. “I still do not hold you at any fault regarding the Queen and any possible consequences. Trust me, it is good for me to have this lead time, to try to figure out what to do….”

Cillian blinked twice. “If there’s anything that I can do ---”

 _WHOOSH~!_ Suddenly a fire message zipped into the loft, nearly hitting Magnus.

Magnus caught it and read it. His eyes grew wide.

“I apologize for cutting this visit short, Cillian, but I’m needed at the Institute,” Magnus said hastily. “Thank you again for your visit, and I will heed your words.”

Cillian quickly got up from his seat, nodding at Magnus. 

“Always, Magnus. And if there’s anything I can do in the future for you, please just ask,” he said formally. 

He bowed, and walked out of the loft.

Magnus took a deep breath. 

Damn too many damn things happening all at once today. He needed a clear head. 

_But first things first._

He waved his hands with a flourish to activate a portal.

As the vortex appeared in the room, Magnus looked down at the fire message – from Catarina -- that had been sent to him. It was in the process of disintegrating. 

“Damn, _babyKaedin_ ,” he breathed, shaking his head. “You sure know how and when to make an entrance, _don’t you_. Well, then, off to the Infirmary I go.” 

As the portal appeared, Magnus let go of the fire message --already disintegrated into ashes -- and stepped right through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone's about to grace us with his presence!!!!
> 
> Chapter 23 to come!


	23. All Hail The Prince <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... The blessed arrival beckons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and check out the new artwork that [BrightAsStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars) created for this fic back on the first page! It is so gorgeous. Check out her works as well, she is an amazing writer!

Outside of the New York Institute, a portal appeared. Magnus nearly tripped in his effort to run out of it. 

HIs eyes widened. “Damn, “ he murmured. “You’re losing your touch, Magnus.” 

But he couldn’t help it. 

According to Catarina, the baby was on its way! 

Cillian’s words lingered in the back of his head, somewhat darkly. He frowned briefly at that. But it dissipated yet again, as his thoughts went back to the baby.

He hoped that Maryse was having an easy time at it.

Taking a deep breath, he started walking up the front steps of the Institute, his mind racing.

Magnus didn’t even know if he would even be allowed in the infirmary. But he didn’t’ care . This was something he wasn’t going to miss.

He just needed to be _near_ the action, wherever that ended up being.

Trying to remain calm, he sauntered down the hallways with his usual strut toward Ops, with bated breath -- resisting the urge to just _RUN_. The worst thing to do would be to start attracting attention – which in this case would the wrong type of attention.

The Infirmary was just down a few hallways from Ops.

 _I’m getting closer, Maryse,_ he thought.

Just then a fire message zipped toward his head. He caught it in mid-air.

It was Catarina. 

_Hurry! You don’t want to miss this, do you?_ It read. I’m in the infirmary, they will let you in. I told Valentine the delivery required the utmost care and attention. So he insisted that the _both_ of us attend to this delivery.

Magnus grinned to himself, as his glamour fell, his gold cat eyes gleaming.

_Okay, then._

It was nice to be appreciated.

He started running, his heart beating excitedly in his chest. 

……………

_The Royal Courtyard in the Seelie Realm_

“Cillian,” the Seelie Queen stated, upon seeing her Advisor return from his quest. Beside her, Meliorn was standing at full attention. 

His eyes met Cillian’s gaze. What was it he saw in Meliorn’s eyes? Was it concern and apprehension?

Well, luckily, he had not gotten any damning information that the Queen could use to further her own agenda…

“My Queen,” Cillian bowed deeply. His mind was racing. Inwardly he was screaming – screaming for all the lives lost, for no reason other than to fulfill the absolute lust for power for this bitch –

But, no, he had to remain calm….

He had to keep his heart beat under control, as he looked into those deceptively calm eyes – devious beneath the surface.

Two could play this game, he thought.

“So, tell me, dear Cillian,” the Queen murmured. “What of the High Warlock, what was his name again – Magnus, was it? Is that what you said? I only met him once, so I can’t quite remember. Goodness, I do have trouble remembering these new names. Ever since I assumed the throne after Kaedin, it’s been an absolute struggle to remember all these names…”

She let out a lilting laugh.

That didn’t fool Cillian one bit. He resisted the urge to narrow his eyes at her. No, he had to stay calm. Even though he could barely stand to hear her talk right now. She was testing him, by pretending to put on airs and playing dumb. 

She was trying to trip him up – even though she knew he couldn’t lie, she knew Seelies could twist the truth – with her being the master of that above all else.

No, he wouldn’t let her win.

Besides, he already gave her the information about Magnus already, and he still felt guilty about that. 

Even though Magnus had told him that he had nothing to worry about.

But Cillian was worried about how the Queen was going to use the information he gave her the other day, that Magnus frequented the New York Institute.

He knew it was only a matter of time before that warlock that the Queen kept in cahoots with – that between the both of them – would succeeding in tracking down those they wanted to question.

And then – Cillian didn’t even want to think about the Queen subjecting them to the vines.

Or thinking about the Queen grabbing Magnus – if she felt the need to do so – and subjecting him to the vines.

Ugh,. if that ended up happening, Cillian would never be able to forgive himself…

No matter how magnanimous Magnus seemed to be about their predicament. 

He knew Magnus was afraid, but somehow able to hide it incredibly well outwardly.

But he could see it in Magnus’s eyes when they were talking earlier. 

Magnus was afraid. And…he seemed to be hiding something.

But he did not push it. The less Cillian knew, the better . Otherwise he just might end up being obligated to report the truth to the Queen.

And…whatever he didn’t know – didn’t exist…in theory, right?

_Right._

Cillian suddenly realized that the Queen was looking at him. She was awaiting his response.

Oh, right. 

“Forgive me my Queen for losing myself in my thoughts,” Cillian said. “Yes, I did manage to locate the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He was at the New York Institute, and I asked him if he ever came across a female Shadowhunter named Maryse.”

The Queen looked at him expectantly.

Cillian sighed, as he shook his head.

“I’m afraid my quest was made all in vain,” he said. “Magnus Bane has not crossed anyone named Maryse. In fact, he said that he only speaks with the Head Marion Whitelaw, or some of the higher Youth leaders during his visits to check the integrity of the Wards. Maryse isn’t at that level, that he would run into her like that.” 

At least Cillian was being truthful about that.

“I’m so sorry, my Queen,” he said, giving her his most sincere, apologetic gaze before bowing his head, his shoulders slumped.

“I am rather disappointed that your quest didn’t pan out, Cillian,” the Queen responded, sighing. “But what could you do? You did find the High Warlock and asked him. So you did your job. You’ve earned your time off. Thank you again for serving your Court.” 

She reached out her hand and touched him on the shoulder lightly. 

“Not to worry, dear Cillian,” she said softly. “I have other ways to get what I need to know. You don’t need to be concerned about this mission anymore.” Her gaze was cold and calculating.

Cillian stared at her, a smile pasted on his face. While he knew the look in her eyes were not directed at him, it sent chills down his spine. 

He knew she was going to send for her warlock acquaintance soon – and that she was going to get what she wanted. 

_One way or another…_

Watch your back, Magnus, he thought.

…………………….

_In the Infirmary at the New York Institute_

Maryse was on the bed, sweat adorning her brow, and her hair plastered to her forehead, as medics surrounded her, checking her vitals, looking at the IV and the machines. 

Yellow magic surrounded Maryse’s lower half, coming from Catarina, to monitor the baby. 

Catarina stood by the side of the bed, while Robert stood on the other side, holding Maryse’s hand.

Looking up, Catarina gave both Robert and Maryse the thumbs up sign. 

“Baby’s doing good!” she said cheerfully. “Seems like he or she is ready to come out!”

“Oh, and I also sent a fire message to Magnus. He should be by shortly,” she added.

Maryse nodded weakly. “That’s good,” she managed to say, trying to smile. But it came out more as a grimace due to the pain. 

Hopefully, this baby decided to come out sooner than later, she thought, wincing as another contraction rolled through.

She let out a gasp, as her body arched back, huffing in pain.

“Angel, this is unbearable!” she exclaimed, suddenly clutching Robert’s hand so tightly that Robert’s eyes bugged out, the color draining from his bed.

“Catarina,” he gasped, frantically gesturing at Maryse and his hand.

Catarina gave him a look of empathy, as she blinked, sending more yellow magic from her fingers toward Maryse. Maryse appeared to relax a bit, but didn’t loosen her grip on his hand. 

Catarina shrugged. 

“She’s in labor, Robert. Just bear with it as best as you can. Some sweet words would help as well,” she suggested. 

Nodding, Robert bent down and kissed Maryse’s hair and appeared to whisper something in her ear. That seemed to calm Maryse down, and she let go of his hand.

“Sorry about that,” Maryse whispered. She huffed, as another contraction hit her.

They had been at this for about two hours now. 

It figured that the baby would want to announce his presence as soon as they were pronounced man and wife. He would NOT be denied, she though wryly. 

Well, hopefully this would be indicative of him in the future – as a grown man. That he would charge toward the limelight, to be SEEN.

Her thoughts dissipated, as another contraction hit, yet again – _ANGEL , THE PAIN –_

Her eyes rolled back. Wow, they were coming faster and faster now. 

Just then Magnus appeared, looking a bit disheveled his eyes widening at the scene in front of him. 

“Errr,” Magnus sputtered, unable to tear his eyes away from Maryse, who had her eyes closed, was sweating, and breathing shallowly.

“Magnus, go by the head of the bed, I will need your help to watch over Maryse, in case I get tied up with other things,” Catarina said in her no-nonsense voice.

Wordlessly, Magnus moved over to Maryse’s side, where Robert was standing a bit off to the side. 

He glanced at Robert, who had stepped away from the bed, and was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. He appeared to be taking a moment for himself.

“How are you holding up?” he inquired gently.

Robert grimaced. “I’m okay? But I also feel like I’m going to be sick,” he muttered. He did look a bit pale, and green around the edges.

“Trust me, I can relate,” Magnus murmured, putting a hand on his shoulder in comfort. 

Then he turned to Maryse, who was pale, her brow knitted in concentration.

He placed a hand on her forehead. Maryse’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Magnus,” she breathed, in a reverent sounding tone of voice.

And Magnus’s glamour dropped, showcasing his gold cat eyes. 

They gazed at one another.

“The baby’s coming…” she whispered, as if sharing a secret with him.

Magnus laughed softly.

“Yes, my dear,” he said. “We are here for you.”

Flicking his wrist, blue waves of magic wafted softly through the air and over Maryse. Maryse visibly relaxed, as her eyes closed again -- a small smile appearing on her face.

“Nice work, Magnus.” Magnus looked up to see Catarina smiling at him. 

“How much longer do you think it will be?” he asked.

“She’s fully dilated. Not much longer, if things go well,” she responded. Magnus nodded.

It didn’t take too long for the pain to come back again – evidenced by Maryse’s eyes popping open, and her back arching, accompanied with loud moans. 

“AHHH,” she cried out.

Dimly she felt Catarina’s magic hit her once back, and her whole body relaxed.

“You’re almost there, Maryse! Try to push with the next contraction!” Catarina was saying, taking her hand from Robert’s. She looked at Robert. 

_I’ll handle things from here,_ her look seemed to say. 

Robert gave her a nod, as he stepped back slightly.. 

_What? Was Catarina speaking to her?_ Maryse thought faintly, as she felt another contraction start up. She was so so so very tired…

Then she felt the PAIN – to end all PAIN, rolling through her back and pelvic area. 

_"PUSH!"_ Catarina said.

She opened her mouth and let out a bloodcurdling scream. Her eyes rolled back, as her body jerked involuntarily forward, Catarina bracing for it.

Both Robert and Magnus crouched, their eyes slamming shut, as their hands flew to their ears. The scream was agonizing. 

The air was fraught with tension...

“That’s it, Maryse. You did great,” Catarina's soothing voice was suddenly saying.

Magnus opened his eyes.

At the foot of the bed, Catarina was holding a tiny little thing, seemingly covered with tangles of dark hair. 

Maryse’s eyes were closed, her body now limp against the bed, as her chest heaved with breaths. It appeared that she had collapsed following delivery. Now yellow magic surrounded her, as she convalesced.

“Welcome, little Prince,” Magnus whispered. 

Catarina smiled serenely as she brought the baby over to Maryse. 

Smiling serenely, Magnus lifted a finger. Smooth flares of blue floated through the air, toward the baby, and enveloped him.

Immediately, the little infant, all red in the face, with a huge mop of black hair in his face, opened his mouth – and _BELLOWED_ a cry – seemingly in response to this new stimuli.

Maryse’s eyes popped open, upon hearing her baby cry. Catarina placed the baby on his stomach against his mother’s chest.

“There you are!” Catarina said, laughing. She stepped back, slumping against Magnus, who held onto her tightly. He could see how exhausted she was, from supporting Maryse through her delivery.

“Now that’s a healthy cry –a proclamation fit for a new Prince in his new world,” Magnus murmured almost to himself, admiring the baby’s thick wavy locks. 

_Oh Kaedin,_ he thought. _You would be so proud of your son – he’s absolutely perfect._

He looked over at Maryse, who was gazing at Magnus. They shared a look. He knew that she was thinking along the same lines.

Robert didn’t seem to notice the shared glances. His face was beaming, as a new father only could, as he watched the baby on Maryse’s belly. 

Maryse’s attention was entirely focused on the little miracle in front of her.

They all remained standing where they were. 

In that moment, all worries were forgotten, and everyone was blissful, their attention focused on the little one in their midst.

…..

_Two hours later_

The four of them were still in the room together. The medics had left briefly after standard checks, upon Maryse’s insistence that she was okay.

The medics had allowed Catarina to watch over the baby in the interim.. 

Catarina had taken the baby to be weighed, and then swaddled. 

“How are you feeling, Maryse?” Magnus inquired softly. Maryse turned her head to face Magnus. She smiled softly and reached over to take his hand.

“I’m better, now all that’s over,” she said. She shook her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe the baby is finally here. Isn’t he handsome?”

Magnus nodded. “With beauty worth of a Prince,” he whispered in reverence. 

He smiled. “Hmm, I think we should open some windows eh?” he mused. “Let in some fresh air. It is Summer after all…” Flicking a wrist, he opened the curtains and window located to the left of them.

Catarina was suddenly in the doorway, with the young one in her arms, swaddled in a white cloth. It was a stark contrast to the shock of dark hair and ruddy face.

Almost simultaneously, three aqua blue butterflies and two pink dragonflies happened to float into the room from the open window, merrily flitting and buzzing about.

“Looks like we have company,” Magnus murmured. “And, they seem to like you, Maryse.”

“ _Oh!”_ Maryse breathed. 

They were beautiful. And they were flying around her head and cheeks. She stared at them, flying around, so joyous and free. There was something just so – _magical_ – about them. 

“Beautiful,” Catarina murmured as she gazed at the new arrivals. She had made her way into the room, holding the baby.

Just then, the butterflies and dragonflies floated toward Catarina, hovering above the baby. One of them landed on the dark mop of hair, and Catarina tittered.

“Will you look at this!” Catarina said happily. Maryse turned to look. 

“Oh, wow,” Maryse said softly. She wondered how much of this was coincidence. After all Seelies were at one with nature. Even thought she wasn’t sure, it would make sense that they were drawn to her baby, especially with Kaedin as the father.

She wondered if their son would have any traits of Kaedin, now that was something no one had spoken of as of yet. But she was sure that Magnus would figure out a way to glamour those, in order for the child to be raised as a Shadowhunter…

 _Ah Kaedin,_ she thought, tears coming to her eyes. _You would have loved our son._

But at least she and the baby had Robert by their side. Who was a fine soldier, and man. There was stability here, _which was just as important. And precious._

She brought her hand to her throat, touching the pendant that Robert had given to her.

And, of course they had Magnus and Catarina. If the world was different, and if they had been in a more progressive time, they would have been the baby’s godparents. 

_Unequivocally._

Catarina turned to Robert just then. 

“Congratulations, Dad,” she said grandly. “Would you like to hold him?” Catarina asked gently. 

“Me?” Robert stated, as if surprised. He appeared mesmerized by the butterflies and dragonflies currently circling around Catarina and the baby. 

Catarina smiled softly, nodding. She crossed the room with the baby in her arms.

Robert held out his arms to them -- they were trembling slightly.

Catarina handed the precious bundle into his arms.

The butterflies and dragonflies immediately went to dance around him and the baby. 

Immediately, Robert held the baby by the back of the head, and looked at him intently.

“You are a wonder, and a joy,” he whispered to the baby. “You even have guests, welcoming your arrival.”

Now that the baby was properly washed up and swaddled, the baby opened his eyes to survey his world – with his first gaze curiously upon the man holding him -- his father.

“Angel, his eyes are open,” Robert cried. He could barely contain his happiness. “They are the most breathtaking blue – a blue that is unparalleled from anything I’ve ever seen. Here, take a look everyone.”

Magnus and Catarina crowded around Robert, each taking in the baby’s wondrous looks – the dark hair and the piercing blue eyes. Magnus inhaled sharply upon seeing them. 

The blue of his eyes were exactly like Kaedin’s, and the color of the Lake. 

_Aqua blue._

They also seemed to glow softly. The baby blinked, with a astounded look on his face.

 _Beautiful,_ Magnus’s brain thought, softly gazing at him.

Definitely eye-catching, and spell-binding. _Perhaps too much so ---_

Oh, he was going to be special indeed, he thought. Which was why he had to protect him with all his might.

And he would, with his last breath….

“Robert, you should be proud. He is a fine boy,” Magnus stated.

“You have no idea, Magnus. It is like nothing I have ever known,” he said, his eyes bright, and his smile wide. Then he paused. “But, you know,” he said in a quieter tone of voice, “You and Catarina have ties to the baby, as well. Even though there’s no formal precedent for it, the time and love you have shown both of us – please know that it didn’t go unnoticed.”

He turned to Maryse, whose eyes were equally bright. She nodded.

“I agree with Robert,” she said softly. “We were blessed the very day that we located the both of you.”

Magnus felt his cheeks redden. His glamour dropped just yet, as warmth flooded his heart. 

He turned to Catarina, whose cheeks were flushed as well. 

Magnus was speechless. “

“I-I don’t know what to say,” he said, overwhelmed by the feelings. “Thank you so much for the sentiment.”

Robert continued to smile as he rocked the baby. 

“Have you two decided on a name?” Catarina asked.

“Yes,” Maryse said.

Robert, still cradling the baby, looked over at Maryse with warm affection. “We were talking about it these past few weeks…” he said, trailing off toward the end.

Robert hummed as he continued to rock the baby. 

“Welcome to the world, Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” he declared. 

Robert looked at Maryse, and they exchanged a significant glance.

Magnus nodded in approval. 

“A great name -- meaning “Warrior,” he stated. “Great choice. I’m sure he will live up to his name. He is destined to be great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH 24 to come


	24. The Little Sunbeam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone at the Institute wants to meet Maryse and Robert's son, even if this means Magnus and Catarina get edged out a bit --
> 
> When the baby is discharged, there's a little something special waiting there to welcome him home. The friends bond with the baby, with Magnus giving it that extra special touch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG 300 kudos. I never imagined this would happen, for this little fic. I appreciate everyone so much for continuing to read this labour of love. <3
> 
> This fic isn't beta'd for grammar. Sorry about that. So be making changes as we go.

“Hello, is there room for one more?”

The four of them looked up almost simultaneously at the voice. 

It was their commanding officer, Valentine Morgenstern, his head peeking in around the door of Maryse's room in the Infirmary. 

“I heard it was a boy,” he said, grinning, his cheeks flushed. “I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I got too curious. I was wondering if it was a good time to take a look at the new soldier.” 

His eyes flitted to Catarina and Magnus, with an indecipherable look in them. 

“That is, if the warlocks think you are ready to receive visitors,” he continued, a slight edge to his voice. It was so slight, that most probably couldn’t discern it.

But Magnus heard it. 

That slight condescending tone that he had, when talking to those not his equal.

Magnus shuddered inwardly, resisting the urge to narrow his eyes. 

Ugh, Valentine completely got on his nerves. But…he was not going to show Valentine how much he affected him. 

After all, there was a level of political civility that they needed to maintain. 

And to Valentine’s credit, he was upholding it, at least for now.

For Robert and Maryse’s sake, Magnus would uphold it as well.

“Commanding Officer Morgenstern,” he said formally, nodding at him. “Yes, it has been two days since the baby’s birth. As long as the new parents think so, of course, they can receive visitors. Especially from their esteemed commander.”

Valentine bowed his head in return at Magnus’s statement.

Maryse nodded. “Of course, come right in. We are excited for you to meet our son,” she said.

Valentine grinned. 

“Incidentally, Marian Whitelaw wanted to offer her congratulations to the both of you, Robert and Maryse, and to the warlocks, for making sure the baby came into this world relatively smoothly. She is busy but stated she would be by shortly. Also your colleagues wanted to stop by as well at some point.”

Robert looked to Maryse. “How are you feeling right now? Think you’re up to receiving visitors?” he inquired gently.

Maryse nodded. “I think I’m good,” she said. “I did get a good amount of rest before the medics left, along with good company. I am fine with us receiving visitors…”

“Great!” Valentine said enthusiastically, as he scribbled a fire message and sent it off to the Head.

“Okay, we will take our leave then. I do have some things to check up on. Send a fire message if you need us,” Magnus said to Robert and Maryse. 

Magnus then turned to Valentine, nodding at him in acknowledgment and smiling politely, as he gestured for Catarina to walk out of the room with him. 

Maryse was sitting up in bed, holding baby Alexander, with Robert protectively draped over them both. 

She glanced over at Magnus, sitting the baby up so he was facing them. 

“Baby Alexander says bye-bye and he will see you both in a bit,” she said, helping to wave baby Alexander's hand at them. 

Alexander’s aqua eyes illuminated as he stared at both warlocks, blinking twice.

Catarina smiled. “He is indeed precious. We will see you all later,” she said warmly. 

Magnus’s heart melted at the sight of the bright aqua eyes looking at him. He exchanged a look with Maryse. 

_I'll see you later. Be safe,_ he thought.

Maryse smiled in return. The warlocks then walked out of the room.. 

Then she brought her attention back to the room, assessing the situation at hand.

Maryse lifted her eyes up at Valentine, and smiled softly.

“Here he is,” she said. “His name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood, with the most amazing dark hair and aqua eyes. He also let out an amazing cry when he came into the world. He is as strong as he is handsome…”

Robert grinned. 

"A great cry, for a great leader in the field,” he proclaimed.

“Just like his parents,” Valentine said proudly. “The perfect one to eventually lead the charge for a new Shadow World that’s soon to come upon us. Welcome to the world, handsome one.” 

He bent him head to take a close look at the baby, whose aqua eyes were wide, and looking up at Valentine curiously.

Over Valentine’s head, Maryse and Robert exchanged a look riddled with anxiety with one another. 

Maryse knew that Robert was thinking exactly what she was thinking. A New Shadow World ? What did Valentine mean by that?

Valentine lifted his head just then, and caught the look between them. 

“Ah, the new parents must be so overwhelmed with joy,” he said softly. “You two can’t even take your eyes off one another…”

Maryse breathed a sigh of relief. Valentine had misread the gaze, thank goodness. 

_Time to gain favor,_ she thought strategically.

“I am a bit tired,” she admitted. She turned to Valentine. “Would you like to hold him for a little bit?” she asked in a dulcet tone of voice. "We would be honored..."

She looked over at Robert. 

Robert nodded. Good call, Maryse, he thought.

Stars came into Valentine’s eyes. 

“Would I?” he said. “The honor is all mine…” Maryse wrapped the baby up, and gently placed the baby into Valentine’s arms. 

“You can sit over there if you want,” Robert said, indicating an armchair a few feet away from them.

“That is just perfect,” Valentine stated happily 

He walked over to the armchair, holding the baby, and sat down carefully. 

"Babies usually want their mother before long. But in the meantime, Uncle Valentine is here for you, little Alexander…” he murmured, gazing at the baby fondly.

Robert put his arm around Maryse, humming as they both watched Valentine in the armchair, cradling the child in his arms. Valentine started singing softly to the child.

Meanwhile, outside, Magnus and Catarina were looking in, using magic to see through the door. 

“Argh,” Magnus stated in exasperation. “Seeing Valentine holding that precious baby Prince, it just makes my blood boil…” 

He knew his glamour was down – it was useless to keep it up especially when he was feeling emotional. 

Catarina put a hand on his forearm. 

“You need to calm down Magnus. They _need_ to do this. Remember? They need Valentine’s support for this ruse to play out,” she reminded him.

Magnus sighed, as his annoyance drained away. 

Finally he was able to click his glamour back into place.

“You’re right, Catarina,” he stated. He shook his head. “I still don’t like it, though.”

“Of course. You think I like what’s happening right now?” she stated incredulously. “I can’t _stand_ him. But we need to think of the baby, and securing his future here. He is going to be raised in this world – for better or for worse.”

Magnus’s shoulders slumped. “Of course,” he said in resignation. _If only things were different…_

But they weren’t.

He forced his brain to switch tactics.

It worked.

 _Anything for Prince Alexander,_ he thought, the warmth of fierce loyalty emerging within his heart.

He suddenly didn’t feel like staying around, especially if Valentine was going to hang around…

Turning to Catarina, he said lightly, “Seems like we have some time to ourselves for a bit. Feel like lunch? I’m thinking…Paris. What do you think, my dear?”

Catarina grinned. “My favorite café? Now, we’re talking. Let’s go!” she said happily.

Magnus offered his arm to Catarina. Taking it, they started walking down the hallway, away from the Infirmary.

………….

Turns out, the new parents had visitors popping in and out of the Infirmary for the next few days. 

Eventually, everyone at the Institute had met the new arrival, leaving Maryse and Robert a bit flustered as best wishes and small gifts accumulated.

The biggest gift had come from the Head, Marian Whitelaw – who had given them a suite in the Institute – which included a small room for a nursery -- to accommodate both of them and the baby. Maryse and Robert had been overcome with her generosity and thoughtfulness.

Magnus and Catarina were also there from time to time, at the request of both Marion Whitelaw and Valentine, to watch over them. Medics came in and out of the room, checking on the baby. 

And the aqua butterflies and pink dragonflies from the other day would keep coming in from time to time as well – flitting and dancing around baby Alexander’s head. By week’s end, Alexander’s eyes would brighten every time he spotted them, his eyes widening and even the semblance of a first lopsided smile appearing on his face – well at least, that’s what Maryse wanted to believe, anyway. 

She knew in her heart that her baby was aware of everything that was happening.

…..

Soon it was time for Maryse to be discharged from the Infirmary. 

Robert carefully moved Maryse, sitting in a wheelchair while holding the baby, swaddled securely and cooing, to their new suite at the Institute.

Upon entering, they stepped onto a rich carpet. Robert looked down with surprise. 

Magnus and Catarina were at the far end of the suite, with Magnus waving his hands around with a flourish. Aqua flares of magic could be seen, skimming the walls surrounding every room.

“Hello, you two,” he said gallantly. “Glad you could finally join us. I hope you don’t mind the adornments I made –” He wrinkled his nose. “Interior decorating and comfort are not exactly the Shadowhunter’s strong suit – I find it rather drab and uncomfortable. I prefer more cozy places, and especially for new parents and their baby.” 

Magnus moved across the room effortlessly to meet them.

“I just about finished proofing the suite; no one can come in except for the four of us – for the immediate future anyway. The baby needs protection and privacy,” Magnus stated.

Robert and Maryse looked around the room, marveling at the leather couch, and recliners with a coffee table in front, made even cozier by paintings on the walls. The walls of the suite were a lovely golden yellow with white accents, and there were two large windows with curtains in a similar shade. Several flowering plants were on tables.

“The nursery is all set up as well, if you two want to go with Catarina to take a peek. And please help yourself to the food, you must be famished,” Magnus said. He pointed to the coffee table, already set up with coffee and brunch items.

“This is so lovely, Magnus,” Maryse said happily. 

She turned to Robert and Catarina. “Let’s sit for a bit first and eat.” They all went to sit down on the couches. 

Maryse looked down at the baby, and then at the two warlocks. “Alexander missed you both,” she said. She turned to Magnus. “Would you like to hold him in the meantime, Magnus? I hope you don’t mind, Catarina…I don’t think Magnus has had a chance to hold the baby yet..”

Catarina smiled. “Not at all,” she said warmly. Magnus is more than deserving of this…”

Magnus’s glamour dropped.

“I would love to,” he breathed. Maryse, her cheeks aglow, held out the baby toward him. “Thank you, Maryse.”

Magnus carefully took the baby from Maryse’s arms. 

The baby cooed, his big aqua eyes staring up at Magnus with a look of wonder, as he held him in his arms.

“Hey there, little Prince,” Magnus whispered. 

Alexander gurgled happily, his little tongue sticking out, blinking his eyes.

 _If the baby couldn’t be more adorable_ , he thought, feeling a tug at his heart. He found himself starting to make faces and googly eyes at the baby. 

Ugh, if only his dear friend, Ragnor, the High Warlock of London, or Vampire Raphael Santiago could see him now. 

_Acting all silly over a baby…_

Magnus had always loved babies. As a warlock, he was not able to have any. However, over the years, he has had many opportunities to be around babies and children of those who came into his life. 

And then there were the Downworlders – since he had been around the longest, he always somehow ended up being a mentor or even a surrogate father to them.

It was something he treasured greatly. 

His thoughts flitted to Raphael Santiago, a vampire he had taken under his wing in such a manner.

Raphael had been quite a handful. In the wake of all that madness, between being forcibly captured and forcibly turned at the tender age of fifteen, and then acting then regretting his actions as a Vampire, which had contradicted his strong Catholic upbringing – Raphael attempted to end his own life. 

But Magnus saved him at the last minute, and helped him to calm down. He convinced Raphael to face his mother, Guadalupe. 

It was Guadalupe sought out the warlock after her son had not come home after the first week.

Guadalupe was not aware her son had been turned. Being a woman of Catholic faith, she might have been horrified, as Raphael had been, that he had been turned into a member of the Damned, a monster in the eyes of their Church. 

Somehow, Guadalupe had not minded that Magnus was different from the rest. While she didn’t know that he was a warlock, she did know that he was some sort of immortal being.

In the end, Magnus bent the truth, once he brought Raphael back to her -- telling her that he had found Raphael, barely clinging to life, and in order to nurse him back to health, he had to turn him into a being similar to Magnus. 

But Magnus assured her that Raphael was still very much himself, and that his faith was still strong

Raphael came into the room just then. Upon seeing her son appear, and wearing the cross the Church had given to him upon his birth, Guadalupe gratefully threw her arms around him, stating that she would love him no matter what, for the rest of her days.

That was an amazing reunion for Magnus to witness. 

And so he, in turn, had inadvertently taken Raphael under his wing from that moment on.

Magnus was, in all the ways that mattered, a father to Raphael, and Raphael his son.

But as far as immortals went, they could go for decades without seeing one another, and somehow they had lost touch, even though he was actually in New York, second in command under Camille Belcourt - -, who was currently Head of the New York Clan at the Hotel DuMort.

Camille, who happened to be the ex from Hell, -- well figuratively speaking, anyway. 

She couldn’t actually _be_ from Hell, since Vampires did not come from Hell, only Demons reigned from there. 

And of course warlocks, due to having one demon parent.

Magnus shivered inwardly – an odd mixture of guilt and revulsion regarding Raphael and Camille. 

_Guilt_ , in that he really should have checked in more with Raphael in the past.

 _Revulsion,_ regarding Camille.

And toward himself, that he would probably do anything for her if they were to meet again. He hated that about himself. He was so weak when it came to her. 

And where did it lead? Only _heartbreak._

With every fiber of her being, and her seductive ways, she had reduced him to nothing – wholly desperate for her affections. And she had also been unfaithful to him, right under his nose.

He had been foolish, making every living excuse for her to everyone he knew, even as it slowly broke him. Until he saw it with his own eyes, and ended the relationship immediately.

Ugh, now that was someone whom he really, _truly_ did not want to think about too much right now. 

_If only he had met someone like ---_

He shook his head. 

That was too weighty and impossible of a notion to even entertain, in this world they were currently in. _Sigh_. He willed such thoughts away before his mind could delve upon it further.

He admitted that his past with Camille probably played a major role, as any, with his reluctance to meet with any Vampire since then – including Raphael. 

He was confident Raphael was being an excellent No.2. 

But the risk of running into his former paramour was too great, and he hadn’t wanted to chance it.

 _Still_ didn’t want to chance it.

However, he knew that at some point, his luck would run out. If Camille wanted to see you, she would make herself known. 

He had just been lucky that whatever was taking up her time right now, she probably deemed it priority and thus he had faded into the background.

Regardless, he really should try to meet with Raphael soon. _He really missed him._

Magnus took a deep breath, as he attempted to refocus his attention upon the baby in his arms. 

The baby reached out his chubby arms toward him as he saw Magnus had focused his attention back on him.

And his heart felt light, once more.

“My little sunbeam. That you are,” Magnus murmured, leaning in to kiss the baby on the nose, humming as he did so. “You have the power to chase all the clouds away, don’t you – until the skies are as grand and blue as reflected in your eyes...”

He looked up for a moment, and caught Maryse gazing at the both of them, her head tilted as she watched them intently.

Alexander gurgled happily.

 _Protect the baby,_ Magnus’s brain thought, as his glamour dropped. He dipped his head.

An incantation emerged from Magnus’s lips, as the baby was suddenly swathed in blue magic.

“What are you doing, Magnus?” Robert asked, his voice sounding curious.

“Remember the thing with the tracking spell?” Magnus stated, pausing briefly to address Robert.

All three of them nodded.

“Well, I want the protection spell to last for as long as it needs to. I am thinking that I will place this spell on him until his 18th birthday, to ensure that nothing can affect him. In addition, this will have some other effects, some of which have not been proven. But in the end it is all positive, so not to worry. This was basically designed to protect the person affected by it – to benefit him in all optimal ways going forward,” Magnus said.

Robert and Maryse looked at one another, then at the child in Magnus’s arms, his gold cat eyes out on display. His gold cat eyes were blazing intensely, yet they had never looked softer.

There was no doubt of Magnus’s devotion toward baby Alexander.

Maryse smiled serenely.

“Of course,” Maryse said. “We trust you.” 

They all shared a warm look of friendship and love around the table.

They then settled back, chatting comfortably, while watching as the baby gurgled and even put his hands up, as the blue flares danced between Magnus’s nimble fingers and further enveloped the baby.

…..

Standing in the nursery, some time later, Maryse looked all around with wonder, with Alexander in her arms. 

Whatever Magnus and Catarina did with the nursery, was – in a word – _magical._

“This is all for you, Alexander,” Maryse murmured to the cooing baby. “Those who created this for you, love you so much indeed.”

The nursery was draped in jeweled shades of blues and greens – seemingly reflecting the colors of the forests and skies. In mid-air, white fairy lights, alternating with bright gold lights of another kind, hung at various heights which seemed to twinkle like stars to illuminate the room.

Suddenly the gold lights were dancing. So those weren’t just fairylights, Maryse realized. These were actually fireflies hovering about.

In the corner, there was an aqua blue crib made of wood, with etchings of green ferns and leaves upon the surface. And a velvety dark aqua blue recliner set right next to it. 

They both faced a large window, with its aqua blue curtains drawn. It faced the East, so this would surely catch the early morning light as it arrived at dawn.

Maryse went over to the recliner and carefully sat in it, relishing the luxurious feel as her she sunk into the plushy velvet fabric. This would sure come in handy during nights to come when she would need to wake up in the middle of the night to feed the baby.

Oddly enough, there were delicate vines of moonflowers which appeared to be floating across the walls surrounding the cribs and then along adjacent walls, with lovely bell shaped buds. Maryse knew that Magnus had most likely magicked it to stay open – as this type of flower usually only opened at dusk (hence its name). 

Furthermore, magic was needed to keep the flowers preserved indoors like this.

At that moment, the aqua butterflies and pink dragonflies which had been hovering around the baby, made their way into the room, dancing around one another.

Ooh there you are, again, coming to keep baby Alexander company, Maryse thought, gazing at them.

Seeing them made Maryse feel giddy and happy.

She looked at baby Alexander, feeling such love in her heart. 

“My precious sunbeam…Hmm, that _is_ what Magnus called you right? It is just so fitting,” Maryse mused, leaning her face in closer to the baby, until her fluttering eyelashes were brushing her son’s delicate cheek. 

The baby gurgled and looked up at his mother curiously.

“That is called a butterfly’s kiss, my love. From me to you. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe,” she whispered.

At that moment, Maryse felt so incredibly lucky to be surrounded by those who cared, for her and the baby, so very much.

_At this very moment, things were absolutely perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The history about Raphael was taken from CC's Bane Chronicles (Saving Raphael Santiago). It's one of my favorite chapters. I like putting book info into some of my fics because it may intrigue others to read the books. I may have gone overboard with this but I love Raphael as a character and somehow his history made it into my writings. Sorry about that. Hehehe.
> 
> CH 25 to come.


	25. Whispers on the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A private conversation is inadvertently overheard by an unintended party -- who thought he left his own world behind forever -- 
> 
> And now -- he has a crucial decision to make...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note (also in tags): Mention of the Wild Hunt appears again, loosely defined to serve the story in progress. 
> 
> The suffix following the names of the members of the Hunt denote their position/membership in the status in the group.  
>  _\- hunters_ are the new/regular members of the group __
> 
> _\- warriors_ are a few levels up, signifying that they have been with the Hunt for a much longer time.

~

“ _…warlock, you’ve come back. Any news for me?” “My Queen..." "...we may have located the female Shadowhunter Maryse you were looking for..." "...also, Magnus_ _Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, may be relevant..." "...also there is updated news of the Circle...”_

_`~_

Almost as faint as whispers, floating upon the wind – but the voices carried on with such clarity it made the heart _stop_. 

At the moment, the owner of said heart, Kaedin _-hunter,_ a current member of the Wild Hunt, was quite confused -- 

_Was he...hearing things? Was that...Amara?_

_And even more importantly, what did she want with Magnus..and Maryse?_

_It was quite odd, hearing those two names linked together._

_Oh boy, he had not heard Amara’s haughty voice in a long time._

Too long, he thought wryly.

For a long time -- it seemed like he could hear nothing at all – well, above the stomping of the hooves, and his soul and heart being roused at the sound of the Great Horn by their leader, day in day out...

Kaedin _-hunter_ paused a moment to collect himself. Which didn’t occur very often, given that the members of the Wild Hunt were always traveling from place to place, their singular desire and purpose on their quests to fight to prevail against the forces of evil. 

There was no real sense of time, the call of the Horn signified the start of a new quest, and then the they would just move on --

Ever since he activated that sigil, which brought the Wild Hunt to him, and he accepted their invitation to join -- his mind, soul, and body had only heeded the call – with no other thoughts of much else from his former life. 

There was no other priority other than that. Well, as far as he knew…

So, why now? he wondered. Why was he _now_ able to hear these conversations –

“So, I see you’ve reached a certain level of belonging within the group, eh, young one?”

Kaedin _-hunter_ turned, surprised by the interaction. No one had spoken to him ever since he joined. Not in this way. He hadn’t ever realized that beings belonging to the Hunt could communicate on this level --

“Sir,” he acknowledged. This was Arkady _-warrior,_ formerly a fellow Seelie -- years older than him, who currently held a top post alongside the leader of the Hunt. 

Kaedin _-hunter_ was surprised _he_ would even approach him –

Arkady _-warrior_ smiled _._ “No need to address me as Sir. And, who do you think was assigned to you, to ensure that you transitioned well into the Hunt?”

Kaedin _-hunter_ was stunned. “But I didn’t even meet with you, before being intiated until battle,” he stated.

Arkady _-warrior_ beamed. 

“Precisely. One always hopes that the transition would happen naturally, the soul falling into the rhythms exuded by the rest of the members. You have been quite exceptional, as far as young ones go,” he stated with evident pride. 

He slowly walked around him, keeping his posture erect like a soldier. 

“However, it appears you have reached this stage, where you are better able to control certain aspects of yourself.” He chuckled. “As it appears, and contrary to what most might believe – no, we do not wholly _lose_ ourselves by joining the Hunt…” 

He paused, as to let that sink in. 

“However, we do align our priorities toward fighting for justice, to ward off the evils of the Earth, and then collect the dead -- while other things, while still important to us, fall by the wayside. This year has seen a copious amount of evils and oppression – which raised the overall stakes. We needed to go and re-establish the state of equilibrium. Obviously, we were in search of members, and as you have experienced, we have been going from region to region, battle to battle – putting our minds, hearts and body into things –".

He cleared his throat.

"However, now we find ourselves in a rare lull, in-between quests, so there is a bit of a breather – hence we return to where we originated. And that is where you find yourself now….”

Kaedin _-hunter_ considered Arkady _-warrior_ ’s words.

“So why, _now_?” he asked, wondering. 

“Perhaps you were meant to hear those words,” Arkady _-warrior_ said carefully. “You seem troubled. Did those words pose a deliberate threat to a loved one? Or perhaps even a friend of great stature?"

Kaedin _-hunter_ turned to look at him. He frowned slightly. "You sound like you know --"

A small smile played along Arkady- _warrior's_ lips. 

"The Hunt heard your soul calling, for a long time, even before you activated that sigil. As leaders of the Hunt, we can hear lost souls -- they often flit over the winds and gentle breezes -- their vibes of longing and wistfulness are like a moth to a flame. We knew...of you."

Kaedin _-hunter_ looked up at Arkady _-warrior_ , puzzled. "Then you must know --"

"That you were the reigning King? That your rule was deemed ineffectual because the Queen was --and still is consulting with outside forces?" Arkady _-warrior_ hummed. "Or even tha you the one who, ahem, dallied with a Shadowhunter girl?"

"... From where or who did you learn of this?" Kaedin _-hunter_ asked, stunned. Then his eyes narrowed slightly. "And it was much more than just a dalliance, incidentally..."

"We have our ways, young one," Arkady _-warrior_ stated cordially. "And I do apologise for my slight. In no way was there any intention to demean your relationship with the girl...we don't receive specifics. Only what our eyes can see... But of course --"

"... It was an _impossible_ situation. I see that now, in hindsight," Kaedin- _hunter_ mused _,_ as he took one or two steps away. His eyes were looking into the distance. "I put that upon myself," he said in a much softer tone of voice. "But now, months of serving with the Hunt has muted that memory, along with many others. I knew what I was doing, calling with the sigil. Actually, right here, where we both currently stand…”

Arkady- _warrior_ placed a hand on his shoulder, _and_ Kaedin _-hunter_ turned to him.

"We, of the Hunt, do not place judgment upon anyone's actions in their personal-past lives -- we are only concerned with one's proficiency on the battlefield, upon which one's tenacity and fight flourish, " Arkady- _warrior_ stated. 

"Also, my family is gone. I've heard recent whispers of that as well," Kaedin- _hunter_ stated, with an edge in his voice the only indicator suggesting this had had an effect on him. "But, I knew the risks and realities associated with joining the Hunt -- it had been said that my perception of time and situation would become more muddled…" 

Time actually had stayed the same. But his time had become consumed with quests and following the group, dwelling on things would have been the last thing on his mind.

As it was, this current type of active consciousness had been a surprise to him. 

He had pledged himself to the Hunt in order to _forget_ everything. But now, hearing Magnus and Maryse's names upon the lips of Amara, there was just this very uncomfortable sense of urgency for some reason...

And, now that he was more attuned to the voice of the warlock and Amara’s faraway sounding voices carrying over the breeze, he suddenly heard some more information that made his eyes widen. 

Oh, that was not good, Kaedin- _hunter_ thought. Magnus Bane and Maryse were now in the _direct line of fire_ by Amara, thanks to the findings of the warlock.

_“…don’t see why you couldn’t use the Vines for them, right, my Queen? If they are innocent then the Vines wouldn’t do anything to them …” “You may have something there, I really should take it under consideration…”_

The content in those words spoken, although gently carried over the wind and breezes, struck like daggers in Kaedin _-hunter’s_ heart, as he knew how absolutely horrific these methods were. And to know that Amara was planning to use them, without even a second thought –

He shivered inwardly.

Arkady- _warrior_ was looking at him with an intense, probing gaze. "You want – no, you _need_ to go to them," he said evenly. “Am I correct in assuming that?”

"N-No," Kaedin- _hunter_ stated, a bit too hastily. "... And besides, it is impossible..."

"It's...not entirely impossible," Arkady- _warrior_ stated, "But there is a caveat – usually members of the Hunt are permitted one personal visit back on the Earthly plain. However, once that is taken, another opportunity may not allotted for an unknown amount of time, if _ever_ again, at least for the remainder of your tenure with the Hunt. While there _have_ been others who have been the exception to this rule, they were few and far between -- not to mention they had already been with the Hunt for a certain time of time ..."

He looked pointedly at Kaedin-hunter. “Is this a worthy enough reason?” he asked, in a softer tone of voice.

The whispers on the wind circled around inside Kaedin _-hunter's_ head, then rushing louder and louder through his ears, until he could barely hear anything else.

When he opened his mouth to speak next, his voice was firm, and certain.

“It would seem so. Don't ask me why. I feel like this could potentially place their lives at peril. There are forces at play that area not to be underestimated. I need to go to them,” Kaedin- _hunter_ said with conviction.

He didn’t know why, but every fiber in his being was _screaming_ for him to go. 

At least he should go to Magnus, he thought. Magnus would be the logical choice – since he was the liasion between Nephilim and Downworlders, along with magic and knowledge at his disposal. That would be really be the most efficient use of his time and energy. 

And it was far better to just stick to business. He knew that if things got more personal it would hurt more, and then he would not be able to maintain this current state of objectivity.

_He had made his choice and it had to stand._

As it was, he wouldn’t have all that much time, as his energy would slowly wane the longer he was on the Earthly plain. 

_He didn’t know if he had it within him to see Maryse, even from afar – knowing deep down that they could never truly be together._

_It was just too heartbreaking to even contemplate._

_Being with the Hunt, his pain had muted, to the point where he could acknowledge that it had been a very beautiful, yet impossible thing --_

_He had been bound to duty._

_And so had she._

_In fact, she most likely ended up adhering to Shadowhunter protocols in every way, as soon as she returned._

_So it was better just to leave things be…_

_They were just from two separate worlds, from the very beginning..._

_He would never regret their time together though…_

“Do you need help with sending a message prior to approach?”

Arkady _-warrior’s_ voice cut into Kaedin- _hunter’s_ thoughts.

“Oh, we can do that?” Kaedin- _hunter_ asked, surprised, back at attention.

Arkady _-warrior_ smiled. “Well, unfortunately, young one, you cannot as of yet. This comes with time and leveling up. However, I can send one in your stead,” he said.

Kaedin- _hunter stared at_ Arkady _-warrior._ “You would do that for me?” he asked, wide-eyed.

“It is important, is it not? Then it is worthy,”Arkady _-warrior stated._

Kaedin- _hunter_ fell upon one knee, his head bowed. “I am in your debt,” he whispered.

 _“_ Now, now, there will be none of that, _”_ Arkady _-warrior said,_ encouraging Kaedin-hunter to stand back up. _“just look…”_

He held out his hand, and the fire sigil came up. “Who are we sending this message to?” he asked.

“Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn,”Kaedin- _hunter_ stated.

Arkady _-warrior_ closed his eyes and hummed. 

The fire sigil suddenly turned a bright royal blue. HIs eyes opened.

“Ah, that’s beautiful – his magic,” he murmured “There is an aura of peace around it, unlike his father.”

“His father?” Kaedin- _hunter_ inquired curiously.

Arkady _-warrior_ shook his head.“No need to go into that now,” he demurred, his tone indicating a change in subject.

He blinked twice, and then the fire sigil was gone.

“Magnus Bane should be getting that message very soon,” Arkady _-warrior_ stated. “You may start on your journey. You can glamour yourself and travel undetected…you know that right?”

“I can?” Kaedin- _hunter_ asked, surprised.”

“Use the sigil,” Arkady _-warrior_ stated. “It should be available, even to young ones such as yourself.”

Kaedin _-hunter_ held out his hand, and the sigil soon appeared. He hummed. 

The flame turned black.

Suddenly he couldn't see his hand -- or any part of him -- anymore. 

"Wow," he breathed.

"Pretty handy, don't you think?" Arkady _-warrior_ said, with pride in his voice. "When I came on, I'm the one who suggested we add this to our arsenal. This has come in handy more a few times now..." 

He turned and bowed. 

"Be well, Kaedin _-hunter_ , we will see you when you return" he stated. "Go to it."

And with that, Arkady _-warrior_ turned and walked away, his palm outstretched, with the fire sigil visible. As it flashed white, the figure disappeared into the clearing.

He had rejoined the others in the sky.

Kaedin _-hunter_ blinked. There was a lot more nuances to this existence that he had to learn about.

He just stood there for awhile, collecting his thoughts.

 _Right_ , he was to be the bearer of bad news -- hardly how he had envisioned his next meeting with Magnus. Who was not only the High Warlock to him, but also a dear friend.

But he didn't have a choice. Whether he or other forces had dictated how things had fallen -- _fate had intervened_.

And little did he know ---- lives were about to be changed within a short time.

_Irrevocably._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter wasn't too hard to follow! 
> 
> Chapter 26 to come


	26. The Messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets summoned by someone whom he least expected, and the messenger has dire news for him. Magnus is beyond distressed.
> 
> Meanwhile, the messenger makes his own unexpected discovery...

_The New York Institute_

Magnus was walking and chatting with Marian Whitelaw in the hallway leading toward her office, about to reconcile the bill for the last update of the wards. He suddenly felt a tiny nudge within the back of his mind.

Hmm, intriguing, Magnus thought. He hadn’t had a nudge like that – in the magical sense – in a long, long time…

Wait, someone was trying to summon him! He concentrated a bit more on the message.

 _Go outside the front doors of the Institute,_ it said.

Magnus turned to Marian. 

“Marian, I’m afraid I have a matter I need to attend to, right now – and then I’ll be in the Lightwood’s suite until Maryse and Robert return from their mission tonight. If you don’t mind, we can settle our bill tomorrow, right after the monthly meeting. There’s no rush. Anyway, I know that the New York Institute is always good for it,” he said gallantly. 

There was never a wrong time to extend flattery and gratitude, especially if it served to keep his relationships with the Nephilim running smoothly. 

And it seemed to do the trick, earning a broad smile from the Head of the Institute. 

“How magnanimous of you. We are in your debt as well, Magnus,” she said appreciatively.

“Okay, then I’ll take my leave. Until tomorrow,” Magnus stated, bowing slightly. Then he turned on his heel, and walked down the hall toward the front doors.

His heart was pounding as he extended his arms in front of him, opening the doors with a flourish, and descended down the stairs.

There was nothing in front of him, as far as the eye could see. However, Magnus could tell there was a change in the atmosphere. A slight shimmer. 

Then a black fire sigil slowly appeared, drifting in the air.

Fire sigils, Magnus thought, his eyes widening. The…Wild Hunt? _Wait…_

“Kaedin?” he whispered, the first name appearing on his lips.

He blinked. 

Then he composed himself, and said, “Whomever wishes to speak with the High Warlock of Brooklyn, please show thyself.”

Slowly the air seemed to converge onto itself, coalescing into a tall figure, still slightly transparent.

Magnus blinked again, as the figure took a step toward him.

“It’s Kaedin- _hunter_ , now, Magnus Bane. So nice to see you again,” the figure said, his familiar smile widening as he saw his friend standing in front of him. 

He put his hand on his shoulder in greeting, a hand feeling very solid despite the transparent look.

“It’s best if I’m glamoured, so no one but you can see me,” Kaedin- _hunter stated._

Magnus smiled warmly at him, his heart filling with happiness.

 _“_ I never thought I would see you, again,” Magnus breathed. “Ever since I felt that you joined the Hunt…”

“Well, unfortunately, my visit here is unfortunately not good news –” Kaedin- _hunter_ frowned. 

He looked around cautiously. “Is there a place we can chat?”

“Actually,” Magnus stated, “I have a duty watching over something valuable inside. We can go into the suite – I warded it with my own magic, so we will have privacy there. 

Kaedin- _hunter_ nodded. “Lead the way,” he said, turning completely invisible again.

……………….

They were both now sitting on the couch in the living room space of the Lightwood’s suite. 

Magnus had added yet another layer of protection, so they would not be detected or interrupted by anyone.

Kaedin- _hunter_ had coalesced some more so he was more solid. He looked all around him.

“So this is how it is, to be inside the New York Institute. With Nephilims everywhere around us…” 

He shuddered.

Magnus laughed. “That bad, eh?” he asked. The two friends shared a knowing grin. 

Kaedin- _hunter’s_ smile disappeared. And Magnus knew he was about to state his business. 

Magnus sat up a bit straighter, and looked intently at Kaedin- _hunter._

“So, what brings you by?” Magnus asked curiously.

And Magnus sat there, asKaedin- _hunter_ started talking. And talking. And talking.

And Magnus did his best to steel his facial expression, even as his heart started pounding even harder in his chest, as visions of the Queen, Maryse, and the baby swirled in his head. This was his worst nightmare come to life. 

So the Queen was _after_ them? Even without any substantial evidence? She was putting a price on their heads? 

Magnus did not often find himself stymied when it came to situations. After all, he was a warlock, the Prince of Hell. Hardly anything fazed him, especially with centuries of experience...

But then again, he had hardly met an entity -- a rival, even -- such as this Seelie Queen. 

And for once, he froze. His mind was racing, his mouth dry. And...he felt something chilling creep up his spine.

_FEAR._

_What was he to do?_

_...Maryse?_

_...THE BABY?_

"So..I get why she might want to interrogate you, Magnus, since you do liaise with everyone, including the Shadowhunters... But what does Maryse have to do with anything?" Kaedin _-hunter_ was saying, looking confused.

Magnus shook his head, to bring himself back to the present. Behave! he reprimanded himself. This was no time to flip out. He had to remain stoic, and very careful right now. Especially since Kaedin was giving him such important information. He had to remain composure, and mindful in kind...

"The Queen believes you two may have had an affair, Kaedin _-hunter_ ," Magnus stated, trying his hardest to sound as neutral as possible. "For some reason, she's come to the conclusion that this would increase the possibility that a child was born from such a union, and which would threaten her throne..." 

Magnus shook his head, continuing to play the part. 

"Anyway I believe the Queen has gone mad. There was no relationship, and certainly no baby..." Magnus concluded, continuing with the white lie, his voice trailing off at the end.

Kaedin- _hunter_ shuddered inwardly. The expression on Magnus's face remained stoic, thus Kaedin- _hunter_ felt slight relief. 

Perhaps Magnus didn't know the whole truth about him and Maryse.

And it would not be in his best interest to compromise Magnus's position if or when the Queen called for him to be subject to the Vines. The less he knew, the better. 

But...

If the Queen were to somehow capture Maryse --- she couldn't lie about it -- their relationship. And no matter what, Amara would probably just believe what she wanted to believe -- in order to justify her methods...

"We were involved," Kaedin- _hunter_ blurted out. He hung his head, and it seemed like there was silence in the air for a long time.

His heart was ringing in his ears. 

Somehow he felt Magnus's intense gaze upon him, even without looking up 

Kaedin _-hunter_ took a deep breath, then continued.

"I'm only telling you this, because she wouldn't be able to keep that from the Queen, even if you had no prior knowledge of it. By telling you, I am hoping you can help protect her somehow. As the High Warlock, surely you have something that can. Or at least watch over her... Somehow." By the end of his plea, his shoulders had slumped, and he felt drained. That had been such a weight upon his shoulders, and to finally tell someone -- it had taken everything out of him.

"Cillian told me the extent of your interaction with Maryse was to heal her wounds," Magnus said in a controlled tone of voice, but absent of any judgment. "So you are in effect telling me that the Queen's suspicions are correct."

Kaedin- _hunter_ nodded, still unable to look at Magnus. He suddenly found it hard to speak, as it seemed like his mouth had gone dry.

"Yes," he said finally, in a toneless tone of voice. "I love her. I will always love her. I did myself in by doing so. But it wasn't even as if I had a choice. One day, there she was, and my heart and soul were no longer solely my own."

"I'm sorry for the position this puts you in, Magnus --" he faltered.

Magnus put up his hand in a dismissive gesture. 

"Never mind about how this affects me," he said in a more empathetic tone. "I understand why you are telling me this. You want to protect...Maryse."

Kaedin- _hunter_ nodded.

They were both silent for a long time. 

Then Kaedin- _hunter_ chuckled. 

"Besides, the idea of being any sort of offspring from that from our union -- is preposterous," Kaedin- _hunter_ said softly. "That just doesn't happen. 

Kaedin- _hunter’s_ voice sounded muted, as if it was coming from faraway. He had turned away from Magnus by this time, so he failed to catch the panicked flicker in Magnus's eyes. 

Magnus flinched slightly. 

_Lillith, Kaedin had hit things too close to home._

"However," Kaedin-hunter stated, "To think that Realm is now getting completely ruled by Amara and her methods -- it is just too heartbreaking to think about."

He stared forlornly at a space in front of him..

It was all his fault -- for leaving. But when he occupied the throne, he had long lost the clout that being King should have gotten him, due to Amara's underhanded methods. After years of that. (as Seelie time was very different than regular time), he just couldn’t take it anymore...

Magnus found himself conflicted. 

Should he tell Kaedin _-hunter_ about baby Alexander’s existence? 

On one hand, the less anyone knew about these things, the better.

Whether Magnus did – or not – it wouldn’t have any bearings on Kaedin _-hunter_ ’s status with the Wild Hunt. He belonged to the Hunt, at least for the interim future. 

It was even a wonder that he had been able to come back, even for such a short time. 

Magnus himself had never heard of someone being able to do this.

It appeared he certainly had a lot to learn about this. And in his 400+ years of existence, he thought he’d seen _everything_.

Magnus briefly turned in the direction of the nursery, where the baby was currently sleeping in the crib.

“You…didn’t plan on trying to see her -- have you?” Magnus found himself asking.

There was a long silence. Then Kaedin- _hunter_ spoke _._

 _“_ Prior to deciding to come meet with you, I decided that it was best not to even entertain the option,” Kaedin- _hunter_ stated softly. “Nothing would come of, even if I were to catch a glimpse of her. Even if it wasn’t for my status with the Hunt, a different outcome couldn't be reached. She has her duty, and I have mine."

He swallowed hard. “In fact, I didn’t even know if she was betrothed to anyone. As I was…”

“Many Shadowhunters often are – as they come of age. Especially if they are from prominent lines,” Magnus said. 

“However, it is not by choice – that is how the Nephilim familial structure is, from my knowledge of things. Just like how it was not yours by choice, as per your Royal lineage.” 

He looked directly at Kaedin _-hunter_ , who seemed slightly subdued. 

“From what it would seem,” Magnus said softly, “No matter who was chosen as your betrothed, your souls knew was chosen, as soon as you two met. I am sure that you both knew it was reciprocated. That’s really what matters in the end.

Magnus felt a tug in his heart as he gazed upon his friend who was just standing there, looking forlorn and contemplative. 

How much these two had lost, Magnus thought sadly. 

Kaedin _-hunter_ didn’t respond for a moment. 

Then a smile tugged at his lips, even as his eyes glistened. 

“That is true, isn’t it,” he said softly. “And I wouldn’t trade it for anything, even knowing what I do now…”

The next words out of Magnus's mouth made Kaedin _-hunter_ flinch.

"And in this case, Maryse apparently _was_ betrothed," Magnus said slowly. "Maryse was married to Robert Lightwood about two months ago," Magnus stated.

Kaedin _-hunter_ inhaled sharply.

"So Maryse _was_ betrothed..." he repeated softly.

Despite his knowing that there has been no other way, pain stabbed at his heart. Emotions and the heart didn't care about obstacles, the feelings were there to be accepted, or to not. 

Magnus’s word rang through his head once again. They had both been betrothed to others – and yet they had come together. 

And it was, in a word, _magic…_

"Rumor was that she was pregnant, but no one knows when her conception began -- so they had to get married right away. It is generally bad fortune to have Nephilim babies born out of wedlock.." Magnus said in a carefully controlled voice, thinking aloud. He watched as Kaedin _-hunter_ ’s face changed slightly. 

The baby must be beautiful, to be from Maryse, Kaedin _-hunter_ thought, despite feeling a deep sense of dismay and loss. 

_Well, at least Maryse could have a happy life. That’s all he had wanted for her…._

“I’m actually watching over the baby right now,” Magnus was saying. “He’s in the nursery.”

“It’s a boy?” Kaedin _-hunter_ whispered.

Magnus nodded.

“I thought maybe you’d want to see him,” Magnus continued.

Kaedin- _hunter_ looked at Magnus. Magnus’s face remained expressionless.

This was probably as close to Maryse as he would ever get. 

Voices – _dissenting ones_ \-- in the back of Kaedin _-hunter_ ’s head circled about.

_This is a bad idea. Why do this to yourself, Kaedin…why break your own heart even more? To see what could never have been possible between you and Maryse? To see that she achieved it with someone else, this…Robert Lightwood? In fact, he was probably some upstanding Nephilim soldier, with perfect credentials – perfect mate material and in line with Nephilim doctrines and laws…_

However, Kaedin- _hunter_ ’s heart had already overruled the dissenting voices. He lifted his chin, meeting Magnus’s gaze with his own.

Cautiously, he nodded, feeling like some great decision had been made as a result of him acquiescing to this. 

Magnus’s expression on his face did not change. “Follow me,” he said solemnly.

Kaedin _-hunter_ followed Magnus into the nursery –

And for a moment he felt like he entered some enchanted Realm – if he wasn’t mistaken, it reminded him of home. Medium, aqua blues and greens, with butterflies, fireflies, and dragonflies flying about, and the scent of moonflowers which lit up the room. 

It was probably the grandest thing he had ever witnessed.

Which all paled in comparison – to the little baby – lying on his back in the magnificent crib. 

Gurgling noisily and happy, the baby’s chubby hands were in the air, as an aqua butterfly was attempting to land on his hand. But when the baby’s hand moved to grab the butterfly, the butterfly then flitted away at the last minute. 

The baby let out a joyous laugh. Kaedin- _hunter was spellbound._

“This…is _baby Alexander_ ,” Magnus whispered, by ways of an introduction.

Baby Alexander was gorgeous – and from a glance, apparently inherited nearly all of Maryse’s striking features. HIs heart swelled – both in memory of Maryse and his love for her – and unconditional love for this beautiful child in front of him…

“Oh my…he’s so handsome, healthy, and _absolutely_ exquisite,” Kaedin- _hunter_ couldn’t help saying. “Good for Maryse…”

Whatever happened next – whether it be Kaedin- _hunter_ ’s approach, or his voice -- it seemed to make the baby stop whatever he was doing. 

Suddenly the baby turned in his direction, his gaze squarely upon Kaedin- _hunter._

Both the baby and Kaedin _-hunter_ froze simultaneously. Or maybe it was just Kaedin- _hunter_ imagining things. 

Well, Kaedin- _hunter_ was sure that his own heart just – _stopped._

Time stopped, for what seemed an eternity.

The baby continued to stare at Kaedin-hunter, his eyes wide. And blue. 

_THAT…BLUE._

_It was unmistakable. He couldn't breathe._

_And then, as if more confirmation needed to be made -- an aura slowly formed around the baby._

_The baby started to… **glow –**_ with all iridescent colors surrounding him. 

Multi-colored, as in the colors in Kaedin- _hunter_ 's past life. 

_When he was at his peak, his happiest_. 

Kaedin _knew_ those colors... He knew them as well as he knew _himself_.

_Seelie magical signatures -- that was specifically *his*._

_Passed from generation to generation... Parent to child._

_Father to son._

Kaedin- _hunter_ inhaled sharply. 

He suddenly felt lightheaded. _Was it possible? This…this..!?_

His brain was screaming.

Next to him, Kaedin- _hunter_ heard Magnus gasp audibly.

Kaedin- _hunter_ found it hard to catch his breath. And he was starting to feel the forces of the Wild Hunt pulling at him. Apparently his time here on the Earthly plane was unwinding down --

That… _baby_ –

“K-Kaedin _-hunter_ ,” he heard Magnus croak out. He sounded so far away at that moment -- so apologetic. “There’s something –"

“Magnus _,_ ”Kaedin- _hunter_ interjected _,_ in a voice full of conviction yet filled with quiet desperation, not looking at him. “No need to explain. Just take care of them. I need you to. _Please._ Do whatever you have to in order to keep them safe. I feel my time here coming to an end. I need to return. Now.” 

There was a tinge of pleading in his voice upon the end of his statement, but theimpassivevoice was back. His eyes had not left the baby, not even once, as the baby continued to glow in his presence, his bright aqua eyes fixated upon him. 

“I swear upon my own mother’s innocence and good heart,” Magnus said with conviction.

Kaedin- _hunter_ then turned just then, and he and Magnus exchanged a glance. Kaedin- _hunter_ saw a mixture of knowing, empathy, and something almost resembling pity in Magnus’s eyes. His glamour had dropped, displaying his gold cat eyes.

Kaedin _-hunter_ placed a hand on Magnus’s shoulder, and their gazes held.

Kaedin- _hunter_ knew that in dropping the glamour from his eyes, that the warlock considered this of the highest importance – not to mention, honor. Between friends.

“I am entrusting them to you, Magnus,” he said, reiterating the sentiment. “I know you understand the gravity of this situation. Do what you must.”

Magnus nodded solemnly. 

“Be well, Kaedin- _hunter._ Until we meet again.” he whispered.

Kaedin- _hunter_ nodded in return. “Be well,” he said simply, offering no promises. “Walk me out?” 

It was a silent walk between them as they went toward the front doors, both processing information internally.

……………….

Kaedin _-hunter_ bid farewell to Magnus, before turning and walking away from the Institute as fast as he could. 

His mind and heart were racing in all directions. 

_A baby._

_And…Amara’s unrelenting pursuit._

All he knew was that he wanted to get back to the edge of the Forgotten Lake in the Realm as soon as he could. Back to Arkady- _warrior_ , and back to the Wild Hunt.

Kaedin _-hunter_ had to get away from all of this. His mind needed to get away from all of this.

In time, he would be able to think about what had just transpired, with more clarity. His only solace was that Magnus was there – and Magnus would take care of everything.

Magnus would keep them both safe – he knew he could count on Magnus _to do whatever it took in order to guarantee this._

Kaedin _-hunter_ was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 27 to come


	27. Premonitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Kaedin- _hunter_ and receiving his messages, Magnus feels backed into a corner. Racking his brain to think of a way out, a spontaneous idea comes, but at a potentially steep price...
> 
> Realizing it is most likely the only way they can achieve their end goal, Magnus needs to plan a meeting with the foursome immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Nightmares, life threatening, implied/torture.**

[“So…what is your involvement – if any -- with the Shadowhunter named Maryse at the New York Institute? Do tell…” 

The soulless voice of the Seelie Queen reverberated in the air as she walked around Magnus, her gaze boring into his face. He steeled himself, as best as he could, given the growing anxiety rising within him, as the vines continued to wrap themselves more tightly around his body. They were actually very close to reaching his neck right now.

Still, he refused to speak.

The Queen rolled her eyes. “I’m getting bored here,” she replied diffidently. “This is no longer fun. Okay, I am going to have to do this the hard way…”

Suddenly another figure appeared next to him, with whimpering noises.

He turned, and recoiled in horror.

_Maryse._

He didn’t dare say her name out loud, lest the Queen figure out that they knew one another.

Wrapped in vines, her mouth was bound with leaves – her beautiful dark eyes wide and scared, with a pleading look, darting back and forth between Magnus and the Seelie Queen.

“Keep in mind,” the Queen continued, as she slowly walked around the two, “as much as you can keep from me – remember that _she_ won’t be able to.”

_Baby Alexander,_ Magnus thought helplessly.

The Queen stopped in midstep. Then she nodded toward Maryse.

The vines moved, tightening around her. 

_Ohh no..._

Magnus’s eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw thorns emerge from the vines encircling Maryse’s arms – they cut into the skin, blood beginning to flow out from them –

Maryse’s eyes shut as she cried and screamed behind the gag in her mouth. Every cry pierced like a dagger into his own heart...

His glamour dropped. He knew he was revealing too much... But that was the _last_ thing he cared about right now.

“Stop! Stop!” Magnus yelled frantically.

The Queen only turned her impassive eyes upon him, void of compassion.

"Your empathy for them is your downfall, Warlock. I see how it is."

Those cold words dropped from her lips like venom. Magnus felt the vines tightening around him just then. He struggled against them, knowing it was futile. He felt them advancing upwards, wrapping around his shoulders, then up to his neck ---

And then they were encircling his throat, starting to squeeze...

_Tighter, tighter, tighter still –_

Pressing into his windpipe ---

He was gasping, and choking –

_Choking..._

_...._

_…Fading to blackness…_ ]

_…._

_..._

_************_

Magnus shuddered awake, as he bolted up in bed, gold cat eyes blazing – and his hand at his throat.

His heart was beating a mile a minute. That had felt – _so real. Too real._ He looked around frantically, trying to get his bearings together. 

Okay, so he was not in the Seelie Realm, getting interrogated by the Queen. He was at the loft, and obviously had a nightmare. 

Maryse was not there either. Maryse was safe, at the Institute, with Robert, and baby Alexander.

He blinked.

It had been a few days since Kaedin- _hunter_ ’s visit to him, and he was still reeling from what he had told him.

Since then he had not slept well at all. Similar visions, of him being interrogated with the use of the vines, had plagued him in the past few days. But he hardly cared about that. 

It was the visions of the vines squeezing Maryse – _that was new_. And it terrified him. Magnus leaned toward, resting his arms over his knees in bed, chewing his lip. He...was stressed. Very stressed.

Looking around the room aimlessly, the bracelet on the nightstand next to his bed caught his eye.

Right. Kaedin- _hunter_ had given this to him before they had parted ways in front of the Institute.

Magnus had examined the delicate looking silver bracelet curiously as he held it between his thumb and index finger.

"Secure this on the baby's wrist. I have magicked the imprint of two Guardians upon this. Of course I am the main one, the other one will be not be named, only activated when he is truly needed."

Magnus only nodded when Kaedin- _hunter_ said that. He had a feeling that that second guardian was probably Cillian, but he was not going to pry. Cilliam was too close to the Queen as it was, even if it was for purely _strategic_ reasons...

"Once the bracelet is on, nothing can dislodge this except for the wearer or the Guardians. This will keep us connected to the baby even as the years go by. Even if he never knows of it...

Kaedin- _hunter's_ eyes had grown sad upon saying that. But he had quickly composed himself, and then had set his jaw firm. 

Magnus knew it was goodbye. 

Right, didn't want to draw things out, it would just hurt too much. 

"Btw the way, having this on will also help fade the brightness of his eyes. Even though it is not noticeable to Nephilim, it is a dead giveaway to Seelies. No existing magic can hide that," he added.

Then he took a deep breath.

"I will see you, Magnus," he said.

And with that, and a handshake, Kaedin had quickly walked away, eventually disappearing into the distance.

………………….

Later, at the dining table, Magnus pondered his next move, coffee cup in hand. 

The delicate bracelet hung on his thumb. He needed to get this to Baby Alexander. He thought about what Kaedin- _hunter_ had said about fading out the color of the baby's distinctive eyes.

The memory of how brightly the eyes had shone in Kaedin- _hunter_ 's presence lingered in his mind. That blue. 

Even before, Magnus had already been mesmerized by the aqua color. Had he ever seen eyes that color before? 

Not to his knowledge, and he lived a long time. 

Now these were eyes one would not forget, not now, not ever.

He found himself staring at the bracelet for awhile, with thoughts of the baby in his head. 

Then he inhaled sharply. _Snap out of it, Magnus, spacing out isn't going to solve anything_ , he thought. 

A stray thought flitted through his head. The type of fleeting thought one would have, when entertaining all options -- and it would be the _batshit crazy_ optionthat normally would make one start rolling one's eyes dismissively while enjoying a good chuckle...

Except... He didn't chuckle.

His eyes only grew wider, as the thought took root in his mind. And a sick feeling started in his gut.

_Lillith_ , he thought, it could work. 

_But..._

Thing was, could he _bring_ himself to do it?

His eyes fell upon the delicate silver bracelet again. A surge of loyalty and protectiveness overwhelmed him at that moment.

_Anything for you, baby Alexander...._

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, the wheels turning in his head. Trying to feel how plausible this move might be in the scheme of things.

Weighing the pros and cons of it. 

Contemplating what would potentially be _lost..._

Just thinking about it made his heart ache, as he thought about it. And kept thinking about it. He was this close to _breaking down and_ _weeping,_ thinking about the impossibility of things staying as they were right now.

It was so ideal right now, how they were.

_…and yet, in the back of his mind, he had always known that it would not last._

But...it was worth it right?

_To save him_ –

That was worth it in the end, right?

_Alas, we do what we need to -- for love._

_At least that had always been his mantra, for better or for worse._

He sighed heavily.

A short while later, he lifted his chin, with new resolve. Getting up from the table, he snapped his fingers, magicking on his outfit and makeup. 

He placed the bracelet into the inner pocket of the coat. He flicked off two fire messages – one to Maryse, the other to Catarina. Then he flicked open a portal.

He was headed to the Institute.

......

"Maryse and Robert."

Both Maryse and Robert looked up at Magnus, their eyes brightening at his arrival.

_He loved that so so very much..._

_How they looked at him like that._ _How they welcomed him without any fear or reproach in their eyes..._

Something twisted in his gut something _fierce_ as the undeniable inevitability of things slammed into his heart. He didn’t want to lose this. He didn't want any of them to lose this.

_But…some things were just more important -- in the long run._

Magnus gazed at the sight the three of them made. They made for a wonderful trio: the picture perfect little family, cradling baby Alexander in-between them. The baby was cooing and looking up in Magnus's direction, his big aqua blue eyes staring at him, almost searchingly.

"Magnus," Maryse said softly.

She regarded him for a moment.

_Something was wrong_ , she thought. _All wrong_.

She exchanged glances with Robert, who nodded at her. She gently placed the baby into Robert's arms, and walked toward Magnus, who had not moved from his spot. 

“We received your message. But you know you never have to do that, you are always welcome here,” Maryse said in a reassuring manner.

Magnus said nothing. His gaze was so _intense_ , watching her every move -- it unnerved her.

Magnus was not smiling either. He had a pensive look upon his face, and his eyes held a tinge of sadness.

She touched his forearm gently, and he flinched. 

"Magnus? What is it?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

Magnus swallowed hard past the sudden lump which had formed in his throat. 

Somehow he found the strength to speak.

_"We need to talk.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 28 to come


	28. Inevitability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus lays all the cards on the table. 
> 
> Everyone is stunned -- to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is not beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes!

“Magnus. I got your message. What’s going on?” a familiar female voice inquired.

Robert, Maryse, and Magnus all simultaneously turned. Catarina had arrived, and was standing in the doorway of the suite. 

Her dark eyes flitted over Magnus and the young Shadowhunter couple with baby Alexander, currently standing in the middle of the room..

“I came as quickly as I could. Got caught up at the Infirmary,” Catarina explained, walking in. She exchanged hugs with Robert and Maryse. Leaning in, she gave baby Alexander a kiss on the cheek. 

Alec gurgled happily, his aqua blue eyes brightening with recognition

“Good seeing you Catarina,” Robert said as he disengaged from the hug. “It seems like Magnus has something to discuss with us.”

Magnus nodded. 

“Good, the four of us are now here. Let’s all have a seat,” he said, gesturing toward the living room. 

Catarina, Robert, and Maryse all exchanged a glance with one another. Magnus’s tone of voice sounded serious, compounded by the serious look in his glamoured brown eyes. They all moved to sit on the couches.

Magnus looked up briefly, as if remembering something. “Give me a second,” he said, as he raised his hands in a flourish. Suddenly the room was swathed with blue magic along all walls. 

“For privacy,” he stated.

The others nodded.

A second burst of blue flares brought drinks -- liquor in a fancy decanter, and coffee and tea -- onto the coffee table.

Magnus made his way to the couches, sitting down next to Catarina. Across from them sat Maryse and Robert with baby Alexander.

"A few things," Magnus said, holding up one perfectly manicured finger. 

He looked over at Maryse. "You remember why I needed to create that protection spell for Baby Alexander, right?" he asked.

Maryse nodded. "That was because of the spell that could track down anyone who was part of Kaedin's bloodline or who holds responsibility to the Lake in the Seelie Realm, right?" Maryse asked.

"Yes," Magnus said.

He looked down, biting his lip and fidgeting with his rings on his fingers. He shuddered, as he prepared to deliver the bad news. 

He looked up and held Maryse’s gaze.

"Apparently, the spell was able to do more than that. It tracks anyone who was treated with the water from the Lake. It just doesn't kill you, if you aren't Seelie..." 

Maryse froze.

_It tracks anyone who was treated with the water from the Lake…_

Maryse’s heart dropped as the words registered in her ears and head. 

She stared ahead at the space in front of her, her mind racing. _What did that mean?!_ she wanted to scream. But instead she turned her head to look at Magnus. Magnus’s eyes had dropped their seriousness, and now the warlock looked jumpy.

“So what are you saying?” Maryse whispered. “Was it able to track.. _me_?”

Maryse watched as Magnus nodded slowly, and the expression in his face twisted – a mixture of regret and fear. 

“Yes.” Magnus’s response sounded like it came from far away. 

Maryse suddenly couldn’t focus, and her eyes flitted everywhere. She met Catarina’s gaze, and there was a look of empathy and concern. Slowly Maryse looked down at her baby’s cherubic face. Her gaze met the gaze of baby Alexander, who was looking up at her in his innocent way.

Angel, she was this close to freaking out over this. She should _not_ be holding the baby…

She quickly turned to Catarina. 

“Catarina,” Maryse said, “Do you mind holding Alexander for me? This is just a lot to take in…”

“Of course, Maryse,” Catarina said warmly.

She patted Maryse’s hand in comfort before holding out both arms. Maryse swallowed hard before leaning to kiss Alexander on the forehead. “Aunt Catarina is going to hold you for a bit,” she whispered to the baby. “Nothing to worry about, my little love…”

Baby Alexander didn’t appear flustered in the least. Rather, he just stared at Maryse with those big aqua blue eyes. Then he shifted his gaze to Catarina as he was being transferred between the two women. 

As Catarina took him, she cooed at the baby, and the baby gurgled happily, reaching up with his chubby hands. Catarina smiled and gave him her hand, to which he promptly grabbed her index finger with a firm grip.

Maryse felt his mouth curve up upon seeing that exchange, despite her troubled thoughts.

Meanwhile, Robert had jumped up out of his seat, upon hearing Magnus’s words.

“What?” he exclaimed. “How do you know of this, Magnus?”

“Cillian,” Magnus said dully. “He came to talk to me, the day you two were getting married.”

He paused as Maryse swiftly turned toward him, doe-eyed with surprise.

“Maryse, Cillian got interrogated by the Queen,” Magnus stated tonelessly. “Apparently her agenda has expanded to include searching down anyone who was close to Kaedin, or might have been allies with him. She’s killed them all. She also mentioned to Cillian that she saw a teenage girl with dark hair leaving Kaedin’s part of the Realm months ago. She asked Cillian if there was some kind of relationship with Kaedin and the girl. Cillian said she was not overt with it, but there was some implication that she was wondering if there was the possibility of a pregnancy as a result of that union.”

Magnus paused, to let the news settle in. The words hung in the room. It was so quiet one could hear a pin drop.

Maryse’s brain had shut down after Magnus spoke the first sentence revolving around Cillian. _What? Cillian? The Queen? OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT CILLIAN WHY HIMMM --_

She shuddered as her mind threatened to combust _. STOP IT!_ she reprimanded herself, forcing herself to regain composure. Then she was able to sit there and listen to the rest.

When Maryse spoke again, her voice sounded hollow and resigned. 

“And…of course Cillian couldn’t lie, right?” she stated. “Seelies know when you lie. He couldn’t lie to her. She would have punished him. Even have him killed. Anyway, I would never want him to do that, even for me.” 

Maryse paused, taking a deep breath. 

“He was like a brother to Kaedin. He _loved_ him.” she stated. “ He _loved_ me. I don’t fault him for having to tell her. He was placed in an impossible position…”

Maryse sighed heavily, looking at the floor despondently.

Magnus felt his shoulders slump upon hearing Maryse’s words. He was glad to hear Maryse felt that way. Cillian had no choice in disclosing information to the Queen. He had to tell her whatever he knew…

“And Cillian told me that the Queen asked him to find out if I knew you personally,” Magnus continued. “Of course, I denied knowing any of the Shadowhunters aside from the Head, Marian Whitelaw. I hated lying to him, but I did not want to further compromise his standing with the Queen.”

Maryse nodded. That was very strategic of Magnus to do so…

 _Still…the Queen knew_. She couldn’t wrap her head around that…

Maryse then felt someone take her hand and squeeze it warmly. She looked up, to see Robert’s concerned face, giving her a supportive smile. 

She managed a small smile in response and gave his hand a warm squeeze in response. She was so glad Robert was here with her…

“Well, okay,” Robert said, his voice calmer now, as compared with earlier, as he settled back in his chair. “So we established that the Queen knows Maryse and Kaedin had a relationship, but that you deflected Cillian’s inquiries and foiled that part of the Queen’s agenda. Is there anything else we should be concerned about?”

Magnus nodded curtly. 

That’s actually why I called everyone together,” he said. Humming, he reached into his pocket, located the silver bracelet, and put it on the coffee table.

“But before all of that, I need to pass this to Maryse,” Magnus stated. He looked at her intently. “This is a gift…for baby Alexander.”

Maryse’s gaze had not moved from the silver bracelet once Magnus had placed it on the table. He saw the look on her face. 

_She knew._

“H-How did you come to have this?” Maryse asked, with an odd tinge to her voice. It was very apparent she was trying to keep her emotions in check.

“During a meeting last week, I was summoned by a fire sigil. Mind you, I have not received one in ages. I had my suspicions, but only when he appeared to me, did it confirm who it was,” Magnus stated.

“It was Kaedin. Or rather, Kaedin- _hunter_ , as he is known by, now…”

“They can leave the Hunt for visits?” Catarina interjected, sounding surprised.

“Not for any old reason,” Magnus stated. “They are allowed one every so often -- if deemed important enough to request one. As I come to understand, it was quite early for him to even be requesting one…”

“Why did he summon you, Magnus?” Maryse was blunt with her question. She saw Magnus wince, but she couldn’t bring herself to feel bad for him. 

_She didn’t understand…_

Why Magnus? Even though she knew it was probably for the best that Kaedin had not asked to see her, and for Magnus to not have mentioned this to her, prior to today –

_Magnus knew all this time and hadn’t mentioned anything??_

Somehow she couldn’t help but feel _betrayed_. 

And seeing the look on Magnus’s face as he studied her, she knew that he knew how this might have affected her. He had a guilty look on his face, and his eyes were averted, his shoulders sagging as if to say, “I understand…”

He then cleared his throat, and began speaking again. 

“He said he was back at the edge of the Forgotten Forest, in-between quests. He started to hear voices floating in the wind. At first he thought it was his own imagination. But then it was the Seelie Queen and her warlock confidant, speaking about me…and then about you…”

“But, it was when the mention of the Vines came into the conversation that alarmed Kaedin- _hunter_ …” Magnus trailed off.

“The Vines?” Maryse asked, puzzled. “What are the vines?” 

Magnus flinched.

Despite her current state of mind, Maryse could recognize how badly Magnus had been affected by her question. She had not been the only one who noticed, as she saw Catarina’s face turn pale, upon seeing her friend so distressed.

“Catarina,” she said gently. “I am feeling alright, you can hand Alexander back to me. I think Magnus needs you.”

Catarina nodded, handing the baby back to her. She then went to sit next to Magnus, putting her arm around him. He sagged against her body.

“Magnus, what is it?” she prodded.

Magnus shut his eyes as he continued to lean on Catarina. 

“The vines are used in Seelie interrogations where foul play or a crime is suspected to have occurred,” he said slowly. “It is usually up to the discretion of the King of the Seelie Realm to use as he sees fit. But usually it would be used as a method of last resort. The ones interrogated are wrapped up in the vines as the King interrogates them. If the person tells the truth, then nothing will happen. However, if the person is lying, the vines will react. And react exponentially, the more the person lies and denies things. The vines also simultaneously creep up as they squeeze. From what I've heard historically, they cut right to the bone.”

“That’s why Kaedin- _hunter_ came to see me. To warn me. The warlock advised the Queen to come after us, Maryse. And to use the Vines.”

A loud gasp came from Maryse and Robert’s side of the room in response.

Magnus sighed heavily just then. It appeared that it had taken immense effort for the words to come out of Magnus’s mouth. 

He was breathing heavily for a few moments. He had not opened his eyes.

And then he winced, visibly shuddering -- so badly that even Catarina turned to look at him in surprise.

“Magnus,” Catarina said, concerned. “What’s wrong?” 

Her voice was the same, but there was a hint of a shrill note, almost sounding like panic in her voice.

Maryse caught Robert’s gaze. Robert’s gaze seemed to reflect a similar emotion. Wow this was really affecting Magnus badly.

Magnus was mumbling, “The dreams I’ve had, Cat…” 

He shuddered again.

“Can you tell me about them?” Catarina asked gently. 

Magnus only turned to her, with his gold cat eyes on display, as he looked at her blankly.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"May I?” Catarina ventured hesitantly. She gestured, putting both hands to her own temples.

Magnus tensed visibly. Then he sighed, and nodded. 

Catarina suddenly turned to both Robert and Maryse. 

“I'm going to check his memories. It will be less stressful on him if I do this instead of him having to tell me,” Catarina explained. “This might seem weird. Just warning you in advance…”

Both hummed in acknowledgment.

Catarina proceeded to raise her hands and placed them against Magnus’s temples. She muttered something under her breath, and both their eyes rolled back, their bodies shaking slightly.

Maryse and Robert could only stare, stupefied. There was obviously something going on...

Finally, both Magnus and Catarina shuddered, as the correction was broken. Both were conscious again. 

Magnus collapsed into his chair, chest heaving, while Catarina remained sitting up, looking pensive.

"What is it? You look troubled," Maryse said, her voice full of concern.

Catarina looked at Maryse and Robert. 

"Magnus has been having nightmares every night since that meeting with Kaedin _-hunter_ ," she stated. "The nightmares mainly consist of him in the Queen's Court or him and you in the Queen's Court -- being interrogated via the vines -- and it doesn't end well. The scenes are graphic -- in one, the vines are wrapped around you and getting tighter...he's pleading for your life, and in turn he's strangled to the point that he can't catch his breath, and loses consciousness...". 

Another gasp came from Maryse and Robert's side of the room.

"There's also an underlying sense of helplessness, almost as if there's nothing that can be done. Once the Queen sets her sights on you, she won't stop, until she has you .."

Catarina paused, contemplating her next words.

"It's taken a lot out of Magnus. He felt so guilty about not telling you, Maryse. But both of them believed that it was better to keep you out of it," she said finally.

Maryse didn't speak for a moment, and then sighed again.

"I know. I know -- it's for the best," she stated, sounding forlorn. " _Still...."_

She sighed. Her eye fell on in the bracelet again, and again she felt the buzzing beneath her skin. Which she had felt upon seeing it. Being able to recognize _who_ had given Magnus that bracelet had shocked her. 

And even more, the bracelet beckoned to her... And Alexander. Who seemed to be looking right in the direction of the bracelet too.

 _The baby and Kaedin had made a connection_ , she realized.

"So he knows," she said softly. She picked up the bracelet, inspecting it carefully. Suddenly the buzzing beneath her skin picked up on intensity, making her feel light-headed. She grasped it tightly for a moment, before setting it back onto the table.

Her heart fluttered.

"I didn't tell him directly," Magnus's voice suddenly interjected. He appeared more alert now, less weary . But it still showed, how it weighed upon him, in the way he spoke . "But I did bring him to Baby Alexander’s room...And he _knew._ Like it was _instinct."_

Magnus went on to describe how the baby had glowed all iridescent colors, and Kaedin's reaction to that.

At the mention of that, Maryse's eyes had filled with tears. 

"He told me that this bracelet will dull the color of Alexander's eyes, so it's not immediately noticeable that he's half Seelie," Magnus mentioned. "And that the bracelet will disappear once it is secured, and can't be dislodged except by the Guardians whom are imprinted on the bracelet. I have a feeling that Kaedin- _hunter_ had himself and Cillian named as the baby's Guardians. Kaedin- _hunter_ did not disclose the name of the second Guardian, only saying that his presence would become known, if and when the time came when he was needed."

Magnus took a deep breath. “I am so sorry I didn’t tell you when he was here, Maryse,” he said regretfully. His voice was low, with shoulders slumped with eyes downcast.

“Oh, Magnus,” Maryse breathed. 

She crossed the room, engulfing him in a hug. He relaxed against her while they embraced. And she felt a great sense of relief. Her thoughts were still conflicted about not knowing that Kaedin had been here, and that Magnus had shown him his son -- but they could talk about it later. 

Right now, it was important that Magnus was not left feeling unsure about things. 

She knew he cared about her, and would not have done anything to slight her in any way.

As they released one another, Magnus with a shy, beautiful smile back on his face, Maryse’s gaze fell upon the bracelet once more.

 _Ah, Kaedin,_ she thought, _if only things had been different…_

She picked it up, and held it in front of baby Alexander’s face. His blue eyes suddenly shone like bright aqua crystals – so brilliant – that it almost hurt to look at, even with Nephilim eyes But even so, she reveled in its absolute beauty, it held that ethereal type of quality, that all Downworlders seemed to possess in droves…the type of beauty that many would envy. 

Add on the absolute innocence of the babe – baby Alexander was just beyond breathtaking.

At the moment, Baby Alexander was reaching for the bracelet in his mother’s hand.

“There you go, my love,” Maryse murmured. “Daddy wanted you to have this, to protect you. This is the way he will watch over you, even as he cannot be here.” Gingerly she slid the bracelet on his chubby warm. It was so big that it ended up being a shoulder cuff, which still looked very cute on him.

Then something strange happened. The cuff started to shimmer, with an aqua light emanating forth. It brightened in megawatts for one instant – and then the light disappeared, along with the cuff. 

The baby blinked.

And reopened his eyes. HIs eyes were now a normal baby blue. They still twinkled though, as if to show that the magic could not be completely contained. 

But at least it was more hidden so there would be less chance at instant recognition.

For a moment, Maryse felt such loss that the aqua blue eyes were no longer visible. 

But as she gazed upon the face of her baby, her heart grew warm, knowing that he was under the protection of his Guardians – his father, and one more, who remained unnamed.

“Good, so now baby Alexander has two layers of protection. I’m so glad…” Magnus said.

Magnus’s mouth curved into a smile, upon seeing Baby Alexander so radiant, with his mother looking down at them. Lillith, they were both so precious…

_And he was ultimately going to lose them both…_

“ _But_ ,” he said, hating himself for having to interject with a _But_ in this whole thing, “This doesn’t solve the issue of the Queen putting a target on our backs.”

Maryse looked up at Magnus sharply.

“Yea,” she said softly. “I didn’t forget.” She sighed heavily. “I wish we didn’t need to concern ourselves with that…but I know we do…”

Magnus continued to hold her gaze. 

“I wish the answer to that was simple, and that things could remain as they are. But given the precarious situation we suddenly find us in, it is far from simple,” he stated. 

He shook his head, and he suddenly felt hot tears hit his eyes. He dipped his head, blinking them back.

“It isn’t simple,” he whispered. “And in fact, it is going to change – _everything_.” 

His voice broke at the end.

Maryse’s eyes widened at the change in Magnus’s tone of voice. She inhaled sharply, seeing Magnus with his head bowed, in such a despondent state.

“But it’s what we need to do, to keep baby Alexander safe. And it will in turn keep all of us safe,” Magnus whispered, still not looking at her. “That’s what matters in the end…right?”

His voice was almost inaudible.

Maryse shuddered. _She didn’t know what he was referring to._

_But she already knew she wouldn’t like it._

“What is he saying? We can barely hear him,” Catarina said. Robert also looked over, with a question in his eyes.

“Magnus?” Maryse asked softly. The warlock looked so sad, and sat so impossibly still in his seat. 

Then slowly he lifted his head.

“There’s no other way,” he said. “We need to divert the Queen’s attention from us. The surefire way of making sure that happens…is to make sure that when she interrogates us, that we have _nothing_ to tell. To the point where not only we can pass the vines test, but also with her just looking at the both of us, that we know nothing.”

Maryse and Robert were looking blankly at Magnus. 

However, there was a horrified expression on Catarina’s face. 

“Um, Magnus,” she murmured. “You’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking…are you?”

Magnus side-eyed Catarina. “Due to my father’s power, which lies inherent yet dormant within myself, I have access to certain spells to do such things. And it can even be selective, so not all is forgotten,” he said evasively.

“Magnus.” Catarina’s voice was imploring as she looked at him. “Wiping someone’s memories is not kid’s play, like there’s no adverse effects. Magic always has a price, especially one this specific.”

“Wait, what?!” Robert exclaimed. “You…you want to wipe Maryse’s memories?”

Magnus looked pointedly at Robert. “Actually,” he said slowly, “I was thinking more along the lines of wiping memories from all four of us.”

 _There._ He had said it. 

Between the four of them, suddenly there it was, the elephant in the room.

No one spoke for a moment. Catarina bit her lip as she glanced at Magnus.

“Magnus,” she said softly. “Memory wipes, whether one or multiple, are potentially not a good thing. I mean, maybe the first time the person's mind is intact. A second or third time, who knows –”

Magnus turned to her. “I have no idea what you are talking about, Catarina,” he said, confused. “Do you mean to say you’ve had your memories wiped more than once?”

Catarina said nothing, but started to chew her lip. 

_**The fleeting memory from only months ago, of a friend, completely broken and devastated at discovering that his vampire ex-girlfriend had not only broken the Accords, but had led her clan to ruin by inadvertently getting them addicted to cocaine because they had attacked Mundane nightclub attendees who were users, crossed her mind. Her friend had been on his knees, begging her to help cast a memory erasing spell upon him -- due to the fact that he just couldn’t accept that that his ex had turned into such a monster._

_He had not wanted to remember the one that he had loved, as the monster she was now…his heart could not accept it..._

_In hindsight, she should have said no, just flat out refused. But he was so broken, in making that request to her -- it tore her up inside to see him like that._

_So, instead, at present he was none the wiser – while that bitch continued to rule over the Clan, probably thinking that she had gotten away with the crime of the century._

Catarina seethed inwardly at the thought. But, no, she was _not_ going to mention that. 

Instead, she huffed. “Never mind, I was just saying that for reference,” she said dismissively. “But – we don’t fool around with memory wipes. There has to be another way.”

Magnus looked at her. “Who said anything about fooling around with them?” he exclaimed adamantly. “And no, there is no another way. The Queen isn’t predictable by any means, she is _mad_. I just want to keep the baby safe!” 

He then gazed at Robert and Maryse. 

“And the baby will be safe, as long as he remains with Robert and Maryse, brought up _as_ a Shadowhunter, with no prior knowledge of his actual background. We don’t need to worry about his eyes revealing who he is, thanks to that bracelet which dulled his eyes. Robert and Maryse can stay together, with a false memory of how they actually met, with their backstory being that they met in the Institute and battlefield in New York, they got married in a posh ceremony, and had Alexander. The memory spell I have, can achieve all of that …”

“So, that’s it?” Catarina exclaimed, throwing up her hands. “You are just _this_ quick to give up?”

Magnus whirled to face her. There were tears glistening in his eyes.

“Do you think this was at all easy for me, to come to this decision?!” he demanded. “This has been killing me for days. Days! Do you think I don’t realize what I would lose? What we would _all_ lose?!”

Maryse shivered. When Magnus had mentioned what he would lose in all of this, his glamour had fallen, and his gold cat eyes had nearly blinded _her_ with his gaze.

“Do you think…” - Magnus’s voice had taken a lower, more serious tone now, his eyes flashing --“That I would have decided upon this course of action, so cavalierly, to risk all of us this way, if there was _no_ other options available to us? Come on, Catarina, you know me, don’t you?”

Catarina sighed. _If you only knew, Magnus…._

However, in this case -- Catarina had to admit, it would completely throw the Queen off their trail. 

And off the trail of the baby.

But…to lose all of this! _She couldn’t wrap her head around it._

Robert’s eyes were wild as he looked from Magnus, now stoic and not saying anything, to Catarina who was biting her lip, looking really nervous. 

Then his gaze fell upon Maryse. And Maryse looked pensive, her eyes having taken on a faraway look.

“She would be the type to do this, wouldn’t she,” Maryse murmured.

“What? Who?” Robert asked, moving closer to her so he could hear what she was saying.

“The Seelie Queen,” Maryse stated. 

At the moment she could feel a slight buzz under her skin, – it was almost like instinct on some level. _She could feel the truth in which Magnus was saying._

“It certainly sounds like the Queen would do _anything_ to get to us. Seelies in general have so much at their disposal – connections, Seelie magic from days of old that we know _nothing_ about. And what she has allegedly done, with claiming the throne for herself, while killing everyone in Kaedin’s family…” 

She turned to Robert at that moment, her eyes dark and glistening. 

“Not to mention that Kaedin, somehow, received permission to come back -- specifically to warn Magnus. It was obviously enough of a concern for him to even venture out like that…”

“We are all potentially in danger,” Magnus stated gravely, having come up behind them. He had heard that part of their conversation. .”She is not going to want only us two, she’s going to want anyone that knows us as well.”

Robert looked from Maryse to Magnus, with realization dawning upon his face.

“So…you’re saying we need to do this,” Robert stated slowly. 

Magnus nodded.

“Maryse?” Robert asked, as if to seek confirmation.

She shook her head slowly. 

“I don’t want to. But…we must,” she whispered.

Catarina turned in shock upon hearing Maryse speak.

“You understand there could be irreversible effects to this, that we can’t predict right?” she asked. Slowly she herself was coming to understand that there was no choice in the matter – that Magnus was right. But it just seemed – so drastic. Must it always come to this? she wondered.

But she trusted Magnus. Magnus was one of the most powerful warlocks she knew. If he was saying there was no way other than this –

_Then there was really no other way out of this._

“At least you three will remain intact,” Magnus stated. He put his hands on Robert and Maryse’s shoulders in comfort. “Alexander will need that. He needs to be kept safe. No one will know or even remember, but he is a _Prince_. He’s actually the heir of the Seelie Realm, _not_ her. We need to protect him. This is the only way.”

“I really wish it wasn’t,” Maryse said, starting to sniffle.

“I know, dear. I know,” Magnus said sighing heavily.

The implications of what they were all about to undergo weighed heavily upon them. 

They all sat there where they were– mood somber, and all deep in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Referenced with the Bane Chronicles: The Fall of the Hotel DuMort -- in the event anyone was curious about it.
> 
> Incidentally, wanted to give a shout-out to [ByTheAngell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell) who is also an amazing fanfic writer btw -- for reminding me about that chapter in one of her fanfics. I had completely skipped that chapter upon first read of the Bane Chronicles. 
> 
> Chapter 29 to come.


	29. Ringing the Death Knell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling time against his side, Magnus works diligently to get everything sorted out as he plans for the big event which lies ahead.
> 
> Meanwhile, the Queen creeps ever closer. And Cillian is _thrust_ into an impossible situation...

_The Royal Courtyard at the Seelie Realm_

“So what is your final verdict, Your Majesty, about the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Shadowhunter girl?” the warlock asked.

The warlock was in a kneeling position, with head bowed, in front of the Queen, who remained sitting on her throne.

The expression on the face of the Seelie Queen remained stoic as she bestowed her gaze upon the warlock who had been counseling her for the past few years. She had been glad to have him as her counsel, as there weren’t many whom she trusted. He had been instrumental in her being able to maintain her status on the throne.

“So, you think I should bring them both in,” she stated. “And test them with the vines.”

“The final decision lies with you,” the warlock stated. “However, if there’s any reason to think that they have valuable information to disclose to you which would benefit your standing, then yes, I think you should.”

A small smile crept upon the Seelie Queen’s face. One that did not reach her eyes. 

“I know the perfect individual to summon them to the Court,” she stated. 

………………………..

_At Magnus’s loft in Brooklyn_

Magnus pored over the details of the memory spell, which he had magicked a placeholder in place so it would be easy to access when they finally needed to do it.

The basic structure of the memory spell came from the Book of the White. However, to be able to do the type of memory spell he was planning on casting, and one which would also preserve the current protection spells on Baby Alexander– now, that was going to take a specific spell of Edomic origin that only he and his father had privy to…

Hence, the more serious the price effected upon each participant. 

The upside of this spell was that a piece of each participant was given to the main party involved – in this case, it was Baby Alexander who would be receiver of such gifts – all positive things. 

But the downside was that one could never predict what would be taken away – that was just by luck. Either way, the affected were never quite the same afterwards. 

But the spell was effective, and nothing could break it. 

And that’s what they needed, a memory spell that was guaranteed to be _permanent,_ to avoid any slip-ups. A slip up could mean the Queen getting that _much_ closer to discovering baby Alexander’s existence. 

Magnus _refused_ to allow that to happen. 

He bit his lip, as he contemplated everything he had experienced as of late. His nerves were frayed, and he was feeling a bit on edge.

It had been a few days since he had spoken to everyone. 

His meeting with Kaedin- _hunter_ , and then his having to break the news to everyone – it had left him feeling extremely uneasy.

For some reason there was an itch in the back of his head – that there was an _extremely_ narrow in window with which to work with. He wasn't used to feeling this unprepared for something, knowing she could strike at any time...

But then again, that would have been a reasonable conclusion to come to, given the volatility and impetuousness of the Seelie Queen. 

Or -- maybe the whole idea just made him _sick_ \-- to know that they were being chased by a power hungry Queen, who was basing her persecution _solely_ upon some sick delusion that she would be overthrown any second because of some heir that might not even exist –

Well, of course the heir existed – _Baby Alexander_. 

But the Queendidn’t know that for certain. Just like she didn’t’ know that Magnus knew Maryse personally, as per the story he had told Cillian when questioned by him –

But regardless, the Queen was going to go ahead with her mad scheme – that was the thing that he couldn’t wrap his mind around…

 _Imagine_ that Magnus hadn’t even the slight bit of knowledge about Maryse…or that Maryse actually _never_ sought out Magnus, or had any sort of relationship with Kaedin –

_She would still go ahead, grab two completely innocent individuals, and still subject them to interrogate and torture…_

It was just too much for him to ponder. 

He shuddered with revulsion, his hands flying to his neck, as he recalled how real that nightmare had been, those vines had literally wrapped around his neck and he felt himself give out…

_Ugh…_

He suddenly felt a slight pull at the wards, and then a light knock at the door. 

“Magnus, it’s me.:” Catarina’s pleasant voice rang out.

_Ah, Catarina…_

Immediately, he felt so much better. Turning around, he flicked the door open. Catarina stood in the doorway, with a gentle smile on his face. “You didn’t need to knock, my dear,” he said. “You know that my door is always open to you…”

“Yea, I know,” Catarina said impishly. “However, I like to be proper.”

The two friends smiled at one another. 

Catarina then gestured toward the Book of the White, which was laid out on the table in the apothecary. “Ah, I see you’re already deep into things…” she observed.

Magnus sighed. 

“Yea, I am,” he admitted. “It’s a complex spell, and I need to make sure I get it right that day…”

He trailed off, and Catarina’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“There’s something you aren’t telling me about this spell, Magnus,” she said, fixing him with a gaze. “I can tell when you’ve deliberately held something back. I’ve known you too long for this to get past me…” 

Magnus sighed. “That I have, Catarina,” he said in resignation.

She frowned. “Now I know you’ve told me that upon casting the spell, that it will not be instantaneous. Rather, the effects will occur by sundown. You also mentioned that baby Alexander will receive a piece of each of us. Is that where the omission comes in?” she asked pointedly.

Magnus felt like cowering under her gaze, but stood firm. He cleared his throat and then spoke.

“As you’ve clearly stated, my dear Catarina, with all memory spells, there is a price to be paid. I didn’t think it was necessary to divulge everything when the four of us were in the room, because no one would realize what they’ve lost –”

He noticed that Catarina’s eyes had grown impossibly wide. He rushed to explain himself.

“Nothing that would affect _you or me_ too much, since we both possess demon blood,” Magnus reassured her. “But for Maryse and Robert – since they are not of demon blood – it will affect them more drastically. But they already seemed incredibly anxious about the whole process, so I chose not to exacerbate that further . Which is why I chose to emphasize the safety of Baby Alexander during the meeting in order to assuage them.”

Catarina hummed. “Well, that is certainly strategic, as that is the end goal,” she said slowly. She seemed contemplative for a moment. “What do you think they would lose?” she asked.

“I don’t even know,” he admitted. “For the most part, it will be parts of themselves that would benefit Alexander the most; this spell is supposed to give Alexander all the advantages in terms of being able to handle himself under the spell of this protection…”

“But he already has the protection spell you placed upon him, along with the bracelet Kaedin gave him. Would these interfere with how the memory spell works at all?” Catarina was playing devil’s advocate.

“I don’t think they would,” Magnus stated confidently. “This is a spell from Edom, and there’s not many things that could interfere.” 

However, something twisted in Magnus’s gut as he said those words to Catarina. _That wasn’t entirely true -- he didn’t know for certain if they could interfere to some extent. That part was completely unpredictable._

But at the very least, he knew that it would succeed in wiping all their memories, and in turn it would keep Alexander safe.

Catarina nodded slowly. “Well, okay, Magnus. You’re the one putting all of this together, so I am going to trust you on this,” she said. She put a hand upon his shoulder, giving him an empathetic smile.. “

Magnus smiled. “Thank you, Cat,” he said softly. “Actually, I could use a little help with this, if you didn’t need to rush off somewhere too quickly…”

“You didn’t even need to ask,” Catarina said. Her stomach growled slightly just then, leading Magnus to side-eye her. “Uh,” she said. “I –“

“Say no more, Cat,” Magnus stated. “You’re helping me. Lunch is the least of what I can offer to you. Anything you need, my dear, don’t hesitate to ask.” 

Catarina’s face flashed him a grateful smile.

…………………

_The Royal Courtyard at the Seelie Realm_

“You called for me, My Queen?”

Cillian stood stiffly at parade rest, if that was even a possibility. He smiled tightly at the aloof monarch in front of him, attempting to project sincerity and drive. 

However his insides were clenching. The more he served her, and attempted to be impartial, the more his stomach twisted, knowing what he knew about her. But she did make him her Advisor – and whether it had been in name only, or that she really believe him to be completely loyal to him – so that was his duty to fulfill…

“Ah yes, Cillian, prompt as usual. One of the exemplary things about you,” the Seelie Queen stated in a lofty tone of voice. “One of the reasons why I have called upon you for official business.” She bestowed her gaze upon him. “As you are well aware of, being summoned to do official work for the Realm is of the highest honor, one that any Seelie would be proud to partake of.”

Ugh, even that voice was seriously grating on his nerves today. _This was not a good day to be summoned…_

_And for Official Business? This was even worse –_

But even as Cillian’s thoughts ran through his head, he could already feel the magic taking hold within himself. Whatever the Queen wanted to be done – if it was invoked for _the good of the Realm_ , whoever she designated as the one to carry it out – was bound by the magic of the Realm. Thus giving her the ability to watch their every move up to completion. _That was the Seelie way._

He resisted the urge to shudder.

“Of course, my Queen,” Cillian replied in as sincere of a voice as he could muster. “And I am so very honored. What is it you ask of me?”

“Do you recall when I asked you to find Magnus Bane, to ask if he knew of a Maryse from the Institute?” the Queen asked.

Cillian suddenly felt himself grow cold all over. This again? he thought. He thought this was over and done with.

“Yes, and Magnus had replied that he was not familiar with a Maryse,” Cillian replied, wondering what point the Queen was trying to make.

The Queen waved her hand dismissively.

“Yes, well, I don’t believe him,” she said diffidently. “And –” 

She paused to look around, at first to her left, then to her right, before she turned back to look at him, her expression triumphant – “My warlock cohort has found Maryse!” 

She clapped her hands excitedly. 

“Anyway, expect a visit from the warlock tonight. He will clue you in the most opportune time to accost them and bring them to the Court for questioning…”

Cillian had stopped listening as soon as the Queen had said that she hadn’t believed what Magnus had said.

So what did that mean? his mind raced. Did that mean she didn’t believe _him_ either ---

“Milady,” he ventured, “When I came back from the mission, I divulged everything that was told to me –”

“Yes, Cillian,” the Queen said patiently, “I am well aware of that. You can’t help it if he tried to mislead you. I know you were telling the complete truth. But we don’t know about him, right? After all, how can we trust anyone other than ourselves, right?”

“…Right.” Cillian felt sick to his stomach, and his voice came out a bit more wan than before. He cleared his throat. “What would be the timeline for me to accomplish this?”

His voice had started slightly shaky, but he managed to still it toward the end.

The Queen did not seem to notice. “Right,” she said airily. “It really doesn’t matter, does it. It could be tomorrow, the next day, the next week? When it is finally done is of no real consequence, as there is absolutely no way they could both escape it – our magic is too strong. It’s only a question of when. As it is, we are this close to tagging both of them. And once that’s done, your job is basically just to reel them in, so to speak.” The Queen chuckled at her use of the vernacular.

Cillian continued to smile tightly at her, but his heart had started beating erratically. He couldn’t warn anyone already of time about this! 

_Maryse._

_Magnus._

Now that he was bound. And under surveillance. 

What was he to do??! 

Cillian blinked, as the Queen continued to gaze at him. He straightened his shoulders. 

“As per protocol, I graciously accept the honor of being given official business, for the good of the Realm, and for you, My Queen,” he stated, bowing deeply. “I will expect a visit from the warlock within the next few days, and then the mission will be carried out shortly following that.”

_He felt like throwing up…_

“Excellent,” the Queen exclaimed. “I knew I could count on you!” She uncharacteristically hopped down from her throne in front of Cillian, and held him by both arms. They stood like that for a moment. “Be well with you, dear Advisor,” she said.

“Thank you, My Queen,” he said in return, trying not to cringe. Nodding in satisfaction, she gestured with her hand, indicating that he was dismissed. He pivoted on his foot and slowly made his way back toward his section of the Realm.

His steps were slow and heavy, his heart pounding against his rib cage like some proclamation of doom.

_It felt like a noose had been placed around his own neck…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 30 to come


	30. Love and Sacrifice: The Long Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-doubt and disgust sends someone spiralling into a very dark place. But then he is able to see the light...
> 
> Meanwhile, the ultimate sacrifice for love is made...

Cillian wasn’t sure how long he sat by the lake, his knees drawn to his chest.

The waters lay still, a staid blue, even with a tinge of murkiness – ever since Kaedin had left for the Hunt.

This lake, of which he’d looked into the depths of – since he was a child, when his parents had first brought him to its edge, and talked about how special this lake was – to every Seelie, and the Realm itself. That its power was not readily known, but protected all the same. 

He was been transfixed by how beautiful, how very aqua and sparkly all at once, that the lake appeared.

And then shortly after, he had met the family who were its Protectors. Kaedin and his family.

Kaedin – whose presence was larger than life, more effervescent than even the lake.

_Who became his closest confidante and brother…_

He blinked back sudden hot tears that had formed behind his eyes. 

They were all gone now – well, Kaedin more in a figurative sense, off to the Hunt. But the rest of the family –

Having just come from the meeting with the Queen’s warlock, he felt dirtier than he’s ever been.

To sit there, next to someone, and agreeing to a plot to trap his brother’s beloved, along with Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, who knew nothing, but the Queen wanted to bring him in for interrogation as if he was guilty –

He felt the vein in his temple start to throb, and his hand started to shake, upon thinking of this contradictory situation that had been placed upon him.

In the back of his head, he felt the pull of the Realm upon him. Which bound him to the mission that the Queen had ordained. 

To bring in Magnus Bane and Maryse the Shadowhunter for interrogation for the vines.

He grimaced. Truthfully, a quick death could be argued as being more merciful. Because depending upon the Queen’s temperament the day of questioning. the level of torture inflicted until she was satisfied of the detainee’s responses could totally vary.

As far as Cillian knew, the Queen was soulless. She would probably show no mercy. And she wouldn’t relent, unless she was absolutely convinced that the detainees knew nothing.

Cillian had no way of predicting this. 

He couldn't help but just sit here, nearly paralyzed, as his mind started to wander toward the worse case scenario -- to dark, dark places....

It was known that there was no way one could escape being bound to an Official Order for the good of the realm...

Well, maybe except for death.

Cillian was never one who ever considered that. His life was too full of purpose and love. 

However, in light of everything before him, all that fell away. The factr was he was bound to this, and it was a terrible thing, and it was going to cause his firends immense hurt, pain, and suffering. And he was practically their executioner -- even if indirectly.

He couldn't wrap his mind around that.

So here he sat, his mind spiralling, further and further, feeling more and more hopeless about the situation.

_What was he to do??_

..then a thought popped into his head.

NO, Cillian thought to himself, firmly. _Just NO._

But then...as time passed, and no relief came, or answers.

He lost sight of the lake he was sitting at, and there he was, just alone in murky thoughts. The surroundings had turned grey and nondescript. He was nowhere -- but at the same time, he could feel the omnipresence of gloom and darkness.

"I can't do this," he found himself whispering. Brokenly. "I can't do this to them. I need to break these ties to the Queen and the Realm." 

He never thought he would ever say those words to himself, as from childhood he had always had loyalty toward the Realm and believed wholeheartedly in everything that it stood for.

But now, the Realm had a Queen who was mad, and that Queen was driving away everything that was good. He no longer felt like it was something he could belong to.

Was this how Kaedin had felt, upon deciding he wanted to join the Hunt? To look for an escape?

"Dear brother," he murmured. "I see how you must have felt. It must be how I am feeling now..."

He sighed just then, feeling the weight of the world thrust upon him. Against his will, his brain started cycling through ways he could release himself from this obligation

\--- searching for ways toward a painless, merciful death that he wouldn’t feel too much if inflicted. 

Or perhaps he should enlist outside help with all of this –

_The sounds of wind rushing past his ears grew louder and louder, and he lost all sense of self, as he slowly withdrew within himself, falling deeper and deeper into the spiralling murkiness of despair…_

_He didn't know how long he had been sitting there...just lost..._

Suddenly, a shiver passed through him. 

And oddly enough it didn't feel odd or weird, it felt..warm. And welcome. And somehow all too familiar ---

Cillian's eyes widened. "....Kaedin?" he whispered. 

What was this? 

This differed greatly from the pull from the Realm, which had dark undertones. 

Rather this was warm, and welcome, and evoked...love. 

Almost as if it was pleading for him to maintain his hope, his loyalty, and his love...and to _PROTECT..._

"Oh....wow," Cillian breathed. 

So he had been tagged -- as a _guardian_ of sorts. _But to what?._

He didn't know how he knew. But he just, at that moment. By Kaedin. _He would have known his brother’s signature anywhere…_

How was Kaedin even able to do this, with him not even in his old life anymore? 

Cillian did not know. But now the signal was getting stronger, calling upon his will and his strength to make it through, to trust that everything and everyone would be alright. 

That things would work out in its own time, somehow.

"Hmm,” Cillian murmured. "That's a tall order, my brother..." But, he did love him. 

And honor him, _he would._

As preposterous as this was for him, experiencing this all at once -- as he had been made to believe in the power of the lake, without actually understanding its actual power – he decided right then and there, that he would, and could, believe in this.

Perhaps he himself was looking for a conscious reason to continue on -- and it appeared that this had bolstered that.

He closed his eyes and looked within his heart. 

Whatever this was, he would swear upon it. _And not rest until this was fulfilled._

"I hear your calling, my dear brother," he whispered, as he stood up, his heart filling with purpose and pride. “And I shall believe and follow."

He looked down at the lake, and felt his faith renewed. 

Suddenly a glimmer of aqua sparkled through the staid blueness of the water. He flinched. _That had startled him._

Then it was gone, as quickly as it had come.

Hmm, that’s odd, he thought. He had not seen any signs of the aqua color in the lake since Kaedin had lost the love of his life.

But…maybe that was just his own wishful thinking – to have seen that color sparkle through. 

After all, everyone needed to come up with something to hold on to, even during hard and trying times, right?

_...._

_...._

_Meanwhile, at the New York Institute_

Magnus had summoned the foursome, after adding the finishing nuances to the spell. And now, here they were, sitting in the living room

"You will need to hold on to one another, this is a particularly nasty spell, as it will not only wipe our memories of this, it will also take something from each of us as the cost. It won't be too bad. However, the after-effects have never been something good historically. But this is the price one must pay for something like this," Magnus said solemnly. 

He looked at Maryse and took her hand. 

"After this, things may just be back to the way as you know it. But with Robert as your husband and your baby as your own. You will not know anything else. And also this may be the last time that us four even speak in such a cordial way, as you know that Shadowhunters and Downworlders do not usually mix. It is sad, but it's how this is going to be."

The warlock paused, looking pensive. 

But there was no mistaking the sadness in his eyes.

There was more that he knew about the spell and how it might affect them, but he chose not to say it. It was already painful enough, knowing of what was going to be lost to them.

Maryse’s face only registered sadness, her beautiful eyes teary with resigned acceptance.

What a damn waste, Magnus thought, his gut twisting with anger. All these years of fighting…and then to have this between the four of them – something vastly wonderful and not to be believed….only to be stricken from them …as if it never happened! 

His hands clenched into fists by his sides, as he shut his eyes, feeling tears of frustration spring up into his eyes _. It just wasn’t fair…_

_See how everyone could get along? If they only tried?_

Magnus shuddered, as he felt magic flood his veins, going toward his fists.

 _Lillith_ , he thought, _Calm down Magnus. That won’t do anyone any good. They are looking to you for guidance. DO NOT LOSE CONTROL…_

Magnus took a deep breath, and then looked up, a smile on his face. 

But it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He knew that it didn’t.

His heart just hurt too much.

_…….._

Maryse gazed at Magnus’s sad yet still ethereal looking face. Then her eyes flitted down to his tightly clenched fists, glowing red.

 _Angel._ Magnus wasn't handling it too well, she realized. His glamour was down, and his eyes were glistening. 

She had never seen him like this.

Memories of the ever-so-effervescent, glowing being in teal, the first day that they met, floated through her mind. The way he had smiled at her. Laughed when she laughed. The moment they shared as he caught her in that hallway in the Institute when she had slipped, nearly falling onto her pregnant belly. He had caught her.

He had been there all these time, to support them. Never exploiting his position. Which he could have totally done, as he had information and resources that they had been seeking. 

Instead he had generously given them everything from himself -- _including_ unconditional love.

A shiver passed through her. 

Who does that? she wondered . Even in her own family, Shadowhunters often held their children at arm's length, as duty prevailed over love.

 _I guess this is how it needs to be_ , she thought. A sudden flash of sadness at the potential loss of what had developed over the past few months engulfed her and she blinked back tears.

Maryse suddenly found herself standing in front of Magnus, with her baby in her arms.

Magnus blinked, as if he hadn't expected her to do that.

"Maryse," he whispered, "You are a bright and shining star. Even with this, you are stepping forward and embracing a future. With your baby. That is the bravest thing one can do. --"

“It's the only thing one can do, as a mother for her child," Maryse whispered.

She took Magnus's hand and gently placed it on her baby’s cheek. 

The warlocks' eyes widened, and he seemed to freeze as Maryse did this.

She smiled. "If anyone deserves this, it's you. Thank you for allowing Alexander to live. And for the protective spell you have been casting over him since the day he was born-- so that he will be protected in the years to come. You two have a connection now, whether you will remember it or not. " 

She then took a deep breath. 

"Part of me wishes I had been at that meeting with you and Kaedin when he had requested a meeting with you," she confessed. "I was initially hurt by that, and also that you had chosen to reveal baby Alexander to him. I will always love him. But our relationship seems like it happened a long time ago now, and it remains a dream that will forever remain a dream.”

She sighed. 

“Only Alexander makes it real,” she said softly, “Larger than life, it Is still so unbelievably how he came to be…and how he has changed not only my life but myself.. I am so happy to have him.” 

She looked at Magnus. 

“I am grateful that Kaedin had a chance to meet his son, and for Alexander to make that connection with his father. _He was the most compassionate soul I could ever hope to fall in love with. He deserved to know._ I am glad that you made the decision that you did..."

Maryse's voice broke at the end of her sentence, as thoughts started going through her head.

It was not fair, she thought, suddenly angry with the whole situation. _Nothing about this was fair._

The strife between the Shadowhunter and the Downworld. 

The bitch of a Queen...

That detestable power-grubbing Queen. 

Suddenly she felt such hatred, she shuddered.

And then the baby started wailing.

Immediately, Magnus had embraced her, taking care to not squash the baby -- even as both Catarina and Robert had leapt up toward the two of them.

Looking past Maryse's shoulder to Robert, he gave him an imploring look. 

Robert did not move any further. He seemed to know what they needed. Turning to Catarina, he bent his head to whisper something in her ear. 

She nodded. They then went into the next room.

Magnus and Maryse stood like that for what seemed like an eternity.

Maryse's head was down, looking intently at the now whimpering baby, trying to blink angry tears out of her eyes. She was taking several deep breaths. Magnus’s presence was comforting – something she had come to lean upon, in these past few months…

"Maryse," she heard Magnus say in a husky voice. "You need to relax, for the baby. The baby seems to react to your emotions. You need to calm down, for his sake.”

_And it was like some soothing balm within her soul._

Maryse sighed, and mentally counted to ten.

Okay, she thought. She put on a smile, and bent her head down to give little Alexander a kiss. 

Then she looked up at Magnus, her eyes shining with tears. 

But these were now tears of gratitude.

“Thank you, Magnus for everything....” she whispered gratefully. “Thank you for caring about baby Alexander. Thank you...for caring for my boy...”

Magnus blinked once again, as if he couldn’t believe the words coming out from Maryse’s lips. 

_God, this was just so unreal…but in the best way…_

Leaning in, he kissed Maryse softly, lingeringly, on the forehead. 

Maryse closed her eyes as she savoured the moment.

“The best be with you,” he whispered. “I will always be glad that you sought me out in your time of need, Maryse Trueblood.”

"Thank you, for caring about us. Thank you -- _for caring about me_." " she whispered. She sighed. “I will always remember how it was when we first appeared in the loft, and then you came at us with that booming scary voice…” Her whisper made way to a lovely giggle. “ _I remember being so scared._ But then it was only _you_.”

She paused. “Well, I don’t mean – _only_ you – of course. There is actually no one _quite like you…_ ” Her whisper was now nearly audible, and she swallowed hard.

“I still recall how you looked that day,” she said reverently. “You swept into the room, in that amazing teal tunic that seemed to shimmer with the light, with those teal highlights in your hair…”

Her eyes met his, as his glamour fell away once again. He shook his head slightly –

And suddenly there he stood – _as he was on that first day they had met_ –

All aglow, shimmering in teal, and that silver liner which accentuated his luminous gold cat eyes --

His gaze never wavered from hers. 

“Did I get it right?” he murmured, stepping closer to her.

Her breath hitched. _So incredible…_

Maryse felt a delicate shiver emanate through her as he gazed at her. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” she murmured breathily. Her voice was shaky. She wasn’t sure why. _She felt like she was under some sort of spell…_

_But she knew she wasn’t._

“I hope you find someone that will love you. Because you deserve it, Magnus,” she whispered, still feeling as if in a daze. “You, out of everyone, have the _most_ beautiful heart.”

On impulse, she leaned in slowly, her head bent just so – seeing his eyes widen in surprise, then delicately fall closed as she drew closer. She brushed her lips softly, lingeringly, against his. 

She felt him tremble, and his lips moved slightly in response. It was not passionate - but rather... _sweet._

_Bittersweet._

_Touching. Caring._

_One._

At that moment, she felt like her heart would never forget him. Even as _she_ would soon be forced to. 

Then she stepped away from him.

They continued to gaze at one another, his gold cat eyes soft and glistening. And grateful. _Filled with nothing but love._

_Unconditionally._

_For always..._

_...._

And she felt her heart slowly _break..._

_For all the things that could never be – for all of them. It was indeed a tragedy…_

_...._

Baby Alexander gurgled softly, as he started to stir in her arms. 

Maryse blinked. She had almost forgotten she had been holding him. He had remained quiet, so very quiet during the whole thing.

The baby looked up at her, and blinked, as if in response. Then his gaze went to Magnus, and seemed to pause upon his face. _What was it about babies staring that made one feel so vulnerable?_ Magnus thought, idly. 

The baby then gurgled a happy baby smile. _At him._

His eyes, faded by the protection spell, were still a clear blue. _But just as beautiful._

Magnus cleared his throat. “Ah, little one,” he said gently. He blinked, and his brown eyed glamour was back in place. Alec blinked, as if surprised. 

He did not look happy.

“I know, I know, my little Prince,” Magnus murmured brokenly. “I feel the same way.”

This was getting too much for Maryse, witnessing this. 

Sighing internally, she straightened her shoulders. _Back to reality..._

“Okay,” she said, her voice resolute, now sounding like the Shadowhunter that she was bred to be. “Let’s get on with it.” 

Her gaze that she bestowed upon him, however, remained _soft_ \-- and that spoke _volumes._

Magnus nodded curtly, rising up to the absolute seriousness of the occasion.

"I'll go call the others in," he stated. He pivoted on his foot and went toward the next room. 

He re-emerged with Robert and Catarina in tow. Robert:s eyes flitted between Maryse and Magnus, albeit somewhat nervously.

"Everything okay?" he asked anxiously, his eyes searching Maryse's face. He stepped forward to take his place beside her.

She nodded. "I'm good. I just needed a moment. This is a lot to take..." she murmured.

"You're telling me," Robert stated. 

He glanced down at the baby, who looked up at him with his big blue eyes. "Ah, sport," he said affectionately, "At least you seem calm, with everything that's going on..."

He touched the baby's cheek gently with his index finger, and the baby cooed. 

Maryse couldn't help but smile at that. She loved how accepting Baby Alexander seemed to be toward everyone. Robert as the father who would raise him. Kaedin as his biological father. And then, of course toward Magnus and Catarina. 

She hoped that this characteristic would be one that would persist and guide her son throughout his life. Of course, being a Shadowhunter would limit that aspect considerably. _However, hope did spring eternal._

_That the world would change one day._

_If not within their generation, then maybe with his._

Maryse couldn't help but notice -- that, with the baby and the utmost cause of protecting him -- it was as if they were all a _family_.

_Who were about to meet the cruelest of fates._

Maryse prayed -- that no matter what happened -- that her son would grow up knowing friendship and love, as they as a foursome had discovered. 

Even if at the present time, it would soon be fleeting...

"We need to assume the formation," Magnus suddenly stated. 

Maryse swallowed hard. _It was time._

"Maryse and Robert, you need to stand together while holding the baby together." He pointed to his left.

Dutifully, they took their places. 

"Where do I go?" Catarina asked. Magnus gestured toward his right. 

"The grouping is crucial," he stated. "This signifies who stays together, their relationships intact, and who shares certain memories." He nodded at the trio. " For instance, you two will retain all most of your memories other than the ones related to baby Alexander being Kaedin's son, or any with us on it.. You two will only remember that it was a healthy pregnancy... And I planned it so that everyone around you will think that you two were married a year ago, with Alec following shortly after. So he won't appear to have been born out of wedlock..."

Maryse and Robert both turned to look at Magnus with surprise. "You can do that?" Robert asked, awed.

He and Maryse looked at one another. _How did he know --_

Magnus smiled sadly. 

"I've known scores of shadowhunters in my 400+years of existence," he said. "They are fiercely traditional, not very open with their ideas, and conceiving a baby out of wedlock doesn't fall in with these ideals. There's certainly no harm in changing perceptions. Who would really know to question things? After all, we are the only ones who really know -- and soon that will be no more, either."

He fixed his gaze upon them. "I certainly wouldn't want either of you to end up as outcasts, or have Alexander grow up with that stigma attached to him, fair or not fair. Since that's how things are right now, we need to adjust and adapt."

Maryse and Robert were humbled that Magnus would be so thoughtful about that. "Thank you, Magnus," Robert said, nodding toward Magnus as a sign of humility and respect.

"As for me and Catarina, not that much needs to change," he said, looking across at Catarina and smiling beatifically. "It's you two that will be affected more drastically, " he stated.

Both Maryse and Robert nodded solemnly.

A silence fell over the foursome. They all knew what was at stake.

Magnus then cleared his throat. "Okay, we all need to reach with our hands toward the center, like so," he started, demonstrating. Everyone followed suit. 

Magnus took a deep breath as he looked at everyone.

"I just wanted to say, before we go through with this -- that even though we will soon forget all of this, that this was _real_ , the four of us. We made an impact upon one another, within our spheres of influence. We broke the barrier, and proved that Nephilim and Downworlders could coexist and be friends." He swallowed hard. "May things change for the better going forward..." 

Everyone hummed in unison, four pairs of eyes taking in one another, as if one another was the most precious gift on Earth.

Maryse's gaze fell upon Catarinas warm smiling face, and she immediately felt gratitude for her empathy and friendship.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Then her gaze turned to Magnus -- _and right_ , no words needed to be expressed. He knew how much he meant to her. 

_To them._

It nearly seemed like they had _stopped_ time, with how still the air become -- but too soon, the moment was over.

"Alright," Magnus spoke, breaking the silence. His voice sounded just the least bit shaky. "And so...we begin. Don't be afraid of how the magic manifests, this isn't designed to hurt anyone physically as the spell is cast."

He started chanting in an ancient tongue, his glamour dropping to reveal his gold cat eyes. They started to glow more and more brightly. 

Suddenly bright flames burst out from his hands, before they split into two -- one going straight for Catarina, and the other heading for Maryse, Robert and the baby.

Maryse, who was holding Robert's hands, grabbed hold even more tightly as the flames came toward them.

"I've got you," Robert murmured, in the sweetest voice imaginable. 

The flames hit everyone simultaneously. And then there was a burst of white light ---!

_...._

_...._

_...._

.....

_Sometime later_

“I don’t…feel different,” Maryse spoke, breaking the silence in the room after the smoke and flames cleared. Everyone looked at one another, doe-eyed. Everyone then looked down at themselves.

“But,” Magnus stated, “It is done.” Magnus gestured toward Maryse, motioning for her to look down.

She did, and saw that Baby Alexander had a glowing aura about him. He glowed a bright aqua blue. 

“Ohhh,” she breathed. 

Meanwhile, Magnus furrowed his brows.

“Hmm, that’s intriguing,” he murmured.

“What’s intriguing?” Catarina asked, upon hearing her friend’s remark.

Magnus turned to face her. 

“The effects of the memory wipe, especially when infused with Edomic influence, is supposed to leave a fiery glow, as most spells of Edomic origin tend to do. But in this case, it appears as if the spells already upon baby Alexander have affected that,” he stated. 

He paused, and then continued, “However, I don't believe it has affected it in a bad way. It just means that the spells protecting the baby were somehow stronger and they were able to overcome that aspect.”

Alec did not appear to be affected much by the events which just transpired. His little mouth suddenly opened into a big yawn.

Everyone chuckled at that, despite what they had just all experienced.

“Well, glad he’s not agitated by any of this,” Robert stated. “Because, to tell you the truth, I was shaking in my boots.”

Maryse reached over to take his hand. 

“I think we all are a bit anxious,” she said softly. “But at least nothing much should change from either of us, since we will be together.”

Robert lifted his eyes to look at her, and their gazes held and locked, sharing a private smile and moment…

They completely missed the look that Magnus and Catarina exchanged, as they witnessed the young couple bonding.

Oh, Magnus prayed not much would change for them….but somehow he knew that _everything_ would change for them.

His heart ached.

But he pushed that aside. What mattered was that they had gone through with it, and Baby Alexander would be safe.

He put on a huge smile. "So," he said, "There's some time before sundown. Care for an early dinner?"

There were smiles all around. 

"Sure!" came the chorus. 

_Ah, so bittersweet,_ Magnus thought. "How about at the loft, so we can enjoy the view? After that, I can portal everyone separately home..." he said.

Everyone nodded.

And so with a flick of his wrist, Magnus opened up a portal, and everyone ended up at his loft. To sit down at a table set with a full course meal with trimmings.

They laughed, and cried, and ate, and reveled in each other's company. Baby Alexander nodded off halfway through dinner, still glowing with an aqua aura about him. Maryse excused herself to place him in a cradle Magnus had magicked to be next to them.

Much too soon, the sun started dropping lower in the sky. 

Leaning against the railing of his balcony, Magnus raised his martini glass at everyone.

"To the finest individuals I could ever hope to meet," he said, his voice cracking toward the end. 

Somehow everyone ended up in a huge, bone rushing hug. And everyone was crying, and exchanging "I love you"'s.

Finally, everyone stepped away from each other, wiping their eyes. 

"I guess, we can go," Maryse said, speaking for the three. 

Robert nodded, as he held a glowing baby Alexander, still snoozing, in his arms.

"Okay then," Magnus stated, as he waved his hand with a flourish. A portal, looking like liquid metal, opened. "That goes back directly into your room," he stated. He grinned at the looks on their faces. "I created the wards, remember? I know how to get around them. Anyway just make sure to rest up. This is going to take a lot out of you once it take effect..."

Both Maryse and Robert nodded.

"Thank you so much, for everything," Robert stated gratefully, stepping forth to shake Magnus's hand. Magnus met his firm hand with his own. 

Then Magnus glanced up at Maryse, and the two shared shy looking smiles.

"I'll be seeing you," Magnus said.

"Yea," Maryse said quietly. "Be seeing you..."

They gazed at one another. Then Magnus coughed, and forced himself to smile, nodding. 

The young couple hugged Catarina one more time, then turned to talk toward the portal. By the entrance of the portal, they turned once more, smiled at both Warlocks, and then walked through.

The portal disappeared. 

"Now you, Catarina," Magnus said. 

Catarina nodded.

Magnus flicked his wrist, and a piece of paper appeared. He handed it to Catarina. "What is this?" she asked.

"A reminder to call me for brunch tomorrow or whenever you wake up," he said, grinning. "I want to at least meet up with you, even if we aren't sure how things transpired."

Catarina giggled. "Of course silly!" she stated, taking the paper and putting it in her coat pocket.

Magnus flicked open a portal. And then she was gone.

Now Magnus was all alone in the loft. 

It seemed way too quiet in here, so quiet he could hear his own restless thoughts...

Images and memories of the last few months ran through his head, as he made it to the balcony to sit in his chaise lounge. 

Drawing his knees to his chest, he leaned his head forward into his arms, which were folded on top of his knees. 

He idly watched the sun go down, slowly, oh so very slowly, and marveled at all the amazing colors of the sunset.

He felt a burst of warmth as he thought how lucky he was to be privy to an amazing view.

And how lucky he had been -- to have met them all the way that he did...

He suddenly felt sleepy, his eyes growing heavier and heavier. Until he could no longer keep them open.

_Lillith, he was falling asleep._

Almost as an afterthought, his brain whispered --

"... _This must be the memory spell starting to take effect ---_

....

....

_....ZZZZzzZzz...._

....

....

*****

The city was dark and peaceful -- with lights from skyscrapers and highrises like dots illuminating the landscape like some artists masterpiece...

A night, not unlike any other nights like this.

Suddenly, three sections of the city, undetected by everyone else, were enveloped by bright aqua beams which shot out of the windows. 

Then there was a blinding white light surrounding what looked like an old deprecit church, enveloping it in its entirety, and then it seemed to spread for many city blocks, and miles, in leaps and bounds.

Some say, this may have even spread as far as Idris. But no one will ever know for sure.

Then, as suddenly as it had come, it had gone.

And all was quiet again.

.....

....

Hours later, a shrill cry, that of a baby, started wailing.

_Deeply upset._

Tearing through the blanketed silence that once was.

As it stood, their whole world had changed.

_Irrevocably._

**_~ END OF PART ONE ~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, now _that _was a doozy wasn't it - Part One.__
> 
> _  
> _For all of you who are still with me, I greatly appreciate each and every one of you for making this little fic into the thing that it currently is._  
> _  
> 
> 
> _  
> _I will be starting Part Two in a bit... It's been real crazy here with work and all. Anyway thank you all so much for reading up to this point, and look for CH31 to come soon._  
> _
> 
> __  
> _Xx_  
>  PhoenixStar73  
> 


	31. Four Winds Scattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As morning comes, it's apparent that things have changed. 
> 
> For some, _drastically so._
> 
> All blissfully unaware of a existing, underlying threat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so we begin.
> 
> THE SECRET: PART TWO  
> "Scattered Shadows Before The Dawn"

The early morning light crept over the city slowly, its presence edging and caressing the horizon, lighting each layer of the sky like magic – 

_yellow, pinks, and orange_

Mixing with the blue of the sky, each one amazing in its brilliance.

There was the slightest hint of a breeze, dancing within the sky, mingling with the morning air – all at once, refreshing, yet somewhat purposeful as it moved about –

Softly approaching the sleeping figure of a lithe and graceful figure, slumped on his chair on the balcony, snoring slightly. 

And floated gently over his peaceful, serene looking face.

Gradually, the lightening of slumber eased into awakening, as that very soul blinked, opening his eyes –

The High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Yawning, as he stretched, working out the kinks in his shoulders and arms. Ah, it was definitely morning now.

_The start of a brand new day ---_

And then he looked around, suddenly confused.

He had slept -- outside, all night? In _this_ chair?

And –

_Had he been drinking?_

Magnus eyed the glasses around him on the floor – 4 to be exact, with trepidation. 

He didn’t _think_ he had a reason to indulge as of late. Not much had really happened. 

True, he had been tracking the rumored Circle’s whereabouts and origins, but not much had turned up.

And also, Cillian from the Seelie Realm had stopped by to ask him whether he knew some Shadowhunters personally. 

_For whatever reason, he didn't know._

But regardless, the visit had been for nothing, since he didn’t have any information that could help him. 

Anyway, the _last_ thing he needed was trouble with the Seelie Queen -- word was she was incredibly devious and shrewd. He recalled his first meeting with her -- it hadn't gone too well, just left him with a bad feeling. 

He definitely didn't want to get on her wrong side...

His eyes fell upon the 4 empty glasses on the floor, _yet again_ \--

Now, _why_ couldn’t he remember what he did last night? 

He didn’t _think_ he went to Pandemonium, as this would have been way too early for him to have returned if that was the case –

Nor did he have a reason which would explain why he felt this gnawing emptiness in the center of his chest –

 _As if something was missing_ \---

..but, then, in the next minute, the feeling was gone.

Magnus shrugged. 

Oh well, it probably was just one of those things one couldn’t explain…

BZZZ! Went his phone in his jacket pocket.

“Now who would be calling at this hour?” he mused aloud. Normally he wouldn’t even be up this early…

Curiously, he took out his phone from his pocket and clicked it on.

It was Catarina. 

_Hey,_ it read. _Up for brunch this morning? I don’t need to be at the clinic until later._

Magnus grinned. 

The emptiness inside his chest had not completely gone, which was still a bit strange to him – but the thought of Catarina had alleviated it, even slightly –

Magnus pressed the Call button on his phone, and listened to it ring. Once, twice...before a lovely voice picked up. 

"Yes, Magnus,” his wonderful friend said, already cheery.

Catarina, such a morning person. He adored her sunny demeanor. It always managed to calm him down. 

_What would he even do without her…?_

“Hello, my dear,” he said pleasantly. “So, where did you have in mind?”

And around him, the light breezes had started to pick up, flowing in all directions….

_********_

The room was still dark when Maryse Lightwood awakened.

Maryse blinked twice as she sat up in bed. Beside her, the bed was empty. 

Her husband, Robert, must have gotten early to go downstairs in the training room for sparring practice.

Oh well, she thought, it wasn't as if she wasn't already used to him disappearing on her, his first priority always seemed to be toward the Clave, even from the very start. This was one of the reasons she had been drawn to him, in the first place...

Boy, was it early. She was definitely not ready to face the day -- just yet. 

Her son, Alexander, now 8 months ago, had awakened at an ungodly hour of 3am, awakening her from sleep. 

This had been a common occurrence since he was born.

Somehow Alexander just never regulated. 

He was still having issues with sleeping through the night. And somehow always seemed to cry constantly, as if he was never _quite_ comfortable with things…

And every time that the baby would cry, Maryse would feel like something stabbed her in the heart – clearly, something she was doing was never quite good enough…

_And how Robert reacted to things certainly didn’t help matters…_

Robert had no trouble voicing his displeasure and disappointment at what he viewed as a potential shortcoming of their child --

 _He's just a baby, Robert_ , Maryse recalled arguing, _All babies are like this._

But for some reason, Robert just seemed extremely unreasonable about this, picking on the baby from time to time. Not to mention that the constant sleep interruptions were making him cranky...

But on some level, she did understand his position.

Sleep was _important_ , given their duties as Shadowhunters...

Training at 5am, Ops at 7am, then off to whatever mission was given to them.

And alas, having a child just added to the routine. But key was balancing that out. Thankfully both Robert and her parents gladly offered to help with Alexander, even as they continued with their missions. 

Having awakened a bit more, and her mind a bit more alert, she looked around, confusion initially setting in. Wait, this wasn't their bedroom at the Institute... 

And then she remembered. 

_Oh, right._ They weren’t at the New York Institute right now. 

Valentine had given them time off – as a delayed honeymoon of sorts. They were currently in Alicante – her, Robert, and Alexander. Robert’s parents had invited them up here for a month-long break – among the open, brisk Alps which towered over the amazing city. They were staying at the Lightwood Manor, which was a spectacle in itself.’

She stood up, smoothing down her nightgown, and walked to the large bay window, with dark blue curtains drawn down. Using her hand, she moved the curtain aside, marveling at the sights of the mountains and the greenery surrounding them. New York had nothing on this locale. This was really the ideal place. 

Maryse became lost in thought.

This past year had been quite hectic, with Valentine impressing Marian Whitelaw into promoting him into one of top field leaders. 

Valentine, of course, had brought Maryse and Robert right along with him. She recalled how he brought the news to them.

“I’ve got some great news,” the enthusiastic man told the both of them, as they were having brunch in their suite, with Alexander in his cradle. 

They both stood up at parade rest when he arrived. 

“I’m now a main field leader, and I am bringing the both of you with me,” he proclaimed.

Robert stood up from his seat. 

“Congratulations, my brother,” he said warmly, crossing the room to grasp his hand warmly, pulling him into a hug. 

Valentine hugged him back fiercely, as Maryse beamed at the both of them. 

Valentine glanced down at the cradle.

“Not to mention, there’s the next generation of super Shadowhunter right there!” he said happily. 

He stepped over to the cradle, getting down on one knee, and brushed a finger lightly along the toddler’s cheek.

“So how could I even think about not including you two? And with me having been Robert’s suggenes at your wedding. Which had been spectacular, by the way. Can’t believe a year has gone by already...”

Valentine then realized that neither Robert or Maryse had taken any time off for a proper honeymoon. 

And even though they demurred, saying it wasn’t necessary, Valentine had insisted -- for “The top posts under my command…”

Well, okay, They didn’t argue with that.

And so, they were here. Fully relaxed, and enjoying this break in beautiful Alicante.

_So, wait, if they weren't on duty right now, then where was Robert right now? a voice in the back of her mind asked. Shouldn't he still be in bed with you, enjoying the time off?_

_And actually, wasn't this already the fourth day in two weeks that he's disappeared on you like this...?_

She shushed that voice quickly. 

Just because they were married, it didn't mean they should be tied at the hip. He was a high ranking Shadowhunter at the Institute, after all...

Anyway, she decided that she should try to start getting up... Didn't want to waste another minute of vacation, after all...

Oh impulse, Maryse opened the big bay windows. Immediately the fragrance from the nearby forest, along with the grass and clean mountain area, rushed in with a _WHOOSH~!._

_The morning breeze flowed in with a flourish, refreshingly cool --_

Suddenly, two aqua butterflies and three pink dragonflies also managed to come in – gliding past her, and out the door.

 _Oh?_ Maryse thought, intrigued. Now she was looking at the doorway, where the unexpected visitors had gone.

And suddenly, a too-familiar bell-like laugh pierced the air.

Maryse smiled, her whole being all warm and fuzzy inside. _Her son._

Alexander was _awake._

Despite his issues with the overnights, he never failed to wake up cheery, seemingly renewed with the dawn. 

Humming she made her way to his nursery.

And stopped in her tracks as she hit the doorway, as she took in the sight before her.

One of the aqua butterflies was perched, ever so precariously upon Alexander’s little foot, as he was still lying in the crib on his back, his chubby arms also in the air, as he was trying so hard to touch the butterfly. 

Above him, the other butterfly and the pink dragonflies hovered above him – _as if guarding him._

Maryse became transfixed for a moment, watching them. Somehow she felt a strange buzzing under her skin for a split second. It was so quick – perhaps she had only imagined it…

She shook her head, berating herself. 

She was just being silly this morning...

Imagining _those butterflies and insects, guarding her son -- what a silly notion._

Ugh, she hoped that she would never express these silly notions aloud in front of anyone, especially Robert. 

Or anyone else at the Institute.

_Everyone would think she had lost it._

For some reason, she herself didn’t feel anything wrong with thinking this way at all – however, emotions were a distraction. As her parents used to drill into her, day in, day out. _So best to keep these to herself._

Even better, to just curb these type of silly, romantic notions –

She promised herself that she would do better. 

It was essential to not get carried away with miscellaneous things of distraction, so that focus could remain on what was most important .

To serve the Clave.

Although – in her world, she was meant to serve both the Clave, as a soldier -- and her son, as a mother.

_She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, as she relished in the gentle breeze hitting her face, making her feel more invigorated this morning --_

Yes, she was meant to guide _him – her son --_ toward being the best soldier that the Clave could ever want.

_***********_

_London_

Catarina and Magnus were in their favorite café in London, each enjoying their espresso with croissants. 

"You know, I'm thinking of taking a break from New York. Not that long, but it's growing weary on me," Magnus stated, taking a delicate bite of his croissant.

"Oh?" Catarina stated. "I thought you were busy with the New York Institute and your contract with them..."

"Well," Magnus stated. "I am -- but they can always reach me by fire message. I just don't know why, I feel like there's this weight on my soul that I don't quite understand. And usually when that happens, that means that a vacation is in order."

Magnus noticed that Catarina was looking at him strangely. 

"What is it, my dear?" he asked.

"You know," she said thoughtfully, "You have been through a lot this past year...perhaps it is high time you take some time out for yourself."

Magnus fiddled with his earcuff. 

"Yea, I really should," he said slowly. "For some reason, I can't help but think that a huge chunk of my time last year was taken away from me last year, as I absolutely cannot recall what had made me so busy." 

He paused for a moment. "Or maybe all those nights at Pandemonium last year finally decided to catch up with me…"

He huffed a laugh at that, but his face soon became contemplative, as he attempted to recall certain events of the previous year. 

He was so busy in doing so, that he completely missed the wide-eyed look that had come upon Catarina's face. 

_There's no way he would remember...right?_ she thought, frantically. 

"By the way," Magnus said, looking contemplative, "What **_did_** become of that case with the sick vampires? I don't know why I recall that there was some association with nightclubs..."

"Oh, it was unfounded," Catarina said quickly. "We checked with Raphael and there was no connection whatsoever, remember? " Underneath the table, she crossed her fingers.

Magnus hummed assent. 

"Oh…right, that must have slipped my mind," he said, distractedly. "Anyway, it would have been a huge mess, and a violation of Accords if anything like that were to happen..."

"Agreed," Catarina stated. She needed to change the subject, _quickly_...

Catarina suddenly looked thoughtful. 

"Isn't Japan nice this time of year? I thought it was a favorite locale for you to go. Especially to see the Sakura during the season. They do blossom wonderfully..."

"Ah yes," Magnus mused, his mind filled with the gently falling blossoms of the Sakura which painted Japan with a blanket of gorgeous soft pink."

He moved his hand to adjust the edge of his sleeve on his left arm, and hissed. 

_Ouch!_ he thought _. What was that?_

He looked down at the spot in question. On the back of his wrist looked like some kind of small burn -- a tiny red mark the size of a pencil eraser.

Catarina had visibly flinched upon Magnus’s sudden reaction. “Are you alright?” she asked worriedly. “What happened?”

Magnus’s brows knitted together, in confusion.

"Catarina," he said slowly, bringing up his wrist to show her the offending mark. " Any idea how I might have gotten this?"

Catarina leaned in, peering at the mark.

"Why, no, Magnus," she stated. "I guess you didn't realize you burned yourself. Maybe an erroneous spell?"

"Hmm, perhaps," Magnus hummed. "Anyway, no matter. I'll just heal it." He flicked his wrist, and instantly there was no more pain. However, the mark remained. 

"Stubborn little thing," Magnus noted, frowning slightly. Then he shrugged. Oh well. It didn't really bother him that much. 

_It would be long forgotten before the day was out, anyway._

_…_

And a week or two later, as tensions grew high within the city, Magnus flicked open a portal to Osaka, Japan - home of his beloved Sakura -- where he would be in reclusion, searching for peace of mind and rejuvenation.

_********************_

_Seelie Realm, by the Lake_

Cillian just stood there, idly by the Lake – engrossed in his own thoughts.

He knew he was just putting off the inevitable. He already knew what was expected of him, he could see it in the eyes of the Queen, who would look upon him expectantly every day. And he would know the question that would roll out from her lips, and her hopeful (sinister?) smile which did not reach eyes –

Hoping to get news that she wanted to hear. That he was going to present both Magnus Bane and Maryse Lightwood to her, for the interrogation with the Vines.

And then – how the light in her eyes would fall, along with smile on her face – as he would tell her that he actually had not done so.

But this wasn’t entirely his own doing – for some reason the parties involved had been difficult to trace recently – a few weeks actually, if one were to count Mundane time. 

Actually a few weeks was really nothing – in Cillian’s mind – especially since both were already tagged by the warlock. 

Thus, as the Queen had stated previously, things were just inevitable.

Still, he could totally see the disappointment settle in her eyes. And then -- beside her, the clear disapproval displayed upon the warlock’s face. He would bend down to whisper into the Queen’s ear, _words that no one else heard_ – but Cillian was sure it went along the lines of him questioning Cillian’s loyalty to the Realm.

Well, his loyalty to the Realm was certainly paramount – and the Queen having bound him to this mission had proven that even so – as it had added that layer of transparency. 

The warlock had hence looked into his claims that both Magnus Bane and Maryse Lightwood could not be found – yet they were NOT found to be together either during this time, as the warlock had reported, with a sheepish look on his face, making the Queen roll her eyes, and give him a look along the lines of _“Stop wasting my time. Come back when you have something substantial –"_

Meanwhile, Cillian had just stood there, witnessing this exchange, and suppressing the grin that was about to appear on his face. 

He hated that warlock with a passion. 

For Cillian to be validated in front of the Queen, and the warlock to be humbled by his findings –

Oh that had been too good, _indeed…_

However, the sobering reality – that eventually both Magnus Bane and Maryse Lightwood – would not _only_ be summoned to the Court for interrogation, but that _Cillian_ would have to be the one to bring them in – yea, he was obligated to do that, like it or not. 

And so, he had come to the Lake again, for comfort and solace. 

And to stare into its depths. 

Hoping to catch that flash of aqua shimmer that he had sworn he saw a few weeks ago…

It had given him such comfort at such a distressing time –

_But again, as in past days, there was none –_

He took a deep breath. Ah well, he thought, Maybe tomorrow then. Or the next day. Or, whenever ---

He stood up, and walked to his horse, which was just grazing nearby. 

He got on his horse, and started to direct the horse away. But not before giving the Lake one last backwards glance.

Somehow he knew that what he saw -- had not just been any mere coincidence or by random.

_It had to mean something._

His heart _wanted_ it to mean something. 

_…perhaps it would all be clear – one day._

_And, as if in affirmation, he felt that familiar shiver from before, pass through his soul once again._

_A small smile tugged at his lips._

_**Oh, it's you.** _

_Warmth filled his heart._

_**Well, then.**_

_**Whatever or whoever you are --** _

_**Kaedin vouches for you. And to my brother I owe my life, the being that I am.** _

_**And thus** _ _**you have my undying loyalty and protection.**_

_**You have become the biggest quest, the highest priority, for all my living days.** _

_**A treasure beyond anything I could ever imagine. Beyond dreams.** _

_**To the day...when you finally make yourself known to me --** _

_**lt will be worth the wait.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 32 to come


	32. Coming Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is currently vacationing in Osaka, Japan, searching for peace of mind -- but still finds himself troubled 
> 
> Catarina is working at the AIDS Clinic and continues to help the sick.
> 
> Maryse and Robert arrive back to New York from their honeymoon, ready to go back to their respective positions. 
> 
> The Circle comes into prominence.
> 
> Meanwhile the Seelie Queen, mindful of what's about come, reflects upon current events and the situation around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **All historical mention from The Bane Chronicles as needed, but also the author has taken liberties with certain events and internal thoughts of characters -- so material in this fic is canon divergent

_Osaka, Japan, a week later_

Magnus Bane stood in the middle of the carved out path, gazing at the beauty of the landscape -- perfectly symmetrically lined sakura on each side, with the falling petals making for the perfectly idyllic petal pink wonderland – stretching into the distance.

He took a deep breath, taking in the fragrant atmosphere, as he surveyed the scene. It was almost something out of a fairytale, the fluttering of falling petals in slow motion. 

Slow and lazy, just being guided by the breeze -- a huge contrast from the fast-paced day to day life in the Shadow world...

Somehow, it made him feel… _melancholy. On a personal level._

Suddenly he felt a great sense of loss. But that was ridiculous, wasn’t it? 

_There was nothing that occurred as of late, that would have provoked this --_

He felt somewhat _unsettled_ within his heart, but had no idea on how to go about resolving this. 

Instead, he took a deep breath, savoring the moment in the here and now, hoping that in some way that would ease the restlessness he was feeling..

His eyes followed the path of the flower petals as they danced in spiralling patterns, gently fluttering toward the ground

Each layer created a soft blanket upon the ground; they seemed to hide the layer already established, covering it anew. No one who was there before would be aware of what was there now – and no one would be the better for it.

Perhaps something else was bothering him –

…but he couldn’t for the life of him remember what that thing was…

Unfortunately, there was a bigger problem now looming over New York, that he could not rid his mind of, no matter how much he wanted to.

Downworlders were dying. More and more each day, each week --

The rumors had been circling once again about the Circle – the group of wayward Shadowhunters helping to kill Downworlders, specifically those who had broken the Accords – a treaty that promoted peace and protected the rights between Nephilim and Downworlders.

But as of late, the frequency of these killings had occurred to the point where a pattern could be found -- Valentine Morgenstern, his parabatai, Lucian Graymark, and the NY Institute were involved.

Well, there was no concrete proof of this. 

However, wherever they went, on missions, or wherever they ended up going, more and more Downworlders were reported dead the following day. It was getting too routine for it to be a coincidence.

That was just one too many deaths, in Magnus’s opinion. Magnus was not convinced that all the deaths had been justified. 

It was more like none of them could be justified, and that Valentine just wanted to kill every last Downworlders who was living in NYC and the world.

What gall, what arrogance, this young Shadowhunter had, in thinking he was – what, some kind of _messiah_ – thinking he was the greatest thing to come out of the generation? To chase down the ills and evils of the world? 

Ills and evils, as narrowly defined by one individual, and his group of people.

It just made Magnus feel sick to his stomach 

Magnus had never liked Valentine, and now this proved his intuition correct.

Through word of mouth, he had heard the rhetoric that was being thrown around by the arrogant youth, his parabatai and group.

He had always tried his best to respect everyone, not just those in the Downworld who looked up to him as a leader, but also the Nephilim. 

And besides those of the New York Institute, with whom he had a contractual agreement to create and update wards as needed. 

The Head of the Institute, Marian Whitelaw, and her family paid handsomely for the services, so he was obligated to have a working relationship with them. 

However, as far as their relations beyond warding, things were less clear . There was still no respect shown to warlocks, or any Downworlder for that matter, by Nephilim. In general, Nephilim still appeared arrogant.

At least the Head of the Institute acknowledged his usefulness. 

But as far as acknowledging concern for their welfare, that was a different story.

He recalled the incident last week, when the murders of Downworlders in various regions had been brought to his attention. 

He had – very politely – walked into Marian Whitelaw’s office last week, informing her of the murders. And the supposedly coincidences that the numbers seemed to increase with every arrival of Valentine and his group of Shadowhunters in big cities. He had suggested that the Clave be informed, so that the group could be regulated.

But Marian Whitelaw had not taken his suggestion seriously – only to say that she had absolute confidence in Valentine and his group. 

She considered Valentine a respected soldier who now had a lovely wife, and was the epitome of the perfect Shadowhunter – one that the Institute could be proud of.

Magnus had stood there, politely nodding as she spoke. But his brain was no longer listening.

Instead his insides had been screaming. 

_It figures this was what happens when you start to think you can trust the Shadowhunters. They only look after their own!_

That incident had settled in the back of his head like some headache that wouldn’t go away. Eventually he just threw up his hands, and headed to Japan, as per Catarina’s suggestion.

He was so glad he had done this.

But now it seemed like the mood was ruined, as he was now reminded of what he had to look forward to at home. 

He sighed. At least he had enjoyed nearly a week here – without putting the weight of the Shadow World upon his shoulders.

Seriously, these Nephilim just seemed to be more and more of a thorn in his side whenever they were around…

******************

_At The New York Institute_

Marian Whitelaw stepped out from her Office to greet the two Shadowhunters freshly renewed and back from their honeymoon --- Maryse and Robert Lightwood. They had just arrived back on duty just a few minutes ago.

“How was Alicante?” she said, coming from around her desk to shake hands with them.

“Definitely needed,” Robert said. “Thank you again for that.”

“It was very restful, and of course the view of the Alps were marvelous,” Maryse stated. “It also seemed to agree with the baby.” Alexander certainly seemed to flourish in the environment as well, considerable being that it had been the first time he was out in a more rural environment.

She had been sad to leave. But it had been an incredible month of being away.

Even as it had not been an ideal honeymoon. 

Robert had always been busy, doing something every morning that would result in early morning wakeups.

It turned out he would either be in the workout room in Idris, or even chatting up Idris officials. And then he would constantly be on the phone with the New York Institute or even Valentine, who actually called him a few times a week, to update him on where they were at the moment.

For the most part, they had not really enjoyed much time together. 

But, it was always duty first – so she couldn’t really complain. 

She had been on modified office duty until recently since the baby’s birth, so she had not really been all that aware of the missions away from New York that Valentine had insisted that Robert and the group had been privy to.

But according to Valentine and Robert, it had all been good news.

The New York Institute was quickly being known for its exemplary record in successful missions, and more and more Institutes were calling upon them in aid.

She was proud to be part of such success that seemed to be surrounding her.

However, she did hear about the rumored increase in Downworld deaths. 

Now this was a sore topic between Robert and her – as he would come back from missions spouting, “Oh Valentine said this, and Valentine said that,” as ways of justifying certain incidents happening.

And that they were doing it all for the greater good – that the ones they killed were breaking the Accords, laws in place which forbid violence/killing between Nephilims and Downworlders.

An eye for an eye, as they were saying.

Maryse did admittedly want a world safe for herself and her baby, as well as her friends – thus she had nothing to say about these measures.

However she often found herself feeling a strange twinge in her gut whenever she heard about these deaths. And the feeling would increase in intensity when she looked at her baby. 

Not to mention that there seemed to be more and more arguments between Valentine Morgenstern and his parabatai, Lucian Graymark about certain gray areas – such as the children of Downworlders. 

Valentine Morgenstern thought all Downworlders were the scum of the Earth, and the children followed as examples – he hunted all the same. 

But Lucian Graymark’s views seemed to be changing slightly – he didn’t think the children should bear the ills of their parents. 

Valentine was currently deferring this judgment to him, out of respect. 

But more and more, Valentine was allowing his wife Jocelyn to make decisions for key missions, and not consulting his parabatai like he would in the earlier days.

Shadowhunters on the mission would often just grow quiet upon witnessing this, and just turned away, pretending that it wasn’t happening. This was something brewing between their two co-leaders and it wasn’t pretty. Still, Valentine was seen as the main leader, and considering how volatile Valentine could be, even to a frightening level at times – no one dared to cross him.

_And –_

Maryse wasn’t going to voice this out to anyone at the moment, but Valentine certainly seemed to have a very protective _– if not bordering on obsessive_ – interest in Alexander. 

He would often come over to the office, asking how the baby was. 

When the baby first arrived, Valentine would call Alexander “part of the new generation for the future – a new and improved race of Shadowhunter.” Maryse just smiled at the time, thinking Valentine was just enthusiastic about getting a new soldier for the New York Institute.

But she would notice him hovering over the baby during visits, a bit too much – and the things he was saying recently made her pause. 

It would always be in whispers to Alexander, but recently she caught him saying things to Alexander such as “We need to make a better place for us, and especially you, since you are our future..” and “Downworlders are filth – and the less they infiltrate our world, the better” –

Their loyalty to Valentine and the missions were paramount – but as far as Alexander was concerned, she was going to be watchful. She wasn’t going to allow anyone outside of herself or Robert to influence Alexander in any way.

_Even if it was Valentine…_

She became lost in her thoughts, as she recalled the events of the last year and a half –

That time had seemed to pass by in a flash..

There was that mission where her team had been accosted by demons, and she had gotten hurt. Strangely, she barely recalled all the details regarding this – and wasn’t that weird, _since a year was actually not that long ago…_

Maryse recalled her brief meeting with that…Seelie Prince during that mission where she had gotten hurt.

What was the name of the Seelie Prince –

Oh right – _Kaedin._

Their interaction had not been for very long, but Kaedin was cordial. It hadn’t been a bad experience at all. 

In fact, he’d healed her, using some sort of Seelie magic that she couldn’t quite identify, due to the stupor she was in.

And -- he had seemed to express more than just a friendly interest in her – but she had demurred. 

She blushed as she recalled that part of the memory.

Besides her already being betrothed to Robert, Shadowhunters just didn’t mix with Downworlders in that way. But given the way the Seelie treated her, even she was starting to rethink their capacity for cooperation and friendship.

Which was the complete opposite of what Valentine touted, day in, day out…

_Anyway it was such a long time ago, or at least it felt like it._

And how weird, now there was some kind of tingling sensation, just beneath her skin – and her head was suddenly throbbing. The headache was not too bad, but just enough that it was noticeable…

 _Now, now,_ she told herself. _Get a grip. There will be no daydreaming right now.. You are in the office now and you need to focus. And don’t take this for granted, as Valentine wants you back in the field before long…_

Poor Robert, he had been so worried when she was missing during that time.

Upon her return, he had a funny look on his face, but said nothing. She had never mentioned the incident to the Seelie to him. And then, all they spoke about, and busied themselves with – was their upcoming wedding.

They were married a few months later. It was quite the publicized affair – especially since Valentine invited everyone they knew to the event.

A few months after that, she discovered she was pregnant with Alexander.

And then, now here they both were back at work --- after the honeymoon in Idris. 

In the meantime, her mother was taking care of Alexander while she was working, in their suite that the Head of the Institute gifted to them.

She gave her mother explicit instructions not to let anyone interact with the baby while she wasn’t there.

When Valentine came by her office for the umpteenth time, asking about this ‘restriction’ – as he so delicately put it – she just said that it was best for the baby to rest during the day. Overstimulation aka too many visitors tended to make the baby nervous.

Valentine actually nodded very seriously, and said that was a valid reason. Soldiers need the best nurturing and care, and did not need to grow up being skittish. 

Maryse breathed a sigh of relief when Valentine said that – she didn’t want to offend him in any way, since he was their commanding officer.

And so whenever they were all in Ops, she stayed quiet, while he talked, and declared the goal of their group, which he nicknamed the Circle – and stayed in line as they were all given a new rune.

Which was, of course, _a Circle_ on the left side of their necks –

This would unite them, refocus their internal energies to be more sensitive toward one another, being able to communicate with one another during missions, even if they became separated. And best of all, combine their fighting ability and strengths as a collective whole when facing Downworlders.

Valentine also asked them all to come in closer, as they were going to have an impromptu meeting right then and there..

And in whispered tones, stated that neither the Clave nor the Head was aware of their ultimate mission. However, if one was to lead – they would create a movement that would inspire everyone else, including the Clave, to eventually provide their full support. And that this would surely pave the way for other independent initiatives of this type to take shape…

And when and if that did happen – wouldn’t it just be glorious to know that we were the ones who started it all _– The Circle_ \-- at the New York Institute!

And Valentine was so magnetic, and compelling – a leader in every sense of the word.

_How could anyone **not** want to follow him?_

***************

_Meanwhile, in another part of New York City…_

_AIDS Clinic, Lower East Side_

Catarina Loss smiled as she finished wiping at the face of a patient who had been coughing wildly in the doctor’s office where she worked. 

It was evident that this man was sick. 

She suspected that he knew it as well, but kept cracking jokes during the doctors initial consultation, as well as all the way through the testing. 

She could tell he was nervous.

The doctors wouldn’t know the results for a few days because it took time for the tests to be processed. 

However, she already knew. The patient was positive. But it was not within her job scope to tell him.

“So, do you think I have it?” he asked Catarina.

Catarina tilted her head, establishing a direct gaze with the patient as she addressed him.

“We can’t say for sure. We need to wait for the tests to come back,” she said softly. She tilted her head as she assessed him. “How are you feeling about all of this?”

He looked at her with a sorrowful gaze. He hung his head .

“You know, I think I do have it,” he said self-deprecatingly. He shook his head with a heavy sigh. “There’s no cure, is there? And it figures. I was not careful by any means. I did things, so many things, where I did not think ahead. And now I’m going to pay for it with my life.”

She didn’t say anything.

As powerful of a healer as she was – there were just some conditions that not even a warlock could reverse. 

Even though it broke her heart each and every time to come to that realization. 

The clinic that she worked at – this disease was something that no one in the medical world could figure out yet. The symptoms were harsh, and took such an insidious toll upon the body.

“Do you have a regular doctor whom you see? That doctor should receive these results, and then he or she can work with you to make the most of your health.” 

The patient nodded. 

“Thank you for being so kind to me,” he said finally. “Despite this.”

Catarina looked at him, with an empathetic gaze. “This is a disease, it doesn’t define the person,” she said softly.

“I wish more thought like you,” he replied. His eyes were kind, assessing her with a knowing gaze.

After the patient left, Catarina quietly cleaned up her area, as all the practitioners at the clinic were required to do, and then walked out, wrapping her beige trench coat around her.

It was not the most lucrative position she’d ever had, or in an ideal setting. And far from exciting. 

But she was helping people – so that was the most important thing.

It wasn’t as if anything else was going on that would really warrant her attention at the moment.

Well, actually, there was something – involving the Nephilim of the New York Institute. However there had not been any direct attack within New York City of yet. So no need to call back her friend, Magnus Bane, who was the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

He was currently on vacation, trying to get away from it all.

She was certain it could wait until he returned.

******************

_Royal Courtyard, Seelie Realm_

The Seelie Queen sat upon her throne.

All was calm at the moment, no complaints.

Well, except for the itch in the back of her head, which was downright annoying. And it had to do with the standing order given to her Advisor Cillian - revolving around Magnus Bane and the Shadowhunter girl Maryse Lightwood.

Since she had invoked it in the name of the Realm, there was a connection established between her (since she was the ruler of the Realm) and Cillian, who was given the order .

He was _bound_ by the Realm to carry it through, and given a window in which to accomplish it.

As it was, the window was rapidly narrowing – so she wasn’t concerned about it at the moment. She knew that it wouldn’t be long before those two were brought in front of her.

And Cillian wouldn’t even need to do much at all; since both Magnus Bane and Maryse Lightwood had both been identified and tagged by the warlock, thanks to a spell he conjured for the task. 

Both would be highly amenable to suggestion when approached by Cillian, especially when the directives were phrased a certain way, and so no one would put up a fight upon the encounter.

So she had that to look forward to.

And…she was aware of the rogue faction within the New York Institute called the Circle gaining ground – now known to be led by Nephilim Valentine Morgenstern. 

But so far it seemed like they were more akin to killing the other species of Downworlders, not Seelies. 

Truthfully she wasn’t really all that concerned at the moment. 

The Seelies were rarely in the city; Seelies just did not interact in society the way the other groups needed to, in order to survive or for their livelihood, even – thus there would really be no reason for the Circle to come into their lands.

Unless of course they needed something. As it was, she had heard of rather unpleasant historical anecdotes where the Morningstar Sword, a sword capable of destroying the Downworld if activated by an Angel, was somewhere in the Seelie Realm, kept away for safekeeping.

She was glad such a thing was not in the wrong hands. .Even for someone as ambitious as she was, that was something that did not need to see the light of day, at any rate.

Anyway, right now she was a bit bored...

And she let her thoughts wander .

She breathed in the deliciously fragrant air surrounding her and the Realm – it was the aroma of honeysuckle, freesia, hibiscus, and orchids all at once, along with the smells of grass and leaves and freshwater streams over mossy rocks –

_And focused her mind –_

She waited, as her ears and mind became attuned to the environment at hand, and then she pushed it all out – to the entirety of the city, and then beyond, within a 100 mile radius. 

And waited.

She started humming a tune. It seemed to catch onto a wavelength, and then suddenly the music was omnipotent, even as the Queen stopped humming and was just sitting quietly on the throne. 

Her eyes were closed and she was concentrating, fiercely.

After a long while, her eyes flew open again.

Hmm, she’d located…three.

Someonethat was possibly half-Fae – that was in some rural looking suburb out there somewhere. 

The other one seemed to be somewhere more South of New York City, and the other was out of state to the East.

Hmm her day had just become much more interesting.

She didn’t know exactly know the origins of such children – how they came to be -- but they did exist. In fact, there were rumors in the past of some less than scrupulous fae who went out into the Mundane world to ‘adopt’ strong Mundane children and trade for their sickly, weaker fae child in order to strengthen certain traits or their bloodlines if there were any weaknesses associated with the individual. 

Which meant that interactions between Fae and Mundanes or even other species occurred from time to time, in order to result in these anomalies.

As far as the Queen was concerned, any Fae -- whether halfbreeds or full-Fae -- _ultimately_ belonged to the Realm. 

At about 18 years old of age, which would be when all hit a maturity milestone, they would normally feel drawn to the Realm as well, regardless of where they were brought up.

Hmm, okay, so there were three. She hadn’t sensed any more. Well, that was good. 

It was always an asset to the Realm to reclaim her children.

But of course, somewhere in the back of her mind, something nagging still tugged at her subconscious.

That possible _something_ involving Kaedin and that Shadowhunter girl he had run into all those years ago. Who knows, there was probably nothing. 

Otherwise she would have picked it up already. But then again, who knows. These things could prove faulty to a point. _Extremely young children were notoriously difficult to track…_

_But she really wasn’t all that concerned about it, at this point…_

Anyway Cillian was bound to bring both of them in soon, and then she would have her answer.

_She would remain patient and wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 33 to come


	33. ~ :fermata: ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two individuals, who are sworn adversaries due to current conditions in the Shadow World, end up being summoned -- facing yet another unanticipated obstacle.
> 
> Meanwhile, the Circle stealthily makes its move within familiar grounds. It doesn't escape the notice of those around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _fermata: definition_  
>  a pause of unspecified length

The air shimmered, and soon a portal opened along the side streets near the Brooklyn Bridge.

Magnus stepped out, looking around, as he took in the familiar sights. 

Somehow, no matter where he would go – no matter how spectacular the destination had been, there was never quite a feeling as when he was here. He was home.

Regrettably so, he thought, wryly. But New York _needed_ him. 

He _had_ to come home.

Whistling, he strolled down the street, taking the scenic route. Man, he loved Brooklyn.

This was his town. His to oversee. _Where his heart was._

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of something pink on his shoulder. Turning slightly, he reached across, removing said items. 

_Ah,_ he thought, _some fallen petals from the Sakura trees of Osaka had followed him home._

The thought made him smile. It had been an amazing week away…

He gently held them in his hand, like something precious. 

And then his eyes were drawn – yet again – to the tiny scar, no bigger than a pencil eraser, on the inner part of his wrist.

Hmm, he had forgotten that was there. And it hadn’t gone away -- _yet_? 

He thought it would already have disappeared.

For once in his four hundred plus years of life, he was _flummoxed._

“What _are_ you?” he breathed, staring at it for a full minute. 

He had NO idea what that was – or how or why it was _this_ persistent. Usually warlocks did not sustain scars such as this, if incurred after their warlock marks and magic had manifested. 

This – was an _enigma_. 

Well, Magnus thought wryly, enigma wasn’t really quite the word his brain came up with. This actually resembled characteristics of some kind of…curse, with the victim being marked.

Magnus sighed as he walked into his loft building and got in the elevator, still contemplative. 

As if he didn’t have _enough_ to worry about in these times – and now he had to worry about possibly being afflicted by a… _curse?_

_OH LILLITH ---_

The elevator doors opened just then, startling him. Shaking his head, he stepped out into the granite hallway. 

Back to the loft, he thought. Where he could rest.

Where he could then later think about all these various things taking up residence inside his head --

“ _MAGNUS.”_

Immediately Magnus stiffened. _Cillian._

_Right, the friend of Kaedin’s. The Advisor for the Seelie Queen. No reason to feel guarded –_

_And yet –_

_There was something…._

Magnus suddenly realized he couldn’t move. He was just rooted – frozen to the spot.

Slowly he looked up, into Cillian’s stoic face. However, he had a tortured look in his eyes.

“By the order of the Realm, the Queen summons you,” Cillian intoned tonelessly.

And with that, Magnus felt his brain being _squeezed_ – if that was the right word for it –every so slightly. Somehow, he no longer felt in control of himself. 

It was weird, a feeling of being unbalanced.

He continued to stare at Cillian blankly. Yet his mind was racing, fighting against whatever was in his head. 

What was going on?! --

Whatever it was, he could feel himself losing the battle.

 _I’m sorry,_ Cillian’s eyes were saying.

“We need to go,” Cillian spoke stoically. 

_This was so not like him at all…._

Magnus felt himself nod in acquiescence – he wasn’t even sure if he had done that voluntarily. 

And then…something in the back of his head seemed to _click_ in place. And now…he couldn’t get away, even if he wanted to. Or tried.

_It felt like the decision had been made for him._

Wordlessly Cillian started walking, Magnus falling right in step next to him.

 _What the hell was he doing?_ Magnus thought frantically. _And what type of magic was this?_

But he also was powerless to stop it.

………..

_Downtown Manhattan, in an alleyway_

Maryse looked at the space in front of her, red and black entrails still hanging in the air from the demon she just shafted with her seraph blade. Damn, those were getting nastier and nastier. 

Then again, perhaps she was even out of practice, as she had had office duty for the longest ever since Alexander was born.

Today she had been out and about, as Marian Whitelaw had asked her to get a feel for being out in the field again.

And then she just had to run into the biggest Shax Demon ever –

Fortunately, she managed to get out her blade -- killing it.

 _But it had been close -- too close._

In the past, it would have energized her to kill a demon, leaving her wanting more of the action. But instead, she just felt _winded_ now _._

_She was definitely out of practice._

But at least the demon hadn't gotten her this time. 

Not like that other time. 

And certainly no handsome otherworldly being like that Seelie Prince, Kaedin, would have made an appearance this time around ---

She immediately chastised herself for thinking such thoughts.

She was married, with a husband, and beautiful baby boy. She was _not_ supposed to let her thoughts wander like that!

Well, anyway, she probably only thought of him because he had rescued her that last time when the demon had sliced into her arm with a pinscher. 

_Nothing more –_

Suddenly she felt some kind of warm feeling past through her. There was something in her proximity.

She whirled around.

It was someone very familiar, medium height – a Seelie –

Oh, it was Cillian, Kaedin’s guard from the Seelie Realm. 

She had recognized him. 

_And wait, there was someone behind him --_

Her eyes widened, as her lip twisted in an expression in disgust. It was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. 

A downworlder. And in this case, the most _arrogant_ one of them all…

_Who overcharged for his services, who demanded everyone’s firstborn for really specific, valuable requests –_

_Who partied out in the open, indiscreetly, with every type of filth under the sun…_

Then she frowned. 

Magnus Bane had the blankest look upon his face, an expression she had never seen on the glittery warlock’s face.

“Hello, Maryse,” Cillian said stoically. 

And…she suddenly couldn’t move. She tried…

“What is this??” she demanded, attempting to struggle, but to no avail.

“By the order of the Realm, the Queen summons you,” Cillian intoned in the same monotone that he had given Magnus before.

She stilled.

“The Queen?” she asked. “You mean...the Seelie Queen? But…what would she even want -- with me? I never crossed paths with her…”

 _But, you were in the Realm, and Kaedin had healed you_ , her brain thought. 

But…they hadn’t broken any laws, right – with him doing that right? She racked her brain. But…what if, he had? But then again, he was a Prince of the Realm, wasn’t he able to decide who he could heal? At least that’s what she thought it was usually like, with those with power…

“You need to come with me, ” he continued.

And then she felt some power float over her – settling into her bones. 

She felt her head nod twice, in response. And there a click in the back of her head.

Aw crap. Now she wasn’t going _anywhere_ …

“Let's go,” Cillian was saying.

 _Guess I’m following him,_ Maryse’s brain thought, even as other parts of her brain was screaming otherwise. 

And as they all walked – Cillian in front, the two in back, somehow Maryse’s eyes happened to meet the eyes of the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

And realized that that they mirrored each other’s facial expressions.

They were both apprehensive.

_And scared._

_***************_

Somehow Cillian did sort of signal with his hands, and then somehow they were both now in the Royal Courtyard of the Seelie Realm. 

As they arrived in front of the throne, which currently sat empty, a breeze came swirling thorugh and past the two – and somehow, both of their knees buckled, forcing them to the ground with an OOF!

Now they were both kneeling -- Maryse glaring about, while Magnus Bane just looked resigned.

Magnus managed to wrench his head about, turning to Cillian.

“Cillian,” he said quietly. “What is this about?”

He was so confused. 

And…

”What does Maryse Lightwood have to do with it?” he added.

At that, Maryse whirled to face him.

“Yea,” she said dryly. “I was thinking the same thing. After all, we don’t exactly _run_ in the same circles…”

At that, Magnus raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh,” he said sardonically, “Conceited much? So much so, that you are all just revealing yourselves at _whim_? You do know that your so-called clique is going against the Accords right? So you justify what Valentine is doing?”

“Whomever he’s killed was always in self-defense,” she protested. “He told us they attacked first.”

“And you just take his _oh so trustworthy_ word at that?” Magnus sneered. “So you’re telling me that the hundreds of Downworlders in various cities that were killed last month all attacked first? Every single last one of them? You Nephilim just do whatever your leader says, you have no conscience or individuality to think for yourself.”

“Shut up!” Maryse retorted. 

And now both the Shadowhunter and High Warlock were glaring daggers at each other.

“Ahem.” The soft yet steely voice made both of them turn toward their front.

It was the Seelie Queen, holding her head high, her green ivy crown resting on her cascading waves of long dark red hair, past her shoulders, gliding along a dress with bodice seeming made of interwined ivy leaves, and the full skirt made of all types of white and yellow flowers. 

She daintly walked to her throne, in bare feet, with pink dragonflies and gnats holding a procession on either side of her. 

She sat in the throne, coolly surveying the two, who were both looking defiantly at her.

Ah, both had some fight in them. She liked that. 

It just made things much more fun, she thought.

“Cillian,” she stated, nodding toward her Advisor. “You did your part. Your contract with the Realm is fulfilled. You may retire for the day.”

Suddenly, Ciliian felt a weight lifted off his head, and he nearly collapsed – he was so relieved. 

“Thank you, my Queen,” he murmured, as he bowed. Then he turned, catching Magnus’s gaze. 

I’m sorry, he thought, trying to put as much meaning into said gaze. 

He saw Magnus nod, as if to say that he understood.

Cillian still felt bad that he had to do all of this. But at least he had not incurred any wrath from the Queen. As much as he didn’t like her, he still had to support his Realm.

Also, he still valued his post… _and his life._

He couldn’t run afoul of her.

However, he didn’t think anything would come out of this. He was sure that Magnus didn’t know anything. 

And Maryse, well whatever the Queen thought about her – it was just totally unfounded.

Part of him wanted to stay, to see what the Queen was going to do next.

However, he was technically not allowed to do so, as the Queen preferred to conduct her business between herself and the summoned individuals. 

And normally she would have that warlock next to her. But he was called away on other matters a day or so ago - thus he was not present.

And actually if Cillian had purposely chosen today to do it, so that the warlock would not be present as to incur more havoc upon Magnus and Maryse – well no one else had to know about that.

Giving the Queen one last nod, he turned to Magnus and Maryse with an empathetic look. Then he turned and slowly walked away. 

He crossed his fingers, hoping that things wouldn’t get too extreme. 

After all, you just never knew – with the Queen.

****************

The Seelie Queen smiled then – a smile seemingly serene and polite on the outside. 

But to Magnus, who had encountered her during times when she was less than cordial, he knew better. He saw beyond that -- the smile edged with smugness. 

Along with how the smile didn’t reach her eyes.

Actually her smiles never seemed to accomplish that. Instead they coolly moved from Magnus, over to Maryse Lightwood, who was just silently looking at her, with her chin raised, and her eyes defiant. However, the way she was slightly gnawing at her lip, and it was getting really really red now with how long she had actually been doing it –

That just completely betrayed her stoic façade that she was trying to present.

And Magnus was surprised to feel…empathy (?) toward the otherwise annoying Nephilim.

Well, not that she was being completely annoying, right now – besides that initial exchange they had earlier.

He just found all Nephilims annoying. 

They were just all _take, take, take_ – for whatever they could get, without a “thank you” or appreciation. And then the next chance they got, they would just say something demeaning or just pretend you weren’t even there.

And Magnus had been on this Earth much too long and endured way too much – not to mention, having kept the company of one too many Shadowhunters in the past – to be subjected to _such_ attitude.

However, Maryse was young – so he allowed himself to feel a bit of empathy for her.

She probably never been in this type of situation before. 

Taking a shot in the dark, he started to softly hum a tune.

Immediately, Maryse turned her attention onto him, a slight scowl on her face. 

“What are you doing?” she hissed, nearly under her breath. “The Queen’s got us at her mercy….and you are humming a song? Shouldn’t you take this seriously?”

Now she was no longer chewing her lip, but pressed into a tight line, completely matching her dark flashing eyes, as she faced him.

Magnus couldn’t resist giving her a snarky little smile.

“I see you are no longer anxious,” he stated in a cool tone of voice, that he knew was infuriating to many.

Apparently Maryse also thought that way, as her eyes narrowed upon hearing those words.

“And what makes you think I was even anxious in the first place?” she hissed.

“Well, you were. And now you are not. And admit it, you liked the humming,” he continued in the same infuriating tone of voice. 

“I will do no such thing,” she shot back.

The sound of someone clearing their throat drew both their attention yet again.

The Queen was now looking directly at the both of them, her eyebrows raised.

“My my,” she said, her voice dripping with irony, “I hadn’t realized that when I asked Cillian to summon the both of you to my Court, that entertainment was a bonus deal. How splendid.”

The Queen’s smile grew even wider. And Magnus now wanted to smack that smile right off her smug face.

“Listen,” Maryse blurted out, clearly unable to stand it any longer, “Why was I summoned? I mean, I can probably figure out why he was summoned –” glancing at Magnus with disdain, “But I don’t believe we have ever had any business together.”

The Seelie Queen suddenly fixed a cold stare at Maryse, which made her stop talking. Even the Shadowhunter had the foresight to shut up upon receiving that.

“You were in the Realm,” the Queen stated slowly, “At a very interesting time…”

Then she turned to Magnus. 

“And as for the High Warlock here, I just needed to cross reference some of his knowledge. Certainly no harm in doing that, is there?” She beamed at Magnus just then. And Magnus had to smile back, for propriety’s sake.

Even though he felt like wringing her neck.

Ugh too bad he couldn’t use his magic. He had attempted to do so on a very small level, when they had first come here – to test its viability. 

But whatever spell they were all under, it wasn’t allowing him to use it.

_Damn…_

“Anyway, as long as you both tell the truth,” the Queen continued blithely, “Then there won’t be a problem.”

“WHAT!!” Magnus asked, jumping to his feet, despite having been constricted to a kneeling position before. “Nothing was ever said about this being an interrogation!” 

HIs glamour dropped, his gold cat eyes showing, betraying a sign of distress. 

Ugh, he hadn’t meant to let his glamour drop. But this… _there was no basis behind this!_

Next to him, he heard Maryse’s gasp.

Probably in reaction to his warlock mark – as he usually never showed it to anyone. 

But right now, he couldn’t care less who saw it. 

**_He was pissed._ **

Now, even the Queen, who had been calm and collected throughout this whole thing, blanched slightly. But then regained her composure.

She assessed him coolly. 

“It’s not really that big of a deal,” she said airily. “Like I said, if you don’t’ know anything, you don’t know anything.” She shrugged. “Now, I think that the quicker we get this over with, the better…”

The Queen snapped her fingers.

And suddenly – Magnus felt something bind his feet to the ground. HIs eyes widened.

HIs eyes flitted over to Maryse, who now had the same wide eyed look. Her feet were now entrapped in green vines, and they were slowly slithering up and around her calves, past her knees –

And the same thing was happening to him...

“What is happening!” Maryse yelled, her voice tinged with horror.

“This is just the process my dear,” the Queen said, smiling slightly. “Just _relax_. You wouldn’t want the vines to even pick up on that nervousness. After all, it might go ahead and misinterpret that as nervousness because of a lie. And believe me, dear. You wouldn’t want to be subjected to that.”

And with that, the Queen threw an innocent-looking grin at Maryse.

Magnus watched the Shadowhunter’s face grow pale, as she clammed up.

Smart move, he thought.

Magnus closed his eyes, as he took deep breaths. 

_In and out. In and out._

_Counting back from ten. 10..9..8…7…_

He had no idea why he was suddenly feeling so nervous. 

After all, he had nothing to tell. 

But for some reason, the way these vines were binding his legs, his hips, and now inching around his abdomen was getting more _nervewracking_ by the minute --

Finally the vines stopped moving upwards. 

However, they had also stopped shortly after wrapping themselves around both of their necks – so it wasn’t as comforting of a thought as it might have been…

“Okay, then,” the Queen declared. Now she slid off her throne, and was now slowly walking toward them. She stopped in front of Magnus. 

“Like I said before, warlock,” she said coolly. Magnus felt his eyes flare, to which the Queen only smiled more broadly. “I just wanted to verify some truths.” She seemed to assess certain parts of his face, and reaching up with a hand, lightly traced his jawbone – to which he wrenched his face away angrily.

“You certainly share the fire in your spirit and good looks as your father, Asmodeus,” she stated finally. “Maybe even better looking in the looks department. Now let’s hope you have more integrity than he does…” 

She turned away, pacing slightly, before turning around to face him. 

“So, warlock,” she said softly, “Cillian told me that you didn’t know of a Maryse when he met up with you the last time. I wanted to know if that is still true?” 

_Man, bitch be crazy,_ Magnus thought incredulously. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves down.

“No, I don’t know Maryse Lightwood personally,” he huffed. “I only met her briefly after she and Robert Lightwood were married. That’s all! And that was only because they had some questions about the wards in their suite. And also it’s customary to give the newly married couple you best wishes, that’s it!”

The Queen continued to eye him warily. “And…you didn’t know her on a personal level before this?" she asked. "A little birdie told me that you two were spotted together in the Courtyard from time to time…”

“That’s ridiculous!” Maryse protested. “Why would I even _want_ to be in the company of this warlock?”

Now the Seelie Queen fixed her direct stare upon Maryse. 

Maryse was instantly quiet, yet again.

“By the way,” the Queen said icily, “This warlock happens to be the son of a Greater Demon, maybe the most powerful Prince of Hell. And he is also years beyond you. So you do best to mind your elders. Also, I think you need to learn to respect others, and to not always think so highly of your Nephilim self.” 

Magnus bit his lip, stifling his mirth. 

Wow, the Queen totally took Maryse down a few pegs right there.

“Anyway, I have a few questions for you, as it is, Miss High and Mighty,” the Queen sniffed. 

She walked over to Maryse, standing uncomfortably close to her, her eyes flitting down to where the vines wrapped loosely around her neck.

“Now,” she breathed, her eyes looking straight into Maryse’s defiant ones, “How close were you and Kaedin?”

Magnus watched as Maryse flinched with surprise. 

“Kaedin?” Maryse repeated. “You mean, that Seelie Prince? Who healed me after I got wounded by that demon?”

Hmm, Magnus thought, Maryse did seem genuinely surprised. As if she hadn’t been expected to be asked that question.

Judging from her reaction, it was highly likely that they hadn’t been close at all ---

_But, what would possess the Queen to even contemplate asking a question like this?_

“Think long and hard before answering,” the Queen said in a slow and calculating tone of voice. “Because, these vines will be able to tell if you are lying, and act accordingly.”

“And yes, I mean the Seelie Prince. Who I ended up marrying. Who was the King, before he disappeared, for which his motivations still remain mysterious even up to this day.” 

“You said he healed you. And that took a little time. Maybe things got slightly…heated? Oh, I don’t know…maybe even a relationship of some sort?” The Queen was hedging now, her voice ending on a lilt at the end of each statement. 

Yet her eyes remained hard.

Maryse sputtered, “What? Uh no! I don’t do Downworlders!” 

She faltered slightly, as both Magnus and the Queen both glared at her. 

“No, what I mean, is that there was nothing. Nothing at all between us! He just healed me, which was incredibly kind of him to do…” She trailed off just then, for whatever reason. 

And then, to Magnus’s horror, he saw the vines start tightening around her. 

HIs eyes flew to her neck, where it had started to tighten as well. 

Maryse’s eyes widened.

“Wait, I was telling the truth!” she said desperately. “I mean – I did think it was really sweet that he did that. I didn’t even ask him to do that. And…I did think he was cute, Okay? But I never once thought I wanted to be with him.” 

She shuddered. 

The vines had stopped tightening. And the Queen just stared at her.

“Go on,” she said, contemplatively.

“He did express his interest in me, though” she admitted. 

And the Queen’s smile froze upon her face, or at least that’s how it appeared to Magnus. 

“But I thought it was preposterous and I declined,” she concluded.

“Oh, because he wasn’t _good_ enough for you, right?” the Queen sneered. 

_Man, the Queen's completely off the rails!_ Magnus thought. 

Admittedly, he would have found this much more amusing, if he wasn’t so freaked out at the moment.

And against his better instincts, he was now a bit scared for Maryse even. 

“What? NO! That’s not what I meant!” Maryse said. She suddenly cried out, as the vines tightened a bit more.

“Wait,” Magnus stated, his eyes widening, having observed that. "I thought these vines only react to lies..."

Now the Queen had directed a wary gaze upon him. 

“Oh?” the Queen scoffed. “And how can you tell, eh?” She pursed her lips. “So now you are defending her? Someone that just talked down to Downworlders? I thought you hated that as much as we all do.” 

“Of course I consider it deplorable,” Magnus stated. “But I’m just saying, she’s telling the truth about not being involved with Kaedin. That was your original question, right? – at least that what it seems like…”

The Queen was silent. And then she said, “Yes, it was. In fact, my original purpose was to find out if she and Kaedin had a relationship, only because I saw her running out of his part of the Realm ages ago. I wondered if something became of that union –”

“What?” Maryse was clearly shocked. “And no, uh, if you didn’t know this, I was already engaged to Robert Lightwood! There’s no way I would be fraternizing with a Downworlder!” she exclaimed, appearing unable to stop herself.

“Will you just STOP saying things like that?! Nephilims are so insufferable” the Queen screamed suddenly, her hands clenched into tight fists at her side. 

And – the vines tightened even more, making Maryse gasp. 

Then she started whimpering. 

That drew Magnus’s attention. 

Now the vines almost looked like they were – cutting into her upper arm? The skin looked bunched up, and it was starting to get red, similar to a rope burn. Fortunately the vines around her throat hadn’t advanced yet. But who knew what the Queen was capable of….

Maryse now looked really scared. And she winced, yet again.

And tears started trickling out of the corner of her eyes.

Wow, Magnus thought wryly, What a way to bring out the dramatics….

Then he saw it. The vines that were starting to bind more tightly to her upper arms, had also started to cut in, drawing a little bit of blood around the chafed areas. Not too much, but enough that the girl would be in pain.

He turned to the Queen, now irate. This had gone on long enough!

“Your Majesty,” he said, attempting to keep his voice even, “Don’t you think that’s enough? It looks like it’s starting to be painful…”

The Queen, to his shock, started to laugh. “Oh, _now_ you want to protect her? Mr. High Warlock of Brooklyn. She’s a Nephilim. You don’t care for Nephilims, as I recall.” Then she stopped and looked contemplative, as if a thought had occurred to her. “Or…did this one catch your fancy? I know how you love to do that thing – how should I put it – love them, and leave them? Or how about the mundane vernacular term – fuck ‘em and leave it? And…given your demon origin, I wonder if with a little magic, we could have a little fun between you two…”

Now the Seelie Queen had a look upon her face, that Magnus did not like at all. What was she meaning to do?

Anyway, Magnus had just about enough. Now she wasn’t even keeping them in vines for any real cause –

“That doesn’t sound like a good idea at all!” Magnus protested. “Come on, you can let us go. We don’t pose any harm to you. We answered your questions, the vine didn’t do anything. We aren’t lying. Just let us go... “ He trailed off, as he happened to catch Maryse’s gaze by accident.

And she was looking at him, rather incredulously – but not in a bad way. 

Rather, it was more like in a wondering type of way, her dark eyes flitted a bit nervously as she did so. And her cheeks were pink. 

And Magnus couldn’t help but suddenly notice the slight empathy in her eyes, and in her facial expression, along with how soft her face looked, and just her whole demeanor in general – when not hardened by the duties and propriety of being a Shadowhunter. 

She was really, really.. _pretty._

For some reason, they just stared at one another. And somehow – Magnus’s glamour dropped once again, revealing his gold cat eyes. 

And Maryse – she didn’t even flinch, not one bit.

Which shocked the hell out of Magnus, as most would have turned away immediately or called him an abomination. 

But no, she did neither. She continued to gaze at him. And there almost seemed to be some sort of understanding…

But that was impossible. 

They didn’t know one another, not even _slightly._

They were so engrossed in staring at one another, that they almost didn’t hear the snort in the background. 

“Okay, this is getting boring,” the Queen sniffed. “Both of you are so dreadfully boring. Ugh, I’m _done_ with you two…”

And before they both knew it, the vines were getting tight, tighter, tighter still around them –

“Holy shit,” Magnus breathed, as Maryse’s eyes widened. She started screaming as the vines around her arms started to draw a bit more blood. 

And then Magnus felt the vines around his neck start tightening!

And what was this – had he seen this in his head before? Because a picture suddenly came into his mind -- as clear as day -- of the interrogation --- where Magnus was slowly being strangled to death – and wait, how did this even happen, as he never even dreamt this before to begin with????

And why was it, as he continued to look at Maryse, that he started feeling more concerned for her? 

He just didn’t get it. 

But the girl next to him, screaming from pain and out of fear – that was what was happening right now. 

Either way -- this was wrong!

As the vines tightened further around his arms and shoulders, suddenly he felt warmth around his…wrist? Hmm that was weird ---

He looked down.

In fact the area around his inner wrist – that little scab that somehow never went away…it started glowing. A sorta aqua blue, actually –

_WAIT, WHAT --?_

And it started getting brighter and brighter ---

He quickly looked up at Maryse, who had stopped screaming, but now also appeared afraid, as she glanced down at her own arms. Her arms were also glowing slightly blue, in the same shade as the light emanating from Magnus’s wrist.

_WHAT WAS GOING ON! –_

And the glow intensified, as the warmth surged throughout Magnus’s body, getting more and more _intense…_

“Uh, what is happening?” he thought he heard the Queen sputter. And it seemed like she was in shock ---

_OH LILLITH IT WAS TOO MUCH…TOO MUCH –_

Magnus threw his head back and _SCREAMED ---!_

And he felt whatever warmth and intensity just burst out from his hands --

Which was really ironic,. since his normal magic would not work in this situation at all –

 _BUT THAT_ _THIS WAS CURRENTLY WORKING AND HE STILL DIDN”T KNOW WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON –_

And then he heard both Maryse and the Seelie Queen scream simultaneously –

_HOLY SHIT ---!!!_

…..

… _and then his world went black._

_....._

******************

Ugh…his head hurt - -so badly. 

What had happened? He realized he was lying down on something.

Wait a minute, he wasn’t lying down before…he was standing, and wrapped in vines! 

He opened his eyes carefully. And looked down at himself. 

Hmm, he was no longer wrapped in vines. 

Maryse was on the ground, also, her eyes closed. 

And she was no longer bound in vines, either.

Apparently whatever happened, had also freed them of the vines.

HIs next thought was – where was the Queen? His heart started pounding in his chest. 

This would be an incredible opportune time for her…with the both of them down…

Cautiously, he looked around.

The Queen was just a few feet away from them, where she was standing before.

But now she just laid on the ground, unconscious, knocked out like they were. 

He breathed a sigh of relief…

Ugh, he really should just get out of here…

But –

His eyes flitted over to the unconscious Maryse. And he sighed. 

He was going to help her too…wasn’t he. _UGH._ Why did he continue to do this to himself? Why? 

When the Nephilim do nothing for him in return? Just, why?

But…he was going to do it anyway. _Because he was such a sap._ He huffed, annoyed with himself. 

Then – he sighed again. And kneeled down by Maryse’s side, shaking her slightly.

Slowly, her dark eyes fluttered open. And then he was looking down at her, and she up at him.

For a few moments.

And then he suddenly felt really strange, as if there was some sort of déjà vu.

She didn’t say anything either, just continued to stare up – at him.

The silence between them was way too awkward. Magnus had to say something, _anything_ ….

“Maryse,” he said. “Come on, I think we should get going before she wakes up.”

She blinked, twice. Then she groaned, bringing her hand to her head. “By the Angel, what happened?” she asked, dazed.

Magnus grimaced. “I have no idea,” he said. “But it freed us. And it knocked her out cold.”

She suddenly sat up, as if hit with a live wire. She shuddered.

“Uh, yea. I think we should get out of here, now,” she said. 

Together, they helped one another to stand. And then they started walking – so very slowly at first, one eye on the unconscious Queen – making sure that she wasn’t going to wake up.

And then they started walking faster and faster – unless they were both running. 

Then they both grinned – _hard_ —at one another, Magnus biting his lip, as he just took off into the woods, Maryse hot on his heels.

Laughing. _Perhaps partly out of craziness…or maybe because it was nearly a life threatening situation..._

When they had made it out of the woods and into the heart of Central Park, they both stopped -- their shoulders sagging in relief.

“Uh, what was that?” Maryse asked finally. Her eyes were focused on Magnus’s wrist. “You had an aqua blue light coming out from you…”

Magnus shrugged. “I have no idea,” he said. “That’s not even my regular magic. I checked when we first got there. My regular magic – which is normally royal blue – was not functional at all due to whatever spell the Realm had bound to me.”

He looked at the mark on his inner wrist again. 

It didn’t look like anything special – it was still a small scar, the size of a pencil eraser.

And that was all it was.

He shrugged again.

Maybe it wasn’t that important to know right now.

But…there was no denying, that it got him – _no, them_ – out of a situation or peril. Where it could have threatened their lives.

Now, that was food for thought…

He caught Maryse's eye, and shrugged.

"As far as I'm concerned, no one needs to know about this," he said finally.

Maryse nodded tersely. 

Then, after a slight hesitation, she stuck out her hand.

Magnus just stared at it.

"We may not be on the same side, and tomorrow we may just be back to how things normally are," she said stiffly. "But for today, thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome," Magnus said, formally shaking hands with her.

Then they stepped apart, nodding at one another in acknowledgement.

And then went their separate ways.

*************

_Meanwhile, back at the Royal Courtyard, Seelie Realm_

Cillian was on his way to the Courtyard. 

He had just heard offhand about news about the Circle, the group of rogue Shadowhunters. Now he learned who was officially heading them. 

And even more unfortunately, he had learned of news about the warlock who had been working with the Seelie Queen. 

And it was not good news.

The Circle had gotten to him. _He was dead._

It was said that those in the Circle were vicious and cunning with their attacks. He’d heard that they had some secret link to one another so that they could combine their abilities to make the unit stronger. 

That could be a huge problem to anyone whom they decided to confront…

As Cillian was walking to the Courtyard, he heard the echoes of an explosion. 

_What was that?_

He thought it best to investigate, and then inform the Queen about his findings.

From how it had sounded, he thought perhaps it had occurred from within Central Park --

And he had only been merely crossing the Courtyard to go see where the explosion had happened in Central Park…

But no – the mess was actually in the Royal Courtyard, his eyes now darting back and forth at the spectacle before him.

Only to see her Majesty, sprawled on the ground, unconscious. But still breathing. Around her, there were the remains of those vibes, unraveled, and parts of them in pieces.

Magnus Bane and Maryse Lightwood were nowhere to be found.

He froze. 

And just stood there, feeling all sorts of mixed.

_Should he – help her? Leave and pretend he didn’t see her?_

And from the looks of things, both Magnus and Maryse appeared to have escaped.

_Thankfully._

He felt such immense relief. It was a horrible experience, to have to summon them. 

Or to feel that constant itch in the back of his head, demanding that he follow through with the Order

Was he ever glad that was done and over with…

He continued to wrestle with his inner conscience. _Meh, he should help her, shouldn’t he…_

Cillian sighed. And he walked over to where she was. 

Bending down, he gently pushed at her shoulder a few times to jostle her awake.

"My Queen, my Queen," he said insistently. "Wake up..." 

Slowly, her eyes opened, lashes fluttering. "W-What happened?" she stated, seemingly confused.

"I'm not sure, but you were knocked out. Did something go wrong with the interrogation?" Ciiliian asked, as he helped her to her feet.

Ugh, did it ever, she thought faintly. She was annoyed, but her brain had not quite caught up to that sentiment yet…

"Uh, maybe," she said, feeling a bit dazed. She let Cillian help her up, and she sat unsteadily on the throne. 

"So, what was the verdict?" Cillian asked curiously. "Did you get the answers you were looking for?"

 _Nope nope nope nope nope_ , she thought crossly. 

But, alas – the vines really didn’t register anything. 

And she _did_ try to play with them. 

She sighed. 

Probably not the smartest move -- but she absolutely hated it when her hunches weren’t on point. Perhaps the vines were just off that day, and both of them still knew something…

“I’m still not sure,” she said evasively. “Something happened before the vines could activate to their potential –"

Cillian looked at her, feeling a bit puzzled. 

He had never heard of the vines being wrong. 

But…if the Queen said so, then maybe they were somewhat fallible…

The Queen shrugged. 

“Oh well, something for another day, then,” she said, letting the topic slide. “Now, was there something you came to tell me?”

Oh okay, she was just letting this go? Cillian thought, incredulously. 

Somehow he didn’t trust her at her word. _But oh well…_

“Anyway,” Cillian continued. “I have some unfortunate news. And also I have an update about the Circle. They are mutually conclusive…”

The Queen tilted her head in interest, and Cillian leaned in to update her quietly. Her face was still stoic, but her eyes started flashing. 

She, however, said not a word as Cillian spoke.

Once he had finished, she took a deep breath. Okay, this thing with Magnus Bane, Maryse Lightwood, and the Realm – which was still speculation to this point – would have to wait, she thought

_This suddenly became priority._

She straightened up her shoulders. 

“Well,” she said finally.

She let out a rare sigh, which made Cillian turn to her in surprise. “This turn of events are quite unfortunate.” There was an odd edge to her voice.

 _Wow,_ Cillian thought. _She actually sounded almost sad about learning what happened to the warlock._

“But I suppose we need to know what we are up against, “ she said more resolutely. “Thank you for delivering the update, Cillian. Now if you don’t mind, please call upon the Knights of the Realm, I need to brief them about this.”

Cillian bowed. "That sounds like an excellent idea, my Queen,” he said. 

The Queen gave him a faint smile, as she then turned away to contemplate some more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 34 to come


	34. The Last Stand of the New York Institute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus discovers the Circle finally getting aggressive in New York. And he rushes to take action. 
> 
> Things happen as they happen -- with some adjustments..
> 
> This is in Magnus POV, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of information was taken from "The Bane Chronicles" because this is a major event. But, as usual, liberties were taken as needed though to fit the story.
> 
> No real beta, I will be correcting mistakes as they come.
> 
> Hope this one isn't too boring.

Magnus walked up the steps of the New York Institute, trepidation filling his heart.

It was a feeling that never truly left, as long as he was surrounded by Shadowhunters. 

One too many times, in the 400+ years of life that he had lived, he had become cordial with. Became friends with. Even fell in love with or had unrequited love for.

All in all, no matter whatever happened, it always came down to the same thing.

Nephilim only looked after their own.

Time and time again, he had to learn that lesson. 

Well, that hard-earned lesson would certainly come in handy now. 

The abrupt brush off by Marian Whitelaw, the Head of the New York Institute – as he attempted to express concerns about the Circle killing Downworlders and his people – still remained in his mind, like some gaping wound left out to fester.

Prior to this, he thought he developed a decent relationship with them. But now he knew better.

He was just hired to do the Wards, and nothing else. If the Circle actually decided to ‘clean house’ at ground zero -- _meaning New York_ \-- then there was no guarantee that justice could be served by its Institute, especially if it was coming from within its ranks.

This meant that Magnus, as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, would have to double down and be even more watchful and vigilant – and asking all the leaders of the local Downworld factions to do the same.

_They would need to fend for themselves..._

Keeping that as a mental note in the back of his head, he put on his big smile and walked through the double doors of the Institute, feelings his own wards brush over him gently as they allowed him inside.

Another day, another paycheck, he thought, whistling as he sauntered in his arrogant-like way past two Shadowhunters who timidly cringed and scooted to the side as he approached.

Now that’s more like it, he thought, a smile creeping upon his face.

Continuing to whistle, he made his way to the main area where he would reinforce the warding first. 

***********************`

“This Circle is getting out of hand,” Magnus said to Catarina.

He had stopped by Catarina’s AIDS clinic that afternoon to pick her up. It was rather impromptu, but she seemed surprised yet happy to see him.

Thing is, he was getting a bit wary of the Circle’s growing presence. Catarina’s place of work was also not in the safest neighborhood on the Lower East Side; it was also known to be patrolled heavily by Shadowhunters. 

And the last thing he wanted was for anything to happen to one of his oldest friends by the Circle’s hand.

It was rather sad how every Downworlder had to be vigilant and watch their back because of this wayward group. Magnus thought it was the most ridiculous thing he had faced to date.

However they did have that ability to enhance each other’s powers through a shared rune, so that made them even more of a threat. 

And the fact that they were headed by Valentine Morgenstern – who was young, and pretty much off his rails – just made things even more precarious for everyone…

“So,” Catarina said, stirring her coffee, “How much of a threat is this Nephilim Valentine?”

They were in Velselka, the go-to place in the East Village for desserts and Russian food. They both had coffees, and a few plates to share. For the first half hour, both blissfully ate without any discussion of upsetting news. 

Magnus shook his head. 

“Wish I could say that he was harmless. But – he’s not,” he said slowly. “He has the absolute trust of Marian Whitelaw and the rest of them, he’s leading strategic teams, along with his parabatai Lucian Graymark, and everyone thinks he’s the rising star for the future. Which, as you know, doesn’t bode well for us..”

He looked down at his hands as he fiddled with the rings on his fingers.

Catarina peered at Magnus carefully.

“You’re really worried about this, aren’t you,” she stated quietly.

“Of course I am, “Magnus stated. “I mean, we’ve always had issues with Nephilim, but at least there would be a line that no one would cross. Like being on good faith. And now to know that line is no longer there, and someone can just choose to kill us – any of us. It just strikes concern into my heart. “

He shuddered. 

As a warlock, Magnus was a pretty visible target. 

Well, him being the High Warlock of Brooklyn – almost everyone knew of him, even if they didn’t know how he looked. And the Circle was not discriminating. Holding a leader position in one’s particular Downworld faction and also being friendly with Shadowhunters didn’t make one safer than the next. The Circle would just end up killing whoever it could find. 

He had to admit that it made him more than a bit worried about it. Part of him did want to leave again – but given his position with the warlocks, and his concern for the other factions of the Downworld, he had to stay. He was particularly concerned for werewolves. – he had heard a rumor that Valentine especially despised werewolves. 

So Magnus wondered if Valentine and the Circle would choose to target werewolves if they were to focus within New York City….

Well, he thought, firming his resolve. This was his city, and protect he would.

But later that evening, as he was enjoying a cup of tea while sitting out on his balcony, even he was having some doubt about how effective he would be against the collective strengths of the Circle. 

Even with his father being who he was – he still couldn’t afford to get sloppy. ‘

There was no way he was losing his own life, or that of his friends, to some ridiculous, arrogant group of Shadowhunters.

******************************

“Are you Magnus Bane?”

Magnus had been idly walking around the small park near his loft, admittedly not being as careful as he should be, given the current climate, when that question made him freeze momentarily.

Ugh, not good, he thought wryly, realizing his immediate error about things.

]He had visibly reacted to his name. He made a mental note to be better about that in the future.

Then he looked around, and down – and there was the inquisitive young face of a boy, no older than 10 years old, staring at him, from a face with an expression of fear, and dried tear tracks down his cheeks. And breathed a sigh of relief. 

This was a werewolf child. 

But – a very scared werewolf child. Something wasn’t right.

He knelt down to the level of the child, giving him his direct attention.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked gently. “Where’s your family?”

The boy started sniffling. “They have my family,” he managed to gasp. “The Shadowhunters.” 

He started wailing then, throwing himself into Magnus’s arms. 

Magnus immediately folded the child to his chest. He may not have strong ties with the werewolves, but this was still a child. And all children needed to be protected…

Once he felt the child calm down a bit, he gently released him.

“Where is your family being held?” he asked.

“In the safehouse in Chinatown,” the boy responded. Magnus’s heart jumped in his throat. Ugh, so the Shadowhunters had already learned about that hideout? That was supposed to be a sanctuary for all Downworlders. Magnus thought they had been pretty good about keeping this safehouse a secret.

Well obviously, until now, that was….

The boy was talking. 

“My parents heard about the Shadowhunters coming in on the West side, and so we all packed and came down to the safehouse. But then they found us all there. I managed to get out. My mom said to try to find you…”

“And find me you did,” he said. 

“Please help them,” the boy pleaded. Now he was close to tears again.

Magnus continued to get more information out of the boy, and then somehow convinced him to go to Catarina’s while he checked out the boy’s claim.

But Magnus was feeling less than confident right about now, and he had no idea what to expect.

Ugh so not the day to meet up with a possibly ultraviolent group of Shadowhunters who wanted to kill beings like him, he thought wryly.

Taking a deep breath, he flicked open a portal, and walked through.

*************

_Chinatown, by the safehouse_

Now, Magnus was starting to get nervous.

Walking in a dark alleyway like this, he was just asking to get jumped by Shadowhunters. He was already regretting doing this. 

But he had promised. 

And – it was important to see the faces of these Shadowhunters --- the ones who thought they could usurp the laws and take it into their own hands…

He looked at the warehouse which housed the safehouse. In one corner on the ground floor, he saw a section with lights on, along with a window which was obviously broken into it.

Quickly he made his way over to the doors closest to that section. Flicking his wrist, he threw the doors wide open.

And there they were.

A group of werewolves, in their human form, crouching against the wall. The older ones were defiant, baring teeth, with the green glow of their eyes shining bright. The younger ones just looked scared. 

A group of Shadowhunters surrounded them. 

Magnus cursed internally as he stared at them. And now they had noticed him. 

They were staring back with disgust, and disrespect. Magnus resisted the urge to just blast them away. What 

So this was the Circle – wow these Shadowhunters were no more than older teenagers. 

_For shame_ \---

But no Valentine ---

Then his eyes fell upon the four that were in front of the group – and there he was. Lucian Graymark. Valentine’s parabatai. Next to him was a dark haired Shadowhunter with a stoic looking face.

And next to him, a dark haired young woman -- 

Magnus inhaled sharply. _Maryse._ The one who had been in the Seelie Court with him the other day.

_Whom he had helped to escape._

Ugh, now he was mentally kicking himself for doing so.

As if she had sensed his thoughts, the girl turned, suddenly realizing he was there. 

Their gazes locked. Magnus tried to remain expressionless.

And then he saw it. The storm of uncertainty in her eyes –

Oh, she was not ready for this, not by a long shot –

One could see that she was trying, really trying to appear stoic. But even Magnus could see her eyes flitting between the werewolves and her comrades --

A clear conflict within the mind.

“The Circle, I presume?” Magnus said, establishing direct eye contact with each and everyone of them. “But I don’t see your fearless leader, Valentine Morgenstern.”

The revulsion that bounced back at him was undeniable. It was clear they didn’t stand for Downworlders asserting themselves to them.

Lucian stepped up.

“I am Lucian Graymark, and these werewolves murdered Valentine’s parents,” he said in a commanding tone of voice.

“No, we didn’t do anything! We were unfairly accused!” one of the female werewolves pleaded. “And my children definitely didn’t do anything! Valentine took my daughter! He --”

The dark haired man next to Maryse muttered something almost inaudible in response, and decked the woman in the face. 

She slumped to the ground instantly.

Magnus seethed, his magic being willed to his fist. At this rate, it was going to be the explosive magic that came out – the type that could _level_ cities. 

But no, he was better than that. He couldn’t…

“Robert!” Maryse hissed. But she said nothing else.

Ah, that one must be Robert Lightwood, husband of Maryse. The one who was the Lieutenant of the group. 

Magnus had heard of him in passing. 

Showing the promise of being one of Valentine’s top people. And clearly completely brainwashed, just like the rest. 

As despicable as the rest.

His eyes faced Maryse. And he could see Maryse instantly stiffened, as their eyes warred against one another.

Her chin trembled, even as she attempted to keep it up.

“You, of all people?” he asked bluntly She flinched.

“I am fighting for a better world for myself and my son,” she said with conviction. Or least attempted to do it in the best manner that she could. 

Such a pity. She nearly seemed _almost_ decent the other day…

Pushing away that memory, Magnus steeled himself to look directly into her eyes.

“Read my lips,” he said coldly. “I have no interest in the world you want. Or in your doubtless repellant brat I might add –”

Suddenly the world seemed to freeze about them – or at least from Magnus’s head. There was a strumming in the back of his head. It was almost – _distracting._

Maryse also looked perplexed, as if taken aback. _As if she was experiencing something as well –_

But then, in a split second, it was gone. 

And again they were faced with one another. On opposite sides.

And then Maryse spoke, in a voice barely inaudible. 

“Valentine took the girl,” she whispered. “In that room.”

Magnus tried his best to keep his face still, raising his palms up to show he wasn’t going to do anything. Then keeping one palm up, he flicked a fire message into his hand. He scribbled something and sent it off. 

He hoped the Whitelaws, whom he wrote the message to, would heed it and come. 

But he wasn’t hopeful about it. 

He tried not to focus upon that. The werewolf girl was the one he needed to rescue…

……………………..

_Hours later_

All was quiet in Magnus’s loft, dark -- with nary a sound. .

Suddenly a creaking sound broke through the silence. The loft doors slowly opened up with a *click* --. 

And Magnus nearly fell on his face as he stumbled into the loft. 

His face sweaty and dirty, his gold cat eyes were out and slightly unfocused – with his other hand flush against the left side of his back.

He didn’t know how he made it back to the loft in one piece. 

He was hurt, and he was exhausted. It wasn’t bad, the wound. But it was still a stab wound – by the one and only Valentine Morgenstern.

What he had endured was just _UNREAL…_

His mind raced, as he recalled what happened after Maryse had told him about the werewolf girl. 

Next thing he knew, a dagger was _flying_ straight at him – thrown by a now attentive Robert Lightwood, his hateful gaze directed at him, and a scowl upon his face. Maryse, who had turned and saw too late, had actually used her hands to push against Robert – but it was too little too late, he had already thrown it…

Simultaneously, the lights had also gone out.

_Way too late for Magnus to deflect…._

He cursed inwardly, steeling himself for the impact _. God these infuriating pieces of –_

Just then, someone had burst in through the window, with an expert tuck and roll. It was the youngest Whitelaw – Rachel Whitelaw, along with the Head and her family! And she took the dagger in the shoulder – which had been meant for Magnus!

_So they had responded to his fire message!_

Magnus’s eyes widened. But he had no time to ponder that. He took advantage of the distraction, and hurried down the hallway. 

He had found the room Valentine was in – the werewolf girl was in front of him, bound to a chair, with silver discs over her eyes. 

Ugh...

Magnus didn’t need to look twice to know that the girl was suffering – Silver was toxic toward Werewolves. Over her eyes, like that – it was burning through her eyes like acid. Most likely she would never see again…

Magnus had announced himself, and Valentine had taken his eyes off the girl long enough, for Magnus to flick his wrist and knock out all the Shadowhunters standing guard. And then it was just Valentine, him, and the girl. 

And Magnus would just not be denied. His magic swelled up and out – red and angry, taking hold of Valentine and slamming him against the wall. As he slid down the wall, unconscious, Magnus took that moment to rush to the girl, whispering reassuring words to the girl as he took the coins off her eyes and untying her. 

Which was when he felt a knife go into his back. _Ugh! Of all the luck ---_

It was Valentine, smiling maniacally as he whispered into Magnus’s ear, “You’re dead, despicable warlock…”

Then they were both distracted by a noise behind them. There stood Marian Whitelaw, standing there regal, her eyes hard, lips pressed into a thin line. 

And then --- in a matter of seconds – Valentine had unsheathed his sword, and sliced her right through the middle, with her not having time to react at all –

Magnus screamed just then, as his red magic flared uncontrollably in all directions. 

_Screamed._

With all the anger and frustration from within him. As a true child stemming from Edom only could do –

He never wanted to become his father.

_But goddamn, his father would certainly be proud to see him right now…_

……………………………..

They were dead. All of them. The Whitelaws were dead.

The New York Institute was without their leaders. Also, incidentally, half the Circle was dead. 

Magnus found himself shaking, which jolted himself back to reality. Still in immense pain... He staggered, falling to his knees. 

He blinked.

Magnus – needed something to forget about all of this – this was just too traumatic!

_Maybe just a tiny –_

Suddenly his head felt like it was able to split open – _YEOW!!!_

_He shut his eyes, wincing against the pain._

Well, okay then. Scratch the idea of the memory spell. 

Somehow he got the impression that it was probably not the proper thing to do right now ---

Slowly he picked himself up again, attempting to make it to the balcony, so he could fall into his favorite chair...

Magnus’s shoulders sagged, as he made it only to the wall right before the French doors lending to the balcony, leaning against it as he gulped down deep breaths... 

Ok, this wall will have to do. _He was just too weak.._

He absentmindedly poked around in his pockets until he found his phone. Clicking it on, he dialed a number, and then held it to his ear.

“Hello, Magnus?” his favorite female voice said, on the other line. “It’s the middle of the night. Are you alright?” 

She sounded concerned. _For him._

Magnus smiled weakly at hearing her speak, but winced yet again.

_Tonight had been too much, it was ALL. TOO. MUCH._

_He just wanted to….sleep._

Struggling with his best effort, he rasped, “ _No. A-Actually, I’m n-not okay. I was s-stabbed. Bleeding quite a bit. Don’t have enough magic. I-If you could try to m-make it…over-r…”_

By this time, Magnus had fully collapsed against the wall and had slid onto the floor, his eyes having fallen closed, the phone dropping from his hand…

……………………………

Somehow, he kept hearing soft encouraging murmurs around him. 

And he kept smelling… _lavender?_

It was so soothing and nice…and he was feeling floaty, like on a cloud…but the sounds around him were still muted to an extent…

Then the image of a sharp edge of a giant sword flashed through his head. _LILLITH, MARIAN WHITELAW WAS MURDERED!_

_Right in front of him too!!_

He bolted upright, his eyes finally flying open -- his gold cat eyes wide with shock.

A soft hand dropped upon his shoulder. It grounded him. 

Blinking, he looked up . It was Catarina, looking down at him with concern. 

“You okay? You look like you might have had a nightmare,” Catarina admonished.

Magnus's eyes suddenly filled with tears. 

“Please tell me they aren’t dead. That they aren’t all dead,” he pleaded. But he knew deep down that he hadn’t imagined any of it.

Catarina could only look at him with empathy. “Here, lie back,” she said gently. She sat down on the couch next to him. Magnus’s shoulders slumped as he lay against Catarina’s shoulder. Now he was able to take a look at himself. 

There was a bandage around his torso, with the section swafted in a glowing gold aura. 

Healers magic – from Catarina herself.

“You need to rest,” she said. “You were in a pretty bad way, Magnus. When I portaled in, you had passed out, and you were still actively bleeding. I’m just glad I came when I did. I don’t want to lose you too…”

“It was awful, just awful,” Magnus whispered in horror, just staring blankly in front of him. “They blinded that werewolf girl, the sister of the boy I sent to you.” 

HIs eyes suddenly came into focus upon mentioning the boy. 

He shifted, wincing at the ache coming from his back. He tried to ask. “Speaking of which –”

“I brought him back to the New York Pack,” Catarina said gently. “When you had called me, I was there . Somehow a Shadowhunter – a tall austere looking one – brought a werewolf girl back as well. The way that the boy bolted from my side to hug her, I knew that was his sister –”

“That must have been Lucian Graymark,” Magnus said with wonder. 

_Valentine’s parabatai,_ he thought grimly. And yet…there had been something about that Shadowhunter that had given him pause. When he had seen what Valentine had done to that werewolf girl, he had almost – _gotten angry at Valentine?_

_And berated him for harming a child._ Valentine’s expression had been less than pleased, but he had said nothing…

“Shhhh,” Catarina murmured, gently touching Magnus on the forehead. “You need to rest, my friend. Your magic is extremely low right now. You need to replenish. Here, take my hand as you sleep. Perhaps that will help…”

She put her hand in his, and encouraged him to lie back again. He did, and then suddenly he felt really sleepy again. 

Ah, Catarina must have did some sort of spell, to make him rest.

Well, he wasn’t going to argue against that.

He just wanted to completely forget about today. 

_At least for a little while…_

Thinking about how to face this uncertain future could definitely wait a little longer.

_Tomorrow sounded like a good idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 36 to come.


	35. The Little One Comes into His Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Alexander starts to become aware of the world around him. It is quite interesting...

_There were a lot of things he just didn’t understand._

As he lay here on his back in the crib, just looking up at the world. 

All he knew was that his ceiling was a wonderful blue, that there were these amazing lights that kept changing positions, and twinkling as they did so

And that frequently, beings much bigger than him would pass by, look down at him, and have these wonderful expressions upon their faces that made him giggle –

Once in awhile of those frequenting his space would be someone with dark hair who called him “Alexander” or “son”. He guessed that was who would be his – _father._

But even so, it was not often that he saw this one. He always seemed to be rushing off somewhere, to do things.

Rather, it was a much more gentle face, with longer dark hair, warm eyes, and mouth mostly curved into a smile – the one who called herself “Mommy” – who would come to him. 

Along with someone who looked like her, but with whiter hair and crinkles around her eyes – who called herself “Grandma”.

So that was the world that he knew – at least for now…

But in actuality, what would he really be expected to know, as a 1.5 year old? Only now did certain things only start to emerge in his mind.

But before that? It was all quite fuzzy.

He peered down at his feet, which were sticking up in the air, as he lay on his back in the crib.

That aqua butterfly, just sitting there, yet him never being able to physically touch it, since it was very playfully and would fly away once he tried –

Yea, that was real.

He loved that it always wanted to play. It made him giggle, as he felt a warm tingle in his tummy.

Actually he could have sworn he'd seen that butterfly much earlier on, ever since becoming conscious of his surroundings. – but again, the details about that were fuzzy.

Along with some multi-colored light, similar to a rainbow but one made of a dizzying array of colors.

Whenever he dreamt of it , he would feel this incredible sensation of serenity, peace, and love. 

_Balance._

And it would make him long to see it again.

But he just never did...

And somehow he got a funny feeling when thinking about it –

But oh well, maybe it hadn’t been real anyway.

_And yet --_

…on some level he kinda knew that it was.

Along with many other things swirling within his mind – along with this very bright blue beam of light that kept reappearing in his dreams –

Which calmed him greatly, even as he cried for his Mommy, that somehow it was able to calm him until she arrived –

From this -- he drew great comfort… _almost as if this served its very purpose._

There was just so much about this life – that he as a new soul, had yet to comprehend.

But already he could sense the potential, the beauty of things to come.

And he couldn’t wait to explore whatever it was, that was waiting for him.

Somehow, it always seemed like he’s always known. But that he couldn’t put a finger upon it –

It was just one of those things, seemingly settled deep, deep, deep inside –

With no way of cracking the code right now –

But it was there… _so mysteriously so –_

_He felt that in his bones._

Sometimes he would sense hints of it, especially as he started drifting toward that idyllic land of dreams –

It would burst open, for a few moments –

All aqua blue, with flashes of stars and glitter – until it would come forth, raining gold and beyond Earthly looking rainbows and the warmest touch that reassured him that _he was safe, so incredibly so –_

_Some familiar yet unfamiliar murmuring voices about him…the best sounding, lilting voice that reminded him of music. Now, that just sent comforting shivers throughout his soul._

_But where was that voice now? It had been absent for awhile now…_

He reveled in these odd sensations and visions – even though at this point, he had no idea what it was.

Or where it came from.

But oh well, as a new soul, perhaps one was not meant to know such things right now.

All he knew was what his own eyes would take in, _along with his five senses –_

But there had to be more to this, as there was always a lingering feeling just below the surface.

Somehow he knew that he had to trust in this, as if in its own way it was guiding him, in ways that he couldn’t fathom. 

And as a young toddler, Alexander could only rely on those that seemed to be his caretakers, and his own thoughts and feelings, of which he couldn’t verbalize just yet.

And the vibes he got from those around him.

_It always surprised him whenever he was able to just sense how beings were around him ---_

For instance, his Mommy was incredibly nurturing, but he somehow sensed a great sadness around her.

And especially one morning, when both she and his father came home, the Father seemed very annoyed, at least from how his movements seemed to project. And he was not smiling. 

And – he was even yelling at his Mommy! Who was cowering, and looking extremely – afraid? There was some sort of storm in her eyes.

 _LEAVE HER ALONE!_ Alexander wanted to scream. But he didn’t know how to.

So, he just opened his mouth… _AND SCREAMED!_

“By the Angel, Maryse,” he heard his father say disapprovingly in a stern voice, “Go and quiet that child. He wakes up way too often. Why oh why can’t we just have a more obedient child? That really makes me wonder about his future capabilities as a soldier for the Clave. We are supposed to be bringing up someone perfect to serve Idris…”

“He’s just a baby, Robert!” he heard his Mommy protest. 

But even in her voice, Alexander could hear a sense of resignation, as if she had been berated one too many times, and she was just tired of talking.

“…Hmmm, you’re right, you’re right,” his mommy then said, sighing heavily.

 _OH NO, MOMMY. NOOOOO,_ Alexander thought, his eyes widening. His little heart started beating erratically, in slight distress. 

_DON’T BE LIKE THAT…_

Already, he could hear her walking into his room. Now she was leaning over his crib, taking a good long searching look at him.

“My little Alexander,” she said softly, almost in a singsongy voice. “Turn that little frown upside down…”

 _Oh, he was frowning? Hmm, he hadn’t meant to._ But his Mommy sounded less anxious now.

That deserved a smile. And so he mustered the biggest smile he could. 

And her face brightened slightly. 

_Okay, that’s better,_ he thought, satisfied.

She just stood at the edge of the crib for the longest time, just continuing to look at him.

He blinked twice, as he took in her wan looking face, and dark liquid pools of warmth that emanated from her eyes, as she gazed down at him.

All he wanted was for his Mommy to be happy. 

_HE WOULD DO WHATEVER HE NEEDED TO DO –_ for that to happen..

Alexander gurgled and cooed, experimenting with different level of sounds, as he looked up at her with wide eyes, and his heart wide open.

_That seemed to work._

Her mouth curved into a smile, her eyes softening. She reached over with one hand to caress his cheek.

“Ah, baby,” she crooned. 

And then – where her fingers touched his cheek, there was suddenly aqua blue sparks leaping out –

“Oh,” Alexander cried out.

_But then…they were gone._

His mommy’s eyes grew real wide, but somehow wasn’t focusing on his cheek. It almost seemed like she was focusing on the sound that he had just made.

So did that mean, she didn’t… _see them?_

_But how could she not see them? So strange…_

Perhaps, one of the mysteries that he was not supposed to understand right now?

“Are you okay, Alexander?” she asked softly, with a tinge of anxiety.

 _I am, Mommy,_ he thought. _I really am…_

He raised both arms out to her. 

Now she really smiled, widely. 

Reaching down even further into the crib, she placed her hands around him, ,firmly, as she lifted him up. Into her warm embrace. 

And she did the most favorite thing that he adored.

Just rocked him, so very sweetly. 

And then she started humming, a very haunting yet sweet tune…

…that he could have sworn he’s heard before, many many times…

_Even as some sort of faraway background music from a different time…_

All he knew was that it soothed him greatly. As it always had.

There was no name for it, but it just almost seemed like it was part of him, somehow -- like the key that would eventually unravel the mysteries of his world to him, and where he fit in.

If that was even a thing. But then again, what did he know? There was just so much he had to discover…

His mommy seemed to be present, yet faraway at the same time, as she hummed the tune absentmindedly. She was no longer looking at him, but into the distance -- as if in a daze.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the aqua butterfly start dancing around him as he was being rocked gently in Mommy’s arms.

_And as usual, it brought him a sense of serenity._

“You’re my good little baby, Alexander,” his Mommy was saying. “Don’t you ever forget that. Life may get much harder as you get older. But always hold onto whoever you are. Don’t ever cast that aside. Even in times where it’s going to seem like that’s the easy way out…”

But of course baby Alexander couldn’t fathom what his Mommy was saying.

It seemed important though. Judging from the way it was making him feel. Like all aglow, with his heart fluttering as she spoke those words.

And somehow…he even knew that he would remember what she said. Well, at least the general premise of whatever she was saying, anyway.

_He would take those words to heart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH 36 to come


	36. For Love, And To Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seelie Queen takes a rare (nonpolitical) venture outside the Realm. She unwittingly runs into an interesting individual...
> 
> Meanwhile, someone has come back, albeit a bit earlier than expected, to check in on things. He finds that the whole playing field had been altered dramatically. Somehow he is able to figure out what came about during his absence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, work's been annoying.. hope everyone is staying safe out there. Hope you like this update.
> 
> Not beta'd, sorry about that

The Seelie Queen, despite all her questionable decisions to action and motivation, has always had her peoples’ best interests at heart. 

To her, even the decision to try both Magnus Bane, and that young Shadowhunter girl Maryse was in the interest for her peoples, as she felt she was the best ruler to lead the Seelies into the future.

That being said, there was also another fundamental belief that the Seelie Queen held – to uphold the sanctity of all children and for them to be safe.

Of course this varied greatly across species, and of course Seelie children or anyone related to the Fae were priority. 

But overall, she did regard all children as sacred, and hoped that their parents treated them just and kind.

And so, the Queen found herself, having somewhat of an idle day today – as she had the Knights of the Realm overseeing the Realm, wandering around certain parts of the city. 

She didn’t get to do this often, but it was refreshing to see the changes outside of the Realm, even as things within her kingdom stayed the same. 

Somehow she found herself right outside the Courtyard of the New York Institute. Where the Nephilim’s headquarters was stationed. 

And her attention was immediately piqued by the group of Nephilim toddlers, on unsteady legs, playing together in the Courtyard, flanked by two adult Nephilim. Immediately she glamoured herself, so that not even the adult Nephilim could see her.

However, it was known that children could see all. 

Now she gazed upon them.

_Oh, they were just beautiful._

But even more so, at this age -- given their innocence and curiosity. 

Both of which usually disappeared as they became more indoctrined by the Clave as they got older.

To her, the Nephilim posed both a great threat and also a great curiosity to her, even as she was brought up to be suspicious of them. 

Such self-serving beings, being that they were created in the image of Raziel, to think and do as their precious Clave ordered them to do, to think so they did, other than rely upon their own instincts. 

As that silly girl Maryse Shadowhunter had proved by her silly ramblings during those trials nearly six months ago, the Nephilim have always defended their own. 

Now even _she_ as a young girl has been taught by her father, along with other wise elders if the Realm, that the Nephilim were actually supposed to protect _all_ life on Earth, and not just themselves.

 _But somehow that message must have gotten lost, over time_.

She actually wasn’t sure when the laws changed in their version of things. 

But things were how they were, and she was going to do that she needed to do, in order to keep her people safe.

It was actually not common for her to come this far -- Midtown was actually considered far away from the Realm which was within Central Park. 

It was far easier to maintain anonymity within a sprawling park with many regions, where in the distance she could just pass for a typical red headed teenager that Mundanes wouldn't even give a second glance at...

Well, actually that was far from the truth. She recalled being given many an _appreciative_ glance, by both female and male Mundanes. 

It wasn't really all that surprising though, as Fae just appeared rather effervescent toward all beings in their beauty and power.

......

The Queen smiled as she watched the Nephilim toddlers play. 

She could watch children prance around all day; their innocence was quite endearing to her.

As it was, there was one toddler that, for some reason, stood out from the rest. 

Slightly taller than the rest, he stood out just on looks alone. This youngling's raven locks was thick and wavy, capping over large, bright typical Nephilim blue eyes, amidst a fair complexion. 

But that was not what was even compelling about this one, as compared to the rest.

He was joyful in a way that the others were not.. And he was chasing a group of pink dragonflies that seemed to be playing with him. 

The other babies were looking at the flying insects but not interacting with them. 

It so reminded her of her gnats and butterflies back in the Realm when she was younger. It made her smile.

And..somehow the very intriguing little toddler was suddenly a bit further away from the group, and closer... to where she was hiding herself.

Wow that was fast, she thought, a bit taken aback. Toddlers sure move quickly...

The toddler suddenly fixated his big blue eyes upon her. He regarded her curiously.

She felt compelled to speak.

"Hi there, little one," she said softly. "What a big brave boy you are, wandering so far away from the rest.. But you know you are special, right? That's why you know that you can."

The blue eyes didn't waver. They continued to regard her, silently. 

She hummed a tune absentmindedly, once of her favorites.

The toddler's eyes lit up, and he clapped his hands, as a huge smile came upon his face. 

Then his two chubby hands came together, as the two index fingers pointed toward one another, touching briefly.

_He was enjoying it!_

Delighted, a genuine smile crossed the face of the Queen, and she continued to hum, to the toddler's excitement.

Suddenly, she stopped humming, as she noticed something a bit odd. 

The pink dragonflies, who were formerly in chase, well she thought they would have flown away, now that the boy was stationary and no longer at play. 

But instead, now they seemed to be _hovering_ \-- three on each side, right by the boy's temple. The boy, however, seemed unaware of their presence, his gaze still fixated upon the Queen curiously. 

_Now this was strange ---_

Suddenly, rapid footsteps were approaching. Quickly the queen camouflaged herself against the brush. 

One of the caregivers had come, undoubtedly having realized that one of the younglings had gone astray.

"Alexander!" the caregiver scolded the little toddler boy. Who now looked up at her, blinking cluelessly, with a slight tinge of guilt. "There you are. Why are you always the only one wandering off like that? Your mother would have our head!"

She scooped up the little boy, who immediately put his chubby arms around her. 

"You're lucky you're adorable, " the woman muttered. "Don't tell the others this, but you are by far our favorite out of all of them. Even thought you are incorrigible, and do wander off more than they do..."

Alexander only cooed, and the woman laughed softly, as she held the toddler.

In the brush, the Queen smiled. What an interesting meeting with the youngling, she thought. Today was a good day.

Meanwhile, she had already forgotten about the odd thoughts about the boy and the dragonflies.

And... It was time to get back to the Realm. She had dawdled long enough.

She reglamoured herself, then slowly started walking away, back toward Central Park.

…………..

A few feet away from the Courtyard, a sigh of relief could barely be heard.

Kaedin- _hunter_ had been in that spot for awhile now -- cloaked for invisibility, and observing the children playing.

But he had especially been focused on Alexander, who had been playing gleefully about -- with nature's creatures within his sphere. 

_As it should be..._

_Oh he was so handsome -- a little boy any father would be proud of..._

He had bristled upon noticing Amara suddenly in the vicinity... And then seeing how close she had gotten to Alexander...

Then he watched, his shoulders sagging, as the Seelie Queen stealthily walked away, a short while later.

 _Yes, please go_ , he thought as he watched her become smaller and smaller in the distance. 

As far as Kaedin- _hunter_ was concerned, there was no business for the Queen to be here. 

No business whatsoever.

And especially not trying to chat with _his_ son. 

He had seen the whole thing, just now. And had been somewhat nervous. 

There was, however, peace of mind that the protective magic from the bracelet he had given to Magnus years ago had seemed to keep his son safe. 

And that the Queen had not detected anything.

That was just way too close for comfort...

However, he had already noticed something about his son that was slightly off. Just beneath the surface of the skin, where he could clearly see the bracelet he gifted his son, the bracelet had a slight aqua shimmer about it -- suggesting that some secondary source of magic surrounded it.

_How puzzling..._

Kaedin _-hunter_ concentrated for a moment.

And then got a vibe.

_Magnus Bane._

He had to go see him at once. _To thank him for all that he had done..._

He sent forth a fire sigil. 

....

"Hello, Kaedin," Magnus greeted him, standing by the door of the loft, while holding it ajar. Magnus hesitated. "You need to forgive me, but I forgot how you are addressed now. Its been awhile that I've dealt with the Hunt. Anyway, come in. Please come in..."

Hmm, that was a strange statement to make -- about the name. .. _Didn't he... Didn't they ---_

And then...as they both sat down on the couch in the living room, facing one another -- Kaedin-hunter saw it.

While Magnus was busy updating his friend about recent events, Kaedin- _hunter_ just stared at the aura Magnus was projecting.o

For some reason – the aura was giving off a very uncharacteristic shimmer about him. 

In all the years that he had met him, he had never seen Magnus with this unfamiliar looking, shimmery aura.

Not even on that day when he had come to deliver the bad news about Amara and the warlock, which had also led to his discovery of baby Alexander, did he exhibit such a shimmer –

Suddenly the teachings from his mentor, Arkady _-warrior,_ came back to him…

“ _When magic has interfered in the natural scheme of things, they are not visible to the typical individual. But to members of the Hunt, we can see what is otherwise hidden, and we are privy to these things that others are not.”_

Kaedin- _hunter_ found himself flummoxed.

 _Okay…_ he needed to check one thing…

“Magnus?” The glittery warlock turned his head to look at him in a very unassuming manner.

“Yes, Kaedin _-hunter_? What is it?” Magnus asked in a cordial manner.

“Do your recall our last meeting? What we said to one another?” Kaedin- _hunter_ held his breath, attempting to see if his hunch was correct.

Magnus gazed directly at Kaedin- _hunter_ with a smile, as he responded, without missing a beat, “Why, it was awhile back – we had met briefly, and you had told me of your family’s plans to unite two strong families in the Realm.” 

Magnus made a face just then. 

“You will excuse me if I show less than favorable reaction to this – after all, you are where you are because of her, and somehow I literally became tangled up in affairs so to speak,” he said rather delicately.

Kaedin- _hunter_ hummed contemplatively. 

“Ah, so that’s all you remember?” he asked. 

“As far as I recall,” Magnus said apologetically. “You need to forgive me if I sound a bit scatter-brained. . A lot of things – unpleasant I might add –happened in the last year or so – so much so that I need to keep my wits about me regarding the present. Especially concerning the Circle. It has become difficult for me to remember minutae detail from years past. Please don’t take offense, Kaedin- _hunter_.”

“None taken, Magnus,” Kaedin- _hunter_ replied.

Magnus seemed relieved at hearing his answer, and continued talking. Kaedin _-hunter_ attempted to follow what he was saying.

But soon he became distracted --

His eyes were being drawn to yet another curious spot. While Magnus was talking and gesturing, he had turned his wrist sideways so the inner part showed. And Kaedin- _hunter_ ’s eyes had caught upon the small scar that was there. 

It glowed a faint aqua blue, so faint he was sure that Magnus didn’t even notice it.

Kaedin- _hunter_ would have to ponder this later on, when he had a moment to himself. But that did not stop the wide smile that suddenly spread across his face.

Magnus looked at him critically. 

“Why do you smile like that?” he asked, sounding confused. “I mean, I'm happy that you are.. Hopefully everything is as it should be...”

Kaedin- _hunter_ gazed at Magnus, all types of _emotion_ flowing through him at the moment ---

 _Sorrow_ , for what his friend had to do in order to keep things intact. _At the cost of everything else around him... Such loss indeed._

 _Gratefulness_ , for his self-sacrifice, even at the behest of himself.

 _Love and loyalty_ , for his very gesture, which helped to protect his son.

And – while he couldn’t be _completely_ sure, if that reading on the small scar was of any indication – that could potentially come with its own reward for Magnus somewhere down the line. 

_He couldn't tell what it was exactly, as it was still undefined. But he could sense that it was a positive thing. And that it would prove to be so, for this very Warlock._

Suddenly filled with an overwhelming sense of gratitude, he knelt down in a deep bow before Magnus.

“I remain your most faithful servant and friend, Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. There are things that are known in the universe that are not revealed as of yet, but your efforts and sacrifices are seen, and the future will come back even more bountiful than you ever imagined,” he said.

Magnus looked surprised upon seeing Kaedin- _hunter’s_ show of respect. 

_He didn’t need to do that_ , Magnus thought. In fact, it was _he_ who should have bowed –

“No,” Kaedin- _hunter_ said reverently, as if having read Magnus’s mind. “Just trust me on this.”

He held Magnus’s gaze, which by now had become unglamoured, his true nature – the gold cat eyes – coming forth.

Magnus swallowed hard. "Of course. Without question. Even though, it does confuse me at the moment,” Magnus said slowly.

Kaedin- _hunter_ smiled then, albeit tinged with sadness. 

“I am disheartened by what you’ve had to endure at the hands of the Circle. But your people – as well as the Downworld – are lucky to have you as their leader. And I am lucky to call you my friend,” he said.

Kaedin-hunter paused, furrowing his brows. And then he spoke again.

“I am unsure when my next visit will be,” he said hesitantly. “Hopefully not too much time will pass before then. These things are quite unpredictable…” 

As it was, he had thought that the last visit was to be the only one, but now that he had surpassed certain rites, his mentor Arkady _-warrior_ had stated that _any requests would be taken under consideration, as long as it was of utmost significance and served a great purpose._

 _This time, he had requested to check in on his son._ Kaedin _-hunter_ had been glad that the leaders of the Wild Hunt had held this in high regard. 

He now felt at peace that his son was more than well-protected. 

He would most likely not need to check on him for awhile now – at least not until a few years later, whereas certain things may or may not come to light, depending on how this all played out. And just to make sure he was fitting in well within the environment he was placed in...

As it was, he could always peek in from time to time, but forming a vessel to descend back to Earth was a more taxing experience upon the soul. 

Which was why this was not more frequently done, or encouraged.

Magnus nodded. “I understand. Anyway, until the next time, whenever it shall be. You have my friendship for eternity,” he stated, reaching out to take Kaedin- _hunter_ ’s hands in his.

“And yours mine,” Kaedin- _hunter_ stated _. And maybe even a bit more than that_ , his mind added, as the small scar glimmered again.

Kaedin- _hunter’_ s mouth twitched slightly upon seeing that again. 

"What's so amusing? Do tell," Magnus inquired curiously, as he found himself smiling in response. 

"Oh, nothing," Kaedin- _hunter_ stated, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Just appreciating the peaceful moments as they come. Like right now."

Magnus's smile disappeared as his expression became somber. He gave Kaedin- _hunter_ a curt nod.

"Yes," he stated. "For that, we can be grateful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Time Jump ahead! About a year or so
> 
> Chapter 37 to come


	37. A Most Nefarious Scheme...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine has started his descent toward madness...as two of his closest move ever closer together, apprehensive about his ultimate agenda...
> 
> ... An agenda revolving around making sure that a most important peace treaty in the Shadow World is never signed ---
> 
> ...or _making sure_ that those that did end up signing, didn't live to tell the tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone doesn't mind that I ventured into this area -- we needed some background before the main event about to transpire...
> 
> Currently in the year 1991

“Honey?” Valentine Morgenstern walked in the door of Fairchild Manor, smiling as he saw his wife of 2 years, Jocelyn, busy picking up things in the living room. “I return bearing great news from our trials in Chicago.”

“Oh?” Jocelyn said, smiling, as she accepted Valentine’s hello kiss on the cheek. 

“We accosted a meeting of Warlocks in Chicago. It ended up being no contest – we had the advantage of the element of surprise, along with our collective talents via our Circle Rune. It was incredible, and we demonstrated the formidable power of the Circle in the Shadow World."

“Oh?” Jocelyn’s brows furrowed as she frowned slightly. “I don’t recall being briefed news of warlocks planning to attack Shadowhunters in Chicago, which would have justified us being proactive about this…”

Valentine chuckled as he slung an arm around Jocelyn. 

“Oh, honey. You’re too cute,” he said with affection, ruffling her hair. “We don’t need to wait for any suspicious news for us to act. Just by them being who they are, poses a danger to us. That is reason enough for us to act.” He hugged her, then stepped away to the closet to put away his thigh holster and jacket. “As it was, it was at a restaurant, and I think they were in the middle of some kind of celebration. Pathetic. But also a boon for us, since we were able to do away with a decent number of them. _Hail Raziel.”_

He let out a joyous whoop of victory following his proclamation.

His back was turned to Jocelyn as he said this, so he missed Jocelyn’s eyes growing wide with shock, with a horrified look upon her face. 

She quickly fixed the expression upon her face, as Valentine had turned back with the quickness, his eyes all aglow.

This type of unprovoked attack had become much more frequent in the past few months with her husband and their group The Circle. When he had first formed the group within the New York Institute, she had been enamored with his drive and passion to protect all Mundanes from those demon-blooded in nature, who they have been taught to always have hidden/adverse agendas against Mundanes and the Nephilim. Hence, Valentine had recruited many with his call to protect those that couldn’t protect themselves.

But these warlocks…were just celebrating an event, in a restaurant – and her husband, along with the officers who served him, had been integral in taking innocent lives. 

This had started to not sit well with her in recent times, and she had begged off going on raids or travels with them.

As Valentine’s wife, no one questioned her not coming on the raids. 

After all, she was now the mother of a young son, 1 year old Jonathan Morgenstern, which was currently in the crib. 

An involuntary shudder ran through her, as an unpleasant memory from the past two weeks flitted through her mind…

“Now, where is my son, Jocelyn. Daddy wants to see his proud no. 1,” Valentine sang, interrupting her thoughts.

“He’s in his crib,” Jocelyn said, trying to still her voice as much as she could. 

“Daddy’s’ here!” Valentine said, as he strode off to the baby’s room.

Jocelyn watched him go, taking a deep breath in relief, that she had managed to keep her voice steady. She looked down at her right hand, which was shaking slightly.

With her left hand, she grabbed hold of it, in order to stop the shaking.

_She wasn’t sure what to make of what happened two weeks ago._

It was a nice sunny day, so she took baby Jonathan out to the neighboring park. After walking around, she spotted a bench, surrounded by amazing begonias and tiger lilies, and sat down, cradling her baby in her arms. She lifted her face to the bright sun, feeling happy to be alive, and counting her blessings that the Angel Raziel looked upon her family with grace and protection –

Just before the storm clouds set in. The rays of the sun disappeared, with such a quickness, that Jocelyn’s eyes shot wide open, frowning at the odd events.

Next thing she knew, as her eyes flitted around the area, now shrouded in slight shadows, despite it being early afternoon, was that the wondrous cluster of blossoms around the bench were rapidly wilting…from their wondrous colors of oranges and magentas – straight to black.

Black. 

Jocelyn’s eyes nearly bugged out of her sockets as she watched this, in half fascination and horror. She’d never seen anything like this…

And then, by per chance, she happened to glance down at the baby she was holding.

And nearly _dropped_ him. 

As he now was gurgling with his usual baby smile, but now possessed eyes without pupils, the color as black as the soulless color of never ending night…

_The eyes of a demon._

Jocelyn’s heart stopped, as her emotions fought for dominance.

Her baby – with the characteristics of a demon? She was Nephilim! How did this happen? _THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!_ Not to her children. _And certainly not to the child of the leader of the Circle, Valentine Morgenstern…._

Fear gripped her, as she fought to keep her stomach from reacting.

As if in response to her uncertainty, the baby started wailing. 

And the mother in her reacted to that, the only way she could -- instinctively. 

Her arms tightened their hold around the baby, protectively.

“Shhh,” she whispered, her voice half breaking, nearly in a sob, as she rocked her son. “Now, now, Mama is here. Nothing is going to hurt you. I promise…”

Even as her heart started beating erratically at the events she had just witnessed.

Then all of a sudden, the storm clouds gave way to sun. 

And all was calm as it was before – except that the blossoms were still wilted, dead, and black.

All Jocelyn knew – at that moment – was that she needed to head home with the baby, NOW.

_And not come back out._

…

Valentine walking back into the room, holding their son, broke into her thoughts. Quickly she pasted on a smile.

“Look at him, a bustling boy that any parents could be proud of. A future soldier. And, hopefully one of _many_ of this generation who will put those before him to shame,” Valentine declared.

The certainty and arrogance in Valentine’s tone of voice, which Jocelyn had never picked up on before, made her pause.

She looked at her husband, critically, for the first time.

His dark eyes were flashing, with a wild look in them that she’d seen more and more in the last few months.

_Where was the optimistic, idealistic man she’d fallen in love with and married?_

“Honey?” she inquired. “What exactly do you mean, _the first of many of this generation_? Are you being facetious?”

Valentine practically beamed when she asked that question. A gleeful smile spread across his face. But the very sight of it made her insides curdle. 

“I thought you would never ask. Get some coffee for us, my love?” he asked, gesturing for both of them to sit down on the couch.

She inhaled sharply, trying to quell the uneasiness in her stomach. “Sure, honey,” she said, pasting on a smile. “Be right back.”

She walked to the kitchen. Once she was sure she was out of Valentine’s sight, she leaned back against the wall, practically collapsing about it. 

She wasn’t sure what she was about to hear from him. _Nor was she sure she was going to like it._

Her eyes flitted to the refrigerator, where there was a photo of a threesome with big grins on their faces. Which was taken when they had all entered the Academy.

Herself in the center, with her hubby on the left, and his parabatai, Lucian Graymark. 

Or, rather, ex-parabatai – as of six months ago. _Such a tragedy._

_Everyone said it was an accident. Lucian, however, had said it was not._

Valentine had grown incredibly paranoid -- himself more quick to temper than ever. She had noticed furtive looks toward her and Lucian, even though it had only been friendship between them for the last six months. 

And then the accusations started flying. Valentine, who had developed wild eyes over six months ago, had did an about face, and officially became someone Jocelyn no longer knew…

Someone…who had developed an antagonistic rivalry against his own Parabatai, enough to betray him during a time of need, by locking in him with a werewolf, instead of assisting him to fight the beast.

Basically leaving Luke to his fate.

Lucian, to his credit, did not die. Although, shortly after the attack, Lucian had begged for Jocelyn to kill him, out of mercy.

But she couldn’t, as he was one of her closest confidants. Not even when she had looked into his eyes, as they changed to green, and the cracking of bones had begun -- _the Sign of the Change._

_He provided clear instructions on what to do: Lock that door, and then LEAVE._

But she couldn’t leave him. So she had stayed on the other side of the stable during the first full moon, listening to him thrash about helplessly. Her heart was in her throat, and she was blinking back tears. Yet she talked to him the entire night.

_As frightened as she was, she never thought for a moment that she would leave him._

_Poor Lucian…someone needed to be there for him._

_To fight alongside him, especially one that knew the truth._

Since then, they had grown much closer, as the rift between herself and Valentine became more and more vast.

Meanwhile, Lucian stopped going by Lucian Graymark, and took on the name, Luke Garroway, a member of the New York Werewolf Pack.

While Valentine spiralled more toward madness, with talk of creating the Perfect Shadowhunter, and his unquenchable thirst and determination to cleanse the world of impures and filth. 

Which in his definition meant those _of demon blood._

Downworlders _._

Ultimately, she still played her role to the hilt, as it was far more strategic for her to play the role of dutiful wife, and Valentine slowly trusted her again. But he spoke no more of Luke. He didn’t even exhibit any remorse or express any grief over what happened to him.. 

After this talk with Valentine, she would most likely need to contact Luke, to inform him about the slaughter of the Warlocks…

They swore to keep tabs on all the unprovoked attacks on Downworlders, in order to support their growing dissent against Valentine’s actions.

And that’s when Jocelyn became utterly convinced that Valentine had become a madman, a psychopath not capable of remorse. And a killing machine, who supported genocide.

Of which, she was completely against.

**********

“Luke,” Jocelyn whispered into the phone receiver, her knuckles white as she gripped the phone tightly, looking around furtively from her spot in the kitchen to make sure Valentine was not within earshot. “Valentine. He’s planning something. The day the Accords are scheduled to be signed – well, he wants to stop it. You know they get to be witness to the signing. But they are planning a surprise attack while in the Accords Hall.”

Her words came out in a rush.

There was a gasp on the other end of the line. “What?” Luke asked, sounding horrified. Then came a sigh. “I can’t say that I’m surprised. He’s been against all of this from the beginning.” Jocelyn’s hand was practically choking the phone receiver now. She closed her eyes as something else lingered at the back of her head. 

_Something else she had to tell him…_

“Jocelyn,” Luke’s voice, ringing out loud and clear, suddenly broke her out of her thoughts. “There’s more, isn’t there. I can tell with the way your voice is trembling…”

The image of a beautifully ornate and intricate chalice loomed in Jocelyn’s head. 

“Yes,” Jocelyn whispered into the receiver, her voice nearly inaudible. She swallowed hard. “Valentine. He’s found it.

“It?” Luke asked, his voice inquisitive, and full of impending dread.

Boy, did Jocelyn hate being the bearer of bad news. The Mundane adage ran through her head at that moment in some crazy loop -- 

_Don’tshootthemessengerdon’tshootthemessengerdon’tshootthemessenger_

“The Cup,” Jocelyn repeated, her voice somehow not sounding like her own.

Dead silence followed. 

The Mortal Cup was something that Valentine had been obsessed about since day one, after he had started talking nonstop about making the ideal generation of Shadowhunters. 

The Mortal Cup had the power of transforming Mundanes into Shadowhunters. 

Well, that was, if it didn’t make them go insane, first. 

But of course, Valentine could care less about that. He only cared about his own agenda. 

The Cup also held the power of making current Shadowhunter’s _Endarkened_ , which would pose even more of a threat, as there would be no way whatsoever of telling if one was Endarkened just on sight alone…

He could in effect turn Shadowhunters against one another, and make this War even more _crazy_ than it already had potential of being…

She could tell that Luke was struggling with his thoughts, as well as what he was intending to say next.

“Okay,” Luke said finally, in a careful and controlled tone of voice. “Okay. No reason to panic just yet. Now, I figure there’s a reason you are telling me, Jocelyn. At least, I hope that you have a reason. Do you have access to it?”

“Not at this moment. But I will,” Jocelyn said, her voice slightly more firm and determined than before. “This is what I was thinking…”

*****

In the other room, Valentine cuddled baby Jonathan tightly, as he ran a finger lightly across his cheek.

_Jonathan was doing fine, just fine…_

He was sure Jonathon’s powers would be manifesting shortly, if they hadn't already, based on the experiments he had been conducting with a few children of the Institute. 

He frowned as his thoughts went to one Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Robert and Maryse’s son. 

Now that one was an enigma in itself.

Long time ago, when he had first come across the news of the pregnancy, he had targeted baby Alexander as the one to lead the way into the new generation. And he had subtly sneaked into Maryse’s room one night when Robert was away. Making sure she was properly sedated, he then administered a few doses – the same thing that he had administered to his wife Jocelyn when she was pregnant with Jonathan. Then he did the same with along with Celine Herondale, when her husband Stephen was away on missions.

Now, Celine was only 4 months pregnant right now, so the results from that experiment had yet to be decided. But Alexander, who was the oldest of the children whom he had experimented on, hadn’t seemed to exhibit any characteristics at all. 

Actually come to think of it, as soon as he had injected Maryse with the last dose that night, there was a light blue glow that suddenly surrounded her belly…

And then the next thing he knew, he had ended up on the floor, not knowing what the heck happened. But it had left him cold and sweaty. And then the next thought had been just to leave her quarters as quickly as possible.

Anyway, baby Alexander, who was growing up as a fine toddler, was still strapping, and he could still see him as being a potentially good soldier. There seemed to be something within those bright blue eyes of his – that suggested that he would _bring the fight_ to whatever he chose to involve himself in.

And yet, there was something about that toddler, that kinda made Valentine a bit hesitant upon approaching him. Like he was nearly – untouchable to an extent. 

_Don’t even try it,_ this vibe seemed to suggest.

It sent chills down Valentine’s spine. _Don’t ask Valentine how he knew – he just did._

So…he ultimately decided that he wouldn’t focus upon Alexander. At least he had other, more approachable prospects to consider. After all, he didn’t expect 100% success from these trials, right?

There was a lot to be said about nature vs. nurture. He was confident that as long as he, Valentine Morgenstern, was still Commander of the Field soldiers, that Alexander would shape up to be invaluable, just as Robert was. 

_Like father, like son, after all, right?_

He looked down at Jonathan just then with a smile.

“Exactly,” he murmured. “Except that you are going to end up greater than I ever could be. With whatever is coursing through your veins. I can already tell it has some effect at least…”

Jonathan looked up at his father, his eyes turning black for a split second, as he gurgled happily. 

Valentine’s smile only grew wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 38 next


	38. The Signing of the Accords: Battle Lines Drawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Signing of the Accords (1991) is upon everyone, as everyone gathers at Accords Hall in Alicante.
> 
> It would be a day that no one would forget, not for a long time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....here is another dose of HEAVY reimagining...mainly because I only had flimsy summaries to go off and i did not read the books for this one. But as you know with regard to this story, I take liberties with all of this. So I apologize in advance for tanything that is out of place. this is fitting the story as i see fit. In the Universe we have created. <3

_At the New York Institute, Day of_

The sounds of things moving about, and lowered voices coming from the living room drew the toddler’s attention. 

He had otherwise been playing with his usual companions in his room. The ones that flew about -- the pink and aqua ones. He furrowed his brows, trying to remember what he was taught by the adults who watched him play. 

They had pointed to his friends in the air. 

“ _B-Buddafwies. D-Dwagonfwies_ ,” Alexander stated, as an attempt to enunciate.

He smiled after he heard himself say both words, proud of himself. 

This time, he’d managed to say the whole word together, without pausing in between.

He’d found that trying to say big words, made both of his parents, even his perpetually frowning Daddy, smile and praise him.

He also caught words such as “prodigy” and “early speaker” in conversations that he otherwise knew nothing about.

 _What did he know?_ All he knew that one day, his brain started taking in these “words” he would hear others say. And one day, he started to say them back. The bigger people called it “talking”. There must be some timeframe for these things that the world set for these things…

It wasn’t anything that a young child to be concerned about.

Now, his playmates, on the other hand, he paid close attention to. 

He learned early on – they seemed to want to be by his side whenever they were allowed to do so. 

Otherwise they were content enough to be outdoors in the vicinity, right outside the window by his crib – waiting for any opportunity for a grownup to open up the window, so they could come in to play.

And on those days, he would stare out the window at time, longingly, for them to be let in.

But then after awhile, he would notice, they would fly around, right outside the window – and somehow form some type of shape or patterns.

The first time, he stared at it, eyes blinking, thinking he was just imagining it. But then it occurred way too often for it to be a coincidence. Sometimes it was in shapes – he recognized a “star”, then a “flower” shape. 

One day, when Mama was there with him, he pointed to the window, and using a phrase he’d used before in a game with the caretakers, he said, “Mama. I spy, the number 8.” 

Mama had chuckled, ruffling his hair, almost in a dismissive way. “Now, where do you see that, I don’t ---”

Until she had looked, and froze, her words stuck in her throat.

Indeed, all the butterflies and dragonflies hovered by the window, in the formation of a figure 8.

“See, Mama,” Alexander insisted in his little voice, “The number 8.”

“Wow,” his mama breathed. “Alexander, I guess you were right. I do see an “8.” His mama hummed, giving him an affectionate look. “You are pretty precocious for a 2 year old, you know that? Everyone says you talk like a 3-4 year old…”

Oh, so he _was_ 2 years old. Check…

As his mama spoke of the butterflies and dragonflies, her voice held a sense of awe, of affection, and -- a tinge of longing? Alexander wasn’t sure what put that in his mama’s voice.

And so they both stared at the miracle for a few minutes. 

Then everyone had scattered, and the spell was broken. 

Alexander noticed that upon seeing that, a soft smile came upon his Mama’s face. He loved it when she smiled. 

As of late, though, it seemed fewer and far in between.

……..

But today, Mama and Daddy were in the other room, talking and moving around, hands gesturing here and there. 

He recognized the sweet timbre of Mama, and the gruff, stern voice belonging to his Daddy.

With a cute shake of his head, his unruly raven haired locks swung over his bright blue eyes, Alexander was curious about what was going on. So he decided he was going to walk in there, to see what was going on. No playmates today, so he was a bit bored.

As he wandered into the room, Mama and Daddy were indeed each bent over a case of some kind, with several sharp silver things in various lengths on the table, putting things here and there.

Alec stood in the doorway. 

No one seemed to notice. But…why didn’t they notice him?

He took a deep breath. “MAMA,” he said in a clear tone of voice.

That did it. Both his mama and daddy looked up, surprised. _That’s right, look at me, I’m here._

HIs daddy spoke first. “Uh, what are you doing out of your crib? " he asked. He seemed distracted.

Mama turned to his Daddy. 

"Alexander had been climbing out of his crib for a few months now, " she said patiently. " But it's not really an issue. I babyproofed the suite, so he wouldn't get hurt. "

"Well, he shouldn't be climbing out then." Daddy made a sound that didn't sound very nice.

Alexander turned his attention back on Mama.

"Mama," he repeated petulantly, "Where are you going?"

Mama's eyes focused on him, and a soft smile came upon her face. "We need to go to Alicante, Alexander," she said. "For work."

"Can I go?" he asked plaintively.

He somehow already knew the answer. He'd found that grownups tended to say “No” a lot whenever he asked about something. 

That was still something he couldn't figure out, but it was like some pattern that kept repeating.

And saw Mama press her lips into a fine line as they trembled. 

"No, it's better if you stayed here. I'm sorry." Now Mama seemed sad. "I'll miss you," she added, kneeling and holding out her arms.

Alexander pouted. 

"I miss you too, Mama," he said with all his heart, before running into her arms. And he allowed Mama to give him a huge hug.

Warmth and tingles seemed to envelop the two of them...

“I don’t want you to go.” Those words escaped Alexander’s lips – sounding nearly like a whine -- before he could stop them. 

And he knew it would draw a frown from both Mama and Daddy. 

Especially Daddy, who hated it when he sounded that way. 

Alexander also half expected Mama to pull away, and frown at him – the way she normally would, whenever she heard these things from him.

 _Except… that she didn’t._ She seemed to tremble slightly, only enforcing her arms around him more tightly.

 _Don’t go_ , he thought again, accepting the tighter embrace. Knowing that it was futile. And yet…in this way he somehow felt like he was sending her out with his own brand of love and protection.

_There was nothing like unconditional love for a boy for his mother…_

_And then the odd echo of that tune, which Mama would hum to him periodically but especially when distracted – it started ringing in his ears again. But this time, he was sure that Mama wasn’t humming it._

_Eh? This was really strange. He didn’t know what to make of it…_

From his position, he looked straight at his Daddy, who was looking back at then, hugging. He had an impassive look upon his face. Yet something in his expression looked slightly pained.

"So do I get a hug too?" he asked finally.

Alexander paused. 

He didn't remember ever getting a hug from Daddy _. Daddy was barely around._

But, his love for hugs superseded his doubts. 

So he said simply, "Okay."

Daddy hugged him just then. It was okay, but not nearly as warm as Mama's. It lasted for only a few moments, and then Daddy stepped away, clearing his throat.

“Come on, Maryse, we have to get back to packing,” he said gruffly. “Maybe you should bring Alexander back to his crib for a nap. We still need to talk strategy.

And here was where Alexander suddenly had the strangest feeling, a chill down his spine _. It was not pleasant._

_Wait, was this thing that they were doing – not a good thing? But then again, what did he know? He was just a baby after all…_

He turned wide eyes upon his Mama, who was looking back at him. She was biting her lip. Then it seemed like she took a deep breath, and the expression in her face shifted.

“Yes, Robert,” she said in a dutiful tone of voice. She turned to him. “Alexander, let’s go back, okay?”

Alexander just stared at her. She sighed just then, and then turned to Robert. “Can I have 5 minutes? He naps much more easily if I read him a book or tell him a story…”

Alexander lit up at the prospect of a story. 

“Sure,” Robert said, sighing. “Anything that will work…”

Maryse grinned, a twinkle in her eyes. Alexander loved it when Mama was happy. “Come on, Sunbeam let’s go,” she murmured. 

Then she froze, her brows knitting together as if puzzled.

Alexander’s heart burst wide open. She hadn’t called him that in years. “I love that, Mama,” he said happily.

Mama stared at him. “What do you mean, honey?” she asked. 

She seemed to rack her brain. Then realization dawned upon her, as her face changed yet again. “You mean, _Sunbeam_?” she asked carefully.

There seemed to be an amused expression upon her face, mixed with wistfulness. Alexander didn’t know what to make of it, but he wished he could make it all disappear.

“Yes, Mama. _That_ ,” he said happily.

“Okay, then, my bright Sunbeam,” she said, eliciting a happy giggle from Alexander, “Off to have a story read then…” She opened her arms out to him.

Alexander was only too happy to be gathered into her loving arms.

********************

_Alicante, outside of the Hall of the Accords_

There was nothing but silence, as Jocelyn Morgenstern and Luke Garroway crouched side by side, making sure their weapons were stowed yet ready to brandish if needed. 

“Everyone is in position, right, Jocelyn?” Luke asked quietly.

Jocelyn’s eyes met his as he nodded. Jocelyn noticed that he had not shaved in days. The five o’clock shadow Luke sported on his face was growing more prominent.

Reaching out, she touched the edge of the scruff delicately. Luke’s dark eyes turned to her. A look passed between them, of love, anticipation…deep concern.

They knew that this operation was risky. 

As it was, Alicante was on high alert, as the day had come. For the signing of the Accords. And true to Clave form, they had many guards set up around the Hall.

Not that The Clave was even remotely interested in this all that much, but to save face, it was the least that needed to happen. It was known that still many a Shadowhunter still held their biases of the Downworld…

Jocelyn knew this to be true. If they really had the best interests of the Downworld at heart, they would have abolished and disbanded The Circle as soon as its existence was found out. 

The fact that they hadn’t -- spoke _volumes…_

But they all knew that the actual signing would at least cement some sort of peace, however technical it all really was.

_Which was why they could not have Valentine disrupt this today._

Luke dipped his head as he lifted his hand, holding a walkie talkie to speak into it. “Ah, it’s time for you all to walk into the Hall? Good looks. Just remember the agreed upon signal, in case things start happening, okay? Ok. Godspeed, Meliorn, ” he acknowledged. He closed his eyes briefly as the communication ceased.

Jocelyn looked at him curiously. 

“Meliorn?” she asked curiously. This wasn’t a name that she had come across.

Luke’s eyes flitted toward her. 

“Yes, Meliorn, Seelie Knight of the Seelie Realm,” he said evasively. He smiled at the look of confusion of her face. “Yea, we normally don’t interact much with Seelies. Meliorn is an interesting one, though. I ran into him recently. Turns out we share some common ground with regard how we want this to turn out. Also, his Queen will be present at the signing, and she asked him to accompany her. He will be the one on the inside.”

“Oh, okay,” Jocelyn said. Well, that was hardly bad news right? Seelie Knights were known to be formidable warriors. And could command nature to an extent. Two pluses in her book.

“Well if you think that gives us more of an edge, then I have confidence in it,” she said. Luke smiled as he leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips. Jocelyn hummed against his lips as she returned the kiss.

Just then they spied the participants of the Signing, members of the Clave, along with Downworld leaders, slowly walk into the Hall. 

The Seelie Queen passed by, a very mysterious and beautiful yet aloof figure, followed by a tall, handsome Seelie Knight. 

For a minute, the Seelie Knight seemed to look their way, a small smile playing around his lips. Jocelyn held her breath, but when she saw that Luke hadn’t flinched, she felt more at ease.

That must have been Meliorn, whom Luke had been speaking of. 

Jocelyn felt an unpleasant shiver next, upon seeing Valentine walk, flanked by The Circle, with Robert and Maryse Lightwood at his side. 

Soon they had all gone in, and the mighty doors of the Hall had closed after them.

“Now we wait,” Luke whispered. 

*******

_Hours earlier, in front of the gates of Alicante_

A portal opened. Out stepped Valentine, with Robert and Maryse Lightwood, along with the rest of The Circle.

“Ah, the city that I know and love,” Valentine said happily. “The city which belongs to Shadowhunters—and Shadowhunters – ONLY. The best place in the whole wide world…”

This was followed by a rousing cheer from the members of The Circle.

“Yes, today, we hope to prevent the Signing of the Accords. Because why should we even want to be in peace and harmony with them. They are a lower form of life. We should not need to tolerate them in our ranks, lest our world,” Valentine proclaimed.

Grinning manically, Valentine reached into his pocket, and took out a small vial. Now he turned to The Circle, holding it up.

“This is a momentous occasion,” he declared. “We are making the Shadow World safe from those who are demon blooded, as well as for Mundanes. In each of your pockets I have given you all a vial of strength and vitality. It will serve us well to take this together, right now, as a show of unity and it will increase our strength and stamina in the fight we must have today.”

He watched as all the Circle members eagerly dipped into their pockets. As each of them located the vial, they held it up for Valentine to view.

“Ah,” Robert said, upon finding his and raising it up. He looked over at Maryse, who had just located her own vial, but was looking at it with some sort of thoughtful (?) expression upon her face.

“Is something the matter, my dear?” Robert asked. He looked over at Valentine, whose attention was currently occupied with two other Shadowhunters.

“No, honey,” Maryse said hastily. “Not at all.”

However, her heart started beating erratically as she stared at the vial in her hand. She noticed the liquid in the vial tremble slightly, due to her shaking hand.

 _Demon blood._ That was what was in the vial. Valentine had clued both her and Robert in. Valentine himself ingested a bit every day, with temporary effects. 

_I don’t want you to go, Mama,_ little Alexander’s voice pleading with her earlier today, rang in the back of her mind. 

_WHAT IF THERE WERE IRREVERSIBLE EFFECTS,_ her brain screamed. _WHAT IF YOU WERE NEVER THE SAME AGAIN –_

_But…she did come today, didn’t she._

Maryse shut her eyes in agony. 

Being one of the top officers in a highly respected Institute was her dream from when she was a little girl. And yet right now all she could do was to hesitate…

Did Shadowhunters hesitate? NO. They pledged their lives for the cause.

This was the cause. And there was nothing that should hold her back. 

Ignoring that small part of her, in the back of her head, that continued to scream and plead at her not to do it, she quickly flipped open the vial, and downed the liquid. 

And suddenly that silent screaming in the back of her head became a cacophony of sharp, splitting pain, so intense that it made her _SCREAM_ for real –

As her world instantly went BLACK.

…

“…oh, she’s coming to,” a familiar voice said, sounding concerned. 

Maryse blinked but her vision was still blurry. She could not see the face looming in front of her.

“…but did you see how she was glowing?” Okay, now that was Robert’s voice, and he sounded…suspicious. A flare of irritation surged through her. Now, how was it that she never found her husband irritating before? He always used that voice, and it sure sounded annoying…

Her vision started to clear in front of her. The face close to hers was Valentine’s, and he was peering at her.

“Nah, she’s coming back. And she’s fine. So what if she was glowing blue? Probably a side effect of what we all took. Some people will have it, others won’t,” he said confidently. 

However, his eyes told a different story. They were assessing her, as if uncertain of what was happening with her.

Stay calm, Maryse, she thought to herself. Taking a deep breath, she sat up. “I’m…fine,” she said firmly, adding in an extra oomph to her voice for effect. She gave Valentine a wide smile. “You must forgive me, I sometimes do not have the endurance for these things. But as you can see, I am well. And I am ready to follow you for the cause.”

That brought a smile to Valentine’s face. “That’s my girl,” he said happily.

Truthfully she didn’t feel that much different. However, there WAS an unexplainable surge of adrenaline within her – and she _liked_ it.

Valentine then took out his stele and touched it to his Circle Rune. And suddenly she felt an extra surge of adrenaline course through her body. 

_Wow, now that was potent…_

And all her fears and misgivings were now gone. She glanced around at everyone. Apparently everyone had been similarly affected.

“Okay, looks like you felt that,” Valentine said, smiling. “So, when we are all in the Accords Hall, I will give the signal, and that’s when we will ready our demonic weapons for attack.”

Maryse nodded. “Yes, Valentine,” she stated.

_**************_

The mood in the Accords Hall was generally somber, as the Downworld leaders and the Clave officials were standing across from one another, all around the large marble conference table. Everyone was assessing each other with slight suspicion. But so far there didn’t seem to be any overall animosity in the glances.

Meliorn, standing a few feet away from his Queen, who was similarly standing, breathed a sigh of relief. So far so good. He glanced across the room, where the group of Shadowhunters were, who had come from the New York Institute. His eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of Valentine, who was rumored to be the leader of the youth group there. The way he held himself, it was standard soldier pose. However, that look in his eyes gave him pause.

That was no cordial look. It was almost…condescending. Arrogant even.

This was the first time he’d been this close to Valentine. Suddenly all the Circle rumors, that he had heard murmured among the winds, flitted through his mind, along with the words from the Advisor of the Realm – Cillian, who warned him about the Circle. 

Cillian, who was loyal to the Queen, but also, with a sharp, shrewd mind, who had his own experiences and thought about things.

Who was also a close friend of the former King, who was MIA/ rumored to be lost to the Hunt. 

While Meliorn didn’t know much about him, he did know that Kaedin had been loved by many. And his unfortunate situation had been a result of circumstance. 

He never asked much about it, and the Queen didn’t have much to say about it. But he did see a look of fleeting sadness cross Cillian’s face many a time, which made him empathetic toward him. It was always tragic to lose a confidant like that, especially when he was practically family….

He had made sure to keep his loyalties and information close to his chest and his wits about it. It served himself best to make sure to have multiple perspectives, as having this type of objectivity provided self-awareness. Also it would prove valuable when needed. 

Of course he did not betray those who provided information or confided within him. This was solely for his own benefit, and to secure the overall safety of the Realm.

Anyway, he was here today, because he felt that he would be the best representative to serve the Queen. As the head Knight of the Seelie Realm, he needed to stay abreast of all the current political events. Well, Cillian did as well, but it was agreed upon that it was in the Realm’s best interest that he oversee everything while the Queen was away. After all, everyone knew Cillian and trusted in him. The Queen had agreed. 

And Meliorn even thought he saw a look of relief in Cilllian’s eyes when the final decision was made.

A slight movement across the room caught Meliorn’s eye, and his attention quickly centered upon it. It was only a furtive glance and a nod between Valentine, the two dark haired Shadowhunters – a young woman and a young man – and a few others. But it seemed just beyond a casual glance.

And then…one of the Shadowhunters at the far end just happened to move his hand into the pocket of his combat uniform, drawing out something looking familiar. _Too familiar..._ and not boding well for the Downworlders there. 

_It was a weapon that could harm anyone of demon blood…_

Meliorn looked away quickly, his heart beating in his chest. _CRAP, AMBUSH!!!!_

He took deep breaths, hoping he still appeared outwardly normal --

He cleared his throat, muttering, “ _GO_ ,” as subtly as he could into the microphone connected to his ear, along with tapping a code on his armor at his hip, where there was another communication device attached. 

He hoped it had been loud enough for them to hear…

That was when he noticed that Valentine was _STARING_ – staring _straight at him._

 _Shit,_ Meliorn thought.

*******************

 _Well, that escalated quickly,_ Meliorn thought. 

So the Signing had been completed. However, not a minute had passed, before so many things seemed to _happen_ all at once ---

The Circle members had drawn weapons -- just as Luke and Jocelyn's team rushed in -- thanks to the signal. Now knives, flames, and magic were being thrown about, individuals shouting and rushing at one another –

Valentine suddenly lunged at the table, attempting to grab the document itself. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a very bored voice declared, "Oh boy, why _must_ I _always_ involve myself in these things, this is getting so _repetitive_..." --

...while some inexplicable flares of bright, royal blue light shot out simultaneously, almost freezing the man where he stood --

Meliorn was _spellbound_.

He'd never seen this warlock in person before, but was _certain_ that he knew who he was -- by reputation at the very least. Not to mention the glitter... And the absolute, _esteemed_ way he held himself...

" _YOU_!" Valentine spat. " _Warlock! But I thought i-_ -"

The glittery warlock cut him off, turning to another warlock. " _This won't hold him for very long. Anyway grab the document! And head back to the Spiral Labyrinth! I'll chase down the ones who left!" --_

The warlock nodded, as the other one ran out of the room. He snapped up the document right from under Valentine, and made it disappear into thin air. "For safe-keeping," he said dourly, and then ran out. 

Valentine, having witnessed this, went into a fit of rage, as the temporary hold upon him dissolved. 

His hand flew immediately to his swords.

This had not going unnoticed by the Clave representative responsible for the proceedings, who immediately jumped onto his feet.

 _“WHAT IS GOING ON!” the_ Clave official shouted. _"Did you just try to grab the treaty? Commander Valentine and the Circle, do you know what you are doing!? You are all in violation of the Accords! STAND DOWN!_ _WHAT --- IN THE NAME OF THE ANGEL ---!”_

Only to be stabbed in the back by one of the Circle in mid-sentence.

 _HOLY SHIT!_ Meliorn thought, ducking again in horror. _So…Valentine had his own agenda today --_

He had already dove toward the Queen as soon as any sort of commotion started, grabbing her securely with one arm around her body, and whirling both of them around to avoid the main action, diving for the corner. 

Fortunately no one seemed to notice this, as everyone seemed to be going for those still standing upright. 

Bullets, knives flames, and flares of magic continued to fly, with Jocelyn, Luke, and a group of Downworlders, some Shadowhunter allies, vampires, and werewolves tangled with members of the Circle, who were clearly mad, and under the influence of something. 

Meliorn didn’t know what was happening right now.

_This was so unreal..._

_SCREAMING, GENERAL YELLLING, CRYING…_

_VALENTINE YELLING, “FOR THE CIRCLE! FOR THE GOOD OF ALL NEPHILIM! DOWN WITH THE FILTH!!! MARYSE, ROBERT, GO GO GO!” –_

_then everything flying, individuals rushing at one another, knives flying, individuals/bodies falling, waaay too many bodies –_

_OH GOD THIS WAS WAY TOO MUCH –_

_TOO MUCH--!_

“Jocelyn, here! You okay? Take this!” he heard Luke yell over the chaos and cacophony of noise.

“I’m…fine!” he heard Jocelyn yell back. “Don’t worry about me!”

Meliorn sighed in relief. At least they were still holding down ---

Meanwhile, Meliorn just continued to cover his Queen with his whole body, trying to shield her. She seemed relatively okay though, just with slightly uneven breaths at such a sudden occurrence.

He peeked out after awhile.

He then heard Valentine screaming, _‘NOOOOOO!!!”_ as several of the Circle fell. The two dark haired ones were still up and fighting. The man was definitely on a roll, while the woman seemed like she was attempting to fight… _but she also had a complicated expression on her face as she was doing so?_

Like…she was almost reluctant to do.. so? _BUT THEN WHY EVEN BE INVOLVED?_

Meliorn shook his head incredulously. _He would never understand these Shadowhunters and their odd way of life…_

_All of a sudden, he heard Valentine yell, “RETREAT! RETREAT!!!” – the equivalent of waving a white flag._

_And footsteps running out of the room._

Then...silence.

Blissful silence.

From the position where he was crouched, still covering his Queen for protection, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Still, he held his breath, as he waited prudently for a few minutes more, just in case other unexpected things were to happen once again...

Then he heard some footsteps entering the room. 

Meliorn stilled. _Oh boy.._.

And they were getting closer.. _To them..._

But then they suddenly stopped.

And then a familiar voice -- _and oh god was Meliorn relieved to hear him_ \-- rang out.

“Hey, you two," Luke said gently. "The coast is clear."

Meliorn looked up at him, as he smiled slightly. However, his heart was still beating a zillion times a minute. _That had been waaay too close..._

"You two best leave, quickly, or find some place to hide for now. I think they are going to try to accost anyone still here. We already helped the ones who survived. Jocelyn and I will continue to hold them off," Luke continued.

Meliorn swallowed hard, and nodded.

"Okay," he said. 

"So far I don’t see anyone in the hallways,” Luke said. “If you want to come with me now –"

“How about you guys though? Are you sure you guys will make it out of here?” Meliorn asked hoarsely.

“Never mind about us. I want to make sure you guys will make it out –”

“Don’t worry about us, Lucian.” The Seelie Queen suddenly spoke up. Bewildered, Meliorn turned to her . She smiled wanly. “We do have emergency things on hand when need arises.” She turned to Meliorn, as she concentrated, furrowing her eyebrows. To his surprise, her eyes flashed. Then ---they were starting to… _dissolve?_

 _Invisibility,_ Meliorn thought. _Wonders never cease…_

There was a relieved smile upon Luke’s face as he looked at both of them.

“However,” the Queen was still speaking, “It will deplete a lot of my energy after a short time. But it should get us past the Gates and into the forest. As for the rest of the way – Meliorn, you may need to carry me back to the Realm after it wears off if I’m too weak…”

“You didn’t even need to ask, My Queen,” Meliorn murmured. 

The Queen gave him a reassuring smile, as they both completely disappeared.

Lucian nodded to the space where they once were. “Okay,” he breathed, as he whirled around to find Jocelyn.

***************

_WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!_

Oh dear, her head hurt so badly. And she was still in a daze. 

Holding her arm, as she had been punctured by something – but nothing venomous as she could tell, she found herself staggering, hiding herself in one of the corners.

She didn’t know what happened.

One moment, everyone was standing around. The next thing she knew, all hell had broken loose, and both Valentine and Robert were up and attacking everyone –

She tried. Oh, she tried. And she did. Kill. MANY in fact.

All this – while something in the back of her head was hurting. _PRACTICALLY SCREAMING._

_MAMADON’TDOTHIS. PLEASE. DON’TDOTHIS….DON’T!_

As the demon blood from the vial she had taken earlier coursed within her veins, making her want to _SCREAM FOR REAL_ –

 _It was so hot, and so PAINFUL_ \---

Yet it just seemed to _fuel_ her anger more, and that resulted in her _killing without thinking_ –

_OH GOD THERE WERE SO MANY, SO MANY…._

But at least one of them, _she didn’t even remember who it had been, it was all a damn blur_ …they had stabbed her in the arm, and then that’s when she had dropped.

Next thing she knew, she was alone in the room, everyone had gone – _including_ Robert and Valentine. Funny, she was down, and no one had sought to take the advantage? 

_Wait, everyone abandoned her? EVEN VALENTINE AND ROBERT???_

Well, okay, Valentine she could understand, as he had to get away.

_BUT…ROBERT? HER OWN HUSBAND? WEREN’T THEY SUPPOSED TO BE A TEAM? AND YET…_

Suddenly flashes of Robert acting weird, acting sketchy, not always being there for her, or for her child – flitted through her mind – and it sent a flare of anger and feelings of betrayal through her. 

_SHOULDN’T YOUR OWN HUSBAND BE HERE? DID HE ACTUALLY LEAVE YOU HERE TO DIE ---?_

A sound from around the corner of the hallway suddenly attracted her attention. Instinctively, she drew her seraph blade. Activating her runes, she raced there.

Only to see both Jocelyn Morgenstern and Lucian Graymark – no, now Luke Garroway, werewolf -- staring back at her, wide-eyed. They were obviously caught by surprise. In Jocelyn’s hand was what looked like a larger than standard-size tarot card. 

_What was Jocelyn doing with a…tarot card in her hands? Of all things? No weapon?!!!!_

This was indeed strange…but Maryse wasn’t going to pay that any mind right now.

Two pairs of eyes faced her. With apprehension in their eyes. As they all stood in the middle of that hallway in the Accords Hall. The silence was so eerie, so unnatural – as the tension swam thickly about them….

Eyes on hands, which were all visible… _poised to strike_ if provoked by the slightest movement from the other ---

 _“Jocelyn. Luke_ ,” Maryse stated coldly.

Suddenly a sharp pain assaulted her head, and she winced, her hands flying to her head, as her knees buckled, sending her crashing to the floor.

 _MAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ a too familiar little voice echoed in her head, reverberating for what seemed like an eternity. 

Her eyes widened. _WHAT WAS THAT???!_

_…ALEXANDER??_

_OH GOD NOW HER MIND WAS MAKING UP THINGS! BUT…LIKE THIS? IT WAS NEVER LIKE…THIS!_

Her brain couldn’t make sense of this!And something wouldn’t _allow_ her to get up. She was still lying on the floor….

_AND DAMMIT SHE WAS VULNERABLE NOW. SHE WOULD BE TAKEN DOWN, RIGHT WHERE SHE WAS. SHE WOULD NEVER SEE HER BABY AGAIN ---_

“…Maryse?” Luke’s calm voice rang out. 

It sounded…like _concern_?

 _NO NO NO DOWNWORLDERS DID NOT FEEL EMPATHY!!!_ one side of her brain screamed.

But…the other side – well there was suddenly a distracting type of humming in her head ----

And then, there also seemed to be something else, rising up from the depths of her soul, a warm, inviting voice, so soothing – and for some reason _, recognizable_ –

And yet, she couldn’t place it for the life of her! –

…. _Lucian would never hurt you. Neither would Jocelyn. Jocelyn, now, she has been nothing but nice to you, throughout. See, did he do anything, while you were having this little episode? Did she?_

_No, they didn’t. You have no right to betray that…no matter what side you are both on right now. Even with this poison currently in your blood, you -- above all else -- are better than this.”_

Slowly, the pain began to subside. She slowly lowered her blade. And lifted her eyes to them.

There was surprise on both their faces. She also noticed that their hands were visible, and down.

She inhaled sharply. 

“Luke, Jocelyn. Just go,” she whispered weakly. “I don’t know where they are, or whether they are returning or not. Just…GO.”

Jocelyn and Luke exchanged looks that seemed significant. Luke gave Jocelyn a nod.

Jocelyn turned back to Maryse. She held up both hands. “Maryse,” she stated. “Your arm is wounded. Luke is going to reach into my pocket. We have a magical salve. It will help with the closing of the wound…”

Maryse just stared at the both of them. Then…she nodded slowly.

“Okay. Thank you,” she whispered tersely.

Luke took out the slave, it was in a small container. He put it down on the floor, and slid it across to her, not breaking eye contact with Maryse.

He seemed to give her a look filled with regret and apology, along with gratefulness.

She shut her eyes briefly, upon catching the salve. She suddenly felt drained. And did not have the strength to move, for a moment. 

When she finally did look up, the hall was empty.

Somehow they had both disappeared.

Well, she thought, wryly. Luckily neither Valentine nor Robert had caught this – moment of weakness.

She took a deep breath, and got herself back up. Opening up the salve, she applied it to her wound. The area suddenly started glowing a faint aqua blue…

_WHAT? THAT WAS STILL HAPPENING?_

She just stared at the area, lightly glowing…and also at the edges of her wounds closing fast, the pain quickly dissipating.

She breathed a huge sigh of relief, just standing there... 

….

“Maryse!” a gruff voice yelled all of a sudden, breaking into her thoughts

Maryse bristled at the voice. Even though—it was Robert –

He was suddenly standing in front of her.

“You were still here?” he asked. “We all headed deep into the woods. But Valentine and I came back, to see if there were others we had missed ---

Maryse just stared at him, _dead ass._ _Uh, yea, if you had cared to check…_

“Missed?” she asked. 

“As in, missed killing,” he stated.

She winced. _Right…_

“Luke and Jocelyn were here. But I only saw them at the corner of my eye, they were well out of sight for me,” she said.

Robert’s face immediately darkened. “What? And you let them get away? You didn’t try throwing a blade at their retreating backs? Wow Maryse, if I didn’t know better, I’d think –”

“That’s _ENOUGH,_ Robert,” a booming voice interrupted. 

Both Maryse and Robert whirled around. It was Valentine, looking a bit worn but otherwise okay. His eyes flitted toward Maryse. “At least she stayed behind, like a good soldier as she was, to make sure no one disappeared. It is unfortunate about Jocelyn and Luke, but at least she stayed. While we all ran. Including _YOU,_ Robert –”

“What?! But, but –” Robert sputtered.

“Anyway, but, _nothing_ ,” Valentine stated firmly. “What’s done is done. Maryse, you more than did your duty. I am proud to have you as part of my team.” He opened his arms, and Maryse, with only a second’s hesitation, stepped into them. 

_This was weird, being hugged by Valentine…_

She looked out, straight in front of here, where Robert was standing.

Robert was glowering at her. 

He did not look happy. In fact he looked like someone had smacked him clear in the face.

Maryse instead shut her eyes, accepting Valentine’s hug. She suddenly realized how so very tired she was. She nearly slumped in his arms.

“Come on, my dear,” we need to get back to New York. “They will be searching for us soon…” Valentine murmured into her hair.

Oh, right, she thought, her eyes widening. _What they did – what they all just did_. It was against the Accords. And there would be _consequences._

_Consequences, that would undoubtedly be far reaching and beyond anything they could even comprehend…_

But, at that moment, Maryse couldn’t even bring herself to dwell upon them.

She was _tired._ And she wanted her son. Alexander . To hug and to hold.

_As long as she could go home, and had him in her arms -- she could face anything ---_

Even something as dire as what was surely to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 39 to come...


	39. The Fallout, and Things to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only a matter of time that they were caught...
> 
> The Fallout from the Battle at the Accords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to apologize in advance. This isn't my best chapter. There's a lot going on in this chapter...and there was a LOT going on this weekend on a personal level. And, also no beta...so just bear with me..
> 
> I just hope this is readable at the very least, and not too convoluted. If i need to, i am going to come back and re-edit a bit of this so it flows better...
> 
> Xoxo

_The loft, Brooklyn_

The air shimmered, as a portal came to life. 

Magnus Bane gingerly stepped out of it, glad to finally be home in the loft in Brooklyn.

He looked down at his battle armor – his favorite long olive green jacket with military stylings on the edges, completely with a bit of glitter for style, because -- _why not?_ \--- and his sleek combat boots, of which the leather was a bit scuffed.

 _Figures_ , he thought wryly, _what a waste of good boots._

He sighed. He did put them to good use though -- especially after he had knocked out three aggressive Circle members while chasing them down in the Accords Hall, and then kicked them repeatedly for good measure. While he usually used his magic to aid him in these type of endeavors, sometimes nothing was quite as compelling as a good old-fashioned beatdown.

This wasn't his style, normally. But by now, he had just gotten so disgusted by the Circle, and so heartbroken at seeing all the ones who had fallen -- that his anger had risen within him. Yet he didn't want his magic to surge forward, as it would have instantly annihilated them where they stood -- not to mention level part of Alicante itself. 

Also, even though the Clave had done them wrong -- him wrong, time and time again -- he had always tried to do better, if only to prove that he understood what the laws were, and that he knew to abide by them.

_It was silly, but as the High Warlock, he needed to set a good example._

_Thus, he had subdued the three Circle members in this fashion._

After Magnus had been satisfied that they would no longer be of any threat to anyone, he tagged them and portaled them directly to the Gard.

His heart had raced a mile a minute as he was doing all of this, his eyes constantly on the look out for any dangers that was lurking around the corner.

After all, when hunting down three murderous members of the Circle, within the city of Alicante, where everyone hated you on sight for what you were – yea, well, that just was enough to fray one’s nerves. 

Magnus had magic, but this didn’t completely make him invulnerable. Magic, as readily available he had it, was still no match for quick reflexes, weapons that could pierce a heart and then some. 

He was still vulnerable that way, as much as any Mundane.

Magnus had also been cognizant of the urgency surrounding the situation at the time. Just as he had arrived on the scene in the Accords Room, those three Circle members had just finished slaying about a dozen Downworlders right in front of Clave officials. There just hadn’t been much room or time for error. 

True, Magnus hadn’t had the opportunity to do much, having arrived late like that. 

Then again, no one had really informed him that such a coup was occurring. 

Actually, he thought ruefully, perhaps they had tried, he thought, now glancing at the littering of fire messages on the loft floor by the foyer, which had steadily arrived weeks prior to the Signing. 

But he, still working through all the other events occurring in the Shadow World, hadn’t paid attention. Not until the warlock representative had sent him that telepathic warning, that he had seen Valentine and members of the Circle pass around weapons specifically targeting Downworlders – literally minutes before the bloodshed began – did his blood run cold, and he had jumped up, hurriedly flicking open a portal, while kicking himself for not reading the fire messages that he had received.

Had he arrived any later, the signed Accords would have been in the hands of Valentine, most likely ripped up, any evidence of its existence obliterated. And then the Circle would not have had anything stopping them from completely running rampshod over the Downworld.

Seeing Valentine in the Accords signing room, as he had portalled into the hallway in front of the doorway, had made Magnus sick to his stomach. But, with as much poise as he could muster, he had quickly composed himself, turning to his natural ability for snark as a distraction, as his mind had worked furiously to figure out the next steps while facing this adversary. _He had been scared though_ _\-- really scared –_ since Valentine had succeeded in stabbing him the last time they had confronted one another. But he had managed to swallow that down.

His eyes had been much quicker, as they had witnessed Valentine starting to lunge for the treaty. Thus his hands, and magic, had reacted to that, even before his brain had decided to act. 

It was in those times that he was thankful for his demon blood, along with his ties to Asmodeus, which was amongst the most powerful sources of magic there was, due to its strong ties to the leylines. Magic was directly tied to Instincts and reflexes, and this time, it had truly served him well.

Still, that brief confrontation with Valentine had left a bad taste in his mouth, even as he got out of there quickly, as he went in pursuit of the three Circle members. He still couldn’t get his mind off the previous incident, which involved the werewolf child, even though it was nearly a year ago.

Magnus had been plagued with nightmares since.

 _To him, that had been the beginning of this whole nightmare_. Magnus certainly hadn’t expected to end the night, actively bleeding from a wound in the side, stumbling into the loft, and facing near death. 

If Catarina hadn’t picked up her phone when he had called, or gotten here in the time that she did –

He shuddered as he thought about the other ways that situation could have ended… 

Anyway Magnus had tried to _lie low_ following that. The whole debacle had affected him terribly, both physically and mentally. He did whatever he needed to, as the High Warlock, but other than that, he only came out to check the wards for the New York Institute.

And with doing that, he basically came in, and came out as quickly as he could. He just didn’t want to stick around. 

The less he was around the Nephilim, the better.

The healing he needed to do after the incident with Valentine not to mention recovering from the mental trauma of those confrontations – it just never got any easier. And actually, it seemed much tougher this time around, as opposed to events in the past. He wasn’t exactly sure why. One would have thought that after centuries of going through periods of war, this should not have hit home the way that it did. Perhaps it was because children had been directly involved.

HIs thoughts flew to Maryse Lightwood, that female Shadowhunter who was one of the right hand people to Valentine. Those type of Nephilim were the absolute worst, in that one might think in an unguarded moment, that they might actually be empathetic and support peace in the Shadow World. 

She was part of the Circle, her loyalty to Valentine absolute.

But then the hesitation and storm he had seen in her eyes during the confrontation had given him pause. He berated himself for even reacting that way. In times of war, any hesitation could be the difference between life and death.

And then, there had been the knife thrown at him by her husband, Robert. Now, that one’s attitude toward Magnus had been unmistakable. There was nothing but hate in those cold, dark eyes. 

And yet…had Maryse tried to push Robert aside, so as to not hit Magnus dead on? Ugh, he hated the confused state of his mind when it came to replaying scenes like this. If he hadn’t known better, Maryse actually seemed like she had tried to help him. Ugh that woman was such an enigma. 

It was probably better than he didn’t dwell on her. After all, she did accompany Valentine and the Circle to Alicante and helped to kill Downworlders, thus she was as bad as the rest of them. He wouldn’t allow a few moments of empathy to color his perception of things. 

He had to keep his wits about him, to stay alive. 

_This was hardly a time for speculation._

****

_A month later, at the Spiral Labyrinth_

“Wow,” was all Magnus could utter, as Ragnor Fell announced the latest news with regard to The Circle.

Since the Battle at the Accords, Valentine had been MIA, leaving The Circle without its leader . Not being able to arrest and interrogate Valentine for his crimes, the Clave had come down on Robert and Maryse Lightwood, along with a few of their henchmen. The others had fled and went into hiding.

And supposedly, in going MIA, Valentine had taken his young son Jonathan with him, the son he shared with Jocelyn Morgenstern.

Now, the latest news was, both Valentine and Jonathon had both perished in a fire at the Fairchild Manor, where they lived. There had been the charred remains of a man and a baby in the ruins.

Magnus shook his head upon receiving the news. His thoughts flew to that of a distressed Jocelyn Fairchild, who had come time and time again to his door over the past few weeks, asking if he had the whereabout of her missing son.

Standing beside her, werewolf Luke Garroway, had clasped her small hand in his, as her anxious face sought reassurance. 

He’d also thought he noticed her looking a bit green around the edge, and that she had her hand on the lower part of her abdomen at times. However, she kept saying that nothing was wrong. In the end, Magnus had just chalked it up to nerves.

Now, it would be bad news that Magnus would have to deliver to Jocelyn. _Ugh, he hated being the bearer of bad news._ He hoped she would receive the news elsewhere, so he wouldn’t need to be the one to give it to her.

“Obviously, with Valentine dead, The Circle is officially dead. So we don’t need to be always looking over our shoulder now,” Ragnor added.

Ragnor Fell, who normally had a perpetual dour looking expression upon his face, was slightly less dour as he delivered this news. 

Magnus hummed. Actually it seemed a bit too convenient, the news that Valentine was dead. Just like that, eh?

Across from the both of them, Catarina was frowning as she took in the update.

“Well, this is certainly interesting,” she said slowly, her hands clasped together on the top of her knee, for lack of other things to do while she attempted to retain composure. He knew exactly what she was doing. He was attempting to remain calm as well…

“So, that’s it? Valentine’s dead, and now there will be everlasting peace?“ Magnus stated, a bit sarcastically.

“No, I didn’t say that,” Ragnor stated. “But, for now, the Circle seemed to have been officially disbanded. The Clave has reclaimed possession of The Accords, signed and intact, thanks to you,” complete with a nod to Magnus, “The Clave has also formally rebuked the actions of Valentine and his violation of the Accords –”

“That was probably only because Valentine slayed a few of their own,” Magnus spat out. He was so frustrated, so tired of the way the Clave and the Nephilim were handling things, where things were only brought to justice because it had affected some of their own. 

Not to mention that he had a sneaking suspicion that the Clave was only bringing forth justice only because the Circle had been caught. 

Prior to this, even with the rumors and the evidence of Downworlder murders, the Clave had done zilch. _Nothing._ It made Magnus feel physically sick. 

Ragnor hummed. “That it may be,” he admitted. “However, there was justice served. And the Accords stand. I daresay, even though we should still watch our backs, but at least we can try to breathe somewhat easier, at least for a little bit.”

Magnus shook his head vehemently.

“Not me,” he stated, folding his arms across his chest. “I still say we are at war, and I will continue to be scarce. If I don’t need to come out, then I won’t come out. And that’s how I am going to advise everyone in New York to act.” He rolled his eyes in contempt. “Of course, the Clave’s lovely idea of punishment was to put their darlings Robert and Maryse Lightwood in charge of the New York Institute. So, you’ll excuse me if I do not hold a high opinion or put trust into any decisions made by the Clave, lest they think that they are doing it for the good for the entire Shadow World. It has always been the Nephilim first and foremost, above everyone else…”

“Yea, admittedly that was a questionable decision on their part,” Ragnor admitted. “But, in being Heads on the Institute, they would have to abide by all the rules and abide by the Accords. Thus that would be punishment enough, as they would have to treat everyone fairly, especially those whom they had targeted while under the Circle.”

“Ugh, that means I would need to come to them now whenever coming to refresh the wards,” Magnus muttered, his distaste for the particular Shadowhunters showing through. 

He sighed. “How I wish the Whitelaws were still around," he lamented. Dealing with the Lightwoods were just going to be extremely excruciating..."Anyway, guess I’ll just have to triple the cost of doing the wards. That’s the only way I could stomach walking into that building, especially after everything that’s happened…”

Both Catarina and Ragnor laughed heartily at that. And Magnus just stared at both of them, with an offended look upon his face, before he broke into his own peals of laughter. 

Yes, he certainly knew how to be petty, when he needed to be. 

It was nice for the three of them to laugh, for a change…

******************

_Two weeks ago, in Alicante_

At the moment, the last thing Maryse Lightwood wanted to do was to laugh. 

In fact, she felt like throwing up, _literally._

Standing stiffly next to Robert in front of the Inquisitor and the Consul, she remained tightlipped even as Robert nervously babbled through answers during their interrogation. This was serious, Maryse thought, biting her lip so hard she drew blood. 

She knew what she had done. What they all had done. 

They had been called to Alicante a week ago, and informed of their arrest, and now they were in the middle of being interrogated.

Not to mention Valentine had been missing following their mission. The only thing Maryse recalled from that day was that they had split up once they had hit the woods, with Valentine advising that they would be harder to locate, as separate groups – and then to meet up at a small warehouse by the West Side Highway by sundown.

Well, that they had done. 

But Valentine never showed up. And he didn’t show up at the next meeting. Or the one after that. Nor did he show up at the Institute -- leaving everyone really confused. 

Maryse was puzzled, at first. And then she had become just the tiniest bit annoyed.

_WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE ANGEL, VALENTINE?_

_Did he…actually skip town, to avoid scrutiny_? But then...everything would fall upon the rest of the group. _Because it was coming._ They all knew it.

She was sure that Valentine knew it. And...that was NOT cool with her. _Not one bit..._

But for some reason, no one had spoken about the incident regarding the Accords. There had been no word from Alicante, even though Valentine had definitely slain Clave Officials, in addition to the Downworlders.

Nothing the first week. Or the second.

Maryse started to believe that perhaps, just perhaps, no one had said anything, or found proof of what they did. Relieved, she and Robert had found time to be relieved, to relax a bit… and to celebrate as any married couple would do…

Robert did not believe that anything could come of it.

After all, how credible would the word of a warlock be? Or that of a Downworlder?

Perhaps, not very credible... 

But, as Maryse learned, their word was made much more credible when the warlock (who had snapped the signed Accords document back to the Clave) also provided a globe containing memories of the incident. 

Not to mention that the Clave Official who was stabbed in the back, lived to tell the tale. 

Now, his word alone would have sufficed. 

But seeing all the memories being projected by the globe, sent Alicante into a tizzy. This was an embarrassment to Alicante, and to the Nephilim everywhere. And it occurred during such a high profile historical event. They were going to make an example of this atrocity, along with those who had been main participants in it.

And thus, two weeks of complete radio silence in New York, and with the Clave not being successful in locating Valentine, Maryse, Robert, and a few other Circle members were summoned to Alicante for questioning. 

About the events of the day. About Valentine’s orders. About Valentine’s whereabouts. 

And the five of them, who were summoned, did not say a word.

But then, surprisingly it was Robert who cracked. 

The words rushed from out of him. That Valentine had planned the whole thing. That he had made them all drink something that burned out their insdies and made them black out. In fact, they had woken up in a room full of dead bodies, and blood on themselves, not knowing exactly what happened. But they had all become afraid and then ran out. And no, they had not seen Valentine since that day – the only truth there was in the whole spiel.

Maryse just stared at Robert as he effortlessly ad-libbed all of this. On some level, she was amazed at how easy it was for him to do this. Part of her, thought, was horrified. _Who was this man that she had married?_

Both the Inquisitor and the Consul had stoic expressions on their faces, as they considered Robert’s testimony. They even leaned in to whisper to one another, as Maryse, Robert, and the others looked at one another nervously. They were probably discussing whether to get them to testify on the Sword.

Which Maryse hoped wouldn’t happen. 

And – it must have been their lucky day, because they had decided that Robert’s testimony was enough. They did what they did, they did not deny what they did – and right, Valentine was the one who orchestrated everything. 

However, they couldn’t get away with what they had done, and would be punished _accordingly._

….

And that was how, _three weeks later_ , Robert Lightwood and Maryse Lightwood, found themselves standing stiffly on either side of the Inquisitor in front of the Shadowhunters of the New York Institute.

…being introduced as _the Co-Heads of the New York Institute._

…and the Inquisitor also announcing the _presumed_ death of Valentine in a fire in his home at Fairchild Minor. 

Now Maryse knew she flinched, visibly, once she heard the news. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Robert’s face blanch as well. This they had not been told about. 

She wasn’t sure how she felt about this.

All eyes in the audience suddenly turned upon them; Maryse attempted not to flinch at this, instead giving out as best of a smile as she could. 

In the back corner of the room, one of the child caregivers had brought out Little Alexander, currently dressed in one of his more formal outfits. Even his hair was combed to the side. 

He looked adorable and formal all at once.

And he was looking in Maryse’s direction. _Dead on._ On his little face held the most serious expression Maryse could remember ever seeing on him. Almost as if he was aware of the significance of this installation.

Maryse cowered slightly, but managed to nod in their direction, a small smile tugging at her lips. A smile reserved only for her son. The caregiver whispered something in little Alexander’s ear. The child nodded, only smiling widely as he waved happily at his mother.

The Inquisitor said nothing of the events which had taken place at Accords Hall. However, as she turned to face both Robert and Maryse, she shook both their hands, and said, “Good luck to the both of you. I know you will both do us proud.”

However, the expression in her eyes were only all too clear. 

_You get one chance at this. We were very lenient with you, given all that had happened. We will be watching you at all times._

Both Robert and Maryse gave her a curt nod. The Inquisitor looked pleased, and then dismissed the meeting, motioning for Maryse and Robert to follow her.

They ended up in front of the Office of the Head of the New York Institute. Where the High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane stood there, eyeing them both rather sardonically.

“Ah, you’re here, Warlock Bane,” the Inquisitor said, with less than a warm affect to her voice. “How fortuitous. You might as well make your introductions and discuss the terms of the contract you have with the New York Institute, along with your role as High Warlock.”

Magnus made an exaggerated bow. 

“Why of course, Madame Inquisitor,” he drawled. “I would be most delighted to do so.”

Yeah right, Magnus thought dryly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he exchanged glances with Robert Lightwood, who eyed him back just as suspiciously. 

_Yea, this was the one who threw a knife at him._

And -- Maryse Lightwood, right, the perpetually confusing one.

 _Boy, this was sure going to be fun,_ Magnus thought.

_A brand new era, alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumping about a year ahead or so, next. 
> 
> Chapter 40 to come


	40. Under the Veil of Mist, Daybreak Comes Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year or so later, post-Accords, young Alexander continues to explore the world around him, along with a curious addition to his family.
> 
> Meanwhile, someone is drawn to the Institute, and doesn't know why. And comes across someone very intriguing.
> 
> A reunion awaits.

_A year later_

This little girl was the _cutest_ thing that Alexander had ever seen.

Like a real version of an Angel, at least in his head -- such as those that his Mama kept reading to him about during bedtime. 

She was currently snoozing in the cradle after having a big lunch. Her eyes were closed with the faintest wisps of eyelashes delicately brushing the tops of her chubby cheeks, with the most delicate of complexions.

_Yes, a true to life Angel she was – at least where Alexander was concerned --_

But one that looked _almost_ like himself –

Down to the thick ebony black hair that already adorned her 2 month old head, and the rosy cheeks which reddened her fair complexion.

But she did not have blue eyes. A very curious fact to Alexander himself. 

Oh, he _knew_ he had blue eyes.

 _Unlike everyone else in the family_ , he’d heard the adults say, more than once. 

And then they would gaze upon him, as if he was something precious, or even _odd_. He had even caught Daddy staring at him, more than once now, looking as if flummoxed by the very _existence_ of him. And sometimes that just didn’t make him feel _too_ good. _But he wasn’t sure why --_

Anyway, Isabelle had the darkest brown, just like his Mama. Alexander also found that quite curious. However, in the next minute, he only shrugged it off. The attention of almost 5 year olds to the world around them was quite intense, yet fleeting. He was curious about the latest thing—for a brief second, only to be distracted and focus on the next thing.

However, today, his focus on his new sister. Baby sister. It was still quite the concept to get used to. 

_“Isabelle Sophia Lightwood”_ was what Mama and Daddy called her.

“Just wait until she gets older, Alexander,” Mama said a few days ago, as she cradled little Isabelle in her arms, “I bet you two are going to be the best of friends when you two are older. But Mama will be counting on you to be her big brother and to watch over her in the meantime…”

_Him, a big brother._

He peered over the cradle at the sleeping little angel.

“Hear that? I’m your big brother,” he said softly. “It’s nice to meet you.” No response. He pursed his lips. Oh well, not that he expected one. _Someday though!_ “Anyway, I can’t wait until you are old enough so we can do things together. It would be nice to have friends…”

Well, he did have playmates out in the yard. But it wasn’t the same. Already he noticed some minute differences in how they all spent their time. The other kids would run around and play tag. But he didn’t see any fun in those silly games. Well, at first, he actually tried to play. But then some wonder of nature would flit by – maybe a butterfly, or a praying mantis, or even a bird, and his attention would immediately be diverted. Then somehow he would end up far away from the group all of a sudden, just riveted by a new friend…

…only to have the caregivers of the Institute suddenly be calling his name, and then dragging him back to the group. 

He was getting frustrated. 

Why couldn’t he follow whatever drew his attention? He was oh so curious about the world around him. 

_Why did they have to ruin his fun?_

“Come on, Alexander,” they would say. “Play with the rest of the kids.”

Then he would do so, albeit reluctantly. 

Eventually, he had to grudgingly admit, that this was fun too. Especially the running about. He didn’t like all the tackling though. He just didn’t feel like it was his nature, to be so aggressive, darting back and forth. 

But that was how the game was. In fact, he would often come back with scuffs on his knee and a dirty face from tripping and falling so much. And he was definitely getting tackled more than he was doing the tackling.

Which definitely wasn’t fun. But alas, apparently this was what he had to do.

But eventually he had learned how to tackle in kind, and then the game began much more balanced. And it became more intriguing, as he learned to hold his own…

Of course, his mind was always only partially into the game, since his thoughts were always on the latest nature’s creatures he’d encountered that day.

He just somehow found them so fascinating.

In fact, his favorite part of the day was the walks that he would take with his Mama while she walked outdoors with baby Izzy in a sling, around the gardens.

Little Alexander loved everything about the Gardens. They were maintained by a few people who would water the flowers and plants, and shape the trees so they looked nice. Not to mention the creatures that would be flitting around – like the aqua butterflies, pink dragonflies, green gnats, and other flying friends who made the Garden their home.

There would also occasionally be birds now, and they came in an array of colors – red, blue, brown, black, and even yellow!

His favorite ones were red birds and yellow birds. Somehow they were the ones who sang the most. But overall they were all fun. When he first attempted to approach them, they all flew away. And Alexander just stood there, immensely disappointed, with a frown on his face. He knew he wanted to be friends.

And he could tell that the birds wanted to be friends too. 

But they just seemed really uncertain. 

Then one day, little Alexander just stood real still, when they were around. And then he realized, one day, they came over to him! He then laughed so hard from _sheer happiness_ , that they ended up scattering, out of surprise. Which made him sad. But then the _next_ time, he refrained from laughing, having learned from the first time – _and they stayed!_

And they kept on coming back to _stay_ , having become used to him and his little quirks.

They always made him laugh, the way they would fly by, tickling his ears, cheeks, and sing their amazing tunes the only way they knew how –

Alexander was quite entertained.

He especially loved the breeze that would always somehow always hang about the air. Light and refreshing, it would sift through his thick dark hair, sending lovely feather soft ripples throughout, feeling like phantom fingers weaving themselves through his hair. 

It always seemed to send feelings of reassurance that seemed to flow through his veins. 

And he would then dance, so happily, amidst the wondrous soft breeze which somehow always ended up swirling around him. Sometimes some leaves or stray flower petals would get caught up in the breeze, and then choose to dance along amidst the swirly motions of the wind. 

He turned to call out to Mama, who was busy adjusting the sling that held baby Isabelle. 

“Mama, look!” he said happily. “The wind feels so nice today, and it is being nice today too – the leaves and the flowers are dancing with us!”

Alexander suddenly noticed that Mama was looking at him with a curious look upon her face.

“Why, they certainly are, Sunbeam,” Mama said, smiling. Yet she looked slightly confused. “I’m glad you’re having fun.”

Alexander suddenly noticed that there wasn’t any wind dancing around Mama. That was odd. He recalled him and his Mama sharing more things in common in the past, especially light blue auras that they seemed to emit, although that memory was faded, and he couldn’t quite recall the details of it. But he hadn’t seen that in the longest time. Had he just imagined it?

Sometimes in his dreams, he could have sworn he saw that aqua blue light glowing around him as he walked about. 

He was also seeing some sort of symbol in the back of his head, that kept up a pace similar to that of a slow blink -- but he had no idea what that was. 

And even stranger, that aqua blue light would sometimes turn to a lovelier dark blue shade, or even gold in his dreams. Which completely made no sense at all to him!

His mind was strange, indeed! However – it seemed to be this way for as long as he could remember. 

So he didn’t pay any more attention to it – _even as they started increasing in frequency in the weeks and months to come…_

Often leaving him awake in the mornings, feeling slightly off-center. Now this he didn’t like. He recalled a time when he felt like he _truly_ belonged.

But now – he was starting to feel like he didn’t _._

_He wasn’t sure how he felt about that._ But anyway, there was no room for bad thoughts, so he just tried not to think about it too much.

******************

Cillian found himself riding his horse in Central Park, having been given a day of reprieve from the Seelie Queen.

Ever since the Uprising, and then Valentine’s (supposed) demise, there has been a period of (unsettling) quiet within the Realm, as well as with those allied with the Realm. There was nothing to report, and it even started to become quite staid. 

However, it was best that things were calm, so no one complained or said anything about it. And the Queen had seemed a bit more lenient with their shifts.

He often found himself taking long rides through the Realm, as he enjoyed being alone with his thoughts. Often he would become lost in them, allowing his trusted steed to be his guide. Today, for some reason, his steed lead him to Central Park. 

Immediately, his thoughts went to Kaedin, his brother, his confidant – currently serving with the Wild Hunt. He felt a slight twinge at the sadness, long buried inside, of losing him all those years ago. And he had really lost track of how long it had been since he had last seen him…

Actually it was quite interesting how he would think of Kaedin now. In the past few years, amidst the problems with the Queen, and then the Circle with Valentine – he had been far too busy practically being the Queen’s main representative in order to even think about much else, lest dealing with what had been most likely the greatest loss of his life. He himself did not have an extended family, nor had he ever had a love for anyone like the way Kaedin had with Maryse. Thus it was Kaedin with whom he was the closest with. 

He did have friends, and yes they were hard to come by, but they were there. A brother, though? And especially one not by blood? Very rare. It was that loss that hit him the most.

But he had no time to really mourn. On some level, he never truly did, because he was with the Hunt. It was rumored that no one from the living served the Hunt…but he had certainly heard and seen exceptions. And he hoped – even if it was silly – that Kaedin was still alive in some shape or form, so that they might see one another one day.

And in fact, the biggest indication that he might still be among the living on some level, had to do with the occasional feelings of intuition and surges of energy beneath his skin that he would feel from time to time. 

The one that told him that he was still needed – immensely – and that it was far from his time to depart the Earth.

He still shuddered to think how that message had come during a time when he had actually contemplated just leaving. _After all, if no one needed him, then why would he stay?_

But yes, there seemed to be at least _one_ on Earth that needed him.

There was no tangible proof, he mused, as his steed tugged them along what seemed to be an endless path ---

And – wait, were they out of Central Park, now? He blinked, as he tried to get his bearings. In fact, they were far away from it, now. When had they ambled out of Central Park?? 

“Where are you taking us?” he inquired of his horse. Of course the horse didn’t respond, only trotting along the path of yet another Park. 

It took him a minute to reorient himself. Wait -- was that the cathedral building, otherwise known as the New York Institute?

 _Shadowhunters?_ What business did he have…with Shadowhunters?

Cillian felt uneasy shivers at seeing it, as he recalled all the news regarding the Uprising as well as events from the past flitted though his mind. 

Even though the events hardly touched the Seelie Realm – he, unlike the Queen, took things to heart.

A lot of those whom he had been friendly with, were killed during the Uprising. And he barely had time to mourn, only to hold vigils for the first 100 that he could name off the top of his head.

He made a silent vow to make his rounds so he could pay respects to the rest. There had been few too many to keep count…

Cillian’s heart stuttered upon seeing the majestic church housing the New York Institute, which loomed just in front of him. It always gave him chills to be close to it – knowing its history, and who was right within its walls. 

He had been here a few times, but it was always for some mission, and never just for any social calls. 

It was fortunate that he didn’t feel any sort of threat about him, as there was no active animosity between Fae and Nephilim – however there weren’t any intentional alliances or forged friendships either. 

The situation with Kaedin and Maryse was purely by chance and one in a million – and in the end, both had given it up, as they were similarly bound to their own groups. 

There was actually no real reason for him to be here now…so why did his steed lead him here?

And then he felt it. That surge – again. And it felt as welcome, as it was pressing. Not urgent, but lovely and wanting and a sense of belonging –

_Oh. Here you are again, I’ve missed you…_

Idly, he happened to look about, really focusing on where he was.

Oh, he just happened to be by some cultivated Gardens, right in back of the Courtyard. Hmm, when were these created? These weren’t here the last time he was around…

And oh, they were rather pretty, the flowery kind. All pink, and there were lovely birds singing and frolicking about on the branches. So sweet…

A pang in his heart gave him pause. He suddenly had a fond memory of him and Kaedin as young Fae, running around after one another. 

It brought a tear to his eye, even as it sent warm feelings throughout his core. Such an amazing memory --

 _And, wait..._ the warmth wasn't JUST from the softness of the memory, it seemed to emanate from within inside, and now it was only growing stronger, flowing through his veins. 

He would also be scared of how it was emerging -- if it hadn't also provided him such a sense of security and relief, that he _sighed_ from how good, and complete it felt ---

And then --

He spied a Shadowhunter family a few feet in front of him, just on the edge of the Gardens, the little boy running just out of reach of his mother, who seemed immersed with the new little infant in a sling on her hip. 

This little boy was vibrant, with his thick wavy hair flowing in the breeze, laughing as he attempted to chase a little yellow bird that was fluttering just out of his grasp. 

To his amazement, that little bird stopped, and hopped right on the boy's hand. The boy cried with delight, clapping his hands, and then the bird chirped a short song, as it flew off again.

Cillian was transfixed.

The way the little boy was so at ease with the little bird, it nearly reminded him of how he and Kaedin used to play, so carefree, so at ease with nature --

He racked his brain. 

There was something so _uncharacteristic_ about this Shadowhunter child -- it was unnerving. 

Cillian dismounted from his horse, tying it next to the tree. Tentatively he took a step forward, toward the little boy playing with the small bird. He was indeed a source of great curiosity! 

And meanwhile, this surge of energy within him just kept getting greater and greater -- making him inexplicably happy, _and he did not know why!_

But he was. 

Perhaps it was at the very sight of this child. Fae naturally held a protective view over children, no matter the species. And Cillian had been without someone to watch over, for so very long. 

_Too long._

Perhaps this child, just by coincidence, brought out all his protective instincts, the ones he held by nature. 

Perhaps --

He was so engrossed in his own thoughts, he failed to see the child suddenly focus his gaze upon him. 

Nor did he hear a _slight_ tell-tale breeze suddenly begin to swirl about -- behind him.

As he turned, he locked gazes with the child. And he suddenly felt his eyes click. 

Simultaneously, the boy visibly jolted. And Cillian suddenly saw a flash of bright aqua blue within the little boy's eyes. It was unmistakably -- _Fae._

And not only that, it showed an _unmistakable_ lineage to the Lake.

The lake -- governed _strictly_ by those within Kaedin's family. 

_WHAT --_

_BUT THAT WAS IMPOSSIBLE…_

The boy looked at him inquisitively, tilting his head as he did so. Then his eyes seemed to move _slightly_ behind him.

The surroundings shimmered around them -- in a way that only _Fae_ magic could. It seemed unfamiliar, yet familiar at the same time. 

Chills – _not unpleasant ones_ – went down Cillian’s spine at how familiar it was –

_But, that too, was impossible…_

Now the Nephilim woman -- who Cillian now recognized as _Maryse_ (and she had gained slight weight, most likely due to her recent pregnancy) was no longer moving. Everything seemed to freeze around them.

Cillian shivered just then -- half in awe, and still shocked at the developments regarding the little boy. The boy’s eyes were now back to their less vibrant hue. But oddly enough, he did not seem bothered by whatever was going on. 

" _Hello, dear Cillian_ , _it's been a long time…_ " a soft voice suddenly spoke.

A voice, which he never thought he would hear again – at least not in this world -- spoke. In the way that family would lovingly speak toward one another.

_Kaedin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 41 to come


	41. A Family Meeting Long Overdue...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaedin- _hunter_ makes himself known to Cillian and enlightens him on some things.
> 
> A son finally encounters his father, although this fact is still unknown to him...

In the Gardens in the back of the New York Institute at that moment, time had come to a standstill.

Except for the three figures currently within the shimmering field of magic.

Cillian, who had whirled around immediately upon hearing the all too familiar voice, still couldn’t believe what had just happened. 

_Or who was standing right in front of him._

Tears filled his eyes.

“This isn’t a trick of the mind, is it?” he whispered aloud, just staring at the all-too familiar figure gazing back at him. “Because I wouldn’t be able to take it –"”

His voice trembled toward the end.

“No, this isn’t a trick. Brother, it’s me.” And with that, Kaedin- _hunter_ ’s eyes lit up – as aqua blue as that very lake which tied them all together.

His brother, who was thought to be lost indefinitely. But standing there, with love that shone through those eyes, and a slight twist to his lips. 

“However, I’m known as Kaedin- _hunter_ now, at least to everyone else,” he said.

Cillian continued to stare, still somewhat thinking that this was a fever dream, or that Kaedin- _hunter_ was some kind of apparition…but slowly his mind was starting to come down to Earth…

“Do you recall how we used to play together, dear Brother, among the birds and butterflies in the Realm?” Kaedin- _hunter_ ’s mellow voice was floating through the air.

And that -- snapped Cillian back to attention. Now he whirled around to face the direction where the little boy had been. 

Or rather, where the boy was still standing, transfixed, as he stared at the both of them.

Cillian heard a low hum start up, to his side – which slowly materialized into words in the back of his head. _Wait…somewhat he recognized this_! It was a language that Kaedin’s family would use among themselves. But Cillian had never been able to decipher! 

He whirled around to face Kaedin- _hunter_ , his eyes growing wide.

“Ah,” Kaedin- _hunter_ said finally. “It’s about time you were able to pick up on it. I told you, we are Brothers. This is how it should be.”

A sense of joy filled Cillian’s heart, as he reveled in the pleasure of this newfound knowledge.

“And that’s not all…” Kaedin- _hunter_ said, his voice trailing off toward the end. “There’s something I need to tell you –”

“Does it have something to do… _with him_?” Cillian whispered, turning to face the little boy. Now his eyes were intensely aqua blue, yet again. 

Kaedin- _hunter_ hummed yet again, and the boy flinched.

“ _Who…are you_?” the boy suddenly spoke up, his eyes widening, “And…I _hear_ you? _Are you talking to me_? But your mouth isn't moving! _But you said my name…_ ”

The confused expression upon his face was so…adorable, yet Cillian started to feel incredible empathy toward the child. God he was beautiful. And he was inquisitive. And…

Suddenly the all- familiar shivers that he had been mysteriously feeling since about two years ago washed over him at that moment.

“ _My god_ ,” Cillian breathed, “These feelings I’ve been getting. It involves _him,_ doesn’t it, Kaedin…”

Kaedin- _hunter_ said nothing, but his eyes suddenly flashed, his gaze directly focused upon the little boy.

The boy stared back, still unmoving, but his eyes were flitting back and forth, as if uncertain. But he still didn’t seem unafraid.

“ _All the music_ ,” the boy breathed, as if talking to himself. “ _And all the colors…so many pretty colors that I see in my head…”_

And then…an aura emerged from the boy _With all the colors within nature and beyond…_

_That familial signature…_

The boy seemed unaffected, or even unaware of what was going on. But, a small smile had come upon his face, and a serene look in his eyes, now the brightest aqua of all, as if in a trance. 

And then the boy hummed in that Seelie way. _His first attempt at a hum..._

Cillian just stared at the both of them. And watched as Kaedin- _hunter_ ’s serene face broke out into a big smile. As he hummed right back in response.

_OH, WOW…._

And then his thought veered, as he started to get worried. _The Queen…_

“Only we can see this, no one else,” Kaedin- _hunter_ said, as if hearing his thoughts.

Cillian exhaled in relief. _THANK GOD --_

So many thoughts were racing through Cillian’s head right now.

And now even his own arm was feeling warm. He glanced down at it. It was glowing…and what was that? Was that something…silver?

He peered at it. It was a mark of a silver fire sigil. _The Sign of a Guardian_. But wait, that wasn’t there before….

_WHAT ----_

He whirled to face Kaedin, suddenly overcome with strong waves of emotion.

“ _Brother_ ,” he choked out. “ _He’s …he’s…Wait. You…You’re_ –"

He was practically incapable of forming intelligible words right now. This was beyond _anything_ he could have imagined…

“Yes, he is,” Kaedin- _hunter_ said, in the softest, most reverent sounding voice. “And yes, I am. His father. Trust me, it totally blew me away when I found out. And, as you have pretty much figured out, you have a connection to him. He’s under a protection spell, so that he can reside and grow up among Nephilim without arousing any suspicions of his actual nature. I made myself his Guardian. And…I made you my _Second_. It was time that you knew. _You were summoned here…_ ”

Kaedin- _hunter_ stopped just then, to allow the words to sink in.

And sink in, they certainly did. They floated over Cillian like some wondrous, amazing feeling…the feeling of finally knowing what was going on. 

The feeling of absolute _belonging_ …something that had been missing for far too long. 

And then – he _suddenly_ realized…

“Wait,” he said. “It was _you. THIS._ Which saved me during my worst hour of despair. That kept me –”

He couldn’t’ go on. He gasped as the memory _slammed_ into his consciousness, making him lose his breath.

Kaedin- _hunter_ ’s eyes looked immensely sad. 

“I know,” he said quietly with a distinct air of regret. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to see you before then. I had come back to check in with Magnus. But...I just didn’t have any more energy to stay in my form by then. I mean, I had a sense that _you_ weren’t taking it too well. But I had no idea of how Amara was going to turn out. The things you had to endure. And _then_ to see you like that. You have no idea how much I suffered to see that. _Oh, my dear Cillian_ …”

His voice broke, as he sniffled.

_Wait…MAGNUS?_

“You came…to see Magnus?” Cillian asked. 

_HAD MAGNUS KNOWN?_ His thoughts flitted to the time where he had been forced by the Queen’s decree to bring both him and Maryse in…

“Who do you think brought me to Alexander?” Kaedin- _hunter_ said softly. And Cillian saw the boy flinch, jarred from his previous state, as he responded to his name. 

And he was staring at Kaedin _-hunter_ intently, yet again.

Kaedin- _hunter_ hummed yet, oh so softly – and the boy’s gaze softened as he nodded, relaxing once again, in a dazed state.

 _Alexander._ Cillian’s heart warmed _. “_ What a name, so fitting for your son,” he whispered, keeping his voice low so the little boy couldn’t hear. 

“Obviously it was Maryse who named him,” Kaedin said softly. “She’s with a Robert Lightwood.” Kaedin looked pensive. “Well, she did what she had to do. I don’t fault her for anything.”

“But…” The Magnus thing, and NOW the Maryse thing was really bugging Cillian now. “The day that I asked Magnus about all of this, and then last year, when the Queen ordered that I bring them both in – he claimed to know nothing. And the vines…they didn’t detect _anything._ ” Actually that whole day had been extremely confusing to Cillian, knowing he was forced against his will to bring these two in…only to find the Queen disheveled and barely coherent after the interrogation session…

Which almost NEVER happened with one of those things, he suddenly realized.

An nearly imperceptible smirk formed upon Kaedin- _hunter_ ’s lips. “That whole visual is just a bit amusing to me,” he said, biting his lip. Cillian stared at him for a moment, before he started to laugh. 

It came forth from his belly, a big, genuine laugh. One that he hadn’t experienced in _AGES_. Kaedin-hunter joined in almost immediately. And then there they were, two brothers, side by side, again…

_OH IT FELT SO GOOD TO LAUGH. AND SO GOOD TO BE WITH HIS BROTHER, WHO HE SORELY MISSED._

When they had both calmed down, once again,Kaedin _-hunter_ spoke.“Magnus has been integral in keeping Alexander safe,” he said. “While I wasn’t sure that revealing Alexander to me was entirely wise, I was immensely grateful to him for doing so. Now, the second time I came down to visit him, to warn him about the whispers I was hearing on the wind, I found him in a most curious state –”

“The thing about the warlock and the Queen, wasn’t it,” Cillian responded, feeling a sick feeling arise within his gut. 

His heart grew heavy as all those horrible memories came back...

“ _Kaedin_ ,” he said faintly. “Your family. And I had to see it for myself, without arousing suspicion that I had a feeling that she was behind it all.. _It was a lot._ And then Magnusdead-on _confirmed_ it, and it was like --“

He found himself too choked up, as he looked away for a moment to compose himself. When he turned back, Kaedin-hunter’s own eyes were filled with tears. 

“They were your family too,” Kaedin- _hunter_ whispered. Cillian nodded through his tears, still unable to speak. “That is my one sole regret, knowing that my departure practically _caused_ that. And also, not being here for you while you went through all of that.”

Cillian waved away his words dismissively, as he wiped at his eyes. “Never feel like you need to burden yourself with that,” he said with utmost sincerity. “You needed to do what you needed to do. It was killing you inside to be as you were. I hated seeing you _wither_ away from what I knew you as. And trust me, I believe that if it hadn’t happened at the time, I’m sure would have happened eventually, and that would have been horrible, if any action had been directed toward _YOU_ , personally…”

He hesitated just then. 

“But still, that doesn’t explain Magnus, though. How he…when I came to get him…”

Kaedin- _hunter_ sighed heavily. “Apparently our friend took it upon himself to go beyond his duty of protecting Alexander, at some serious cost to himself. And now it appears that like it wasn’t only placed upon himself, if what you are saying is true. The Queen said that the vines didn’t affect either of them – Magnus, or Maryse, right?”

Cillian nodded.

“When I came to visit Magnus that second time, he seemed oblivious to the fact we had met previously. And then I saw it. He currently has an aura about him – oh I don’t’ think regular Seelie are privy to it. But among the Wild Hunt, we are gifted with certain perception and abilities to sense magic which has altered the current state of things. And Magnus was soaked with it. Meaning that he was most likely the one to initiate things. And what I have to come to believe, is that he invoked a memory wipe along with a protective spell for Alexander to prevent the warlock’s spell from locating him, and killing him once he became of age for that rogue tracking spell to be able to locate and kill him – and that he brought everyone else into it…”

“What?” Cillian stated, stunned. _The very magnitude of what Magnus had done, if that was indeed the truth –_

It took his breath away…

Kaedin- _hunter_ nodded, his gaze turning soft as he looked upon his son, still dazed. 

“Magnus himself has no idea of how incredible his gesture was,” Kaedin- _hunter_ stated softly. Although I suspect there was an inadvertent side effect of this spell, that even he couldn’t have predicted. I saw it when I last met with him. And that will be up to little Alexander to decide, as he gets of age.”

He caught Cillian’s look of curiosity. “Even I can’t predict what that is going to be. That will be based on how Alexander wishes to interpret it. Since he’s young, he gets to determine how things turn out for himself, along with other things beyond his own control, or any of ours.”

He took a deep breath just then, exhaling slowly.

“At the very least, I am relieved to know for sure, that Alexander is safe from the meddling of the Queen and that warlock…”

Cillian paused for a moment. "Uh, Kaedin," he ventured hesitantly, "I don't mean to question your optimism about all of this...but what if -- let's say hypothetically in the future -- someone happens to ask me about Alexander's parentage? You know Seelies in general can't lie about things. You know that I just can't lie about it, _that we can't_ \--"

"You mean," Kaedin interjected, "That we can't say that _Robert Lightwood_ is Alexander's birth father?"

And then Cillian just stared at Kaedin.

Kaedin had a smug little smile playing around his lips. In fact, he looked quite satisifed with himself.

_HOW --_

"Why don't you try it, now," Kaedin said. Now his voice was a bit playful.

_Okayyyy..._

Cillian took a deep breath. "The father of Alexander Lightwood is --"

And he paused. "R-Robert Lightwood," he said, stuttering slightly. 

_OH..._

He turned wide eyes upon Kaedin. "How were you able to manage this?" he asked faintly. 

Kaedin grinned. "Not too shabby right? We are his Guardians, we live to protect him. It serves to protect us as well. The Vines shouldn't be an issue either. And besides, I suspect that Amara is arrogant enough, or busy with the next agenda of hers, to remain fairly overconfident about the warlock spell taking care of things. Not to mention what happened with the Vines last time, and the fact that she had already questioned you before, I daresay she would hesitate before trying that again..." 

Kaedin then shook his head sadly. 

"Unfortunately that was the one thing we couldn't counteract since that was powerful warlock magic. Only someone like Magnus Bane would have had the capability to develop a foil against that..."

He trailed off. 

Whew, knowing this was a huge relief. Cillian felt a weight come off his shoulders. 

He faced Kaedin just then, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“You know I will be here for him, dear Kaedin,” Cillian said with conviction. “You don’t’ even need to ask. I am in your confidence. And whatever is yours, is mine.” He glanced over at the little boy. _Such a precious thing._ Even before he even knew of who he actually was – he had already felt like he needed to protect him somehow…

“Yes, thank you, dear brother,” Kaedin- _hunter_ stated. “I have always known that I could count on you.” 

Now a sad smile flitted across his face. 

“Now, of course, Alexander doesn’t need to have all these confusing thoughts floating around in his consciousness – this is already a lot for anyone to process. For a five year old, no, we can’t do that to him. And especially not to arouse any suspicion around those he needs to be around. He needs to grow up being seen as a regular Nephilim, at least during these early years, where he needs absolute guidance from his parents and peers. Which is why this magical shield is around us. When our meeting is over, he won’t remember any of this, except in dreams – to be unlocked when the right time comes about –”

“Oh -- _Kaedin_ ,” Cillian breathed. His heart broke for his friend right then and there…

“Yea,” Kaedin- _hunter_ said wryly. He sighed. “Well, Alexander is certainly a miracle upon himself. I mean who would have known, right?” he said softly. “Anyway, it’s a good thing that our lifespans are extensive -- when he comes of age, and has come into his own, only then might he be ready to learn of his heritage...”

He glanced upon Cillian’s face, which held a complicated expression with sorrowful eyes.

“Don’t’ grieve for me, brother,” he said, trying to sound reassuring. “This is probably the best outcome that could have occurred, given the situation...”

Cillian nodded, his lips pressed into a thin line. He was trying his best to remain composed, to not cry. 

“Of course you can still watch over him in the meantime, since you are the one on this plane. He may not remember this meeting, but he will retain warm feelings if and when you two run into one another from time to time due to the _Guardian_ status,” Kaedin- _hunter_ said. "I will watch him from afar, and try to come back from time to time. But it really exhausts my energies whenever I do so, thus I need to be choosy about when i do so."

"Do you...ever plan to reveal yourself to him?" Cillian asked curiously. 

He felt so badly for his brother, how he was forced to stay mainly on the perimeters of his son's life -- just to keep him safe...

"In time, yes..." Kaedin- _hunter_ mused. But he didn't say any more following that. 

Cillian furrowed his brows. It all sounded quite cryptic...

Kaedin-hunter suddenly grinned widely, as he gave Cillian a playful look. “Never thought you would be an uncle, right?” he joked, wiping at his eyes, which had become suspiciously moist within the last few minutes.

_UNCLE…_

That was so mind blowing. 

“Uncle,” Cillian repeated softly. “I love it, Kaedin. I can’t even begin to put into words the gift you have bestowed upon me today, making me aware of this information. Thank you for coming back. Thank you for letting me know you were still alive, and still with us…” 

Kaedin- _hunter_ smiled then, albeit mysteriously. “I will be around as long as you will be. You will never have to worry about that. It will take more than this change in life to be apart. You have me, for always,” he stated.

They gazed at one another, with love and reverence, as they always have done through their lives up to the present.

“And Alexander, too,” Cillian added.

“Yes,” Kaedin- _hunter_ whispered. “Him, most of all.”

They both turned to face Alexander, who was still standing there in a daze, his eyes glowing. He was the most beautiful miracle that either of them have witnessed.

“He’s going to be great, isn’t he…” Cillian mused. “After all, he’s your son. And my nephew…”

Kaedin- _hunter_ hummed. “Yes he will be,” he said, with utmost certainty. He then stepped toward Alexander. The boy slowly lifted his head to gaze up at him in wonder, his aqua eyes bright. Kaedin then smiled slowly, hummed something, and bent to give him a kiss on the forehead. The boy’s eyes fell closed upon receiving it, and a big smile came upon his face, as he hummed back. 

And at that moment the multicolored auras between father and son intensified so much around them, Cillian gasped from the brilliance of it. And the emotion surrounding it…

Finally, Kaedin- _hunter_ stepped back, still smiling. He then reached to gently caress Alexander’s cheek lovingly, his gaze never leaving him.

“But alas, I need to return him to his mother now,” he said with regret. Cillian put a hand upon his shoulder in comfort. Kaedin- _hunter_ smiled at him, as he hummed something.

And the aura around them started to dissolve, slowly.

“Come on, dear brother,” Kaedin- _hunter_ said quietly. “Let’s go before Alexander completely comes out of his daze. I don’t need to leave just yet, so let’s go catch up some more….”

Cillian nodded. He took one last look at the little boy _. Be safe_ , he thought.

Then he and Kaedin- _hunter_ turned and slowly walked away from the Gardens.

****************

Alexander blinked. 

He found himself standing just a bit away from the Gardens, and where he had been walking around with Mama and baby Isabelle. 

Wait, what happened to the birds he was playing with? Did they leave without saying goodbye?

Aw, he hated it when that happened! _POOH!_

And yet, he couldn’t find it within himself to hold a grudge for too long, as he also found himself with some odd but lovely floaty feeling, along with something that resembled a melody in his heart –

And the strangest thing was that he could hearing it playing in his head. It was joyous, giving him such feeling, giving him such _life_ \--

_Oh that was new. Odd… but nice…_

And it was the strangest thing, but he felt… _SAFE_. He didn’t know how to describe it, but that’s exactly how he felt. 

It grounded him, seemingly easing his previous fears of not belonging, and ridding him of all his uncertainties. 

_YOU WILL ALWAYS BE SAFE. NEVER DOUBT THAT_ , it seemed to say.

_Interesting…_

“Alexander! Alexander! Where did you go off too? You know I can’t chase after you, since I have the baby now…”

_Oh, it was Mama._

Hmm he’d better get back to her. She sounded like she was about to scold him, and no, he didn’t want that…

Taking a deep breath, and not thinking any more about all the odd feelings within him, he turned and walked toward the sound of his Mama’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH 42 to continue
> 
> (The last chapter in Part 2! Part 3 begins with Ch 43. Wow, can't believe we have gotten this far!)


	42. A Hint of Glitter on the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander continues to take in more of his environment as he learns what is expected of him as a Nephilim.
> 
> During class one day, he comes across a situation -- _and someone_ \-- _very_ unexpected...

_Alexander was staring._

He knew it was not prudent to stare at things…or even worse, at _people._

Especially right now, where his focus should be upon the large LCD screen a few feet in front of him, where Instructor Hodge Starkweather was trying to explain the basics of Nephilim culture and creed to a class of younglings such as himself. But he found himself so restless and bored, just sitting here…

_And so his mind wandered…_

In his mind eye he was in a field running around, chasing flying friends of all colors of the nature…and feeling the wonderful breeze dance and tickle the edge of his ears and cheeks…

Yes, he tended to do a bit too much of this. Thinking a lot. Dreaming. Staring into space. Imagining himself in places other than where he was supposed to be.

At least that was what the Elders around the Institute, and especially his parents – kept telling him. That _he_ had a tendency to stare at things around him. To ask too many questions – of things and matters not of concern to him. Being nosy, intrusive, and other things that a proper Nephilim child was not supposed to be.

And he would just stand there, as they threw every negative word that described him, to try to persuade him to change his behavior…

But he noticed a funny thing. As soon as he started feeling really uneasy and small in a situation – whether instigated by him, or not -- his mind would slowly wander, as the hypnotic music would slowly wander into his subconsciousness, along with comforting words that ran together, lilting, soothingly – as if they were prose, or words sang amidst melody – he never quite caught onto the actual words, which seemed to be muddled…and then it would slowly tune out whatever was being said externally…

And it would flow through his body, giving him inner peace and serenity, bringing a small smile to his face –

But, unfortunately, often he would come back to reality, and find – in more than one instance – that an adult would be speaking sternly to him, as they mistook his half-dazed eyes and small smile for insolence. When it was everything but that.

_But they couldn’t understand. No one could…_

Why was there only one way to think, or do things? 

Alexander was very young, but even he started feeling funny whenever he saw a peer getting scolded for something that he didn’t think amounted to any sort of wrongdoing.

Things were just really weird to him.

And the way that the adults acted were weird too. 

Take what he was staring at right now, from where he was sitting, as Teacher Hodge Starkweather was attempting to teach them the basics of things…

There was Mama and Daddy, not too far away -- standing in the walkway, looking extremely authoritative – Mama’s hair pulled up into a severe looking bun, while Daddy’s mouth never fully softened into a smile – as they were talking to a man. 

But this wasn’t just _any_ man. 

There seemed to be something emanating from within the depths of this man’s soul, aside from the glittery clothing he wore – that made his essence shine brighter than anyone in the room. 

And the way his hands _moved…_

Waving around as gracefully as butterflies dancing in the breeze. It reminded him of how his friends, the aqua butterflies and dragonflies would fly about him as they played together...

He wondered how Mama and Daddy could talk to this man as directly as they were doing, without getting distracted – because he was indeed _that_ distracting. Even Alexander found it impossible to look elsewhere at the moment…

“Alexander,” a stern voice stated.

Alexander blinked. Instructor Hodge’s face was right in front of him, his eyes giving him an intense look. _Caught not paying attention!_

But he couldn’t help it…

Guiltily, Alexander turned back to the class. But when Instructor Hodge’s back was turned, he sneaked a tiny peek, yet again.

As annoyed as Mama and Daddy seemed when speaking to the oddly dressed, glittery man with the dark black hair with the blue tips, the smile on the man’s face was otherwise infectious and it lit up his whole face. 

But that wasn’t what drew Alexander’s attention –

It was that _voice_ … all mellow and comforting, and held a cadence, with which Alexander could listen to all day. 

_…and somehow it sounded so familiar. He didn’t know why._

And, at that moment, the glittery man turned in his direction– and spotted him. Their eyes met.

Alexander _froze._

The glittery man’s eyebrows raked upwards with surprise, before melting into a friendly and genuine expression, as he gave forth a three fingered wave in his direction. 

Alexander continued to assess him silently as he noticed that there were these things on the man’s fingers, which looked like ornate objects. 

Somehow, they seemed to fit this man. 

Alexander’s gaze idly strayed to his own hands, splaying out his own fingers, attempting to visualize such ornate objects upon his own fingers…

 _“Oof!”_ the glittery man suddenly exclaimed, sounding shocked, as his hand flew to his wrist. Alexander involuntarily jumped when he heard the man exclaim.

Now his Mama and Daddy were looking at the glittery man as if he’d lost his mind.

“Err, sorry, sorry, Maryse and Robert,” the man apologized. “Involuntary jolt, you need to excuse me…”

Which earned a stiff nod from both his parents.

The glittery man seemed to be frowning, as he rubbed at his wrist.

Then it appeared as if their meeting was over, and they parted away. _What a most interesting moment..._

_And, uh, who could concentrate in class after a moment like that?_

Alexander had just lost all focus with regard to his class, his head instead filled with butterfly wings, shiny rings, as well as a gold light so shiny and bright that it diminished _everything_ in sight --..

“ _Alexander_.” Suddenly his Mama's eyes were on him, and she was addressing him. “Class is over, we are here to pick you up,” she said. “You seem distracted today. You really should try harder to concentrate…”

She sounded a bit stern. His eyes widened. Yes, in the last few months, her tone had hardened slightly, much more than it had in the past. Alec had soon learned not to question that tone of voice, especially coming from her.

He blinked, as he looked up at her. 

"Yes, Mama," he said dutifully, as he took her hand, and they slowly walked out of the classroom and onto the walkway.

_Something hummed like a soft vibration in the back of his head ---_

_And somehow, he felt compelled to turn to his left---_

And then took a sharp inhale of breath, as the glittery man was standing in his line of vision, just a few feet away. He had been doing something to the walls, those amazing hands emitting the loveliest of royal blue flares...

But now, the man's attention was focused upon _him_ – yet again. His gaze was piercing, yet curious. So very curious, as he studied him intently.

And -- _empathetic._

Alexander could feel it from here --

And he felt it again, _an odd, and yet not quite uncomfortable tingling - at the back of his eyes_ \---

Unconsciously, his small mouth curved into a smile, as he turned his gaze upon him, looking toward him intently through his long lashes…. 

And then, the glittery man seemed to freeze, _still_ staring at him.

_\-- oh, now that was weird –_

Suddenly Alexander felt _oh, so very flustered_. 

He quickly looked away. He didn’t know why he felt so off-centered at that moment –

He prayed Mama hadn’t noticed his errant behavior. But she hadn’t given him any looks. He breathed a sigh of relief.

And so, Alexander continued on with his Mama as they walked back to the room, his little cheeks blooming with a faint flush. Once he reached the room, he went straight to his playroom, where he sat down by the wall, trying to calm down his now-racing heart.

**********

Magnus Bane stood in the main walkway of the New York Institute, his hands poised over a wall, as he was there strengthening the wards for the Heads of the Institute Robert and Maryse Lightwood. However, he remained unmoving, as his eyes followed Maryse Lightwood and that little boy with the thick wavy dark hair, blue eyes, and mysterious smile.

So that was the eldest Lightwood child? What an intriguing figure he made, at such a young age. 

Already with an aura of slight confidence, yet that mysterious half smile – that twist of the lip – and the way he stared at everyone through those thick lashes. 

It was only a look. _It was really nothing --_

Except that he hadn’t looked at him like he was different or something less than what they were. With Nephilim, generally it seemed like the attitudes of the parents completely rubbed off on the children most of the time.

_But this one, his intense blue eyes had been inquisitive, even kind –_

And an inquisitive look was far from bad – Magnus would rather have one be inquisitive and curious than to dislike on sight based on assumptions. And assumptions of Nephilim about Downworlders were mostly on the negative side. For warlocks it was less so, since warlocks often found themselves providing services to Nephilim. However, as with the Whitelaws, it was just that – providing services. But things really came to a head, Nephilim did not care for anyone but themselves.

But to see inquisitiveness, and even slight empathy, in this little boy’s eyes – well it was something Magnus had not expected. And yet, there was something else about the boy, that he couldn’t quite pinpoint. As a Downworlder, and especially as a warlock, he was privy to certain things. That boy definitely scented as Nephilim, but there was also something else –

He didn’t know _what_ it was. _But it was there, like a hint of something, that made him all that different._

Then coincidentally Magnus had felt a jolt at his wrist, basically where he had gotten that bruise or burn – and he could have sworn that he saw it glow – _for a second._ But then in the next second it was _gone._

 _He was puzzled._ But only for a moment, as other emotions took over

He couldn’t help but feel unnerved, the way the boy had looked at him. Then again, his brain reasoned, little kids could be like that though. Some just had a way of looking completely into your soul, without even trying…

“Magnus,” It was Robert Lightwood, who had stopped right in front of him, as he was lost in thought.

“Robert,” Magnus stated formally.

“You’ve been at this for awhile now, will you be finished soon?” Robert inquired.

“Patience,” Magnus stated, holding up a finger and grinning in that smug way, “Perfection takes time, and you know I back up my work…”

Robert nodded. “That you do,” he said stiffly. He paused a moment. “I saw you looking at Maryse and Alexander,” he said finally.

“They were passing by,” Magnus stated. 

He paused for a moment. Alexander,” Magnus mused. “That’s a strong name.”

“Yea, well, it’s what we _hoped_ he would be,” Robert stated. Magnus heard a catch in the man’s voice.

He turned to him. “He’s still so young, Robert,” Magnus stated. “Give him time…”

“And that’s where the differences lie between our ways of thinking,” Robert stated. “In a few years, he is expected to get his first runes and to go out on his first mission. There’s no _time_ , as you’ve indicated. The Clave structures our training for optimal efficiency.” The tone he used indicated finality.

Inwardly, Magnus bristled. But he decided to pick his battles and not argue any further.

The two men stood there, not talking for the next minute.

Magnus glanced askance at Robert’s profile – stoic and unemotional.

How could he think that way of his boy? Typical of Nephilim to just take their children for granted, and not see them for who they were. 

_How did he not see the burgeoning qualities in the boy? Anyone worth a damn could totally see it from a mile away._

Nephilim were certainly strange, indeed…

“Well, perhaps, if you happened to look that much further, you would see something that others didn’t,” Magnus couldn’t resist saying.

Robert turned, giving him an odd look.

Magnus shrugged. “Just saying,” he said diffidently. “No need to pay attention to me.” He trailed off. 

Robert continued to look confused for a moment. Then he nodded curtly at Magnus. “I trust this won’t take much longer . Stop by my office later and we can settle the bill,” he said.

Robert then turned on his heel and walked off.

***********

For some reason Magnus’s words stuck in Robert’s mind as he walked into the suite that he shared with Maryse and Alexander. Maryse was sitting at the desk, looking over reports, and looked up as Robert came in.

“You know, Magnus is still doing the wards right?” he asked. 

Maryse nodded. “Yes I saw him do it, I was taking Alexander back here after his class.”

Robert paused slightly. “How was Alexander today?” he asked.

“I wish I had better news,” Maryse stated. “Physically, he's great. But otherwise distracted as usual. You know, I could have sworn Alexander was staring at us when we were speaking to Magnus earlier…”

“He was?” This was news to Robert.

“You know how he is…” Maryse stated, trailing off.

“Hm,” Robert hummed nonconcomitantly. "Is Alexander in his room?

Maryse nodded.

He decided he was going to go and peek in on his boy.

And so he did. 

Robert didn’t see anything unusual, except that Alexander was sitting against the wall, somehow fixated upon his wrist. 

“Alexander?” he asked quietly. 

The boy both looked up, his blue eyes wide with surprise and apprehension, as if he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing.

Where on our family tree, did we have blue eyes again? Robert found himself thinking idly. However those thoughts brought forth less than pleasant shivers...making him feel uneasy. 

In the next minute, however, he had pushed those feelings aside. 

_Stop being silly, Robert!_ he thought, annoyed with himself. 

"Are you okay?" he ventured.

Alexander, still looking at him with wide eyes, nodded slowly. “Yes, Daddy,” he said, biting his lip.

Robert continued to look at his son, who said nothing further. Then he took a deep breath, nodded curtly, and left the room to rejoin Maryse in the living room.

After Robert left, Alexander breathed a sigh of relief. Then he peeked at his wrist, again.

Hmm, Daddy couldn’t see it, eh? he thought, staring, yet again, at what he had been staring at for the past few minutes. There was a mark on his left wrist, and it would glow on and off.

This never happened before, he thought, his little brows furrowing. However, he wasn’t feeling any pain, or any bad effects. So he wasn’t that worried about it. _And if no one could see it, then he had even less to worry about…_

“Alexander, can you come out for a moment?” Ah that was Mama calling.

Alexander dutifully stood up, and made his way to the living room, and stood in front of both of his parents, attempting to stand in parade rest – the way he was taught to do.

Alexander’s eyes flitted toward his mother, and then to his father, a questioning look upon his face. Mama was looking at him with an expression of impatience yet concern.

“Alexander,” she said firmly. “You really do need to concentrate more in class, okay? Hodge is one of the best instructors there is in the Institute, you need to focus on what he’s saying. Now you are doing very well with your fighting stances and you are quick and Mama is very proud of you, but a good Clave soldier also needs to learn how to listen and follow direction. Okay?” 

Alexander only listened faintly, as the little crease between Mama’s brows drew his attention. 

He didn’t like it when something he did made her displeased. Or unhappy.

Alexander nodded. “Yes, Mama,” he said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Daddy nod in approval. 

Silence followed, with him just standing there. Alexander was starting to feel a bit awkward with all the silence. _Why was it so awkward…with them?_ He frowned slightly. He didn’t like these feelings. Turning to Mama, he opened his arms wide, just as he had always done when he was younger. It was a silent question, asking to be held. 

_I'll do better, Mama. Don't be sad..._ he thought.

Without saying a word, Maryse smiled slightly, then bent down to pick him up, cradling him in her lap. He sighed as he leaned his head against her shoulder. _At least Mama still loved him, despite his shortcomings…_

He made a mental note to be better, to concentrate more during lessons, to make them less disappointed in him. 

_Well-- to make Mama less disappointed in him..._

_They sat there for awhile like that._

However, soon his thoughts wandered again, and he found himself thinking about that interesting glittery man. He could still picture him in his head, with the colorfully tipped hair, gorgeous clothes, and empathetic aura about him.

He turned his head away, biting the inside of his cheek as he hid a shy, cherubic smile.

Suddenly there was a slight change in the wind brought forth a faint sound, _a melody of some sort ---_

Bringing all of Alexander’s senses into focus --

Hmm, this was first time that he had heard this melody…

\-- _the sudden, hypnotic sounding hum of wind chimes, the breeze rushing past his ear, and a delicate female soprano sounding voice softly singing ~_

The words of the song were unintelligible, as if not meant for him to hear. 

But then, a cold shiver ran down his spine, and he shuddered. Not a nice feeling.

_So…this song sounded nice…but the way it affected him was not. This was quite strange indeed. He decided that he did not like this one bit._

_But in the next minute, it was gone._

He sighed in relief, as he snuggled against Mama again. Whatever that was, he did not wish to encounter it again. But, at least if he were to encounter it again, though, at least he would be more prepared on how to deal with it. 

Ugh, so many things seemed to be happening today. _It was more than his young mind could begin with deal with._

So he did the only thing he knew how to do; he put them all to the back of his mind. _To be thought about later._ He was tired now, mentally, and wanted to rest for a bit.

Alexander yawned just then. Yes a nap sounded like an amazing idea right now...

Regardless, at that moment, Alexander had already figured out that certain things were probably best to keep to oneself. _Secrets, if you will._

_At least for now._

Those were his last thoughts, right before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

_End of Part 2_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..and there we have it, END OF PART 2
> 
> ... thank you all again for staying with this fic. I can't even begin to express what that means to me.💕
> 
> Can't believe we are this far along (lol). 
> 
> That being said, there may or may not be a short hiatus before Chapter 43, since I need to go attend to things. However, I can't seem to stay away from this fic for too long, so hopefully it will be toward the short end.
> 
> Anyway i just wanted to say I am grateful to all of you from the very bottom of my heart. Please be well and be safe, and see you all soon.
> 
> xoxo  
> Lyss
> 
> ______________
> 
> Lyss (@PhoenixStar73) - holla at me on Twitter if you like :)  
> [PHOENIXSTAR73](https://twitter.com/PhoenixStar73?s=03)
> 
> writing on AO3, drawing, and loving life.


	43. And Then...There Were Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump --
> 
> A look at Alexander at age 8, then age 11 at the New York Institute, as he continues to discover himself, along with how his parents and peers view him.
> 
> Then, he and Isabelle are introduced to someone new, who has been brought to share their home with them...  
> ****THE BEGINNING OF PART THREE*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for reference, this section starts 3 years later, when Alexander turns 8, and then jumps ahead 3 more years when he is 11 ..

“Alexander! Alexander!” Maryse’s voice could be heard yelling down the halls of the New York Institute. Next to her, Robert sighed heavily, as if knowingly facing a similar situation over and over again.

“Where did he run off to, _again_? This seems to happen quite often, doesn’t it,” Robert said, almost in a bored tone of voice, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He didn’t even turn to look at Maryse, as he knew she was already throwing her usual incredulous “How dare you sound that way when referring to our son” type of look. 

But they both knew the deal. 

Angel, their firstborn was always so hard to find! Were kids always this hard to find? True, they all had their own dastardly ways.

_And yet…_

_AND YET ---_

At 8 years old, Alexander just seemed just that bit harder to handle than the _average_ Nephilim child…

Even Hodge had started taking them aside, giving them advice on how to keep Alexander within their sights. Robert’s cheeks burned. It was so bad that even those around them had noticed! And it wasn’t only this – Hodge had taken them aside to talk about Alexander during a mock sparring session between him and one of his classmates, Raj.

That , Alexander had straight out refused to fight, only to do a _backflip -- to deflect --_ when Raj charged with his training stick. Hodge stated that he and the class had only gawked in awe as they witnessed him doing that . And then Alexander had landed _on his feet, no less, with his arms to balance himself._ Even Raj had been so shocked, he had dropped his stick.

Now, doing a backflip wasn’t unheard of with Shadowhunters in terms of avoiding being hit while in the midst of battle – but usually they were only able to perfect that _after receiving the rune for agility. And even then, Hodge would have to teach them HOW to do it and land safely._

Alexander, at 8 years of age, hadn’t _gotten_ ANY runes as of yet. So the fact that he had executed a _perfect_ backflip – and in response to an attack – was something that Hodge had never seen before in any Nephilim child. 

Alexander, however, hadn’t seemed put off by it. He just picked himself up, looked around at everyone, who had still been gawking at him, as if to say, _“What?”_

Which led to Hodge advising, Alexander that he needed to do what was _being_ taught – by Hodge – since they needed to all learn the basic fighting style of the Nephilim.

From what Hodge had told him, Alexander was silent, acknowledging Hodge's advice with a curt nod as he turned on his heel and walked back to the group, yet , Alexander had been seen shaking his head slightly as he walked back -- as if in disbelief. 

As if it was an expression of -- _dissent._

Hodge had not been pleased. And made it a point to take Robert aside to talk with him.

Well, actually Alexander _needed_ to be at a session in 15 minutes _._

But he was nowhere to be found.

Robert sighed. He did not need yet another _one-on-one_ with Hodge concerning his wayward firstborn. He needed Alexander to be found, and found _SOON_.

Robert sighed one last time. He would _have_ to help his wife look for his first born, wouldn't he...

 _“Alexander! Alexander!”_ they both started yelling, as the both tore down the hallway, past others. Who were looking at both of them -- with undisguised sympathy (?!) It was worse than Robert feared. _Everyone knew!._

_That kid…_

….

Meanwhile, a low hum could be heard through the breeze. It was soothing, and sweet. 

And it was practically lulling Alexander into a trance-like state. He hadn't quite dozed off, as that would prove potentially unsafe --

...given that he was currently sitting a bit high up, on a thick branch of one of the older oak trees in the Courtyard, with his knees folded up to his chest.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath of fresh air, feeling quite content. And then he unconsciously started humming...not sure what exactly but it was a tune that had brought him comfort since he was very young..

_~ a tune even heard in his dreams, at times - back then -- and sometimes, even now! ~_

Anyway, Alexander had discovered this spot about three months ago, when he had followed some very intriguing looking bluejays who flitted up a tree after they had given chase. Alexander only stared up at them for one minute, before he started climbing. 

It was his first time climbing a tree, and somehow it was a lot easier than he had anticipated. 

He recalled when he was younger, looking up at this very tree, with some sort of longing, but not knowing why he was feeling that way. 

He would eye the birds, seeing how happily they pranced around the branches and flowers -- they got to live in a wondrous and fragrant place. He would then feel a stirring within himself -- wishing, albeit foolishly -- _longing_ for a similar type of freedom.

Now, up in the same tree, he stared at the birds in their nest, chirping happily, with their babies. It brought a wistful smile to his face.

Well, it was certainly _SILLY_ to think one could just live amidst the trees. _He was in no way a bird, after all._ But just for a little while, at least he could pretend to be anything else, but what he was...

Being a Shadowhunter was not much fun at all. He knitted his eyebrows together as his lips dipped into a slight frown.

But it was what he _was_. And what Mama and Daddy were _expecting_ him to be.

Never mind that sometimes there was those weird musical chimes nearly right within the periphery of his hearing range, at a very high frequency -- which had started when he was much younger. 

Also, dreams -- of which certain _(?)_ things were just so vivid while in the moment, but then would completely disappear as soon as he woke up -- _feeling VERY unsettled.._

_AND --_

Never mind that there was some things that he _could_ do -- That his other Shadowhunter peers obviously _couldn't_ do. 

That was made very apparent – especially during that mock sparring session with the fellow classmate. 

An unpleasant shiver ran down his spine as he thought about it...

 _Raj_. Always talking out of turn, always trying to impress Hodge with his knowledge. Hey, Alexander was all for Raj being the _know-it-all_ , striving to be some sort of _Teacher's Pet_ , as he certainly didn't want to be called upon.

But somehow, Hodge _always_ called on him. He didn't know why...

And now he was in this thing -- _he didn't know why he was always bring called on to do these things_ \-- with Raj pointing the stick at him, ready to strike...

And the next few minutes nearly felt like they were going in slow motion, as Alexander's body seemed like it had a will of its own. As the stick moved forward into Alexander's space and just about to slam into his chest area, he felt himself reacting -- his feet lifted off the floor with almost _blinding_ speed, and suddenly he was somehow going upside down as if it was the most natural thing in the world to him --

_By the angel this was almost like flying --!_

It all happened so fast, he had forgotten to BE SCARED, or to freak out. Well, he would come to freak out later on, when he had a moment to think about things -- being that he had never done THAT before, nor would he ever imagine doing this when not provoked...

Anyway, his feet had touched the ground, firmly -- shortly after, with Alexander's breath nearly knocked out of him. Closing his eyes, he took a moment to compose himself. And then he looked up --

Only to have the rest of the class -- and Hodge -- look at him...mouths agape, some with judgy eyes...as if he was _different. But…why?_

 _You know why,_ an inner voice seemed to say.

_But no, he really didn’t actually know…!_

He could already feel the flush creeping up his neck. 

The words from Hodge, in a very stern time of voice, still reverberated through his head, "You need to learn the basics of sparring, not what you _think_ you know."

However, Alexander didn't see what was so wrong with what he did. He started to protest. "But I don't like that method. It -- "

"That's not what I was showing you. You obviously have not been paying attention in class."

Well,” Alexander said plaintively, in the very childlike way that a 8 year old would normally ask, “Why do we have to be the one who hits first? Isn’t it bad to hit others? Couldn’t I just…jump back, like what I just did, and then…start to protect myself, with the attacking and all? After all, I didn’t get hit just now, did--”

Hodge had given him a look that silenced Alec. _That typical adult look –_

It also seemed somewhat bewildered. In fact, he had been at the receiving end of these looks from Hodge these past few months, _this not being the first time…_

Alexander eventually looked down, his cheeks burning. “Sorry, sir,” he stammered. Behind him, he heard a snicker. How he hated that, to be put on the spot like this…

However, part of him still felt conflicted, and would not let this go. Was it wrong to go with one’s own instincts? And what he did, it wasn’t even a conscious choice to do it – _it just happened._

_As if it was part of him…_

_Was he supposed to just...ignore that? In favor of some…forced, practiced movements?_

Having heard Alexander’s apology, Hodge’s expression softened. He hummed in consternation as he stepped closer to him and bent down so he was closer in height with him, looking at him with a mixture of exasperated fondness. He put a hand on his shoulder. 

Alec blinked.

“Well, between you and me, you have a lot of potential, Alexander,” he said gently. “You are incredibly quick on your feet, and extremely intuitive – especially in a Nephilim of your age. However, not everyone is like that. It does benefit you to learn all types of strategies with regards to attacks. Yes, avoidance is a good strategy, but it also serves you well to learn to protect yourself. And even more so, being on the offensive may be enough to scare others away. It’s good to know when to use a particular strategy. Just be open to it, okay?” 

Alexander was silent as he considered Hodge’s words. He still thought his method was better – but he didn’t want to be at odds with Hodge.

He nodded. “Okay,” he said.

Hodge smiled just then. And now he was giving him a look that Alec couldn’t read. “By the way,” Hodge said slowly, in a voice tinged with…concern _(? But why?)._ “Nice backflip.”

Was that what they called that move, that he did? _Oh, cool_. 

Alec beamed. 

“Thanks,” he said, happily in his innocent childlike way. As he moved to go back to his seat, however, he also started scowling, once again, at having been called out.

Ugh he couldn't stand it...

He didn’t notice Hodge staring after him, that look still upon his face…

*****

_Three years later…_

" _Children! Alexander! Isabelle!_ ” Robert Lightwood called as he strode into the clearing just beyond the Gardens. 

As he got closer he could see that his greeting had not been heeded, as the two figures had continued sparring, as if they had not heard him. 

He frowned. When he called for attention, be it his children or the New York Shadowhunters, he expected people to stop whatever they were doing and pay attention.

Which these wayward children were not. 

He hummed in consternation. Perhaps all the praise they had been receiving from Hodge Starkweather, who was now overseeing their combat training, had gone to their heads. Which shouldn’t’ be happening. It was dangerous to let pride get to one’s head like that, especially when Nephilim focused on one primary thing – to serve the Clave. Look how that type of attitude had produced Valentine, who ended becoming a threat to Idris and the world they were building. 

No, to have thoughts that arrogant with regard to self-worth was indeed a threat…

In front of him were his children, the siblings – Alexander, 11, and Isabelle, now 9 – each outfitted in black, pacing one another as they walked in a circle, their intense eyes even leaving one another. Both were coiled as tightly as a spring, their eyes and body ready to move at the tiniest sign of offense…

Right, Robert thought, sighing inwardly. When they got like this, they were lost in their own world. 

Suddenly Isabelle’s hand moved with most imperceptible motion – and suddenly Alexander was in the air, his Kali stick pointed straight at her. Isabelle’s eyes widened as both arms grabbed her Kali stick, and she jumped to get out of Alexander’s way. Despite being cross with his children for not responding when they were summoned.. Robert couldn’t stop the intrigued expression which had emerged upon his face. 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood, -- his oldest – _top marks in all areas._ And yet he had been drawn toward the bow and arrow when he was presented with an arsenal of weapons upon coming of age just a few months ago. Having seen that, Robert couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed. After all, one rose to greatness and power by the way they wielded the sword – less likely was a war won with a bow and arrow. 

But despite that, Alexander was quick, even more graceful than he had expected when it came to sparring with others. And he was great with the bow and arrow. 

Even to the point that visiting officers from the Clave had noticed.

……

When his old friend, an Envoy from the Clave, had come over on a business visit a few months ago, they happened to walk by the training room, in their search for Alexander. Coincidentally Alexander was there, outfitted in a black tank top, deeply immersed in practice with his classmate. Robert and the Envoy just stood there, silently watching. 

Eventually they were gawking -- as Alexander clearly demonstrated being incredibly intuitive at guessing where his opponent was going to strike next… either stepping aside or flipping to get away, before launching an attack. Then in the midst of a complicated maneuver, somehow Alexander had already summoned his bow and arrow (which obviously _had_ been glamoured, Robert hadn’t even _realized_ he knew how to do so, until right at this moment), and caught his opponent in a mock takedown. 

His opponent, caught lying on the floor beneath one of Alexander’s feet, raised his hands in surrender. Then Alexander grinned, stuck out one hand, and helped his partner back up.

Robert couldn’t help but stare. Somehow, his firstborn kept surprising everyone, including _himself._ He didn’t’ know Alexander already sparred with this type of technique…

The Envoy took in a sharp inhale of breath upon witnessing that. He turned to Robert with a quizzical look upon his face.

“So that is your son, eh, Robert?” they asked, “The dark haired one?” Robert nodded assent.

“He’s such a handsome boy with commanding _presence._ And such good sportsmanship potential, it seems,” the Envoy mused his voice in awe. “How old is he now, 13 or something like that?”

“Actually, he just turned 11 a month ago,” Robert responded. 

His present company continued to stare at Alexander. _“Really._ A few months after first runes are given, _”_ he said, impressed. ”Well, color me surprised. Look at his lines, the way he moves. He’s a _natural._ You said he hadn’t trained very long, right?”

Robert shook his head dumbly. “No, not at all,” he said, helplessly. 

His friend hummed. “If he’s like this at 11 years of age, he certainly looks to well surpass how you were at 18. I recall those days at the Shadowhunter Academy,” he said, chuckling. “Those were the days, weren’t they, Robert.” The friend clapped him on the back. “You should be _so_ proud of him. And who knows, maybe he could show you a thing or two, if you two were to spar...”

At that Robert only smiled, yet had this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach as he took in those words.

 _So…Alexander was surely going to grow up surpassing him at that age, eh_? Robert scoffed, shaking his head. 

“I certainly can’t wait to cross paths with him again, when he’s a bit older,” the friend continued. “There’s just something about him, that I can’t pinpoint.”

Robert was told that about Alexander so frequently in recent years -- that he wasn’t even surprised that people would bring that up.

And yet, he had noticed times where Alexander barely practiced physical things at all, such as leaping and jumping while sparring – he barely learned it that day, but then it already seemed as if he had been doing it flawlessly since years ago. And it certainly didn’t escape his attention that Alexander drew interest whenever he went – even at the Institute, it seemed like everyone wanted his company, both male and female – to ask him to oversee their sparring matches since he considered the best one out of all the Shadowhunters.

He didn’t know how he felt about that – Alexander just seemed to draw attention no matter where he went. 

Not that Alexander encouraged it. He would often blush and mumble a thanks, even as his eyes lit up with pride. True, he was definitely taller than a lot of the Shadowhunters in his age group so that automatically made him noticeable. 

But it somehow went beyond that. Robert couldn’t put a finger on it. 

Well, anyway, if Alexander was showboating in any way, that would have to be put to a stop. Pride and a self-inflated view of oneself had no place in his household. _He really wasn't crazy about eveyrone telling him how Alexander was potentially going to be better than him. He didn't like that. Not one bit…_

_……………………._

Within his periphery, he caught Alexander doing a flip again, with Isabelle attempting to follow suit, still sparring. Still unaware of anything around them – this brought him and his thoughts back to the present…

 _Alright, that’s enough,_ he thought crossly, as he laid his eyes upon the two sparring siblings. _What was he, chopped liver?_

“Children,” he said sternly in a louder tone of voice. “Alexander. Isabelle.”

The two individuals stopped, mid-clash. And their heads slowly turned to face the intrusion.

Intense, defiant blue eyes stared into his own. “It’s Alec to you - _DAD,_ ” the tall boy said with a tinge of dry irony to it. Uh, even Mother had accepted his nickname and started to call him that. Why did his own father, never seem to remember that? Or, even to respect the fact that Alec wanted to be called by that name?

Next to him, Isabelle seemed ready to burst, biting her lip at her big brother’s insolence. She had given her big brother the nickname Alec by accident a few years back when she was first trying to say his name, but couldn’t, as Alexander was too long. So “Alec” had come out, and he had kinda liked it. Especially since his baby sister was finally talking! So he accepted it as a nickname of sorts. 

Eventually, he had adopted Alec as the name to be called by, other than Alexander, because he finally got sick of hearing his parents use the name whenever they were scolding him – often for no good reason also. He hated the way his name sounded coming from their lips. 

After all, wasn’t he already scoring high marks in not only archery, but sparring too, and he seemed to even gain favor with visitors from the Clave? _Yet they never seemed satisfied._

_When would the day come that it would be enough?_

“Oh right, you go by that, now. _ALEC._ My apologies,” Robert said in a dismissive tone of voice -- in the way that adults might speak to children who should be seen but not heard. Alec resisted the urge to bristle internally. “Anyway, sorry to interrupt your fun, but we have a visitor. Alec and Isabelle, go get refreshed and then come back to the suite.”

Robert then nodded, and swiftly walked out of the room.

Isabelle and Alec just looked at one another, then shook their heads. They did not know why their father seemed so stiff. 

“Don’t let him get to you, Alec,” Isabelle said softly, putting a hand on his forearm. Alec turned to her, a slow grin overtaking his face, as his features softened.

“You don’t need to worry about me, Izzy,” Alec said. “I’m okay. You know, he should _affect_ me in a bad way– actually both Mom and Dad should affect me, with the way they treat me. But they – just somehow, _don’t_.” And when he said that to Izzy, he somehow realized that he actually meant that. As stoically and bitterly Robert and Maryse regarded him at times, somehow there was some sort of foundation at his very core, even from when he was really young – despite having doubts at times and uncertainty, the bad feelings would never stay with him for very long…

She still looked unconvinced. Alec reached over to ruffle her hair affectionately. “I’m good. I really am. I promise,” he said. “And besides, I’m supposed to be _your_ big brother, taking care of you…”

At that, Isabelle beamed. Alec found himself beaming right back.

At that moment, there was a high pitched frequency sound, of which Alec’s ears caught on right now, along with that very mysterious wind chime type of notes floating in the breeze. _All his senses were heightened by it. It was so soft it was nearly unnoticeable. But it was there…_

Alec was starting to hear that more and more – but again, as all the other times, he remained flummoxed. 

“Do you hear that?” he asked Isabelle hesitantly, feeling all out of sorts. 

Isabelle looked confused.

“I don’t hear anything, Alec,” she said. “What do you hear?”

Oh boy, Alec thought, gulping as Isabelle narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing him with a suspicious look. The tinny sounds were still all around him. and still going…. “Uh, nothing,” he lied. “It was just a passing thing. Anyway we should see what Dad needs us for…”

Isabelle nodded, as they both put away their sparring gear, and then headed out the door together.

………………..

The boy was on the small side, with a lost look in his most intriguing looking eyes.

Alec had never seen eyes like this ever in his life. One blue, one brown, with fine gold hair which glimmered with the light of the sun. Already with these few details, Alec knew this boy was going to be special in some way. But in the interim, aside from all of that, the boy looked lost and uncertain. In fact, he kept hiding behind Mother’s sleeve, even as he grasped her hand tightly.

“Alec, Isabelle, this is Jace Wayland,” Maryse said in an even tone of voice. “He will be staying with us from now on.”

Alec felt kinda funny seeing Mother holding the boy’s hand protectively as if shielding him. It had been awhile since she had done the same with Alec. 

And for a moment he felt the very loss of this closeness, deeply. But then the next minute it was gone. As Nephilim, Hodge had taught them that there was no time for things like this, as childhood was very fleeting – in the life of a Nephilim. The goal of a Nephilim was to be a soldier, and you had to be quick on the learning curve. 

However, nature and nurture were two different things. 

Alec was very good at conforming to the status quo as needed. But inwardly, he was still very empathetic, easy going, and openminded – things that were frowned upon in his world…

That part of Alec’s very nature _reached_ out for the lost looking boy – in a way that came to him as easily to him as breathing. 

As if he felt it, the shy boy suddenly looked up, and met Alec’s gaze.

 _Hi,_ Alec thought, and for some reason, a pressure built up behind his eyes. The shy boy facing him suddenly flinched in response, almost as if he had seen something he hadn’t expected. 

And then…the tiniest flash of gold appeared in his eyes, so imperceptible brief it would not have been seen by anyone. But somehow, it was noticeable to Alec. His eyes widened. 

Alec nearly did a double take. _OH,_ he thought, feeling slightly flustered. Whoa, what was _that_? That was beautiful, _gorgeous_. He had never met anyone like this. _There was something slightly different about him, too._ And he suddenly felt a bond between them, even if imagined.

And -- suddenly this boy, with the golden hair, so beautiful, yet wounded somewhere deep within, evidenced by the sorrow in his heterochromatic eyes, one blue, one brown -- he relaxed, a small smile emerging upon his face, a dimple in his left cheek emerging -- in response to Alec’s show of empathy. 

He seemed incredibly approachable. As if he wanted to be friends. 

_In all these years, Alec had always wanted that, to have a good friend in this place -- aside from his sister._

And even better that it was a potential _brother. Yet another person he could get to know, and to grow closer to. Well, at least he hoped so, anyway._

The boys both smiled shyly at one another, sharing a look, with an empathetic expression and understanding in both their eyes -

Signifying the potential of friendship, along with sharing of secrets, of which neither seemed to fully understand at this point, but yet appeared to accept unconditionally, even if _unspoken._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new era, huh. Now Alexander (or shall we say Alec) will never truly be alone, ever again. With someone who gets an inkling of how it feels to be somewhat out of their element. This friendship can only grow -- as it had in canon. Well we shall see how that goes...
> 
> CHAPTER 44 TO COME

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic "The Secret" won't you leave a kudo or comment? You can even leave one as a guest. It'd be greatly appreciated, thank you!
> 
> Chat me up on Twitter: Lyss (@PhoenixStar73)  
> https://twitter.com/PhoenixStar73?s=03

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357125) by [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars)




End file.
